Moments of Clarity, Moments of Insanity
by bonesbemmettlover
Summary: A retelling of the 1st season of SAB, told from Emmett and Bay's POV's, with my own BTS add ins. THIS STORY IS BEING DISCONTINUED ON FFN. SEE LAST CHAPTER FOR INFORMATION PLEASE! THANK YOU! :)
1. Chapter 1 Episode 1&2

Moments of Clarity, Moments of Insanity

Summary- Bay and Emmett thinking about 1st meeting through season finale-ongoing. Some Daphne also(Mostly interacting with Emmett)

A/N Since Bay and Emmett really don't interact a lot the first several episodes, I am doing chapter 1 as eps 1-2. It will be short since they only see each other at the end of the first episode and briefly in the second. As they interact more the chapters will be longer. Hope you like! Review, review, review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Switched At Birth

Chapter 1 episode 1 and 2

The first time I saw her, I was interested. She was beautiful and put together in all the right places. Her black hair shone in the sun. I didn't mean to stare. She just drew me in like a moth to a flame.

"Who's that?" I ask Daphne.

"Me….in another life," is her response.

Hesitating to press for more, I nodded. Looking at her one more time, we drove away. I would learn her name eventually.

* * *

><p>The first time I saw him, I was interested. He was handsome and damn that motorcycle was hot. I never really cared for guys on motorcycles, but I changed my mind once I saw him. This must be Emmett, the friend Daphne is always going on and on about. I see him staring and return his stare.<p>

He says something to Daphne while still watching me for a moment.

"Me….in another life," I hear her say. So he was asking about me. The thought made me smile.

Looking at me one more time, he smiles and they drove away.

* * *

><p>The next time I see her, I am again picking up Daphne. It's a little more out of my way now, but I don't care. They all come outside. John, I know. The woman is obviously his wife, Daphne's mom. They look a lot alike. Toby, the moron who dissed me unintentionally the other day, and her. I was almost giddy. Now I would learn her name.<p>

I make a quip about trading a rookie Mark McQuire for John's card. Actually, I'm just killing time waiting for the introduction I wanted.

Finally, Daphne says, "This is Bay." I smile and wave. She smiles and waves back. Bay, it fits her. I find myself staring again. What is it about her that draws me to her?

* * *

><p>The next time I see him, he is again picking Daphne up for school. Can't Regina take her? My parents are freaking out about the whole motorcycle thing. Wonder what they would say if I said I wanted to take a spin with him? We all troop outside to officially meet Emmett. Daphne isn't sure how to introduce us to him. Finally, Dad steps up, to dispel the awkwardness. Emmett tells about trading a rookie Mark McQuire card for Dad's card when he was younger. Dad puffed up like a peacock.<p>

"You get an autographed picture, my friend," Dad tells him.

"I happen to have one in my wallet, right here!" Toby and I quip. I forgot for a second that Emmett couldn't hear us.

Finally, Daphne introduces me to him. He smiles and waves. I smile and wave back. Then I see him stare at me again. That boy had a stare that could melt butter.

Mom asked how long they had been together. Both of them said, "No, just friends."

That made me happy.

A few nights later, I see him bring home Daphne late. They don't see me, though. They hug and he drives away. I find myself a little jealous. I wish someone was that good to me.

A/N So what did you think? Review and let me know if you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2 Episode 3&4

Moments of Clarity, Moments of Insanity

A/N Hey, hey! Wow, five reviews in one day. Loving the alerts too! I'm glad and excited that my interpretation is being so well received. Ok, so Chapter 2 is going to be a combo of episode 3 and 4. I know, I know, there is zero interaction between Bay and Emmett. I hope you like the spin I put on these episode thoughts, though. As always, please review and show the love! Thanks everyone!

Chapter 2- episode 3 and 4

I didn't see much of Bay for a while. I was busy helping Daphne with the whole "Liam the Loser" situation. I preferred to just call him "The Loser." It made Daphne mad, but I wasn't trying to hurt her feelings. I just didn't trust the guy. I knew he was Bay's ex and I thought that whole situation was just weird.

Daphne and I were talking one day about her dating a hearing guy when she threw a curveball at me by asking me "So you would never date a hearing girl?"

I wasn't opposed to the idea. I had never actually thought about it before. For some reason though, Bay's face popped into my head when she asked me that question. I wondered if that would ever be possible. I knew Bay didn't know sign, but hey, I had taught Daphne lots of sign. I could teach Bay too. That thought made me smile.

Just to get her off my case, I told Daphne that I would never date a hearing girl. She would never understand me, my culture, my world. To push the point home, I added, "Fact is, my ideal girlfriend would be hot, smart, funny, into motorcycles….and deaf." Truth was, she didn't have to be deaf. I wanted someone who could understand me.

Sometimes, when I would pick up Daphne for school, I would see a flash of dark curls around the corner. I never told Daphne about it. I was never sure why I didn't. It made me laugh a little that she spied on us. I chalked it up to curiosity. If the switch had never happened, I would have met Bay instead of Daphne. She would be my best friend. She would be the girl on my bike. She would be so much more. These thoughts drove me crazy sometimes. All those "what if's." I wonder if Bay ever thinks about these things. I thought about asking her to take a spin around the block with me, but I kept chickening out. She was a hearing girl. She would probably never be interested in a deaf guy.

* * *

><p>I didn't see Emmett for a while. Ty and I were starting to heat up and I was spending a lot of time with him. Oh, I would see him picking Daphne up for school, and sometimes I would spy on them. I think Emmett saw me a few times, but he never let on to Daphne that fact. Truth was, I envied the closeness the two of them shared. They lived in this whole other world I didn't understand. Had the situation been different and the switch hadn't happened, I would be the girl on the back of Emmett's bike. He would be my best friend. Maybe even more. Those thoughts drove me crazy sometimes. All the "what if's."<p>

I wondered if Emmett ever had these thoughts too. I also wondered if he would ever date a hearing girl. Not that he would ever be interested in me. Liam always said I had too much drama attached to me. I wasn't exactly great girlfriend material. I was moody and brooded a lot. Painting was my outlet. I could stay in my studio for hours painting. I didn't have to think about the switch. I could pretend that reality didn't exist.

Unfortunately, real life always intruded when I didn't want it to.

Ty and I got into a fight when I tried to give him money to fix his truck. He acted like I had robbed a bank or something. Actually, I got the money from Toby. Ty acted like the money was poison and yelled at me a lot. Being the overtly sensitive person most people don't know I am, I felt like crying. Instead, I got angry and left. Ty called me later and apologized to me, but it still hurt. I may not be the most expressive person in words, but I am still human. I start to wonder if Ty and I have a future. He was so hung up on my parent's money. I wondered if Emmett would feel the same way.

* * *

><p>I'm home relaxing when my phone vibrates. Picking it up I see a text from Daphne.<p>

"Toby really needs a drummer for the fundraiser tonight. Interested?"

"Why should I help them?" I was still a little pissed at Toby.

"PLEASE! Personal favor(: It would mean a lot to me!"

Sighing, I text back, "Fine. How soon do I need to be there?" I wanted to shower and change clothes.

"10 mins ago):"

There goes that idea. "Ok. On my way."

"THANK YOU!"

Secretly hopeful now, I knew I was going because Bay would be there. I wonder what she would be wearing? Bay seemed to favor black. Maybe something black and clingy? I rush to get ready.

* * *

><p>I'm totally pissed at Ty right now. He doesn't want to come to the party. Something about "Not my scene" doesn't sit well with me. I'm starting to wonder if being with Ty is a mistake. Walking around, I am totally bored out of my mind. Looking up on stage, I do a double take. Emmett is behind the drum set. I didn't know he knew the drums. Suddenly, he was a whole lot hotter in my mind. Ty became a distant memory for a few moments.<p>

As I look at Emmett, I notice he is watching something intently in the distance. Staring, actually. Curiously, I follow his gaze, I see him staring at….Daphne and Liam? Maybe I'm not following him right. I look at him again and look back. Nope, he is definitely staring at Daphne and Liam.

"Unbelievable. Is the whole freaking world in love with her?" I grumble to myself. Grabbing a champagne glass, I swallow it down. Why couldn't Ty look at me like that. Besides, I thought they said they were just friends? Maybe on her end. Not so sure about his end. Guess there goes the theory he could ever be interested in me. His heart belongs with someone else.

* * *

><p>Inconspicuously, I have been scanning the crowd looking for Bay. I'm making another round when I see Daphne and "The Loser" in the distance. They are laughing with a few people. I stare at them a moment, saddened she still wants to be with him. Didn't his stony silence with his friends before mean anything to her?<p>

Shaking myself out of those thoughts, I look to my right and finally my eyes land on Bay. She is knocking back a glass of champagne, and looking rather sad. I knew she would wear black! In that sexy number, she looked HOT! I wonder what she is thinking about that is making her so sad. Maybe after we get done playing, I'll go talk to her. I don't like to see her sad. She is too pretty for the dark thoughts clearly in her head.

Toby tells me the beat, and we start playing. For a few minutes, I lose myself in the beat and forget about Daphne and "The Loser." I wonder what Bay thinks? I look around but don't see her. Where did she go?

After we are done playing, a cute girl comes up and starts talking to me. I point to my ear to let her know I can't hear her. Suddenly, she makes an excuse and scurries away. Will these rejections ever stop bothering me? This is why deaf girls are easier. To much hassle with a hearing girl. I wonder if Bay would react the same way. We have never really talked before. Would she run away too?

Irritated, I end up fighting with Daphne about her changing to please "these people." She fires back, "These people are my family." I tell her not to ask me the next time she needs a bail out and storm out. Getting on my bike, I realize I never did talk to Bay. Maybe someday.

* * *

><p>Toby's band totally rocked and I think Emmett had a lot to do with it. He was awesome. I was going to go tell him so when I saw a girl go up and try to chat him up. I saw him point to his ears and then the girl ran away like her dress was on fire. Emmett looked upset. I wondered how often this happened to him? I understood why he preferred deaf girls. Less hassle. I wanted to talk to him. I felt really bad for him. We hadn't spoken yet. Would he think I was like that girl?<p>

I vowed never to treat him like that when or if we ever talked to each other.

I see Daphne posing for pictures with my family. Great, what else is she going to try to take away from me? We have it out a little later and she asks me point blank, or rather states, " You act like I'm trying to steal your family."

"It sure feels like it," I reply testily. I know I hurt her feelings. Too bad she can't hear the hurt in my voice.

Ty surprised me after the party, showing up to take me away. I didn't think about Daphne or Emmett or the party the rest of the night.

A/N Well, what did you think? The next chapter is going to be a quick blurb about episode 5. That is actually not my favorite episode, so I haven't watched it as much. For story purposes, though, I will stomach it this once. As always, show me the love…..Review please!


	3. Chapter 3 Episode 5

Moments of Clarity, Moments of Insanity

A/N So, like I said before, episode 5 is not my favorite, but I sat through it to write this. I hope everyone likes! Please review and let me know what you think! Next up is Episode 6! Can't wait to start writing that. The longer chapters will start with chapter 4-episode 6. Enjoy!

Chapter 3- episode 5

Ty and I went to his house after the party. We made out for a while. Eventually, clothes started coming off. I want this. I want to forget everything. I want to forget the party and Daphne and all those idiot people at the party. I want someone to want me.

"Do you have anything?" I ask Ty. His shirt is off and damn, but his chest looks like a washboard. He is too sexy. My mouth waters looking at him.

He hesitates for a second. "Um, no. Do you?" he asks hopefully.

Sarcastically, I reply, "What, like secretly hidden in my cleavage or taped to the bottom of my shoe? No!"

Then it really hit me. Ty is 19 and he has nothing? Is that even normal? Is he still a virgin?

"Wait, how can you not have anything?"

"I don't know. I really didn't expect this to happen tonight." He answers honestly.

Is he serious? I thought every guy carried a condom around in their wallet. Isn't it like a "guy code" or something? I wondered fleetingly if Emmett carried one. He probably was a virgin. The thought probably never even crossed his mind. Or if it did, he without a doubt thought of Daphne or some other deaf girl. Certainly not me.

Realizing nothing is happening between us tonight, I try to relieve the pressure. "Okay, well, uh, next time we'll be more prepared."

Ty sighs but agrees with me.

Ty brings me home and kisses me goodbye. Out of the corner of my eye, I see my father staring in the window of the truck.

"Dad!" Oh my god, I am so dead!

Of course, my parents flipped out. So, we came home at 3 am and they thought I was at Simone's. Big deal. Mom and Dad kept talking over each other. Finally, they tell me I can leave so they can decide my punishment. Little did I know what was in store.

The next morning, Mom drops the bombshell. I'm not grounded. Ty has to come to dinner. If he doesn't , we can't see each other anymore. World War III here we come.

* * *

><p>The morning after the party, I wake up on my stomach and it rather painful. I try to remember what I was dreaming about that put me like this. Oh, yes. I remember now. I was dreaming about Bay. She was under me and we had our hands all over each other. Her bra was off and…..better stop those thoughts right there. I really need to stop these fantasies. It's getting painful. And not in the good way.<p>

Awhile later, I find myself at the Kennish family home. I want to apologize to Daphne, but secretly, I hope to see Bay. Dreams and fantasies are one thing. The real deal is a dream come true. I walk into Toby's garage after spotting him and Daphne inside.

"Hey, man! Awesome job last night," Toby says, but signs 'awesome' like I taught him last night. Bumping fists, I tell him, "You too."

I apologize to Daphne, explaining I was in a bad mood last night. She said it was forgotten and then asked me if I wanted to play poker with her and Toby. Hoping to see Bay if I hung around long enough, I agreed. Little did I know what I was in for.

* * *

><p>After the dinner party from hell, I want to scream. First, Daphne and Toby are no-shows. Then, Regina and Adriana bail. My parents were giving Ty the Spanish Inquisition and then complained about his answers. To top it off, I found out Ty is going into the Army on Thursday. 3 days! He's leaving in 3 days and I'm just now hearing about it.<p>

After dinner, we talk and he tells me he was planning on telling me. I don't want to hear anything he has to say and tell him to leave. Texting me later that night, he asks me to come over. He wants to see me.

After a talk with Regina that actually made me feel better, I decide to make him a going away gift. I paint "Axe Girl" with an army cap on to surprise him. The next morning I take it to his house. He tries to tell me he loves me, but I stop him because it is too painful. We kiss and he tells me he has a condom now if I wanted to do something. I tell him I just came to say goodbye.

When I get home, I am surprised to see Emmett in the driveway. He smiles and waves when he sees me. I wave back, but can't return his smile. My heart is breaking in two. He notices this and walks over to me.

"Are you okay?" he mouths. Concern is clearly written on his face. He puts his hand on my shoulder. It is the first time we have ever touched. It feels like electricity goes through me. Can he feel it too? I wonder what he would do if I threw my arms around him and cried. Probably push me away.

I look at him and speak slowly so he catches everything I am saying. "No, not really. I just found out Ty is leaving for the Army in 3 days."

"He didn't tell you before now?" he mouths again.

"No. I just found out yesterday."

He signs something I don't understand. "I don't know what you said. I'm sorry."

He laughs a little. "I said "I'm sorry," he mouths.

The irony doesn't escape me. Ty should be the one apologizing, not Emmett. I appreciate his concern, though.

"You don't have to be sorry. It's not your fault."

He signs what looks like a long sentence, but he doesn't mouth the words, so I have no idea what he is telling me.

"I'm sorry. I only know a little sign."

"You deserve better than Ty," he mouths.

"You wanna fill that bill?" I ask him sarcastically. His jaw drops and I hurry to backpedal.

"I was just kidding. Good bye." I practically run into the house. What possessed me to say that to him? Even if I had a shot before, I probably didn't now. He must think I'm nuts. And why, oh why, the first time we spoke did it have to be about Ty?

* * *

><p>After the poker game from hell, I am not in a good mood. It started out fine. We went to Wilkie's house. The people there were impressed I drive a motorcycle. Then we found out we needed to have money to play. Toby didn't tell us that. I started getting suspicious. Wilkie put up Daphne's and my share, but I was still uncomfortable. I wondered if Bay knew about her brother's poker habit?<p>

I quickly realized this a high stakes poker game. They were betting very large each hand. Toby was ahead for a while, but then he started getting greedy. He wanted us to watch Cheves and try to get all his money. By now, I'm fed up. I tell Daphne I am not his trained monkey and head for the door. She doesn't follow. Oh well, I'm not forcing her to leave. He is her brother after all. Clearly, Toby has a gambling problem and I refuse to help fuel his habit.

The next morning, I go to see Daphne to see how the evening went after I left. I am surprised to see Bay pull in the driveway so early. Seeing an opportunity, I smile and wave at her. She returns the wave, but there is sadness on her face. Realizing something is off, I walk over to her. As I get closer, I realize she is on the verge of tears.

"Are you okay?" I mouth, putting my hand on her shoulder. It is the first time we have ever touched and it feels like electricity goes up my arm. Can she feel it too? I wonder what she would do if I pulled her into my arms? Probably push me away.

She looks at me and speaks slowly so I catch everything she says. "No, not really. I just found out Ty is leaving for the Army in 3 days."

That tool! He didn't tell her till the last possible second. My opinion of Ty goes down a lot.

"He didn't tell you before now?" I mouth slowly.

"No. I just found out yesterday."

Distracted by this news, I sign "I'm sorry."

"I don't know what you said. I'm sorry." I realize I forgot to say it slowly for her.

Laughing a little, I mouth again, "I said, "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry. It's not your fault." she says plainly.

The irony doesn't escape me. That tool Ty should be apologizing to her. But, I feel like I owe it to her, to make up for his callousness toward her.

"You deserve to be with someone who treats you like a queen. Not a duchebag like Ty," I sign so she doesn't know what I said.

"I'm sorry. I only know a little sign," she says apologetically.

"You deserve better than Ty," I mouth simply. What she said next threw me for a loop.

"You wanna fill that bill?" she says with a semi-straight face.

My jaw dropped. Could she really mean that? Almost as soon as she said it, though, her face turned bright red.

"I was just kidding. Good bye." She practically runs into the house. I wondered if she was even remotely serious. She must be thinking about it to say it. Why did the first time we talked have to be about Ty, though?

"Good bye, beautiful," I sign, even though she can't see me now. That one question gave me hope.

A/N Well, what did you think? Review and let me know!


	4. Chapter 4 Episode 6

Moments of Clarity, Moments of Insanity

A/N Ok. So here it is finally. Here is the whole of Chapter 4. Sorry for the wait. They're gonna be long ones from here on out. Hope everyone likes and please review! BTW: thanks for the friendly criticism about breaking up the POV's. Now that I know how (thanks for telling me how my special friends:) )I will do so going forward. Fixed the POV's for all the chapters. Hope it helps to not be so confusing:) Also, I know it is confusing some people when Emmett "talks" to Bay. He is mouthing and signing everything. I just started putting "tells" in because it was easier than "he mouths" or "he signs and mouths". Sorry for the confusion. If you want me to change it back to "sign" or "mouth" let me know:)

Chapter 4- episode 6

I went to my studio to paint. Thinking about the conversation with Emmett, I smile to myself. He was so sweet to be worried like that. Talking with him, I forgot about everything for a few minutes. Afterward, the pain came back though. Liam…Ty…. Why does it always hurt so much? I keep giving my heart away and it keeps getting stepped on. Do I really want to get hurt again? I'm 15 and sometimes I feel dead inside from the pain. Why does it have to be this way? Emmett clearly has feelings for Daphne. Maybe we could at least be friends. I would have to learn sign. Truthfully, I should know more than I do. Daphne has taught me a little, but I never saw the point to learn everything. Maybe now I have a reason. Who am I kidding here? Maybe Emmett doesn't even want to be my friend. He probably saw that something was wrong and wanted to help. He is a nice guy like that. It doesn't mean he wants to date me. I mean, the guy doesn't even hang out with hearing people.

Why did I have to ruin it? Asking him if he wanted to 'fill the bill' probably made him want to run in the other direction. ARRGH…..stop over-analyzing it! He saw you felt bad and he wanted to help you. END OF STORY!

Who am I kidding? I wanted it to mean more.

* * *

><p>After I talked with Bay, I went for a ride. Stopping at a park nearby, I took some pictures. Remembering the conversation with Bay, I smile to myself. She was so sad and lost. My heart was breaking with hers. Why do these jerks all treat her like she is something that is disposable? Her heart gets broken like everyone else. She puts on a strong front, but I see the little girl inside crying for attention. Could we be friends? Would she want to? She would have to learn sign, of course. I'm actually surprised she doesn't know more. Maybe she doesn't want to learn? ARRGH…stop over-thinking this! She was sad and I wanted to help her. END OF STORY!<p>

Who am I kidding? I wanted it to mean more.

* * *

><p>Relaxing in my bedroom, I am playing on the computer when I'm suppost to be working on my History paper. I pull up the picture of Regina that Daphne gave me a few weeks ago. I change the colors and distort the image a bit. Suddenly, I see in the corner of the car window a paper of some sort. Zooming in, I see it is a parking pass. Trying to zoom in again, the image gets distorted and I can't read it. Darn it! There has to be a way to sharpen the image. A photographer would know how. Who did I know who was in to photography?<p>

Mom knocked on the door, startling me. Quickly I close the picture and pull up my paper. Mom asks me to come downstairs and try the dinner Daphne made. I'm not sure who is the better cook now, Mom or Daphne. The only problem with Daphne's food is its always vegetarian. Although, this Greek lasagna she made actually tastes good. Mom asks Daphne if she wants to take cooking classes at Buckner. Daphne is excited, but hesitant. She looks at me.

"Are you sure you are okay with this?"

Thinking about the best answer, I decide on, "Well, we already basically live in the same house. If I can't handle seeing you for an hour a day at my school, I've got bigger problems."

Daphne smiled, so I guess I said the right thing. Truth was, I felt terrible about the whole Liam ordeal, and felt I needed to make it up to her. If taking cooking classes at Buckner made her happy, who was I to say no?

Later that day, I met Toby in the hallway. Rather, he stopped me as I was trying to go upstairs. He reminded me of the time I borrowed the money from him for the paintbrushes, which at the time was code for getting money to fix Ty's truck. Toby wants a return on his favor and asks me for $200. I tell him my piggy bank is on lockdown till spring break.

Suddenly, Toby grabs my upper arm roughly. I can feel his fingers digging into my arm. I try to pull away, but he tightens his grip. Toby looks at me with a mix of desperation and anger on his face. I am suddenly afraid.

"It's just $200! You OWE me!" Toby says angrily. His fingers dig in tighter.

"Okay! Fine." I say. Anything to get him to let go.

Finally, he releases my arm. It is numb where his fingers were. I thought for a moment before that Toby might hit me. Just how deep is he in? I have never seen him this desperate before. For the first time, I realized I didn't know my brother as well as I thought I did. He needs help. Giving him money isn't going to fix the problem. It will just make it worst.

"Thank you," Toby says, anger still evident in his voice.

I walk upstairs, absently rubbing my arm. It is sore from his grip. Will it leave a bruise? I am truly afraid for Toby. What will he do now?

* * *

><p>"Hey, I don't need a ride today. Riding in with Toby and Bay," was the text that greeted me when I got out the shower.<p>

I knew Daphne was starting cooking classes today. I wasn't sure why she wanted to, though. She hated hearing schools.

"Do you need a ride after or are you covered?" I send back.

"Yes, please. You can pick me up by the library. Bay says it's by the road."

"Alright, let me know when you're ready."

"Thanks! Wish me luck."

"Good luck."

Flopping on my bed, I stare at my wall. Sometimes, I felt like she used me A LOT. I mean, I do have my own life. It doesn't revolve around Daphne. Sure, she is my best friend and I would do anything for her. Maybe that's why she uses me so much. She knows I won't say no. Sometimes, it bothers me how often she needs a bail out or a ride. That part I don't mind so much. It gives me a chance to see Bay every now and then, so I never protest too loudly.

What a twisted life I lead. Best friends with one girl, crushing on the other. If the universe was right, I wouldn't even know Daphne. Or rather, the girl called Daphne. I would know another Daphne. One with deep chocolate eyes and curly black hair. I'm so confused.

* * *

><p>After showing Daphne to the kitchen's at Buckner, I head to class. Ever since Emmett and I talked the other day, I couldn't stop thinking about it. Emmett is a really great guy. But, he is also Daphne's best friend. Would he tell her? I didn't think so, but I didn't know him that well, either.<p>

Walking across the yard a little while later, I spot a familiar looking red head in front of me. He has his back to me and is taking pictures of… trees? Pictures? He's into photography! Perfect!

Absently, I say his name, "Emmett!" A few seconds later the light goes off. Duh, he can't hear you. Why do I find it so easy to forget he is deaf?

Coming around to the front of him, I tap his arm and say, "Hey!"

Emmett's face lights up. He smiles and waves at me. Why is he at Buckner? Oh… "Are you waiting for Daphne?" I ask, using her name sign.

He confirms this by nodding and repeating Daphne's name sign.

I smile while trying to figure out the best way to ask him. Noticing some pictures in his pocket, I ask if I can look at them, already reaching for them.

He nods his assent, so I take them out to look at them. He has taken pictures at a train yard. The really cool part, though, was the special effect colors he had added.

"You're an artist!" I told him, pleased we shared this in common. He smiles and nods again.

Noticing the picture in my notebook, he points at it.

"Oh." I pulled it out and handed it to him. It's the picture of Regina that I had been playing with on my laptop. I changed all the colors and made them neon, instead. Emmett pointed to the picture, his finger on her pregnant belly. Pointing at me, he mouths, "That's you?"

"Yeah, that's me. But, Regina doesn't know I have it, so…." I mime a zipper and key being thrown away.

He mimics me and looks at the picture again. Pointing to the car, he does a thumbs-up and mouths, "Cool car."

Perfect. Maybe it won't sound weird when I ask him now.

"It's my dad's. Whoever that is." Here goes nothing. "You see the parking sticker in the windshield? I thought it might tell me where he lived or worked." I point to it.

Emmett mimes like he is blowing up, no, enlarging something. "Yeah, I tried blowing it up. It just got all blurry." Time to go in for the kill. "You don't know how to enlarge the image and like, sharpen it, do you?" PLEASE!

Emmett nods again and mouths that he knows how. YES!

"If I sent you a jpeg, could you do that for me?" He thumbs-up again and mouths, "Sure."

"Thank You!"

"Sure," he repeats.

* * *

><p>While waiting for Daphne's class to get done, I decide to kill time by taking pictures of trees and such around Buckner. I am taking these pictures when I feel a tap on my arm and see dark curls. Bay comes around to my front and waves "Hey!"<p>

My stomach suddenly knotted up, from nerves or excitement, I wasn't sure. I smile and wave back.

"Are you waiting for Daphne?" she asks, using Daphne's name sign.

What would she say if I said I was waiting for her? All my life…

"Yes, Daphne," I confirm, using Daphne's name sign again.

Bay smiles. Glancing down, she notices the pictures from the train yard in my pocket. "Can I look?" she asks.

I nod, holding open my pocket for her to get them out easier. As Bay looks through them, she smiles broadly. "You're an artist!" In a way.

I nod again and smile. I notice a picture sticking out of her notebook. Pointing at it, I wait a few seconds for Bay to notice.

She hands me the picture. It is a picture of Regina when she was pregnant with Daphne…I mean Bay. God, that is still confusing. Bay had changed the colors to different shades of neon. I was rather impressed. It looked awesome. Pointing to the picture, at Regina's belly, I ask "That's you?" even though I knew the answer.

"Yeah, that's me. But, Regina doesn't know I have it, so…" she mimes zipping her mouth shut and throwing away the key. I think the gesture is adorable, so I mimic her. Pointing to the car in the picture, I tell her it is a cool car.

"It's my dad's. Whoever that is." I nod again. This is frustrating. I really wished that she knew sign so I could talk to her instead of nodding like an idiot. I notice she is talking again.

"You see the parking sticker in the windshield?" She points to it. "I thought it might tell me where he lived or worked."

I ask her if she tried enlarging it. She looks confused for a second, but then it clicks. "Yeah. I tried blowing it up. It just got all blurry." Suddenly, she gets a look on her face like she has an idea. UH-OH!

"You don't know how to enlarge the image and like, sharpen it, do you?" she asks hopefully. I release the breath I didn't know I had been holding.

"Yes, I know how." Her face lights up.

"You do? If I sent you a jpeg, could you do that for me?" she asks shyly.

I give her a thumbs-up and mouth "Sure."

"Thank you!"

"Sure." Giddy now, I relish this chance to help her. Here's my chance to start to get to know her better.

Later that evening, after looking at the picture she sent me, I notice something much easier to figure out than the parking sticker. Did she miss the license plate on accident or on purpose?

* * *

><p>A few days later, I am doing homework in the courtyard at Buckner when I hear an engine approaching. I glance up and am surprised to see Emmett. He pulls to a stop a few feet in front of me and waves.<p>

"Hey," I said, even though he probably couldn't read my lips from this distance. Standing up, I grab my stuff and walk over to him.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him when I am closer to him. He has removed his helmet and is sitting there patiently waiting. He looks a little excited. Could it be….?

He pulls a piece of paper out of his pocket and hands it to me. "No way! You were able to read the parking sticker?" I ask him excitedly.

He shakes his head "No" and points to a line on the paper. Reading it, I get more excited. "The address where my dad's car is? How did you find this?"

Emmett again points to another line. I wish he could talk so he didn't have to keep pointing. I was suddenly curious to know what his voice sounded like. Maybe someday I would know.

Reading what he has pointed at, I have a "duh" moment. "Oh, the license plate number." I laugh a little at my stupidity. "I guess that's more useful than the parking sticker. I've had that picture for weeks and I never once thought of doing that. You're a genius!"

Emmett does a cute shrug and mouths "I know."

Thinking I should thank him properly, but realizing I don't know the sign for "Thank you" I decide to ask him. Emmett places the tips of his fingers against his chin and then pulls his hand away, facing upward. "Thank you," he mouths at the same time.

"Ah, thank you." I repeat the sign he used. Simple enough to remember. He repeats the sign to show me I did it right. Then he gets a huge grin on his face.

Feeling like a good step has been taken between us, I'm glad I could make him happy over such a little thing. Maybe not so little to him. Actually not so little to me either.

Looking over the paper some more, I read it more carefully.

"So this is where the car was last year….maybe it's still there." I get excited again. "Maybe, if we find the car, we can trace the ownership all the way back to my dad!"

Emmett makes a gesture like "Ok" and reaches for his spare helmet. He holds it out to me invitingly.

"Oh, you want to go there now?" I ask him. My stomach is getting nervous now. I've never been on a motorcycle before.

Emmett mouths, "Why not?" and looks at me invitingly again. He really has beautiful blue eyes. I feel like I could drown in those blue orbs.

"What the hell! Here," I say, handing him the paper as he hands me the helmet. As he gets the bike ready, I put on the helmet and climb on. Wrapping my arms around him, he takes off. This isn't so bad. I like this feeling.

It feels right…

* * *

><p>After finding the information about the car, I decide to skip last period and head to Buckner to surprise Bay. I know she is anxious to find her dad. The information I found will hopefully make it a little easier. Driving into the courtyard, I see Bay a few feet away doing homework. I pull up in front of her. She looks up at my approach and smiles. Walking over to me, she says "What are you doing here?"<p>

I pull out the paper with the information on it and hand it to her. Her face lights up.

"No way! You were able to read the parking sticker?"

I shake my head "No" and point to a line on the paper.

"The address where my dad's car is? How did you find this?" she asks, looking excited.

Trying not to laugh, I point to another line further down. Her face gets a "duh" look on it. It is rather cute, actually. "Oh, the license plate number. I guess that's more helpful than the parking sticker. I've had that picture for weeks and I never once thought of doing that. You're a genius!"

I mentally pat myself on the back. Making a "Yeah, I know" gesture, I smile at Bay. What she said next shocked and delighted me at the same time.

"How do you say "Thank you" in sign language?" I show her and mouth it at the same time. She repeats the sign with a smile. I repeated it again to show her she did it right. It made me happy to see her thank me in my own language. It was definitely a step in the right direction.

Bay is reading the paper again. "So, this is where the car was last year….maybe it's still there." I can see the excitement building on her face. "Maybe, if we find the car, we can trace the ownership all the way back to my dad!"

Wanting to help her anyway I can, I grab the spare helmet off the back of my seat and hold it out to her invitingly.

"Oh, you want to go there now?" She suddenly looks nervous. Maybe she has never been on a motorcycle before. I'm an excellent driver, though. I would never let her get hurt.

Again, I hold out the helmet. "Why not?"

Finally, she smiles. Bay has a gorgeous smile. It lights up her whole face. "What the hell! Here," she says, handing me the paper. I hand her the helmet and start getting the bike ready. I feel her get on and wrap her arms around me. I like the feeling.

It feels right…

* * *

><p>On the way to find my dad's car, my stomach is a bundle of nerves. Unconsciously, I tighten my arms around Emmett. A second later, I feel his hand give my arm a quick squeeze. Can he tell how nervous I am? I didn't realize it was this far away. We had already been driving for an hour. Should I offer him gas money? Would he accept it if I did? I loved that he wanted to help me, but at the same time, I felt bad pulling him away from his life. Daphne is probably wondering where he is by now. I swear, that girl keeps some close tabs on Emmett. For someone who isn't interested in him, she sure likes to know what he is doing all the time. Did he even tell her he is helping me?<p>

Pulled from my thoughts by a tap on my arm, I realize Emmett has stopped the bike. How long have we been sitting here….at a gas station? Embarrassed now, I let go of him. Emmett gets off the bike, and helps me off.

"What are we doing?" I ask.

He points to his gas tank. "Low on fuel," he mouths.

Oh. "Oh! Wait…" I say, digging through my bag. I pull out my wallet. "Let me give you some money." I hold out a $20.

Emmett shakes his head sharply. "No, you don't need to give me money," he tells me.

"Please? I feel bad making you drive all this way. I'm sure you have better things to do."

Emmett places his hands on my shoulders. Looking at me squarely, he mouths, "I'm right where I want to be. Keep your money. This is my gift to you. I want to help you."

Looking deep in his eyes, I see he is telling me the truth.

"Okay, but I buy dinner." I bargain.

Emmett thinks for a second. "Deal!"

* * *

><p>On the way to her dad's car, my mind is racing. What would we find when we got there? Would we find her father? I know very little about him. I know he left when Daphne was 3 and she and Regina never talk about him.<p>

I feel Bay's arms tighten around me. She must be nervous. I don't blame her. Reaching down, I give her arm a quick squeeze to reassure her. I wish I could look at her right now.

As luck would have it, I happen to glance at my gas tank and realize it is almost empty. We have been driving for about an hour. I didn't realize it was this far away or I would have gotten gas back home. Pulling into a gas station, I stop in front of the pump. Bay is still hanging on to me. Turning slightly, I tap her arm to get her attention. She starts, and I realize she must have been in deep thought. She hadn't realized we had stopped. I see her face turn a pretty shade of red before she quickly lets go. Getting off the bike, I reach to help her off as well.

"What are we doing?" she asks.

Pointing to the gas tank, I mouth, "Low on fuel."

"Oh! Wait…" she says before digging in her bag. What is she doing? Finally, she pulls out her wallet. Trying to hand me a $20, she says, "Let me give you some money."

I shook my head. As if I would make her pay or even take her money. "No, you don't need to give me money." I tell her.

"Please? I feel bad making you drive all this way. I'm sure you have better things to do."

Not really. If I wasn't here, I would probably be hanging with Daphne. No contest there. Placing my hands firmly on her shoulders, I look her in the eye. "I'm right where I want to be. Keep your money. This is my gift to you. I want to help you."

Looking deep in her eyes, I know she knows I am telling her the truth.

"Okay. But, I buy dinner," she tells me.

I consider for a second. "Deal!"

* * *

><p>Finally pulling into the address, I look around me. Miles of junked vehicles meet my eyes. Are you kidding me! We'll never find the car in this! We drove all this way for nothing!<p>

Emmett pulls to a stop a little ways in. Getting off the bike, I take off my helmet as Emmett does the same. "NO WAY!"

"Great!" I say, rather frustrated now. Emmett motions to me like "Come on." Seriously!

"What for? We'll never find the car in there. And, even if we do, it won't do us any good."

Emmett signs something that I don't understand. Does he forget I can't sign? I do understand "see" though.

Trying to crack a joke, I say, "I hope that's sign for "Because there's a wizard in there who will make all your dreams come true."

Emmett gives me a look like, "Really?" shakes his head and holds out his hand to me. Giving him a doubtful look, I take his hand. He pulls me forward. Holding his hand is nice. I can't help but smile at him.

So our search begins….

* * *

><p>Finally finding the address I seek, I pull into the driveway. HOLY SHIT! All I see in front of me is junked vehicles. Well, this could be a problem!<p>

Pulling up a ways in, I hope no one thinks my bike is junk and tosses it while we look around. My parents got it for me for my 16th birthday a few months ago. I'd hate to come back and find it gone.

Bay looks irritated. "Great!" she says. After pulling off our helmets, I tell her "Come on." She throws me a look that clearly says "Seriously?"

"What for? We'll never find the car in there. And, even if we do, it won't do us any good."

Indulgently, I tell her, "We came all this way. Let's see what's here." She looks at me confused. Damn! I forgot again.

"I hope that's sign for "Because there's a wizard in there who will make all your dreams come true."

Looking at her, I think "Really?" Holding out my hand, I wait for her to take it. Finally she does, and I pull her forward. Holding her hand is nice. I can't help but smile at her.

So our search begins….

* * *

><p>Surprisingly, we aren't that far from Emmett's bike when I spot the license plate. Tapping his arm, I tell him, "Look! I think that's the license plate." Getting closer, I realize it IS the same car from the picture. Hope flooded through me. Maybe now I'll get my answers.<p>

Practically running up to the car, I open the door and crawl inside. Checking the glove compartment, I find it empty. I check both visors…empty. Checking the back seat, I again find nothing! How could we come all this way for NOTHING? Now I really felt horrible about dragging Emmett into this.

Climbing back out of the car, I look at Emmett, who has been patiently waiting for me. "There's nothing here," I tell him. Feeling tears well in my eyes, I vent my frustration by kicking the car. Emmett looks at me concerned. Feeling the need to talk, I don't even care that the only other person here can't hear me.

"I don't know what I was thinking. That we drive up to my dad's house, and he'd throw open his arms and be like "There you are! I've been waiting for you for 16 years!"

Emmett looks at me sadly. Feeling rather childish for reacting like that, I tell him "I'm sorry."

The whole time I ranted and fumed, Emmett just stood there watching me, taking it all in. How many guys would stand there and listen while a woman did that? Not many. Listen? Nah! Run screaming in the other direction would be more accurate.

"You know what's amazing? You are the BEST listener I know." Emmett smiles broadly and drops his head shyly. Oh, now I embarrassed him. That wasn't my intent. I just wanted to thank him.

"Take another look. You may still find something," Emmett slowly mouths. What the hell do I have to lose?

* * *

><p>Amazingly, we are only a couple hundred feet from my bike when Bay taps my arm. "I think that's the license plate." Getting closer, I see it is the same car from the picture.<p>

Bay runs up and opens the door, climbing inside. I see her rummaging around, checking the visors. A couple minutes later, she climbs back out. Her crestfallen face tells me we came for nothing. She then confirmed it.

"There's nothing here."

I want to comfort her, but before I can move, she kicks the car and starts ranting. I stand there waiting for her to wind down. It takes her a few minutes.

"I don't know what I was thinking. That we drive up to my dad's house, and he'd throw open his arms and be like, " There you are. I've been waiting for you for 16 years."

I look at her, standing there on the verge of tears, and I feel this sudden need to protect her. To take care of her.

"I'm sorry," Bay finally winds down. Her next words made me smile.

"You know what's amazing? You are the best listener I know."

A deaf guy is a good listener to her? The guys she hangs out with must never shut up. Either that or they're complete idiots. I blush at my thoughts and look down.

To cover my embarrassment, I tell her, "Take another look. You may still find something."

* * *

><p>After giving the car another look at Emmett's insistence, I am surprised to find a red guitar pick stuck in the back seat. Who left it behind? My dad? Regina? Who cares, it's mine now. I pull it out to show Emmett, who has his camera in hand and has been snapping pictures while he waited. I'm learning quickly Emmett takes pictures of everything he can. He has even snapped a few of the two of us today. I think it's awesome he is artsy like that.<p>

"I guess someone played guitar," I tell him, holding up the pick. He snaps a picture of it. Suddenly, he gets a look on his face like he is remembering something important. He slowly puts his camera away. Pointing at the pick, he starts signing fast. Not again!

"Whoa. Whoa, dude. Slow down! You might as well be speaking Russian." He holds up his hands again and starts over exaggerating his signing. Okay….

"Daphne….you….were short?"

Emmett moves his hands like, "no, no, no" and repeats the signs again. OH!

"Daphne and you were kids! You were kids!"

He points like "YES!" Next..

"You found a guitar…you opened…you opened a guitar case!"

Again "Yes" This is cool!

"You saw.." Okay "no" this time…"You didn't see a guitar?" "Yes"

"This is the most rocking game of charades ever!" I tell him excitedly. "Sorry. Keep going."

He makes a sign by his face and mimes someone walking.

"Someone walked in?"

He makes another sign, different from the first, then he starts finger spelling. Okay I kinda know the alphabet. All I get is "R" though. He keeps pointing at me.

"R. R. My R… My…. Regina? Regina walked in and saw you guys…" He makes a gesture like he is ripping off his face. "and freaked out!" Okay, so that case is definitely important.

"Then what happened?" I was dying to know. Emmett shrugs. That can't be it!

"What? NO! Come on. You don't know anything else? You can't guess or something? Come on. More information. More…." I tell him, practically begging.

He mimes something being taken away. Figures. "She took the guitar case away," I guess. He looks at me sadly.

Now what? I need to find that case. But, where?

"Okay, so maybe the guitar case…" I sign guitar case, "is my dad's. And maybe the stuff inside could help me find him."

Emmett starts signing again. "You can drive and open things?" Huh? That doesn't make sense. He repeats the signs. OH!

"Garage? Garage! Your garage." He makes Regina's name sign again. "Okay, Regina.." He then mimes big boxes. "She left boxes? Boxes! She left boxes in your garage!" He points again "Yes" This is really fun, but at the same time I feel bad. How often does he have to do this with a hearing person? I promised myself I would start learning sign tonight. I wanted to be able to talk to him.

"Maybe the guitar case is there. Can we go look, now?" I ask him, hopeful.

Emmett signs and mouths, "Tomorrow?"

I got it. "Tomorrow?"

He nods his head and gives me a very sexy smile. God, he is HOT!

"It's a date!" I tell him

He smiles wider.

* * *

><p>After convincing Bay to take a second look in the car, I snap pictures for a few minutes. I even snap a couple of Bay when she isn't paying attention. Tapping my arm to get my attention, she points to a red guitar pick stuck in the back seat. Who's is it? Her father's? Regina never played a guitar to my knowledge.<p>

"I guess someone played guitar," Bay said, almost mirroring my thoughts. She pulled it from the back seat and held it out. I decide to snap a picture of it. Suddenly, a long ago memory jumps to the front of my mind. Slowly, I put my camera away and point at the pick. Bay gives me a questioning look.

"When Daphne and I were little, we found a guitar case."

"Whoa! Whoa, dude. Slow down. You might as well be speaking Russian," Bay tells me. Okay, slow down and speak slowly. Over exaggerating my signs, I try again.

"Daphne." Bay repeats me. "Daphne."

"Me." Again. "You."

"Were little." Bay guesses, "Were short?"

I wave my hands, "No, no." and repeat the signs. Click!

"Daphne and you were kids! You were kids!"

I point at her. "Yes!"

I continue. "We found a guitar case."

"You found a guitar? You opened….you opened a guitar case!" "Yes"

"We didn't see a guitar."

"You saw…" "NO, NO" "You didn't see a guitar?" "Yes"

"We saw pictures."

Bay loses track for a minute. "This is the most rocking game of charades ever! Sorry. Keep going."

She missed the last part, so I skip it to go to the important part of the story. "Regina walked in."

"Someone walked in."

"Your mom, Regina. R-E-G. YOUR MOM!"

"R. R. My R… My…Regina? Regina walked in and saw you guys."

I make a sign like I am ripping my face off.

"And freaked out!" At least she got it.

"Then what happened?" she asked excitedly. For not knowing sign, she wasn't doing half bad. Now comes the bad news.

"I don't know," I tell her.

"What? No, come on! You don't know anything else? You can't guess or something? Come on. More information. More…" she says, gesturing like she is pulling something toward her.

"She took it away," I tell her sadly.

"She took the guitar case away," Bay parrots me. She looks pensive for a moment. Then she gets an idea on her face.

"Okay, so maybe the guitar case," she signs guitar case again, "is my dad's. And, maybe the stuff inside could help me find him."

I remember the boxes in my garage. "Maybe it's in my garage."

"You can drive and open things?" How did she get that out of garage? I repeat my signs again. Then she gets it.

"Garage? Garage! Your garage," she says proudly.

"Regina." Her name sign.

"Okay, Regina."

"Left boxes." I mime large boxes.

"She left boxes? Boxes! She has boxes in your garage." "YES"

Continuing, she says, "Maybe the guitar case is there! Can we go look, now?"

For some reason, I want to stretch this out as long as possible. Plus, my mom is home and I really don't want to explain why we are rummaging through Regina's stuff. Since Mom and Dad told me they are divorcing, I have tried to stay on mom's good side. This would definitely push her to the "bad side."

Thinking about that conversation, I almost want to share it with Bay. Ever since Mom told me her and Dad "had just grown apart" and had decided to divorce, I wanted to talk to someone about it. Daphne knows a little, but I haven't told her everything. She doesn't handle change well, truth be told. Never has, probably never will. Bay seems different, though. Maybe some other time.

"Tomorrow?" I sign and mouth to her.

"Tomorrow?" She's getting good at this. I smile widely at her. "YES"

"It's a date!" she says with a smile of her own.

I just smiled wider.

* * *

><p>Stopping at a diner on the way home, I got my first look at a prejudiced point of view toward a deaf person ordering food. After I ordered my burger and fries, the waitress asked Emmett what he wanted. He pointed to his selection. The waitress just kind of stared at him. He pointed to his ear and then pointed to his selection again. Writing it down, she walks away, but not before I heard her mumble "Stupid deafies."<p>

That bitch! I certainly wasn't going to tell Emmett what she said. I would never hurt him like that. I was, however, going to say something to HER!

"Emmett, I'll be right back. I have to use the restroom," I told him. He nodded and went back to looking at the dessert list on the table.

Making my way over to the waitress, she smiles at me. "Something I can do for you, hon?"

"Yeah. You can apologize!" I tell her irritably.

She takes a step back. "Excuse me?"

"I heard what you said about my friend. And I DIDN'T like it!"

She stood there with her mouth hanging open. Seizing the opportunity, I tell her, " If you want a nice, fat tip after we are done, I suggest you be nice when you come back with our food!"

"Yes. Okay. I'm sorry. I'll apologize to your boyfriend too," she tells me.

"Don't bother. Just don't bother." I didn't bother correcting her about Emmett. Let her assume.

When I got back to the table, Emmett smiled broadly at me. "Thank you," he signs.

Taken aback, I ask, "For what?"

He thumbs toward the waitress.

Embarrassed, I blush. "How did you know?"

He points to our left. A large sign proclaims "RESTROOMS".

"You went right. Toward the waitress station," he tells me smugly.

"How….?" I am speechless.

He only smiled in response and took my hand. He was still holding my hand when the waitress came with our food.

I could hold his hand forever.

* * *

><p>Stopping at a diner on the way home, I am again met with the prejudice of an ignorant hearing person. After Bay ordered her food, the waitress turned to me. I pointed to the grilled chicken sandwich with fries. The waitress gives me a "huh" look. I point to my ear "I'm deaf" and point to my selection again. The waitress rolls her eyes and writes down my selection. After she walked away, Bay said, "Emmett, I'll be right back. I have to use the restroom."<p>

I nodded at her and started reading the dessert list. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Bay head right. Looking up, I see the restrooms to our left. What is she doing? A second later, it dawns on me. What did the waitress say to piss Bay off? I smiled to myself. Bay was pretty special.

After a few minutes, Bay came back to the table. Smiling broadly, I sign "Thank you" to her.

Bay looked confused. "For what?"

I thumb toward the waitress.

Bay blushed bright red. "How did you know?"

Trying hard not to laugh, I point to our left. A large sign proclaims "RESTROOMS".

"You went right. Toward the waitress station," I tell her.

"How…?" Apparently she was speechless.

I smiled at her and took her hand. I was still holding her hand when the waitress came with our food.

I could hold her hand forever.

* * *

><p>The next day, I am anxious. Would we find the guitar case? What was in it? All day, I kept checking my phone, waiting for a message from Emmett. What was taking so long? Was he building the suspense on purpose?<p>

That night, I am sitting at the table watching my phone when Daphne comes in. She doesn't see me, so I wave to get her attention.

"Don't you still need those?" She had put the cooking utensils she borrowed for cooking class back in the holder.

"No…I think I'm done with that class," Daphne says, sounding...defeated?

Getting up from the table, I sit at the bar. "What happened? Wilkie make one too many jokes about braising your loins?"

Daphne just stared at me. Not even a smile? Whoa! She really is upset.

She asks me if I heard about the deaf girl who almost got run over in the parking lot. Shocked, I ask if she is okay, but she ignores the question. She then tells me she almost started a fire in cooking class.

Trying to cheer her up, I tell her about my friend that stapled his finger to his Spanish test, about the girl who wet herself in band because the director wouldn't let her leave. When I told her about the kid who almost electrocuted himself, she finally smiled and laughed.

"Okay, you can stop. Thanks," Daphne said, still smiling.

I told her how I always got the impression that she didn't care what other people thought of her. She told me she didn't have the best memories of a hearing school.

Listening to her tell about her being picked on and how she never got Valentines or Birthday invitations, how she always ate alone, I realized Daphne still held on to those memories and feelings. She put on a strong front, but, I could still see how hurt she still felt all these years later.

Then she told me how she met Emmett. How he ran up to the little brats that were picking on her and screamed in their faces. How he told them-the only time he had ever spoken to Daphne's knowledge- not to ever talk to her again. I could see 8 year old Emmett in my mind, defending Daphne. In another life, that would have been me he defended. I could have been that little girl. I smiled at Emmett's thoughtfulness.

She was telling me about Melody and Emmett taking her home and Melody telling Regina they were going to learn sign when my phone beeped. It was a message from Emmett.

"Coast is clear. Come over now."

I actually felt bad now. I was dying to find the guitar case, but at the same time, I was finally starting to understand Daphne better.

"Everything okay?" she asked me.

"Yeah," I tell her.

"Do you need to go?"

"Yeah," I tell her sadly. As much as I want to see Emmett, this is the first time Daphne and I have had a really good conversation in awhile.

"It's okay. Go."

Heading toward the door, I turn to face her again. "I just have to say, If you can survive all that, Buckner really shouldn't be that big of a deal. I hope you stay," I tell her sincerely.

Daphne smiles. "Thanks."

I smile back and head out the door. Jumping in Toby's car, I text Emmett to tell him I'm on my way.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Mom! Leave already!" That is the thought that has been tumbling through my head for the past two hours. I'm anxious because I want to see Bay. I'm actually hoping we DON'T find the guitar case. I like spending time with Bay. She is pretty, sassy, funny, spunky…the list just goes on and on.<p>

Finally, Mom says, "I'm heading to Regina's. Be back in a few hours. Behave!" she teases.

I wave her off. As soon as the door closed, I text Bay. "Coast is clear. Come over now."

As I patiently-(sort of)- wait for Bay's response, I thought back to the diner and how Bay stood up for me. How many hearing people would do that? Not many, I assume. Finally my phone buzzes. "On my way now," it reads. Excellent.

* * *

><p>I ring the doorbell when I get to Emmett's house. He opens the door immediately. Was he standing there waiting?<p>

Suddenly nervous, I say, "Hi!"

He smiles and waves.

Unconsciously, I stare at him. Remembering what Daphne told me, I wished I had someone like him in my life to protect me like that. Then jerks like Liam and Ty wouldn't have stepped on my heart and ground it into the pavement. Maybe I wouldn't be so apprehensive about someone new entering my life. I wouldn't be so scared of getting hurt yet again. I really wanted to be a better person for Emmett. He didn't deserve someone with my baggage.

I don't know how long I stared at him before he asked me if I was okay. Flustered, I nod. "Ready?"

He nods yes, so we head out to his garage.

* * *

><p>I'm standing by the door impatiently waiting for Bay. Finally, I see the doorbell light above the door flash. My idea was to wait a moment, but I flung open the door anyway. I see a smiling Bay on my doorstep.<p>

"Hi!" she says. She looks very nervous.

I smile and wave at her.

Bay just stands there. Why is she staring at me? Not that I mind. It gives me a chance to stare at her too. Realizing we are losing time, I ask her if she is okay.

She nods and says, "Ready?"

I nod and we head to my garage.

* * *

><p>The first thing I see is a mass of boxes. Not sure who's is what, I search through them all. Old report cards, picture albums, tools. All typical stuff. Nothing that looks like a guitar case. As I walk around the corner, I see Emmett with a pirate hat and eye patch on. He has an "Argh" expression and is rocking his arm back and forth. I try not to laugh, but he just looks too funny.<p>

"You don't make a very scary pirate," I tell him. He points at himself like "I don't?"

"No." Emmett takes off the patch and hat and fixes his hair. Is he self-conscious? NAH!

Looking around, I tell him, "I don't think the guitar case is in here. We would have found it by now."

Emmett shrugs. A briefcase a couple feet away suddenly catches my eye. "What's that? Looks official," I say more to myself than to Emmett. Grabbing it, I open it up and look inside. The first thing I pull out is a manila envelope. Inside is a cassette tape. It reads, "Love songs for Regina." Flipping it over, the back reads, "So the baby knows good music. All my love, A.S."

A.S.- My father's initials? I turn to Emmett excitedly. "Maybe that's my dad! A. So, Adam, Aaron, Andrew…" Emmett fingerspells something then waves his hands around like… a sword? Okay then.

"Or whoever that is!" I tell him jokingly. "Ok, lets see what else is in here."

Rummaging through more papers, I find a file folder at the bottom. Curious, I open it. Inside is a Birth Certificate. YES!

"It's Daphne's birth certificate. I mean, my birth certificate!" I read through it quickly. "October 22nd, 1:22 A.M., 6.5 lbs. Mother: Regina Vasquez. Father: Angelo Sorrento." Finally, I have his name!

Turning toward Emmett, I tell him excitedly, "That's him! That's my dad! Angelo Sorrento! Angelo Sorrento's my dad. I'm Angelo Sorrento's daughter." Without much thought, I throw my arms around Emmett and hug him. He hugs me back quickly. Pulling away, we stare at the certificate . Finally, I have a name. Now I can start looking in earnest. And it was all because of Emmett.

"Thank you," I sign.

He smiles. I love his smile.

* * *

><p>As Bay and I are looking for the case, I spy a pirate hat and eye patch that I used for trick or treating a few years back. Putting them on, I wait for Bay to notice. When she comes around the corner, I make an "Argh" face and try to imitate a swagger.<p>

Bay smiles. "You don't make a very scary pirate."

"I don't" I ask, pointing to myself. Trying not to laugh, Bay says, "No."

Pulling off the hat and patch, I self-consciously fix my hair.

"I don't think the guitar case is in here. We would have found it by now." Every time she signs something I taught her, I gives me a happy feeling inside. That I taught her and she is willing to use it to talk to me gives me a hope that one day we can be more than friends. I want her to want me.

I just shrug. Looking around, I see she is right. Well, if it isn't here, the only other place it would be is with Regina. I look back at Bay. Her attention has been caught by something a couple feet away. The briefcase?

"What's that? Looks official," she says more to herself than to me. Pulling down the case, she opens it. Inside are papers. I start to look through the top half. She opens a manila envelope and pulls out a tape. Reading it, I see it says, "Love songs for Regina." Bay then turns it over. Reading it, I see, "So the baby knows good music. All my love, A.S." Bay's dad? Has to be.

Bay is now excited. "Maybe that's my dad. A. So, Adam, Aaron, Andrew…"

Trying to be funny, I sign "Anakin Skywalker" and imitate a light saber. Bay obviously doesn't get it. "Or whoever that is."

We rummage through the case for another minute. Bay pulls out a file folder. Inside is a Birth Certificate. I read Daphne's name. It's her birth certificate, Bay's. We read it together.

"October 22nd, 1:22 A.M., 6.5 lbs. Mother: Regina Vasquez. Father: Angelo Sorrento."

At the same time, Bay turns to me. "That's him! That's my dad! Angelo Sorrento. Angelo Sorrento's my dad. I'm Angelo Sorrento's daughter."

Suddenly, she throws her arms around me and hugs me. I hold her tightly. I love the way she feels pressed against me. Pulling away, we look at the certificate again.

"Thank you," she signs.

I can't help smiling. She smiles back. I love her smile.

* * *

><p>Just before I left to head back home, I decided to tell Emmett what an awesome job he did at the fundraiser. He just shrugged like it was no big deal.<p>

"No, really! You saved them. Without you, they wouldn't have been able to play nearly as well."

"I only did it because Daphne asked me to," he mouthed slowly.

Not sure how he would react to the next part, I hesitated. Seeing my hesitation, Emmett signs, "What is it?"

"I wanted to apologize for "Black Hole" Katie."

He looks at me confused. "Who?"

"That girl…at the party. The one who was trying to talk to you." Recognition dawns on his face.

"Oh, her," he mouths, looking down. I see him blush. Looking back up at me, he smirks. "Black Hole?"

"We call her "The Black Hole" because she has a personality like a black hole. She vacuums everything in, and nothing good ever comes back out. She's spiteful and cruel, and I'm sorry she treated you like that."

Emmett stares at me for a second. Reaching out, he places his hand along my cheek. For a moment, we stood like that. I thought he might kiss me. I actually kind of wanted him to.

Finally, he mouths, "You don't know how much that means to me. Thank you."

I smiled. "You don't deserve to be treated like dirt. Not all hearing girls are like that, just so you know."

"I know. You're not," he mouthed simply.

I blush again. How does he make me feel so special without even trying?

"Bay? I need to tell you something. About Toby."

"What?" What could he know about Toby?

"The other night, the night of your dinner with Ty, Daphne and I were playing poker with Toby and his friends. I think he has a real problem. He wanted us to cheat for him, to get him more money. I thought you should know." he mouths all this slowly so I get everything.

Now him grabbing me in the hall made sense. How deep is he in? Could I have stopped this? If I told Mom and Dad the truth, would it have made a difference? How could he USE them like that? They aren't trained monkeys.

"I'm sorry." I don't know what else to say to him. My mind is blank.

* * *

><p>Just before Bay left to go home, she told me she thought I did an awesome job at the fundraiser. Shrugging, I told her, "No big deal."<p>

"No, really! You saved them. Without you, they wouldn't have been able to play nearly as well."

"I only did it because Daphne asked me to." Not the whole truth, but I wouldn't tell her the rest of why I went.

She hesitated for a second. "What is it?" I ask her.

"I wanted to apologize for "Black Hole" Katie."

"Who?" I have no idea who that is.

"That girl….at the party. The one who was trying to talk to you." Recognition floods through me.

"Oh, her." Looking down, I feel myself blush. I hadn't realized she saw that exchange. Looking back up, I smirk. "Black Hole?"

"We call her "The Black Hole" because she has a personality like a black hole. She vacuums everything in, and nothing good ever comes back out. She is spiteful and cruel, and I'm sorry she treated you like that."

I could only stare. Reaching out, I place my hand along her cheek. For a moment, we stood like this. I wanted to kiss her so badly. Would she want me to?

"You don't know how much that means to me. Thank you," I tell her simply.

She smiled. "You don't deserve to be treated like dirt. Not all hearing girls are like that, just so you know."

"I know. You're not," I tell her.

She blushed again. She is so pretty when she blushes.

I decided to tell her about Toby and the poker game. I hoped that she didn't think I was trying to rat her brother out. But I really felt she should know.

"Bay? I need to tell you something. About Toby." How would she take it?

"What?" she asks with a question on her face.

"The other night, the night of your dinner with Ty, Daphne and I were playing poker with Toby and his friends. I think he has a real problem. He wanted us to cheat for him, to get him more money. I thought you should know." I braced for impact.

She stood there speechless. Finally, she said, "I'm sorry." I don't think she knew what else to say.

* * *

><p>The next day, I got on my laptop and typed in Angelo Sorrento. 45 in the U.S. Excitedly, I send a text to Emmett, "45 Angelo Sorrento's in the U.S., 3 in Missouri, 1 is mine."<p>

Now, we have a great lead.

* * *

><p>The next day, I am sitting on my bed when my phone vibrates. Picking it up, I smile. It's a text from Bay. "45 Angelo Sorrento's in the U.S., 3 in Missouri, 1 is mine."<p>

Now we have a great lead.


	5. Chapter 5 Episode 7

Moments of Clarity, Moments of Insanity

A/N I would like to dedicate this chapter to Amethyst Lynn Willow. She gave me the idea for the first part of this chapter and I want to thank her for her input! Without her, I wouldn't have as great a chapter to give all of you. You are Awesome! I hope you like it and please, please review! By the way, this was one of my favorite ones to write! Without further ado, here is Chapter 5.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my own ideas!

Chapter 5-episode 7

For the next couple of days, I dedicated my free time to researching Angelo on the net. So far, I had no leads. I also began studying ASL. I found some good sites on the web to help in this endeavor. I also began studying Emmett more. Watching him sign, I would mimic his signs. Once he realized what I was doing, he seemed genuinely pleased. He even started teaching me simple signs for everyday use. A few times, I did them wrong, and he laughed at me. Patiently, he would repeat the signs until I got them right.

I was starting to really, really like Emmett. Just thinking about him would make me smile. But, I still was not sure of his feelings. He seemed to enjoy spending time with me, and he really did seem to like me, at least as a friend. The other night, in his garage though, I really thought he was going to kiss me. And I can't say I would have stopped him.

Maybe, he is just intrigued that a hearing girl doesn't treat him like he is different. That had to be it. He couldn't have feelings for me. He liked Daphne, didn't he?

I had also been thinking about what he told me about Toby. I still had the bruises on my arm from Toby's fingers. I had been wearing longer sleeves to hide them until they faded away. Absently, I rubbed my hand over the bruises. It was still tender and sore.

I couldn't believe that Emmett had been sucked into Toby's issues. I had warned Daphne about Toby's "mini golf" games. Why had she dragged her best friend into it as well? Now, Emmett had seen the more unsavory side of my family. Would that change what he thought of me?

So consumed by my thoughts, I didn't realize someone had entered my studio until a hand came down on my arm, directly on top of the bruises. At first I thought it was Toby. Turning around with a pained look on my face, I see Emmett standing behind me. I release the breath I had been holding.

"I'm sorry. I thought you heard me come in," he mouthed and signed. I didn't even realize I was rubbing my arm until Emmett mouthed, "Did I hurt you?" He had a pained look on his face to match mine.

I was planning on lying to him, telling him I ran into a canvas. But, the lie stuck in my throat. I couldn't lie to Emmett. I wanted to share this with him because I trusted him. More than that, I realized I NEVER wanted to lie to Emmett, not even to protect Toby. Emmett meant too much to me. It scares me just how important he has come to mean to me in so short a time. But, would he think less of me for letting it happen in the first place? Only one way to find out.

"He already knows about Toby's other problem. So, what's wrong with sharing this?" I think to myself. Here goes nothing.

As Emmett watched me intently, I slowly pulled the sleeve of my shirt up. In vivid contrast to the white of my skin, 4 bluish-green bruises stood out. Emmett stared for a moment. Reaching out, he ever so gently matched his fingers to the bruises marking my skin. Recognition dawned on his face. A second later, it was replaced by rage.

"WHO DID THIS?" he signed and mouthed sharply.

"Toby," I said quietly, tears forming in my eyes. Emmett read my lips. His eyes narrowed and his hand fisted. I felt an over whelming need to be in his arms. Throwing caution to the wind, I threw my arms around Emmett and started to sob into his shirt. He held me against him, allowing me my tears. I felt the tenseness of his body. Slowly though, the longer I am in his arms, the more I feel the tension in his body fade. Finally, he maneuvers me toward the couch I have in my studio. Sitting us both on it, he continues to hold me as I cry.

It is amazing to me that this boy, who barely knows me, is this upset on my behalf. Could his feelings run deeper than I realize? Or is he just being nice to me, like the day I went to Ty's to tell him goodbye? That day felt like a lifetime ago now. I know knew that Ty and I would never have lasted. It wasn't meant to be. It still hurt, but I was finally getting over the pain.

Once my tears stopped flowing, I pulled back to look at Emmett. His face was now calm, but he was still tense enough to make me believe he was still upset. Emmett stared at me. Finally, with a rather serious look, he signed and mouthed, "Do you want me to beat him up?"

My eyes widened. Was he serious? He sure looked like he was. Patiently, he waited for me to answer.

Laughing slightly, I tell him, "No. Not right now. But, can I reserve that for later?"

Finally, he cracked a smile. "Absolutely. Just say the word," he mouthed.

Rubbing my hand around my face, I muse out loud, "I must look frightening, don't I?"

Ever so gently, he ran his fingers over my face. Pulling back one of his hands, he signs something I don't know yet.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what you are telling me," I say to him.

Pointing to me, he then signs it again, mouthing the words this time. Tears threaten again.

"You….are…beautiful!"

I sign the first sign he ever taught me.

"Thank you."

I could fall in love with this boy.

* * *

><p>With a spring in my step, I approached Bay's studio garage. She has been researching Angelo for the last couple of days. So far, she had no leads. To my genuine pleasure, she had also started learning ASL. I knew this because I caught her mimicking my signs yesterday. So, I decided to help her out. I spent several hours teaching her basic, everyday signs. She caught on quickly, but a few times she screwed up the signs badly. I couldn't help laughing at her. Patiently, I did the signs again and again until she understood them.<p>

I was starting to really, really like Bay. Thinking about her always made me smile. I wasn't sure of her feelings, though. She seemed to enjoy spending time with me, and she really did seem to like me, at least as a friend. The other night in my garage, I really wanted to kiss her. In that moment, I couldn't honestly say she would have stopped me.

Did she think I was using her to learn about hearing girls? That couldn't be it. She couldn't have feelings for me? She was still hung up on Ty, wasn't she?

I had also been thinking about what Bay said about that girl, "Black hole" Katie. That nickname still made me laugh. Only Bay had noticed that exchange. Only Bay had cared enough to apologize for someone else's callousness. Only Bay had cared!

Knocking on her garage door, I waited a moment for her to answer. Getting no response, I decided to just walk in. Opening the door, I see Bay has her back to me. She is rubbing her upper arm like she is cold. I've noticed in the last week or so, she has taken to wearing longer sleeved shirts.

Coming up behind her, I placed my hand on her arm. She jumped slightly and turned around. I caught a brief flash of pain on her face.

"I'm sorry. I thought you heard me come in," I mouthed and signed. She didn't seem to realize she had started rubbing her arm again. What the…? I mouthed, "Did I hurt you?" My face started to match hers. I didn't grab her that hard, did I?

Bay stood there and stared at me for a few moments. What is going through her head right now? She looks like she is waging a war inside herself. I am just about to ask her again, when she seems to come out of the trance she has been under.

As I watched her intently, Bay slowly pulled the sleeve of her shirt up. In vivid contrast to the white of her skin, 4 bluish-green bruises stood out. I stared for a moment. Looking closer, I see a pattern emerge. Same size, evenly spaced. WAIT A MINUTE…..! Reaching out slowly, so as not to spook her, I gently matched my fingers to the bruises marking her skin. Realization hit me. These are the size of a man's fingers. A second later, I felt a consuming rage. Who had dared to hurt Bay!

"WHO DID THIS?" I signed and mouthed forcefully. If it was Ty, I would find him and kill him.

"Toby," she said, looking down slightly, tears forming in her eyes. I was still able to read her lips though. Toby? HER OWN BROTHER! Why would he…..? Realization hit me harder. Toby had tried to get money out of Bay for his gambling debt, and she had obviously refused him. My eyes narrowed and my hand fisted. I was going to find Toby and….. Before I could finish that thought, I found my arms full of Bay. She started to sob into my shirt. I could feel her sobs vibrate through my body. It is killing me not to be able to hear her right now, or to be able to comfort her with words. So, I did the only thing I could do for her at this moment. I held her against me, allowing her all the comfort and support she needed me to give. I could feel the tension in my body fade the longer I held her in my arms. Finally, I maneuvered her toward the couch. Sitting us both on it, I continued to hold her as she cried.

It amazed me that this girl, who barely knows me, trusts me with something of this nature. Could her feelings run deeper than I realize? Or does she just think I'm being nice to her again, like the day she went to Ty's to tell him goodbye? That day felt like a lifetime ago now.

Once her tears stopped flowing, she pulled back to look at me. Her mascara had run down her face, and her eyes were all puffy from crying. She was still beautiful to me though. I was now calmer, but I was still tense enough for her to notice. All I could do was stare at her.

Finally, seeing she was back under control, I asked her, quite seriously, "Do you want me to beat him up?"

Her eyes widened. Did she think I was kidding? I would like nothing better right now than for my fist to land on Toby's face. Maybe I could crack a few teeth, too. I watched her face. I think she knew I was serious.

Bay finally laughed a little. "No. Not right now. But, can I reserve that for later?"

Fighting the urge to laugh too, I still managed to crack a smile. "Absolutely. Just say the word," I mouthed.

Bay rubbed her hand over her face. "I must look frightening, don't I?" Not to me. Never to me.

Gently, I ran my fingers over her face. Pulling back one of my hands, I sign, "You are beautiful."

"I'm sorry. I don't know what you are telling me," she says to me with an apologetic look.

That's okay. She'd learn it real quick!

Pointing to her, I then signed it again, mouthing the words this time. Tears well in her eyes again.

"You….are…beautiful!"

"Thank you." she signed. The first sign I ever taught her.

I could fall in love with this girl.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I was really looking forward to eating the last lemon square that was in the fridge. However, as I neared the fridge, I saw Toby pull out my lemon square! Oh, no you don't, Toby! Coming up to his side, I tell him, "Toby, if you take the last lemon square, I will shave off your eyebrows in your sleep!"<p>

Trying to be cute I'm sure, Toby replies, "Halfsies?"

Deciding to be merciful, I retort with, "Then I'll just shave 1." I would have my lemon square!

Toby apparently liked both his eyebrows where they were, because he handed me the lemon square. Yay! I win! I smiled at him and walked away with my prize.

Mom is standing at the counter with a signing book in front of her. She waves to get Daphne's attention.

"Daphne, look," she signs and speaks once Daphne looks at her. She then does the sign for….making out? I stifle the laugh I had building in my chest. I don't think that is what Mom was going for. Oh, well. Let Daphne handle it.

"Are you asking me to make coffee?" Daphne says, dubiously.

"Yes!" Mom is happy she got it right. If she only knew. Daphne gives her a "well.." look. Mom figures out real quick she messed up. "No!"

"Close," Daphne tells her. Mom makes a cute "argh" growl.

Daphne shows her the correct sign. "This is "make coffee."

Mom does her sign again. Really, Mom! "What was I saying?" Here it comes people. Ready….set…..GO!

"You're asking me to make out," Daphne informs her with a semi straight face.

Mom's hands stop mid sign. "OOOHHHH! Okay." You've got to love her. She never gets the signs right at first. Of course, she doesn't have a truly awesome person teaching her like I do, either.

Toby, feeling left out apparently, decided to crack a joke. "There's a couple of girls at school I'd like to make some coffee with."

Not to be outdone, I retort with, "Just make sure you use a coffee filter!"

And then Dad walked in….

He started talking about an e-mail he got from Buckner about a Chemistry test that got stolen off a teacher's desk. Apparently, whoever stole it, sold it to other kids for lots of money. Suspicious, I look at Toby. Is it just me, or is he sweating now?

Mom, having pulled up the e-mail on her phone, says the school wants the parents to talk to their kids about cheating.

Hoping to get out of a long speech, I water down what I know she will say to us. "Cheating bad. Studying good." All through this, I have been staring Toby down. He responds with, "Good talk, Mom."

Dad tells us the principle is giving whoever stole the test 24 hours to come forward and be suspended. Toby starts looking a little sickly. He didn't…?

"I'm going upstairs," Toby suddenly says and bails.

DING, DING, DING! After getting Daphne to come upstairs with me, under the guise of teaching me dirty words in sign, I confront Toby. He denies it, of course. I remind him of his accosting me for money and talking with Wilke secretively.

"That's a pretty big leap to assume I stole the test." he tells me coolly.

Apparently, all Daphne caught was, "I stole the test," because she just about shouted, "You stole the test!"

Toby jumped up to close his door and pretty much confessed that, yes, he was the one to steal the test. He did it to pay his debt to Wilkie.

Of course, he also said he wasn't going to confess to it. He figured he was in the clear. I decided that he could get himself out of his own mess.

This can only end badly…

* * *

><p>"Hey! Where are you off to so early?" Mom says, stopping me on my way out the door.<p>

"Out for a drive, and then to see a friend." I was going to see Bay. She had sent me a text, asking me to come over. She wouldn't say why, though.

"You've been doing that a lot lately. You're hardly ever home anymore. I miss seeing you," Mom complains.

Truth was, I didn't actually like being home anymore than I had to be. With Dad in his new place and Mom hardly ever home, the house felt like a tomb. It was just too quiet.

That thought made me laugh to myself. Me, a deaf guy, saying something was too quiet. I'd been hanging out with Bay too long. She was rubbing off on me. Not that I minded.

"Sorry Mom. I've had a lot going on lately." Should I tell her the truth, that I was hanging out with a hearing girl, who happened to be her best friends real daughter?

"I've noticed. You leave for school in the morning, and stay out till just before your curfew. What are you doing all day?"

Deciding that a partial truth is okay, I go with, "I've been helping a friend do research on some stuff, that's all."

"Who?" God, Mom! Enough with the 20 questions.

"I have to go, Mom! My friend is waiting for me," I tell her impatiently.

I'm not finished, Emmett!" Mom all but shouts at me.

"Later, I promise!" I tell her and run out the door.

Bay is waiting for me…..

* * *

><p>Come on Emmett! I had sent a text to him over an hour ago, asking him to come over. I had finally gotten a hit on Angelo, and I was dying to share it with him. To kill time, I started practicing my signs again. I also had another surprise for Emmett. I hope he likes it.<p>

Finally, I hear his motorcycle pull up. So excited I can barely sit still, I run outside to greet him. Before he can sign anything, I hold up my hands. "Wait!"

As Emmett watched me expectantly, I say and sign, "I think I found my dad!" I was very proud of myself. Emmett must have been too, because he got a huge smile on his face. "Was that right?" I asked him.

Emmett signed back, "You found him?" so I guess I got it right. Emmett continued to grin at me.

"Yeah," I said, grabbing his hand. I pulled him into my studio, to the chair I had just vacated. Sitting back down with Emmett sitting on the arm of the chair, I show him what I found. A website for "Angelo Sorrento" was on the screen. Also on the website was a picture.

Emmett studied the picture for a moment. He then signed and mouthed, "He's a DJ?"

"Yeah. And, right age. He works at a club near East Riverside. It's GOT to be him!" I tell him excitedly. "And.." Pulling the laptop toward me, I put my face next to the picture on the screen. "We look alike, right?" I ask with a grin.

Emmett makes a big show of studying me, then studying the picture, and back again. I'm guessing he likes what he sees, because he waves his hands like he is happy or excited and smiles widely again.

"You're acting excited. YAY for excited. Me too!"

Emmett signs what looks like, "Is he working" … but what is that last sign again? I repeat it while he watches me. "Oh, I know that sign." Oh, right! "Tonight?" It finally clicks. Emmett nods.

"Yeah, yeah. He's working tonight. The club opens at 9:00," I tell him.

"So, we'll go?" he signs, looking hopeful.

Apprehension starts to fill me. "Uh, tonight?" I ask, repeating the sign again. He signs the sign for "motorcycle." "Yeah."

Oh, I get it. He wants us to go on his motorcycle to the club tonight. I don't know which is making me more nervous, the club or the motorcycle again.

Reading the apprehension on my face, he signs, "What's wrong?"

Where do I start? This man, this DJ, could quite possibly be my father. My real father. Biologically related to me on so many levels. I wanted to meet him, but I was also scared as hell! What if I met him and he didn't like me? What if I met him and he didn't give a shit one way or the other?

I had always felt out of place in my own family. Even after meeting Regina, I still feel inadequate compared to Daphne. Perfect Daphne, who everybody fell over backwards to get to know. Pretty Daphne, who blended into the family so effortlessly, you had to wonder how she made it look so easy? Regina still treated me like an outsider, while my family enveloped Daphne with open arms.

I want to find my father so badly. I want him to want me as his daughter. But, will I be enough for him? Will he like that I'm artistic? A bit moody at times? No matter what I do or how I act, I have no hope of even matching Daphne.

Why am I not enough for the people in my life who are suppose to love me? And just how do I translate all of that to Emmett? Emmett seemed to at least care about what happens to me. Sometimes, I feel like he is the only one who does.

Seeing that he is waiting for my answer, I start to ramble nervously. "So, do I just walk in and say "Hey, I'm your daughter, but not the deaf one you abandoned all those years ago?"

Realizing Emmett caught none of what I said, I slow down and try again. "I mean, What am I suppose to say?" Saying and signing the next part, I tell him matter of factly, "He's gonna think I'm crazy!"

Emmett shakes his head. "He will love you," I see him mouth and sign.

"You think?" I ask him, hope dancing in me again. Realizing I can learn a new sign from him, I repeat the sign I saw him do for "love" and ask, "Is that the sign for love?" He repeats it and mouths, "yes"

"Oh, how cute!" I say, still holding the sign. He also continues to hold his as well.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Daphne walk in. OK! AWKWARD! This is SO not what she thinks this is! Nothing happening! Honest! I can tell by the look on her face, she is less than thrilled to see me using this particular sign, especially with Emmett. "JUST FRIENDS!" I want to shout at her.

Ignoring me for the moment, Daphne focuses on Emmett. "I didn't know you were coming over?" she says and signs. She sounded confused, but also a little irritated.

When Daphne came in, Emmett had swiveled around so fast, I thought for sure he would fall off the arm of the chair. Sure! Daphne comes in and forget all about me! What else is new?

Hoping to stop an argument, but thinking also I might make it worst, I tell her, "I asked him."

She looks confused again. "Asked him for what?"

To come over! Duh! Isn't that what we are talking about? Deciding that is not the wisest thing to say to her, I instead go with the truth.

"You remember that picture you gave me of Regina in front of a car? Well, you could see the license plate, and Emmett was helping me track down the owner."

She gets an, "Oh really… and why would he help you do that?" look on her face. What is the big freaking deal! Emmett can have more that just her as a friend!

Emmett starts signing to Daphne, but I don't know what he is telling her. I don't want her to get mad at Emmett, though!

"It was an accident. We met at Buckner. I saw him." I notice that Emmett has stopped signing. Was he telling her the same thing? Weird! "This is totally my fault. If you're going to get mad at anybody, get mad at me!"

Of course she can't answer me! She signs to Emmett like it's a huge secret or something. He starts to gesture again.

Before a war breaks out, I decide to distract her. Signing and speaking, I tell her, "I think I found my dad."

Seeing the look on her face, I add, "If that matters at all? If you're curious?" I turn the laptop so she can see the picture. "Does he look familiar? Is that him?" I ask her.

"I have no idea!" she huffs, turning around and going back out the door.

Not wanting her to leave mad, I grab Emmett's arm. "Go talk to her!"

He looks back and forth a couple of times before he finally goes after her. While he is outside with her, I can't help but think she isn't all too thrilled Emmett is helping me. I go back to looking at the website again.

Minutes past, and then Emmett came back inside my studio. Honestly, I didn't think he would come back. I thought Daphne would talk him out of helping me, and I would hear his motorcycle driving away. So, I was pleasantly surprised that he came back.

He plopped down on my couch, pulling off his jacket in the process. Was he planning to stay? All day?

As if nothing had happened with Daphne, he signed, "So, 9:00?"

"What about Daphne?" I have to know.

He shrugs. "She'll come around later. Just give her some time to cool off," he signs and mouths.

"So, she's coming with us tonight, then?"

"Probably," is his vague response.

Gesturing to his jacket, I ask him, "So, are you staying here for a while?"

He stretched out on the couch and stacked his hands behind his head. Guess that's a yes, then.

"Ok, then." I pulled out a canvas. This is gonna be a long day.

* * *

><p>Pulling into the Kennish driveway, I look around, but don't see Bay. Must be in her studio. Pulling up next to it, I see Bay inside, on her laptop.<p>

Seeing me, she comes running outside. "Wait," she tells me, holding up her hands. Curious, I watch her closely. To my pleasant surprise, she speaks and signs, "I think I found my dad!" I was very proud of her. She had been studying!

"Was that right?" she asked me, seemingly proud of herself as well.

"You found him?" I ask her instead, grinning.

"Yeah," she says and grabs my hand, pulling me toward her studio. I'm not gonna lie. I love the feel of her small hand wrapped around mine.

She pulls me to her chair in front of her laptop. She sat back down in the seat, so I sat on the arm of the chair. I look at the screen in front of me. I see Angelo Sorrento….a DJ?

"He's a DJ?" I sign and mouth for Bay.

"Yeah! And, right age. He works at a club near East Riverside. It's got to be him!" She tells me excitedly.

Just as I got ready to ask her another question, she says, "And.." and pulls the screen toward her face. "We look alike, right?" she asks me.

Studying the picture and Bay intently, I do see a few similarities. They could be related, I suppose. I do the sign for "Clapping" and smile widely.

"You're acting excited. YAY for excited! Me too!" she says.

"Is he working tonight?" I ask her.

She looks confused by my signs for a second. "Oh, I know that sign," she says, and repeats "tonight." Then the bulb clicks on. "Oh! Tonight?" I point, "yes"

Continuing, she says, "Yeah, he's working tonight. The club opens at 9:00."

Perfect! "So, we'll go?" I sign and mouth, letting her know we can take my motorcycle too.

"Tonight?" she signs again, looking apprehensive.

"Yeah. On my motorcycle." Seeing she still doesn't look okay, I ask, "What's wrong?"

I shouldn't have asked. I've learned that when Bay gets nervous, she talks fast. And boy, was she talking fast at the moment. I didn't catch a single word she said until she finally slowed down, apparently realizing she had lost me along the way.

"I mean, what am I suppose to say?" I start to answer her, when she signs and speaks, "He's gonna think I'm crazy."

Nah, not her! Trying to alleviate her fears, I sign and mouth, "He will love you!"

Bay finally smiles. "You think?"

Why does Bay find it so hard to believe someone could love her for just being herself? She is funny, talented, spunky, pretty, and she has a great personality. Who wouldn't love her? She is very lovable. How do I tell her that, though? And, would she even believe me?

Before I can express any of my thoughts to her, Bay repeats the sign for "love." "Is that the sign for "love,?" she asks.

Thinking how much I wish she was saying that to me right now, I repeat the sign again and tell her, "yes."

"Oh, how cute!" she says. I can't help but enjoy this for a little bit. We just stared at each other, holding the sign for "love."

We stayed like that until I saw Bay look to her right. Turning around, I see Daphne in the doorway, and she looks pissed. I realize she saw what we were signing. AWKWARD! What the hell is her problem now? I'm just teaching Bay more sign, for heaven's sake! It's not like we were naked on the couch!

On second thought, better not think THAT thought!

"I didn't know you were coming over?" Daphne signs.

To me, it sounds accusatory because I didn't tell her something I was doing. I'm not her personal property! I do have other friends besides her! What the hell?

Realizing now is not the time to address this, I start to respond to her, when I see Bay talking.

"I asked him," she says.

"Asked him for what?" Daphne asks.

To come over! Just what have we been talking about here?

Bay and I give each other a long look before she finally answers Daphne. "You remember that picture you gave me of Regina in front of a car? Well, you could see the license plate, and Emmett was helping me track down the owner."

She gets an, "Oh really… and why would he help you do that?" look on her face. What is the big freaking deal!

"I ran into her at Buckner when I was waiting for you…"

"It was an accident. We met at Buckner. I saw him." I notice Bay speaking at the same time so I stopped signing. "This is totally my fault. If you're going to get mad at anybody, get mad at me!"

"I don't get it. You kept all this from me?" Daphne signs silently. Well that's a little rude!

I start to answer her, when Bay tapped my arm. Looking down at her I see her sign, "I think I found my dad," to Daphne. "If that matters at all? If you're curious?" She turns the laptop so she can see the picture. "Does he look familiar? Is that him?" she asked her.

"I have no idea!" she huffs, turning around and going back out the door.

Bay grabbed my arm. "Go talk to her!"

I was trying to decide whether I should stay with Bay, or run after Daphne. Daphne was pissed. I could tell I wasn't going to like that conversation. Finally, I got up to chase her.

Running outside, I grab her arm. "Don't follow me!" she signs angrily.

I grab her again. "STOP!"

"Why are you helping her?" Daphne wants to know. God, what is her freaking problem!

"She wants to find him!" I tell her.

"But I don't want him found," she retorts.

"Come on, that's not fair! He's her dad!"

Daphne's jaw drops. Oh, boy! Here it comes…..

"I can't believe you're taking her side over mine! You just met her!"

Who's taking sides? Trying to stay calm, I tell her, "We're going to his club tonight. You should come."

"We?" she says almost with a snarl on her face. I knew I wasn't going to like this conversation. She continues with, "What's all this "we"? And why aren't you LISTENING to me?"

Okay, now I'm a little pissed. I AM listening to her. I've listened to her for 8 years. And now, when the opportunity is in front of her, she acts like THIS?

"This has been bothering you your whole life! I'm trying to HELP you!" I tell her angrily.

"Then let it go!" No! For Bay's sake, I won't!

"Daphne. You're smart. Beautiful. Happy. Let him see what he missed out on."

"I don't CARE enough to let him see…." she starts, but I cut her off.

"Yeah, you do! I think you owe it to yourself to look him in the eye, and say everything you've wanted to say all these years." I can see her resolve wavering.

"At least think about it," I ask her.

Daphne looks at me with a hurt look, before making her way up the stairs to the guest house. Shaking my head, I head back to Bays' studio. When I walk in, she is looking at her laptop again.

I plopped down on the couch, pulling off my jacket.

When she looked at me, I signed, "So, 9:00?"

"What about Daphne?" Bay wanted to know.

I shrugged. "She'll come around later. Just give her some time to cool off," I signed and mouthed.

"So, she's coming with us tonight, then?"

"Probably," is the best answer I can give her right now.

Gesturing to my jacket, she asks me, "So, are you staying here for a while?"

I stretched out on the couch and stacked my hands behind my head. Oh, yeah! All day if I have to.

"Ok, then." Bay says, pulling out a canvas. This is gonna be a long day.

* * *

><p>I wonder what Emmett would say if I asked to paint him? He had been rambling around my studio for the last couple hours, looking at all my paintings, sculptures and such. A couple of times, he even asked me to explain the meaning behind the particular item he was looking at. I told him slowly and signed very little, but he got the gist of what I was telling him. Daphne was studiously avoiding both of us. I had seen her come out of the guest house and go into the main house a couple different times and go back again. I think she was checking to see if Emmett was still here or if he had left. Why not just come to the door again? Why try to be secretive about it?<p>

Deciding to think about other things besides Daphne, I turned to Emmett and waved to get his attention. My stomach had been growling for an hour now and I was sure Emmett was probably also hungry.

"I'm going to get something to eat. Do you want anything?" I asked him slowly, signing what I knew.

Emmett looked at me and mouthed, "Turkey sandwich?"

"Okay. Be back in a few," I told him, heading out the door. He turned back to the painting he had been studying.

Heading across the driveway, I look up in time to see Daphne standing in the window of the guest house. As soon as she saw me, though, she stepped away from the window. WOOOHH! Stalker much! Making my way to the kitchen, I tossed a couple of sandwiches together and grabbed a couple sodas from the fridge. When I went back outside, I didn't see her in the window again. Why is she so concerned about what Emmett does? Or, maybe its me she has a problem with? Maybe she thinks I'm trying to steal Emmett away from her or something. Whatever the case may be, I wasn't going to worry about her right now.

Emmett was standing in the same spot I left him in, so I stomped on the floor to get his attention. He turned around and quickly came over to relieve me of the sandwiches. We sat on the couch, munching our lunch.

"This is good," he mouthed between bites.

"Yeah, well, even I can make simple stuff once in a while," I told him, trying to jump over the compliment. Usually, I didn't like them, unless someone was talking about my art. With Emmett, however, I actually enjoyed when he would compliment me. I actually looked forward to it. What was wrong with me?

* * *

><p>For the last couple hours, I had been walking around Bay's studio, looking at her paintings. She had a real talent. I even asked her to explain what some of them meant. She told me, signing what she knew. She was getting good at ASL. I wondered what she would say if I asked her to paint something for me?<p>

I had also been watching her. I enjoyed the opportunity to study her when she was distracted. She was so cute with little paint streaks on her hands and face. She was one of a kind.

I saw her waving at me. ""I'm going to get something to eat. Do you want anything?" She asked, signing what she knew.

"Turkey sandwich?" I mouthed back.

"Okay. Be back in a few," She told me, heading out the door. I turned back to the painting I had been studying. When I was sure she was out of sight, I headed to the garage door. I looked out just in time to see Daphne step back from the window she had been looking out of. Is she stalking us now? Wondering why I haven't left yet? Not that it is any of her business. Her smothering ways were starting to wear on me a bit. Before Bay came into my life, it never bothered me before. I was a little ashamed to admit, even to myself, that since Bay and I started getting closer, I had started distancing myself from Daphne. I was starting to realize that Bay had somehow become more important to me. It was a little scary how important she was becoming to me in so short a time. Given the choice, I would rather spend time with Bay now. I think Daphne had picked up on that fact. So far, however, she hadn't said anything. It was only a matter of time though. Realizing Bay was coming back out of the house, I quickly ran back over to the painting I had been looking at. A minute later, I felt the floor vibrate. Bay was stomping the floor to alert me of her presence. Fighting a grin, I turned around.

Seeing that she had her hands full with the sandwiches and sodas, I rushed to grab the sandwiches from her. We sat on the couch, eating in silence. Well, silent in as neither of us was signing anything at the moment. Hhhhmmmm, this sandwich isn't half bad.

"This is good," I mouthed to her between bites.

Bay blushed a little. I don't know why, but seeing her blush is such a turn-on to me.

"Yeah, well, even I can make simple stuff once in a while," she told me. I've gotten the impression she is not big on compliments. When I compliment her, though, she seems to enjoy it. Almost as if she's waiting for it.

I wonder…

* * *

><p>Having nothing better to do, and the fact that I had gotten bored painting, I turned on the tape that Emmett and I found in the briefcase. I had actually been listening to it since the night we found it in Emmett's garage. The songs on the tape were actually pretty cool. Angelo had some awesome taste in music.<p>

Emmett was studying yet another of my paintings, the newest one I had started working on. It was actually going to be one about ASL. I already had one of the signs on the canvas. Emmett turned around as I approached him.

"What if Regina's right? What if he is a jackass?" I asked him, signing Regina's name sign. I was getting nervous the closer it got to 9:00. Emmett and I agreed that we should get there a little before the club opened. That way, I would have time to talk to Angelo with no interruptions.

Emmett smiled at me indulgently. "What if he's amazing?" he signed back.

Truth was, I wasn't so sure meeting Angelo was going to be a great idea. I mean, Regina told me flat out that this was a guy who took off when Daphne was little, and never showed up again. Why would knowing that I'm his daughter make him want to stick around?

"How much longer do we have to wait for Daphne?" I used Daphne's name sign as well. Ever since I had seen her watching us earlier, I didn't really want her to come along. But, Emmett seemed to think she would come. Out of curiosity if nothing else, he had told me earlier. I hoped he was right. My biggest concern was that she would try to get him on her side, just like what had happened with everyone else that I knew.

He pinched his fingers together, like he was telling me, "A little longer." Well, how much longer did she need to make up her mind? It's not like a life or death decision here.

"You really think she's coming?" I asked, signing almost all of it. I could tell that Emmett was proud that I was picking up ASL so fast. Some things I got faster than others. Simple stuff was easy. If he signed slow enough, I could get almost everything. I still had to read his lips though.

Yeah. She'll be here," he mouthed back to me.

Great, the suspense is killing me here! Looking around my studio again, I try to figure out what else I can do to kill time. Just then, Emmett walked over to the CD player. I watched him, curious. Placing his hand on the speaker, he starts moving his leg to the beat. OH! I remembered Daphne telling me if music was loud enough, that a deaf person could feel the beat. Emmett was feeling the beat with his hand so he could follow the song that was playing! I have to admit, it's pretty cool how they do that.

Walking into his line of vision, I touch his arm. When he looked at me, I told him, "It's the tape that we found with Regina's stuff." I signed we, found, and Regina. He nodded and smiled to indicate he understood me. "It's kind of groovy, right?" Emmett smiled again.

Since he couldn't hear the music, I decided to tell him about what was happening in the song. "Those are animal noises." I playfully growled like a lion or tiger. Emmett smiled wider. "Birds." I cawed like a bird.

Emmett turned up the music quite loud and started moving even faster to the beat. I got it. Now he'd be able to feel the beat through the floor. Moving away from the speaker, he did a few cool dance moves and spun around. I did a few moves of my own. "That's right. Get down!"

Then, he surprised me. Grabbing my hand, he spun me around and we started dancing. Nothing fancy, just moving our bodies and feet in the same motion. When he spun me again, I placed my one hand on his shoulder to actually fast dance with him. I noticed ever time he would spin me, he would pull me a little closer. Not that I was complaining. I loved being in his arms.

We were so engrossed in each other, I didn't notice Regina standing in the doorway till Emmett spun me around again. Stopping quickly, I stared at Regina. Emmett stopped as well. Oh, god! What would she say about this?

"No, no, no. Don't stop! I love this song. I used to dance to it too." She spoke for my benefit and signed for Emmett's. Really! I wonder if she suspects anything?

Seeing that we weren't moving, Regina said and signed, "No, no, no. Keep dancing! Please. I'll go." Picking up her bags, she turned around again. "Bye."

Okay! That was…interesting. Looking at Emmett, I see his face mirrors my thoughts. Then he shrugged. Well, she wanted us to dance! Emmett clearly had the same thought as me, because he grabbed my hands and we started dancing again, closer than we had been before.

* * *

><p>Bay was wandering around her studio, clearly at a loss for something to do. I think she was getting bored with all the waiting. Truth be told, I was getting bored too. I wished Daphne would hurry up and make up her mind already! God, she can be so stubborn sometimes.<p>

I saw Bay turn on her CD player. Coming over to me, she said, "What if Regina's right? What if he is a jackass?" signing Regina's name sign. I could tell she was getting nervous the closer it got to 9:00. We had agreed that we should get there a little before the club opened. That way, she would have time to talk to Angelo with no interruptions.

I smiled indulgently. "What if he's amazing?" I signed back. She raised her eyebrows like "We'll see."

"How much longer do we have to wait for Daphne?" She used Daphne's name sign. I had told Bay earlier that Daphne would come out of curiosity if nothing else. I hoped I was right. I pinched my fingers together, "Just a little bit more."

"You really think she's coming?" she asked, signing almost all of it. I was proud that she was picking up ASL so fast. Some things she definitely got faster than others. If I signed slow enough, she got pretty much everything I was telling her. She still had to read my lips though.

Yeah. She'll be here," I mouthed back to her. I was fairly confident, anyway.

I decided to see what she had playing on the CD player. Not that I could hear it, but I could get the beat anyway. Placing my hand on the speaker, I started moving my leg to the beat. It was a fast song. The beat was kind of fast. It would be cool to know what the song sounded like. I didn't tell anyone this, but sometimes, I did miss the fact that I couldn't hear music. I loved music.

I felt a touch on my arm. Bay told me, "It's the tape that we found with Regina's stuff." She signed we, found, and Regina. I nodded and smiled so she knew I understood her. "It's kind of groovy, right?" Yeah, it is pretty groovy. I smiled again.

What Bay did next delighted me beyond words. She said, "Those are animal noises," and then she playfully growled like a lion or tiger. I couldn't help it. I smiled wider. "Birds." She cawed like a bird. That she would do that was something that I still had a hard time comprehending. Why would a hearing girl care enough to tell me what was happening in a song? Did she know how much I wished I could hear the music?

I decided to show her my dance moves, just to show off a little bit. I turned up the music quite loud and started moving even faster to the beat. Moving away from the speaker, I did a few cool dance moves and spun around. Bay did a few moves of her own. "That's right. Get down!" she told me.

Then, I surprised her. Grabbing her hand, I spun her around and we started dancing. I loved having her in my arms. We just fit together so well. When I spun her again, she placed one hand on my shoulder. I placed one hand on her waist. Every time I spun her around, I pulled her in, just a little bit closer. I wondered if she could feel how hard my heart was pounding? God, she felt good in my arms.

We were so engrossed in each other, I didn't notice Regina standing in the doorway till Bay stopped dancing. Following her line of vision, I stopped as well and stared at Regina. What would she say about this? Would she tell Daphne?

"No, no, no. Don't stop! I love this song. I used to dance to it too." She spoke for Bay's benefit and signed for mine. I wonder if she suspects anything going on between Bay and I?

Seeing that we weren't moving, Regina said and signed, "No, no, no. Keep dancing! Please. I'll go." Picking up her bags, she turned around again. "Bye."

Okay! That was…interesting. Looking at Bay, I see her face mirrors my thoughts. Then I shrugged. Well, she wanted us to dance! Bay must have had the same thought as me, because when I grabbed her hands and we started dancing again, closer than we had been before, she didn't complain.

* * *

><p>Having finally given up on Daphne showing up to go to the club, Emmett and I got ready to leave. It was now 7:45 at night and Emmett had been at my house all afternoon. I must say it was an interesting experience. Just hanging out, the two of us. I really enjoyed it and I think Emmett did too.<p>

"Make sure you have a warm jacket. Don't want you to get cold." Emmett reminded me.

"Okay," I signed back. That was one of the easiest signs I could remember. I was so nervous now, my mind was starting to blank out.

Emmett must have sensed my nerves or something, because he grabbed my hand and pulled me toward him. My eyes widened. What was he doing? Gently, he rubbed my hand in his. "Relax," he mouthed.

Easy for him to say. I felt like I was starting to sweat bullets over here. Letting go of my hand, Emmett placed his hands on my cheeks. Looking me in the eye, he mouthed, "Remember, he will LOVE you."

"Yes, okay. Lets go before I chicken out," I replied. Emmett smiled and chuckled silently.

We made our way out to his bike. Emmett straddled it, getting it ready. As I was getting ready to put on my helmet, I heard the door of the guest house open. Well, it's about freaking time! I tapped Emmett a couple of times to get his attention. By now, Daphne was almost in front of us. Emmett looked at me and followed my hand that was pointing at Daphne.

"Okay," Daphne signed and said when she was right in front of us.

"Okay, what?" I replied. I was NOT making this easy for her.

"Okay, I wanna go,"

Emmett and I shared a knowing look. He smiled like "I told you so."

"So, what's his name?" Daphne asked. Really?

"Angelo Sorrento," I told her with a smile on my face. At the look on her face, I make a quick realization. "You really didn't know his name?"

Daphne shook her head. "I can't promise to be nice to him."

Not a problem there. "Oh, that is okay with me," I readily agreed.

"So, how are we getting there?" she asked. Uh…..

Looking at Emmett, I ask jokingly, "You have a sidecar so we can fit in a third?"

Emmett clearly didn't know what I was talking about. He signed what looked like, "What?"

Daphne also looked a little unsure. "You want me to interpret that?" she asked me skeptically.

Okay, then. That went well. "Why make a joke die twice? No!"

Daphne just nodded and gave me a weird smile.

Looking at Emmett again, I said, "You know what? We'll take Toby's car."

Emmett signed, "Do you want me to drive?"

Did I? If he drove, I could watch him unhindered. But then, Daphne would notice. No, better not.

"No, I'll drive," I said, signing "drive"

Emmett did another sign I didn't know. Huh? Looking at Daphne, I asked, "What did he say?"

"He's calling shotgun," she responded. OH! That's what that sign meant. Duh!

Emmett just shrugged and got off his bike. We got in Toby's car and headed to the club. God, I'm so nervous. I hope this goes well.

* * *

><p>Having finally given up on Daphne, we got ready to leave. I had been at Bay's house all afternoon. Well, technically, we were in her studio. It was an interesting experience. Just hanging out, the two of us. I really enjoyed it and I think Bay did too.<p>

"Make sure you have a warm jacket. Don't want you to get cold." I told her.

"Okay," she signed back. I could tells her nerves were starting to get to her. Grabbing her hand, I pulled her toward me. Her eyes widened. Gently, I rubbed her hand in mine. "Relax," I mouthed.

Seeing that this was not calming her down, I tried another approach. Letting go of her hand, I placed my hands on her cheeks. Looking her straight in the eye, I mouthed, "Remember, he will LOVE you."

"Yes, okay. Lets go before I chicken out," she replied. I couldn't help but smile and chuckle silently.

We headed out to my bike. I got on, getting it ready. Bay was getting ready to get on as well, when I felt her tap my arm a couple times. I looked at her and followed her hand. She was pointing at Daphne. About freaking time!

"Okay," Daphne signed and said when she was in front of us.

"Okay, what?" Bay responded.

"Okay, I wanna go,"

Bay and I shared a knowing look. I smiled at her. "I told you so."

"So, what's his name?" Daphne asked. Regina never told her that?

"Angelo Sorrento," Bay said with a smile. Daphne looked unsure now. "You really didn't know his name?" Bay guessed.

Daphne shook her head. "I can't promise to be nice to him."

"Oh, that is okay with me," Bay agreed.

"So, how are we getting there?" she asked. Good question.

Looking at me, Bay said something longish. I have no idea what she actually said. All I got was something about a "Sidecar" and "a third."

I asked Bay, "What was that?"

Daphne looked unsure. "You want me to interpret that?" she asked her with skepticism clearly on her face.

"Why make a joke die twice? No!" All right then.

Daphne just nodded and gave her a strange looking smile.

Looking at me again, Bay said, "You know what? We'll take Toby's car."

I signed, "Do you want me to drive?" Please say no!

"No, I'll drive," she said, signing "drive." Good, now I can look at her with no interruptions.

I called shotgun. Bay must not have understood that because she asked Daphne, "What did he say?"

"He's calling shotgun," she responded. I thought everyone knew THAT one.

I just shrugged and got off the bike. We all got in Toby's car and headed to the club. Bay looks so nervous. I hope this goes well.

* * *

><p>On the drive over, I tried to keep my eyes glued to the road. I could feel Emmett's eyes on me the whole time. As we got closer to East Riverside, I started sweating. All the insecurities were coming up again in my head. Was he going to like me? Would he recognize Daphne and claim her instead of me? Would I be enough for him as a daughter? Would he want me?<p>

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Emmett signing to Daphne. Since he didn't talk and she wasn't talking, I couldn't look to see what was being said. Daphne was probably complaining about being in the backseat. Emmett called shotgun. Was I suppose to say No! I mean, come on, I would much rather have Emmett in the front seat with me than Daphne. Even without talking, Emmett could calm me down like no one else. All he had to do was smile.

Chancing a glance in his direction at the red light, I see he is in a heated discussion with Daphne. His signing is quick and edgy, a clear indicator he is pissed off. What in the world is he riled up about? Whatever Daphne said to him, he obviously didn't like it. Abruptly, Emmett turned toward me. He signs to Daphne.

"Emmett said, "Tell Bay we should move the car before a cop comes. We don't need a ticket." Daphne told me smugly.

It was then that I became aware of all the honking horns behind us. OH, GOD! Was I staring at him this whole time? I could feel the heat rising to my face. I wanted to crawl under the seat and die! Quickly, I moved forward. Emmett signed again to Daphne.

"Emmett said, "Do you want me to drive so you can relax?" Daphne said with a bit of…anger?

I shook my head. He must think I'm a freak now!

When I finally saw the club ahead, I did what any sane person would do….I drove around the block again. I could feel both Emmett and Daphne watching me. What? I'm nervous! Now was the time I really wished they could hear me.

After circling the block for the…15th time? I heard Daphne say, "Uh, Bay? We know you're nervous, but, uh, we're gonna run out of gas soon if you don't stop circling around the block."

Okay! The next time the club came into view, I pulled into the parking lot. I heard both Emmett and Daphne heave a sigh of relief. Well, really!

* * *

><p>I knew Bay was trying to focus on the road so her nerves stayed in check. However, the closer we got to East Riverside, the more she started fidgeting in her seat. I knew her insecurities were creeping up again. She would do fine, I was sure. She just had to RELAX.<p>

Daphne tapped my shoulder. Turning around in the seat, I said, "What?"

"Why did you call shotgun?" She said back.

"Because, I wanted to sit up front." Why else would I call shotgun?

"With Bay?" Daphne said accusingly. Like it's her business.

"No, because I like sitting in the front seat of a car!"

"So, the fact that Bay is also in the front, makes no never mind to you?" Daphne said almost sneering.

"Why is this such a big freaking deal to you? Do you want to sit in the front or something? Is that it?" I asked her, starting to get pissed now.

"It's a big deal because you two have already been hanging out all day and now when I finally get the chance to talk to you, It's STILL about Bay!" She almost shouted at me.

What the hell? Was Daphne….jealous? Just because I have been hanging out with Bay, does Daphne really think I'm replacing her or something?

"You are the one that started this conversation, NOT ME!" I responded.

"Because you barely talk to me anymore! You haven't come around the house as much and I hardly see you at school now. I miss you!" Daphne said, deflating a little bit.

"Grow up, Daphne! We can all be friends. We did all learn how to share."

Damn it! I knew she would notice that eventually. I just didn't figure she would bring it up in front of Bay. Looking over at Bay, I see her staring at me. Shit! How much of our conversation did she catch?

Glancing out the rear window, I couldn't help noticing the line of cars behind us. Some people were even flashing headlights at us. How long had we been sitting here? Turning to Daphne, I told her, "Tell Bay we should move the car before a cop comes. We don't need a ticket." I then looked back at Bay.

Daphne translated what I said to Bay. Her face turned beet red. Huh? That shouldn't have embarrassed her. Quickly, she drove forward.

Turning to Daphne again, I said, "Ask Bay if she wants me to drive so she can relax?"

Daphne again translated. Bay shook her head quickly. Okay, then.

When we finally saw the club ahead, I was anticipating pulling into the driveway and getting out of the vehicle. No such luck there! Bay drove right by the damn club! What the hell is the matter? I turned to stare at her. Now was the time I really wished I talked.

After circling the block for the…15th time? I saw Daphne say, "Uh, Bay? We know you're nervous, but, uh, we're gonna run out of gas soon if you don't stop circling around the block."

At least one of us said it! The next time the club came into view, She pulled into the parking lot. I heaved a sigh of relief. Well, finally!

* * *

><p>By the time we finally pulled into the club, I was shaking. Emmett reached across and patted my hand. Trying to calm me down, I'm sure. Daphne was chattering in the back seat, but I tuned her out. I needed to stay focused or I was sure I would be sick.<p>

"Bay? Bay? BAY!" I heard Daphne say. Shit! How long had she been trying to get my attention?

Turning around, I said, "I'm sorry. What did you say?"

Daphne rolled her eyes. "I said, Are we going in or are we sitting in the car all night?"

"Oh, right. Yeah. Let's go," I said to her. She translated to Emmett as I was talking. He nodded and opened his door.

"Oh, good thing we skipped dinner, cause it would be coming up about now!" I said, as we rounded the car.

Daphne said and signed, "Are you nervous?" Well, DUH! That's why I drove around the block 15 times!

Acting calmer than I felt, I said, "Aren't you?"

"No, not really," she replied. Must be nice!

I saw a sign for "Latin Heat" on Thursday nights and told Daphne she should tell her grandma. She just rolled her eyes. Making our way to the back door, Daphne asked, "So, how do we get in?" Good question.

"We could try the door," I answered with a grin. Good answer!

Of course the door is locked! Why should this be easy! Okay, then. I knocked on the door and waited. "And….." Daphne said. A moment later, a lady came to the door. Taking in the three of us, obviously still in high school, she says, "Yeah?" rather drolly.

Trying to sound as hip as I can, I give her a huge smile and say, "Hello cool, sexy bar lady!"

Scoffing, she says, "We're not open right now," and tried to slam the door in our faces. "Oh, uh wait!" I said.

Emmett grabbed the door and came forward. Now what was he going to do? Watching him curiously, he does a lot of sign to the woman. All I caught was, "Do, you, me, and hands." Alrighty then.

The woman's jaw dropped. Looking between all of us, she says, "What? What is he saying?"

Emmett, who had been looking at me, was apparently waiting for me to answer her.

I told her honestly, "I'm not exactly sure."

Emmett took this as a sign that she did not know ASL and started throwing a BUNCH of sign at her. Forget it! I'm not even gonna try to keep up with him this time. Too much info for the brain to process!

By the time he was done, the woman was VERY agitated. You could practically see the steam rising off of her head. Emmett just nodded at me and gave me a look like, "Go on, tell her." Yeah, right! I have NO idea WHAT he just said.

Finally realizing time is wasting, I say the first thing that pops into my head. "He left his retainer here last week." God, that sounded so stupid. Would she buy that?

Apparently realizing we weren't leaving and probably thinking we were all crazy besides, she said, "Lost and found is in the coat check."

Oh my god, she actually bought that? Wow, I'm a better liar than I thought!

"Did you just say, "He left his retainer?" Daphne asked me incredulously.

"I'm nervous, okay!" I retorted.

We followed her to the coat check room. She pulled out a huge box and placed it in front of Emmett. "Here. If you don't find it, I've got three more boxes back there," she told us.

Emmett gamely dove into the box, looking for his "retainer" among the items strewn about inside. When he looked good and occupied, I asked if I could use the restroom. The lady said it was through the bar. Then I asked if my friend could come along. She said she really didn't care. So we took off, leaving Emmett to pillage.

* * *

><p>By the time we FINALLY pulled in to the parking lot, Bay was so nervous she was shaking. Reaching across the seat, I patted her hand. I could see Daphne out of the corner of my eye. She was talking in the back seat, but I wasn't looking at her lips and she wasn't signing anything.<p>

"Bay? Bay? BAY!" I saw Daphne sign and say. Shit! How long had she been trying to get her attention?

Turning around, I saw Bay say, "I'm sorry. What did you say?"

Daphne rolled her eyes. Signing and speaking, she said, "I said, Are we going in, or are we sitting in the car all night?"

"Oh, right. Yeah. Let's go," was Bay's response. Daphne translated to me as Bay was talking. I did see what she said, but I nodded and opened my door.

As we walked around the car, I saw Bay say something about "dinner" and "coming up." Was she going to get sick? I hope not. I'm not cleaning it up!

Daphne said and signed, "Are you nervous?" Well, DUH! Pretty sure that's why she drove around the block 15 times!

Looking calmer than I'm sure she felt, Bay said, "Aren't you?"

"No, not really," she replied. I almost laughed at the look on Bay's face.

Making our way to the back door, Daphne asked, "So, how do we get in?" Yeah, how?

"We could try the door," Bay answered with a grin. Good answer!

Of course the door is locked. Bay knocked on the door and waited. A moment later, a lady came to the door. Taking in the three of us, she says, "Yeah?" rather drolly.

Bay plants a huge smile on her face and says, "Hello cool, sexy bar lady!" Yeah, that'll get us in the door.

Scoffing, she says, "We're not open right now," and tried to slam the door in our faces. Okay, my turn. Grabbing the door, I came forward. The woman eyeballed me suspiciously. Time for a pro.

"Do you understand me when I do this with my hands?" I said all in sign, without mouthing the words. The woman's jaw dropped. Looking between all of us, she says, "What? What is he saying?" I looked at Bay, waiting for her to answer her.

Eyeing me curiously, she told the lady, "I'm not exactly sure." Let the fun begin!

"So, I'm just going to keep nodding to her and signing really fast…and throwing out random words like… baseball…grapefruit…tiger….rice pudding…..because hearing people always get really uncomfortable and give me what I want….just so I'll go away!" Take that!

By the time I was done, the woman was VERY agitated. You could practically see steam rolling off of her. I just nodded at Bay and gave her a look like, "Go on, tell her."

I see the gears working in her head. Finally, she tells the woman, "He left his retainer here last week." My RETAINER! That is the best she could come up with? Yeah, she'll believe that, I'm sure.

Apparently realizing we weren't going anywhere and probably thinking we were all nuts anyway, she said, "Lost and found is in the coat check."

Oh my god, she actually bought that? Wow!

We followed her to the coat check room. She pulled out a huge box and placed it in front of me. Diving into the box, the first thing I pull out is a pink and orange striped bra. Now THAT is freaking HOT! YOOZA! Down, boy hormones! Before I can get myself in trouble, I rifled through some other paraphernalia. Bay and Daphne took off, presumably to find Angelo. Okay, lets see what else is in here. Pins….sunglasses…..keychain….feathers…FEATHERS?

Not finding my "retainer" I shook my head at the woman. She pulled up another box. Okay, then. Box 2. Let's see….more pins…a brochure that said, "Saving your heathen soul." Okay, then. I keep digging. Makeup bag….wig….stilettos…hmmm, wonder if Bay would wear those? Another key ring….a whip… A WHIP?

Realizing something is off about this place, I start to look around. Gay pride week posters line the side wall. Gay pride? Oh my god! This is a freaking GAY BAR! How did we not notice that coming in?

I was starting to realize that this "Angelo Sorrento" that Bay thought was her father, well…wasn't straight. Oh boy! This is going to be interesting!

* * *

><p>As we made our way onto the dance floor, I looked around. Angelo was nowhere in sight. Daphne came up behind me. Looking at her, I said, "I don't see him. Do you?"<p>

Daphne looked to her left. "Over there," she said, nodding toward the stage. Looking up, I finally see Angelo. Okay, Bay! Breathe. You can do this. Remember what Emmett said. He will love you. But, I better double check to be sure.

"Is that him?" I asked Daphne.

"I don't know. Is it?" So not the answer I was hoping for here.

"You've met him," I said rather stupidly.

"I was 2!" Daphne replied, as if saying "Duh!" Well, great.

"So, what do we do now?" I hope she has a better plan than I do at this point.

"Go talk to him," she said quickly. Easy for her to say.

Suddenly, my nerves got the better of me. Realizing I may not like how this all turns out, I backpedal.

"This is stupid. We should probably just go," I told Daphne, trying to retreat.

Of course, Daphne will have none of that. "What are you talking about? Just go talk to him!"

"I….can't!" What if I screw this up so badly, he wants nothing to do with me? "Will you do it?" I ask Daphne desperately. Finally, she walks toward him. Oh, good. Now we'll see if he is my father.

Boy was I wrong to let Daphne handle it!

Daphne started out simply enough. But, years of pain and frustration came out at such the wrong time. She asked him if he remembered Regina or her. He acted like he didn't. Then, she just got on a roll. Poor Angelo didn't know what hit him. She went on and on about him leaving, and how she always wondered about him. About the time she said he had a problem, I decided to step in. Note to self: Never let Daphne have any more dealings with my father.

"Hi. I'm Bay Kennish," I told him.

"Don't bother. This guy's an ass!" Daphne said angrily. Okay, then. This is going well.

"Sorry. She has an axe to grind with you for obvious reasons."

"He doesn't remember our mother," Daphne said point blank.

Had I known this was going to go this way, I would have left Daphne home. She is so not ready to confront Angelo.

"You don't remember Regina?" How is THAT possible?

Angelo finally stepped down off the stage. Oh, boy. What's gonna happen now?

"Okay. I don't know who that is, and I have no idea who you are," Angelo told us. Wha…..?

"Look at me. Think! I know it was a long time ago, but, big clue…I'm deaf." Daphne said, tears brimming in her eyes. Wait a second…..

"And, I'm looking for my father. I'm not here to yell at you or blame you for anything. I just wanted to meet you, so I could say I've met you, and you've met me!"

"I still don't understand?" Angelo told us honestly.

"There was a mistake at the hospital. Daphne's the one that you left. I'm your real daughter." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Daphne's eyes narrow. What? It's the truth!

Suddenly, it all clicked for Angelo. He chuckled. Chuckled? I tell him I'm his real daughter, and he chuckles? Is he insane?

"Girls, I'm sorry. But, I'm not anyone's father." Huh?

"But, you're Angelo Sorrento?" I ask him, almost as a question.

"I am," he confirmed. "I'm also gay."

Gay? My father…..I mean, this Angelo is gay? But, he HAS to be my father!

"I have known since I was 5," he continued. "I have never slept with a woman. If you were my daughter, It would be the immaculate conception." Really?

I start grasping at straws. "Ever donate sperm?"

He tells us that no, he hasn't. "But, we look alike!" I tell him. He says he is very flattered thinking that he could be responsible for someone as beautiful as Daphne and I. He also told us that he is very sorry that he isn't the man we are looking for. But, he also says that he hopes we do find him.

"Thanks," Daphne said.

As we walked off the floor, I saw Emmett standing there, waiting. Not wanting to think anymore, I wrapped my arms around him. He returned the hug. Pulling away, he mouthed, "Are you two okay?"

Daphne signed something, but I wasn't paying attention. I just wanted to get away from there. I wanted to forget everything that has happened tonight.

"Can you drive, please?" I asked Emmett. He nodded. I handed him the keys. He put his arm around my shoulder and we walked out the door to the parking lot.

* * *

><p>2 boxes later, I still hadn't found my "retainer." I HAD however found more stuff that I wanted to forget about ever seeing. I had found more pins and brochures and other items that I didn't even WANT to think about, let alone put my hands on…YUCK! I so need to wash my hands!<p>

Shaking my head at the woman, (who had been hovering the whole time mind you) I mimed "restroom?" at her. She thumbed toward where the girls had gone out. Okay. Heading to the men's room, I scrubbed my hands till they were raw. UGGGGHHH! If I ever see any of that….stuff again, I may just have to burn my eye sockets out.

After disinfecting my hands for the 4th? Time, I walked to the edge of the dance floor. Daphne and Bay each had shocked looks on their faces. Guess they found out he's gay. Angelo talked to them for a minute. Being so far away, I can't make out what he is saying. Guessing it's not what they were hoping to hear.

Finally, Bay and Daphne make their way toward me. Bay looks like she got hit by a bus. Daphne just has a bewildered look on her face. As soon as Bay got close enough to me, she threw her arms around me. Okay, then. I am a little shocked that she is hugging me in front of Daphne, but, I'm not going to push her away. I returned her hug as Daphne got a shocked look on her face. Oh, boy. Wonder how long before I hear about this?

Pulling back, I looked at Bay, mouthing, "Are you two okay?"

Bay didn't respond, but Daphne did. "He wasn't our father. He's gay." Kind of already knew that, but I was hoping I was wrong too.

"Can you drive, please?" Bay asked me. I could tell she was a little in shock at all that had happened. I nodded and she handed me the keys. Putting my arm around her shoulder, I lead her out the door to the parking lot. Daphne was shooting me strange looks, but I ignored them. Bay needed me.

* * *

><p>The drive was quiet. No music playing, no talking(not that there would be). Daphne had been strangely silent since we left the bar. After we got in, Emmett suggested we stop to get something to eat. I was in no hurry to get home, so I agreed, as did Daphne. We found a diner that was open 24 hours and went inside. Emmett and Daphne took one side of the table and I took the other. Actually, I didn't mind that so much because I could look at Emmett.<p>

The waitress came to take our orders. It was easier for Emmett this time because Daphne was here to interpret what he wanted. I'll be honest, it was probably the only time I was happy to have Daphne around. It's not that I wouldn't have tried to interpret for him if needed, because I would have. It's just the thought of it set my stomach on edge and made me nauseous, I was so afraid I'd screw up. What if I did screw up? Would he then decide that being friends with a hearing girl was just to much trouble? I couldn't face that fact, not when someone was finally starting to accept me and want me...even if we were only friends. I know I can't compete with Daphne.

After she brought back our food, we dug in and started talking about the bar.

"I can't believe that wasn't him. Shouldn't I have known or something?" I said, a bit bewildered.

"Our first clue should have been that it was a gay bar!" Daphne said, trying to be funny.

"Seriously! Everyone in there was gay?" I couldn't help but wonder.

"Pretty much," Emmett signed and mouthed. Well okay, then.

"Wow! I have NO gaydar!" Now, I felt really stupid. Of course, Daphne gets a chuckle out of that. I didn't look at Emmett, but I'm sure he thought it was funny too.

"I'm sorry I dragged you both into this." I told them sincerely.

"No! I'm happy I came. I needed to say all that, and hopefully, one day, I'll get to say it to the right guy." Daphne said and signed. Emmett just nodded.

"I can't do this again! I think I'm done looking," I told her, feeling a little defeated.

"You can't give up! There can't be that many Angelo Sorrento's in the world." Really! I had to practically drag you into this and now you are pushing me to keep going? Weird!

"What about the guitar case?" Emmett signed. Boy, I'm glad he taught me that!

"What "guitar case?" Daphne signed back.

Showing off a little, I signed perfectly, "The guitar case you and Emmett found when you were little."

Daphne got a surprised look on her face that I could sign all that. Emmett just smiled.

"How do you know about that?" she asked suspiciously. Uh-oh!

Fortunately, Emmett stepped up and told Daphne, "I told her." Daphne's jaw dropped a little.

"He thinks it's Angelo's," I said, trying to take some of the pressure off of Emmett.

"It's not!" Daphne replied, sounding agitated.

I told her about finding the guitar pick in the car and pulled it out to show her. Daphne's face now looked like a thunderstorm.

"You found his car?" She signed and spoke sharply. Shit!

"In a junkyard."

"When?" was her sharp reply. That answers the question of if Emmett told her or not.

"A few days ago," I said, wanting to hide in the corner of the booth. Emmett had a similar look on his face.

Daphne stared at Emmett. He signed something to her, but I didn't catch all of it. I got you, how, mom, and guitar case. Okay.

"It wasn't that big of a deal! She didn't like us going through her stuff!" was her angry reply.

"Okay, well. What do you think is in the guitar case?" I asked her impatiently. Don't yell at Emmett!

"I have no idea."

"You've never even looked in it?"

"NO!" Well, alright.

"Could we look in your house?" I need to know what is in that case!

Daphne looked between Emmett and I. "I thought you were done." I thought I was.

Grabbing my drink, I sipped on it and stared out the window. I noticed Emmett do the same thing.

So, he's not ready to give up either! Excellent!

* * *

><p>The car ride was quiet. Not that it wouldn't be anyway. Can't sign and drive. I had asked the girls if they wanted to find someplace to eat when we first got in the car. Both of them agreed. I found a diner that was open 24 hours and pulled in. Bay had been staring out the window since we left the club. I knew she must have been thinking about everything that had happened there. Daphne was sitting in the backseat, not even moving. Was she dead? Or, was she wondering if something is going on between Bay and I?<p>

I have to admit, I was starting to wonder myself if something was going on between us. When Bay threw herself into my arms at the club, I was shocked and excited at the same time. I loved having Bay in my arms, the feel of her body against mine. When did that start to be something I craved?

After we got inside, we sat in a booth. I took the window, and Daphne climbed in after me, leaving Bay to take the opposite side. Damn it! Why did Daphne just HAVE to sit next to me. Oh, well. On the plus side, I can watch Bay without suspicion from Daphne.

When the waitress came, I told Daphne what I wanted and she ordered it for me. Sneaking a peek at Bay, I saw a relieved look cross her face. Was she remembering the last time we were in a diner together, too? It was easier this time with Daphne, she could interpret. Bay was getting better, but she still wasn't perfect.

After she brought back our food, we dug in and started talking about the bar.

"I can't believe that wasn't him. Shouldn't I have known or something?" Bay said, with a bewildered expression on her face.

"Our first clue should have been that it was a gay bar!" Daphne said and signed, trying to be funny.

"Seriously! Everyone in there was gay?" I could almost hear the shock in Bay's voice. If I could hear her.

"Pretty much," I signed and mouthed. I had told them about the "treasures" I had found in the lost and found boxes. They both looked like they had wanted to be sick.

"Wow! I have NO gaydar!" I couldn't help but laugh at this. She's so cute when she is clueless. I saw Daphne get a chuckle out of it too.

"I'm sorry I dragged you both into this," she told us. I started to respond, when I saw Daphne talking.

"No! I'm happy I came. I needed to say all that, and hopefully, one day, I'll get to say it to the right guy." I just nodded. I was happy I came too.

"I can't do this again! I think I'm done looking," Bay said, looking defeated.

"You can't give up! There can't be that many Angelo Sorrento's in the world." Really! I had to practically hog tie you to come with us and now you are pushing her to keep going? I decided to change the subject.

"What about the guitar case?" I signed.

"What "guitar case?" Daphne signed back.

Bay signed perfectly, "The guitar case you and Emmett found when you were little."

Daphne got a surprised look on her face. I just smiled. She did that perfectly!

"How do you know about that?" Daphne asked suspiciously. Umm…..

Thinking I was probably going to regret this, I signed, "I told her." Daphne's jaw dropped.

"He thinks it's Angelo's," Bay interjected, trying to take some of the pressure off of me, I'm sure.

"It's not!" Daphne replied, signing sharply.

Bay told her about us finding the guitar pick in his car and then she pulled it out to show her. Daphne's face now looked like a thunderstorm was passing over it.

"You found his car?" She signed and spoke sharply. Damn!

"In a junkyard." Bay replied.

"When?" was her sharp reply. Maybe I should have told her before now….

"A few days ago," Bay said, looking like she wanted to hide in the corner. I was experiencing a similar feeling.

Daphne stared at me. Realizing I needed to tell her something, I signed, "Don't you remember how pissed off your mom got when we started to open the guitar case?"

"It wasn't that big of a deal! She didn't like us going through her stuff!" was her angry reply.

"Okay, well. What do you think is in the guitar case?" Bay asked her impatiently.

"I have no idea."

"You've never even looked in it?"

"NO!" Simmer down, Daphne! Geez!

"Could we look in your house?" Bay asked her hopefully. I stared at Daphne as well, waiting for her answer.

Daphne looked between Bay and I. "I thought you were done." I thought we were too.

Grabbing my drink, I sipped on it and stared out the window. I noticed Bay do the same thing.

So, she's not ready to give up either!

* * *

><p>The following day, all I could think about was the club. How did I not know it was a gay bar? Was I so focused on finding Angelo that I missed that part entirely? At least Daphne got some things off her chest. I wish I could have.<p>

Emmett was so sweet on the way back home. He held my hand the whole way home after the diner. Moments like those, I was starting to wish he actually was mine. But, I also knew that he liked Daphne, and therefore, anything he was doing was strictly a friend helping another friend. I could wish though.

Liam and Ty both didn't respect me. I can see that now. Liam thought I was too high maintenance, and with Ty, it was all physical. He didn't try to get to know me. But, Emmett….

He learned so much about me in such a small amount of time. He was my friend, confidante, and he treated me with the respect I should have got from the two guys I actually had dated. I wished Daphne wasn't in the picture. Maybe then, Emmett would want me…..

The way I wanted him.

* * *

><p>I was a Carlton, getting ready to go to my next class. I was thinking about the night before. All the way home, I held Bay's hand. I couldn't comfort her the way I wanted to, so that was my best solution. The only problem was, how did I want to comfort her? As a friend….<p>

Or as something more?

My thoughts were interrupted by Daphne, who had stepped in front of me. The look on her face said she wanted answers. How much was I willing to tell her?

"What's going on with you and Bay?" she asked me.

For some unknown reason, I went on the defensive with her. "Nothing."

The look on her face said, "Yeah, right." Why does she feel I need to answer to her? My life is my business, not hers. If something is between Bay and I, that's our business, not Daphne's. Daphne just keeps on staring at me.

"What?" I ask, a little pissed now. Yes, I like Bay. A LOT! There was just something about her that touched me in a way I never thought I could feel about someone, even Daphne. I'm even starting to think she may feel the same way about me. However, I wasn't in the mood to discuss any of this with Daphne. Not everything in my life is her business.

"Anyway, she's all moony for Ty, right?" Why I tossed Ty into the conversation, I couldn't honestly say. All I knew was I wanted out of this inquisition. If I was going to talk to anyone about my feelings, it was going to be Bay. I certainly wasn't going to tell Daphne anything. Besides, It's probably wishful thinking anyway, that Bay could feel the same way I do. We haven't known each other that long. Yes, we have a lot of awesome memories together now, but did she want me as badly as I wanted her? Needed her?

Of course, Daphne won't drop the subject. God, she's like a dog with a bone. "Why are you asking?" she says with a smirk. Am I that transparent? Nah, can't be. I had a crush on Daphne for years and she never noticed. Why is she suddenly so astute?

"Why are YOU asking?" I ask almost angrily. My life, my business!

She starts ranting about how much I picked on her when she was with Liam. How I was always giving her grief. She would have to bring up that loser. I gave her grief because he wasn't good enough for her, or for Bay.

"Because, he was a loser!" I tell her impatiently.

Of course, she has to turn it around to, "He wasn't a loser. He was hearing." Next, she smugly threw my words back in my face. "And according to you, deaf plus hearing doesn't work!" I was so regretting saying that to her now. My opinion on that had changed drastically. Bay had made me change that opinion. I wasn't telling Daphne that though, either.

"It doesn't!" Usually. With Bay, it was different. She was different. I didn't see her as hearing or deaf. She was just Bay. And that's why I liked her so much.

As if she was reading my mind, Daphne said, "Not even if 'hearing' has dark wavy hair and alabaster skin?"

Her facial expressions alone set my teeth on edge. What exactly does she have against Bay? Every time she is mentioned, Daphne gets a sour look on her face. Does she dislike her that much?

Fed up, I tell Daphne, "Watch my hands carefully…" Slowly, like she is new to sign, I tell her, "Nothing. Is. Going. On."

Walking away, I got the impression she didn't believe me.

That's okay….I didn't believe me either.

That night, lying in bed, I made a decision.

I was going to tell Bay I had feelings for her. I just hoped she felt the same.

* * *

><p>The day my life changed forever started like any other day. I got up, got dressed for school, and went downstairs. Toby hadn't come down yet, but Daphne was at the table.<p>

"Good Morning!" I signed.

"Morning," was all the response I got. Okay, then.

"Where's Mom?" I said, looking around.

"Is something going on with you and Emmett?" Daphne asked point blank. WOOOHH! Back up the train! Where did that come from?

"He's my friend. He was helping me find Angelo. That's it," I told her firmly, signing a little.

Daphne raised her eyebrow at me. Okay, so maybe it's not the most believable, but I wasn't going to tell her I liked him. It's none of her business.

"Okay, if you say so," she said and went back to her breakfast. That's it? No 3rd degree questioning?

At school, I couldn't help but think about what Daphne asked me. WAS something between us? I didn't know. I knew I really liked him, but I doubted he felt the same. He liked Daphne. I just kept repeating that in my head. He likes Daphne….He likes Daphne…..He likes Daphne…..

"MISS KENNISH!" I finally heard Ms. Wyant talking to me. Oh, man!

"Yes, Ms. Wyant?" I asked sheepishly.

"Class is done for the day. Why are you still sitting here?"

Looking around, I realized everyone had left. Geez! I need to stop daydreaming!

When I walked out the front steps, I saw the object of my daydreams right in front of me. Emmett waved and smiled.

"Hi!" I waved and smiled back. What was he doing here? "Daphne's not here. Her class isn't today." He must have got his days screwed up. He couldn't be here to see me.

He waved his hands no and signed, "I came here to see you."

Okay, so maybe he was here to see me. But, why? Oh, maybe he wants to look for my dad some more. I actually kinda need a break from looking for him, actually.

"Look, if this is about my dad, I don't want to hear anymore," I tell him honestly.

Again, he waves his hands no. Uh….. He starts signing again.

"Daphne….you…..You and Daphne were talking….okay…..You and Daphne were talking about you and me?" Why would she talk to him about me?

He waves his hands "no" quite fast. Okay, I'm confused now.

"Okay, you guys weren't talking about you and me?" Which is it? You were or you weren't?

Emmett sighs and gets a frustrated look on his face. Well, if I'm confused, then he has to be. And, he's the one doing the signs!

Finally, he looks at me and signs, "I….like you." Well, I like you too. Thought we already established that before. Then, he moved closer. Was he going to…?

Before I could think about anything else, I felt his lips press against mine. I felt like fireworks went off around us. He kissed me for a few seconds and then pulled back and smiled. Okay, I guess that clarifies HOW he likes me.

Before I had time to process anything else, Emmett waved and walked away. Seriously, you kiss me and walk away? Pressing my fingers to my lips, I could still feel his lips against mine.

It felt like I had found the other half of my soul.

* * *

><p>The day my life changed forever started out normally. I got up, got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. Mom wasn't home, which was fine by me. I was nervous and giddy and I knew she would be able to tell.<p>

At school, I barely concentrated through my classes. I was thinking about after school. I was going to see Bay and show her how I felt.

When I got to Buckner, classes hadn't let out yet. I stood around waiting for a few minutes. Do I just tell her? Show her?

Finally, I saw Bay come out the front doors. I waved to get her attention.

"Hi!" she smiled and waved back. When she got up to me, she said, "Daphne's not here. Her class isn't today."

Of course she would think I was here for Daphne. I always picked her up after her classes. Well, not every time.

I waved my hands "no" and signed, " I came here to see you."

Bay got an "Oh" look on her face. "Look, if this is about my dad, I don't want to hear anymore."

Okay, time to tell her before we get off track.

Waving my hands "no" again, I sign, "Daphne and I were talking about you and me."

Bay followed right along with me. "Daphne….you…..You and Daphne were talking….okay…..You and Daphne were talking about you and me?"

Realizing I didn't want her to think this was Daphne's idea, I waved my hands "no" frantically.

"Okay, you guys weren't talking about you and me?" Bay says with a confused look on her face. Well, I can understand why she is confused. Time to just play it straight.

Taking a deep breath, I sign, "I….like you."

Bay is still looking confused. Okay, time to show her. Leaning in, I press my lips to hers. I felt like fireworks went off around us. I kissed her for a few seconds and then pulled back and smiled. Okay, I hope that clarifies HOW I like her.

Before she could process my actions, I waved and walked away. Pressing my fingers to my lips, I could still feel her lips against mine.

It felt like I had found the other half of my soul.

A/N Finally, this chapter is complete. Sorry it took so long! As always, Review, Review, Review!


	6. Chapter 6 Episode 8

A/N Hey, all! Just wanted to say thank you for the lovely reviews and alerts! I also want to say a special thanks to the following anonymous reviewers: Madi, LuluLemonLady, XMobileXSuitXPilotX, and ASL Student! I would have PM'ed you all, but alas, I cannot send PM's to anonymous reviews. Darn it! But, I did love all of your reviews, so Thanks so much for reading!

Any who, Here is Chapter 6! I hope everyone reads and reviews! Tell me what parts you have liked the best overall! I love feedback! If you don't want to leave it in a review, you can always PM me!

Disclaimer: Don't own it…wish I did!

Chapter 6- episode 8

I can't believe it! Emmett kissed me! On the lips! That moment just kept replaying in my head. I was shocked, surprised and giddy. All the way home, I had a huge smile on my face. Toby thought I was on some "happy" pills. I said I just felt like smiling. And I did….

Until that night. Alone in my room, the doubts started to creep in. Why did he kiss me? Does he really like me…like that? Or, is he using me as a replacement for Daphne? I know he has feelings for her. So, why kiss me? Suddenly the kiss that meant so much to me started to make me wonder… Was it me he actually wanted, or was I the second choice after he couldn't have the one he really wanted?

I had to talk to Emmett. What was I going to say though?

* * *

><p>Kissing Bay was the best thing that ever happened to me. Her soft lips pressed against mine. That memory was seared in my brain, on constant replay. All the way home, I had a huge smile on my face. My mother thought I was drunk. I told her I just felt like smiling. And I did…..<p>

Until that night. Daphne texted me, wanting to hang out. Now that I had kissed Bay, showing her I had feelings for her, I was kind of uncomfortable having Daphne over here, alone. I mean, she's my best friend and yes, I want to hang out, but…..

She wasn't the most important person in my life anymore. She wasn't Bay. I ended up texting back that I had a lot of homework and couldn't hang out tonight. Daphne texted back that it wasn't a problem and she would just see me at school.

I had to talk to Bay. What would I say though?

* * *

><p>I had decided to visit Emmett at his school. I needed answers and I was going to get them! After having Toby drop me off a couple blocks from Carlton, I walked there and found his bike. Sitting down on the curb, I waited.<p>

And waited….

And waited….

And waited…. Geez, what's taking him so long? Sighing for the 10th time or so, I finally saw Emmett. He was walking out with another boy. They were signing back and forth. Finally, they did the shoulder bump thing all guys seem to do at the end of a conversation.

Emmett got closer and spotted me. His steps slowed down a little. Bet he wasn't expecting to see me here. Standing up, I said, "Hey, you."

Emmett stared at me for a second. Then he folded his arms across his chest and gave me a crooked smile.

"Yeah, no. Don't give me the sultry James Dean smirk." Damn, he does look HOT doing it though! Focus, Bay! Focus! "What the hell were you thinking kissing me like that?" I wasn't really angry, I just wanted to know why! "I had everything planned out! I was going to mope around my art studio, painting melodramatic paintings, listening to Adele…pining for Ty…" Not really, but I had to sound convincing. "And you showed up, and you kissed me, and you ruined everything!" Kind of truth. "Now I can't get you out of my head!" Very true!

Emmett was just staring at me. When I told him I couldn't get him out of my head, he actually looked happy! Okay, good sign. Then my nerves kicked in, and I started rambling.

"What was that even about? Okay. Are you just messing with me? Did it mean anything to you at all? Are you just using me to get to Daphne?" On second thought, maybe I don't want to know THAT answer.

"You know what? I…I don't even really care! I'm just really…annoyed!" I said, ending my tirade.

Emmett calmly signed something. I think he asked if I was finished. "Does that mean "finished?"

He nodded slightly. Showing my frustration, I over signed what he just showed me. "Yes, I am "Finished!" Your turn…" Okay, mister! Start talking…err, signing.

Emmett stepped toward me and pulled me in, his lips descending on mine at the same time. This kiss was not like the first kiss. This was more primal. Like he was staking his claim on my heart. Automatically, I stepped more toward him and he deepened the kiss. HOLY MOTHER…..!

This felt like he was the only boy I was ever meant to kiss in my life. It felt natural and easy being in his arms. I felt like that was were I belonged. My hands started having a mind of their own, roaming over his hair and shoulders.

After kissing me breathless, Emmett pulled back. He signed and mouthed slowly, "Does that answer your questions or do I need to show you again how much I want to be with you?"

"No, that answered them just fine. Thanks for clarifying," I told him, feeling giddy. He wanted ME! He smiled and kissed me again. I could totally get used to this.

* * *

><p>I was late getting out of school. Jackson and I had a project due in Science and we had been working on that for an hour. Finally, we decided to call it quits for the day and head home. As we walked out to the parking lot, we made plans to finish the project the next day. After we did the shoulder bump, he waved and headed toward his mom's car. I was just nearing my bike when I saw Bay sitting on the curb, waiting. I slowed down my steps, gauging her mood.<p>

Uh-oh! This could go either way. She didn't look mad, but maybe she was building up to it. I did, after all, kiss her and walk away without a word. What was she going to say?

When I got close enough to understand her, she stood up. "Hey, you!" she said. So far, so good. I gave her a crooked smile, folding my arms, waiting.

"Yeah, no. Don't give me the sultry James Dean smirk." She thinks I'm sultry? "What the hell were you thinking kissing me like that?" I was thinking I wanted to show her I wanted her. "I had everything planned out! I was going to mope around my art studio, painting melodramatic paintings, listening to Adele…pining for Ty…" She's STILL hung up on that tool? "And you showed up, and you kissed me, and you ruined everything!" Maybe not! "Now I can't get you out of my head!"

I just stared at her. So, she liked the kiss. Good! I could tell she was getting nervous. Her rambling next proved it. I only caught every few words, though.

"What was … … about? Okay. Are … just messing …me? Did … mean anything … you … all? Are you … using me … get … Daphne?" How could she think I was USING HER! I WANTED HER!

"You know what? I…I don't even really care! I'm just really…annoyed!" she said, winding down, effectively ending her speech.

I calmly asked if she was done. "Does that mean "finished?" she asked me, unsure of my sign.

I nodded slightly. "Yes, I am "Finished!" She over signed. "Your turn…" Okay, time to prove myself to her.

I stepped toward her and pulled her in, kissing her passionately . This kiss was not like the first kiss. This was more primal. I was staking my claim to her heart. She stepped more toward me and I deepened the kiss. YES….!

I felt like she was the only girl I was ever meant to kiss in my life. She felt natural in my arms, like she was made just for me. I felt like that was were she belonged. Her hands started having a mind of their own, roaming over my hair and shoulders. I kept my hands at her waist, but pulled her tighter toward me. I never wanted to let go.

After kissing her breathless, I pulled back. Did she get it now? I signed and mouthed slowly, "Does that answer your questions or do I need to show you again how much I want to be with you?"

"No, that answered them just fine. Thanks for clarifying," she told me, looking a little flushed. I had her now, and I wasn't letting go. I smiled and kissed her again. I could totally get used to this.

* * *

><p>We decided to head to the park. Emmett ran to his mom's car and dropped off his book bag. Opening the trunk, he pulled out a blanket. I raised an eyebrow in question. He just shrugged and smiled. I shook my head and grinned.<p>

"Ready?" he signed.

"Yes, I'm ready," I said, repeating his sign.

Kissing me again, he handed me his spare helmet. Rolling up the blanket, Emmett placed it in a side compartment I hadn't noticed before. He got on and stood waiting for me. Here we go again.

This time, I held on much tighter. Not because I was scared, but because I now felt I had the right to be that close to Emmett.

Were we dating now? Presumably yes. I doubted he would have kissed me the way he did if he wasn't expecting us to date now. What a kiss it was though! My toes were still curling from it.

Once we reached the park, we found a secluded spot and laid the blanket down. I started to sit, but was caught off guard when Emmett grabbed me around my waist. The next thing I knew, I saw a flash. Emmett had just taken a picture of us. I swear that boy has his camera permanently attached to his hand. Someday, they may have to surgically remove it. That thought made me giggle to myself.

"To remember today," he mouthed.

We tumbled onto the blanket. He leaned over me and kissed me breathless. God, this boy knows to kiss!

Now that we were dating, I became curious about the different signs that you would use with your significant other. I knew "making out" and "love", but was unsure of others. I was pretty sure I would need to know how to tell him I wanted a kiss, or how to tell people we were dating. When Emmett pulled back for a second to look at me, I asked curiously, "How do you say "kiss" in sign language?"Emmett pulled back and showed me the sign for kiss. Then he signed a kiss on the cheek. I laughed.

Emmett kissed me again. Pulling away a second time, I asked, "How do you say laugh?" Again he showed me and I mimicked him. "Laugh." He smiled and pulled me in again. A girl could certainly get used to this! Something else was on my mind though. Something I wasn't sure he would like me asking.

Pushing Emmett back slightly, I asked, "Can I ask you a question?" Emmett fell back on the blanket, looking exasperated. Finally, he sits up with a smile and motions for me to ask my question. Here goes nothing.

"Do you ever speak? Like, with your voice?" I asked him, signing very little.

Emmett stared at me. Finally he shook his head no.

"Why not? Is it cause your embarrassed, cause you don't have to be with me," I said quickly, hoping he wasn't angry.

Emmett signed what looked like, "I don't need to." Just to make sure I was right, I repeated his sign. "You don't need to?" He nodded.

"Well, yeah. You haven't needed to, because you're usually around people who sign. But, with me..." I left the sentence hanging.

Understanding dawned on Emmett's face. "You have to learn to sign," he signed and mouthed.

"I know! I'm learning to sign. I've got books. I'm on like 3 different sites. And my private lessons with you," I told him, shyly rubbing his arm. "But, in the meantime, do you think that you could...?" I finished slowly.

Emmett was shaking his head again. Now I have made him angry. Me and my big mouth!

Trying to change the subject again, I said, "Can we go back to kissing? We do that really well!"

Emmett smiled slightly and leaned closer. I grabbed his jacket and pulled him down. He shrugged out of his jacket and pulled me closer. I ran my hands up and down his well toned arms.

Damn, he is hot and all mine!

* * *

><p>We decided to head to the park. I ran over to Mom's car and dropped my book bag in the back seat. She wouldn't say anything. I've done it lots of times before. Opening the trunk, I pulled out a blanket she always kept in there. Bay raised an eyebrow in question. I just shrugged and smiled. She shook her head and grinned. Hey, no point in laying on the hard ground without enjoying it.<p>

"Ready?" I signed.

"Yes, I'm ready," she said, repeating my sign.

Kissing her again, I handed her my spare helmet. Rolling up the blanket, I stored it in a side compartment on the bike. I got on and stood waiting for her to do the same.

She held on much tighter then she usually did. Not that I minded, because I was sure that before she thought she didn't have the right to sit so close to me. Now, she was comfortable.

Were we dating now? Absolutely, yes. I don't go around just kissing anybody! What a kiss it was though! My lips were still tingling from it.

Once we reached the park, we found a secluded spot and laid the blanket down. Bay started to sit, but before she could, I grabbed her around the waist. I aimed my camera quickly and took a picture before she was totally aware of what I was doing. I wanted to remember this day forever.

"To remember today," I mouthed.

We tumbled onto the blanket. I leaned over her and kissed her breathless. God, I love kissing her!

Now that we were dating, I knew I would have to teach her new signs to explain our relationship. I just wasn't counting on her asking so soon. When I pulled back for a second to look at her, she asked, "How do you say "kiss" in sign language?"

I pulled back and showed her the sign for kiss. Then I signed a kiss on the cheek. Of course, she laughed.

I kissed her again. Pulling away for a second time, she asked, "How do you say laugh?" Again I showed her and she mimicked me. "Laugh." I smiled and pulled her in again. At least she wants to know.

Pushing me back slightly, Bay asked, "Can I ask you a question?" Falling back on the blanket, all I could think was, "You're killing me here!" Finally, I sat up with a smile and motioned for her to ask her question. Boy, was I surprised.

"Do you ever speak? Like, with your voice?" Bay asked me, curiosity clearly on her face.

I could only stare at her. Any question in the world she could have asked, and it was the one question I never wanted to answer. Seeing that Bay was watching me intently, I finally shook my head no.

"Why not? Is it cause your embarrassed, cause you don't have to be with me," she said quickly, clearly realizing I was uncomfortable.

How could I explain to Bay why I never spoke? Would she understand if I did tell her? Finally, I decided on "I don't need to." Bay repeated my signs. "You don't need to?" I nodded. That was the best answer I could give right now.

"Well, yeah. You haven't needed to, because you're usually around people who sign. But, with me..." she left the sentence hanging.

Oh! She was uncomfortable because she didn't sign as well as other people I knew. That would change though. "You have to learn to sign," I signed and mouthed. I understood her fine. She always got what she was saying across to me.

"I know! I'm learning to sign. I've got books. I'm on like 3 different sites. And my private lessons with you," Bay told me, rubbing my arm. "But, in the meantime, do you think that you could...?" she finished slowly.

I shook my head again. Someday, I would have to tell her why, but not today.

Bay looked at me pensively. Then she said, "Can we go back to kissing? We do that really well!"

I smiled slightly and leaned closer. I could do that. She grabbed my jacket and pulled me down. I shrugged out of my jacket and pulled Bay closer. She ran her hands up and down my arms.

Damn, she is all mine!

* * *

><p>After staying at the park for a couple hours, Emmett told me he had a surprise at his house. We drove there in record time. His mom wasn't home, he had signed before we left. That was a relief. I didn't know if I could face Melody just yet.<p>

When we walked in the door, he took my coat and his and hung them by the door. Putting his arm around my waist, Emmett lead me to his bedroom. Okay, the surprise is in his bedroom? Opening his door, we walked in. I looked around while he walked to his desk.

I could tell right away that Emmett had been taking pictures for as long as he was old enough to hold a camera steady. Pictures and posters lined his walls. He was definitely talented. Then something else caught my eye.

Along one of his walls, I saw TONS of pictures of Daphne. Dating from the time he met her until recently. Okay, that's a little weird now. I knew they were best friends, but here was the proof, smacking me in the face, that he has feelings for her. Or, had? I felt like an intruder now. Maybe being with him wasn't such a great idea….

I turned around to face Emmett, who was still by his desk. What could I say to him? "Hey, that's a whole lot of stalker like pictures you got there?" Yeah, that would be weird. Instead, I said "I think you missed one of her brushing her teeth." Cause you pretty much have every other picture type up there. Emmett looked at me, confused. "Never mind," I waved it off.

I turned, staring at the pictures again. Emmett came over and nudged my arm. He had pictures in his hand. I recognized the top one from the junkyard. I couldn't focus on the pictures in his hands though. I was still focused on the "Wall of Daphne" in front of me.

Emmett showed me a couple of the pictures, but I wanted answers. I raised my hands imploringly. Emmett looked around. He sighed and signed, "Daphne and I…friends."

"Friends?" I repeated his sign. He nodded. "Okay. It's just you have a whole lot of pictures of your friend, who happens to look a whole lot like Rachel McAdams." I wasn't jealous. Or, was I?

Emmett looked at me and then walked to his bed. What was he doing? He pulled a blanket from the bottom of the bed and held it up. Okay, then. He went to the wall and grabbed a picture off, and then covered the rest with the blanket. "You don't have to do that," I said to his back. Emmett turned to face me again. In his hand was a picture of Daphne from a few months ago, I think. He starts to rip it in half. "No! Okay, okay, okay. It's fine," I told him.

Emmett placed his hands on my arms. He pulled back and signed and mouthed, "Friends. I promise. That's it." He looked at me, almost begging me to believe him.

I nodded. "Okay." Emmett placed his hands on my arms again and rubbed up and down. I was starting to realize he liked to touch me. Not that I minded. I liked him touching me. It made me feel special. It made me feel wanted.

It made me feel loved….

* * *

><p>After staying at the park for a couple hours, I told Bay I had a surprise at home. I wanted to show her the pictures from the junkyard. We drove back to my house in record time. Mom wasn't home, so now was a great time. She would be gone most of the evening.<p>

When we walked in the door, I took her coat and mine and hung them by the door. Putting my arm around her waist, I lead her to my bedroom. I really enjoyed touching her. She was so soft in my arms. Opening the door, we walked in. Bay looked around while I walked to the desk to get the pictures.

I looked up to see Bay standing in front of my pictures of Daphne. Okay, that could be awkward. What would she say about it? I knew her well enough to know she would say something about the pictures on the wall. She turned around, facing me. She said something about brushing teeth. Huh? That's weird. "Never mind," she said, waving it off. She looked at the wall again. Okay, time for the surprise!

I walked over to her, pictures in hand, and nudged her arm. I tried to show Bay the pictures, but she wasn't paying attention to them. She was staring at my wall. Then, she raised her hands in question. I looked around. Okay, from her point of view, this could certainly look bad. But, I only had eyes for Bay now. I had to make her see that. I sighed and signed, "Daphne and I…friends."

"Friends?" Bay repeated the sign. I nodded. "Okay. It's just you have a whole lot of pictures of your friend, who happens to look a whole lot like Rachel McAdams." She wasn't jealous, was she? Not that Bay had a reason to be.

I decided to alleviate some of her unease. I walked to my bed and pulled off the blanket from the bottom of the bed and held it up. I went to the wall and grabbed a picture off, and then covered the rest with the blanket. Does she get it now? I turned around again. I showed her the picture and then started to rip it in half. "No! Okay, okay, okay. It's fine," Bay said, holding up her hands.

I placed my hands on her arms. She was the one I wanted, not Daphne. I pulled back, signing and mouthing, "Friends. I promise. That's it." I looked at her, begging her to believe me.

She nodded. "Okay." Thank you! I placed my hands on her arms again and rubbed up and down. I loved touching her. It just made my day.

* * *

><p>Darkness had fallen outside. God, had we been here that long? Currently, we were lying on Emmett's bed, looking at an album of his pictures that he had taken. I was seeing once again just how talented he was with a camera. He took pictures of graffiti and made them look beautiful. Emmett pointed out one that he must have particularly loved. That's okay! I loved it too.<p>

Tapping his arm, I told him, "I love that piece!" signing "love" like he taught me. He nodded and signed "cool" I think. "Cool?" I asked, making sure I was right. Emmett smiled and repeated cool. I smiled and repeated it as well.

I had been thinking about MY paintings of "Axe Girl" around the city. I wanted to tell him, but I was nervous. What would he say? Would he like the fact that I put up graffiti or would he be turned off by it? I figured he would understand so, I decided to bite the bullet and tell him. Hesitantly, I tapped his arm. He looked at me expectantly. Here goes….

"I have to tell you something. It's something I've only told one other person, and that's cause he discovered me doing it…" I trailed off when Emmett held up his hands, wanting me to slow down. Oh! Too fast. Got it. He affirmed this by using his hands like he was talking and pushed down to show I was talking too fast.

"Oh, sorry! I'm just really excited to tell you cause, you'll get it." Suddenly, his phone vibrated. He held up his finger, like "1 second." He checked it quickly and motioned for me to continue. I had a bad feeling now.

"Who is that?" I asked, sure I knew the answer. He waved his hand like "nothing, promise" and motioned again for me to continue. "Go on." Okay, if you insist. "Any way, do you know those posters of the girl in the pink dress? Sometimes she has an axe. Sometimes she has a hammer…" I was interrupted again by his phone vibrating. Really! Take a clue! He's busy! Emmett held up his hand again. Oh, come on! This is annoying now.

"Daphne, again?" I said, using her name sign. Emmett shrugged. Really! Now I wasn't even sure I wanted to continue. It was obvious Daphne really wanted Emmett for some reason. My frustration showing, I said sarcastically, "Is she about to get eaten by a lion or something? Is there anything she needs?"

Emmett was clearly interested in what I was telling him. He did a sign I didn't recognize and motioned again to continue. I was too irritated to ask what he signed. I barely got "Okay" out when his phone vibrated YET AGAIN!

"Wow, seriously!" I said, sitting up on the bed. Emmett checked his phone YET AGAIN! I started to get off the bed, when Emmett grabbed my arm.

"Wait, wait," he mouthed. Wait for what? I wasn't going to be able to finish telling him anyway. Daphne wanted him, and I knew in that moment I would always be second. "Ding, ding, Daphne calls," I said, trying to get off the bed. Emmett grabbed my arm again. He signed something about "motorcycle." I was too pissed to care right now. SHE RUINS EVERYTHING!

"Whatever, Emmett!" I raged, forcing my feet into my shoes. I needed to get out of there. I couldn't take anymore. Emmett pulled on me and signed something I was too pissed off to pay attention to. Daphne was always going to be first with him. Why wasn't I surprised? "I don't know what you're saying and I don't care!" I finally got my shoes on and stood up to leave. Emmett stood up too. "2 seconds," he mouthed. NO! I was done being second fiddle tonight!

"No! Forget it. Oh, and don't forget your camera!" I walked toward the shrine on the wall. "I'm sure you'll want to capture this moment for your Daphne shrine!" I said, pulling down the blanket. I stalked past Emmett out of his room. My heart was breaking inside, but I wouldn't show it to him.

Once I was outside, the tears started falling. I wanted to scream. Why did everyone put her before me? My parents, Regina….Emmett. Why wasn't I enough for anyone in my life? Once again, I felt like I was drowning and couldn't surface for air. I started walking. I could be home in an hour on foot.

I felt betrayed….

* * *

><p>Darkness had fallen outside. Had we been here that long? Currently, we were lying across my bed, looking at an album of pictures that I had taken. I was proud to show these off. I pointed out one that I really loved.<p>

Tapping my arm, Bay said, "I love that piece!" signing "love" like I taught her. I nodded and signed "cool." "Cool?" she repeated. I smiled and repeated cool again. Bay smiled and repeated it as well.

I felt Bay tap my arm again. She looked like something was on her mind. Something important. I looked at her expectantly.

"I have to tell you something. It's something … only told one … person, and that's … …. …. discovered … doing it…" I held up my hands. She was talking too fast. I mimed talking with my hands and pushed down to show I wanted her to slow down.

"Oh, sorry! I'm just really excited to tell you cause, you'll get it." Suddenly, my phone vibrated. I held up my finger. "1 second." I checked it quickly. It was a text from Daphne. I ignored it and motioned for Bay to continue.

"Who is that?" She asked. I didn't want to tell her it was Daphne so I waved my hand, "nothing, promise" and motioned again for her to continue. "Go on." "Any way, do you know those posters of the girl in the pink dress? Sometimes she has an axe. Sometimes she has a hammer…" Again, my phone vibrated. Really, Daphne! Right now! I held up my hand again and checked. Yup, Daphne. I could see Bay was getting annoyed now.

"Daphne, again?" Bay said, using her name sign. I shrugged. She was already pissed off. I could see it in her expression. She said sarcastically, "Is she about to get eaten by a lion or something? Is there anything she needs?"

I was more interested in what Bay was trying to tell me, then Daphne's issue. I motioned again for her to continue. She barely got "Okay" out when my phone vibrated YET AGAIN! What is so damn important that Daphne had to text me 3 times?

"Wow, seriously!" she said, sitting up on the bed. I checked the phone YET AGAIN! Okay, enough was enough. Bay started to get off the bed, so I grabbed her arm.

"Wait, wait," I mouthed. I needed to find out what she wanted or she would just keep texting me. "Ding, ding, Daphne calls," Bay said, trying to get off the bed. I grabbed her arm again. Hold on a second! I signed "She probably needs a ride." Bay was a little too pissed to care, however.

"Whatever, Emmett!" she said, trying to force her feet into her shoes. Damn it! I pulled on her again and signed, "I'm going to text her and see what she wants." Probably not a smart thing to say from the look on Bay's face. "I don't know what you're saying and I don't care!" she forced out. She finally got her shoes on and stood up to leave. I stood up too. Damn you, Daphne! "2 seconds," I mouthed. Please!

"No! Forget it. Oh, and don't forget your camera!" Bay walked toward my wall. "I'm sure you'll want to capture this moment for your Daphne shrine!" She said, yanking down the blanket. She rushed past me before I could stop her. I wanted to kill Daphne right now!

Checking my phone again, I looked at the 3 messages.

"I need a lift home. Can you come get me?"

"Hello! Emmett, where are you?"

"EMMETT! ANSWER ME, PLEASE!"

Sending her a text back, I said, "Where are you?" and waited for her reply.

I think Bay felt betrayed…and I was the cause.

* * *

><p>When I finally got home, I walked into my studio and slumped against the counter. Why was this always happening to me? I thought Emmett would be different. Guess I was wrong about that. Daphne would always be first with everyone important in my life. I wasn't even first with my boyfriend. Boyfriend? That's a joke. I don't know what we are, but dating is probably not it. He couldn't even put me first tonight. It was all about HER! Again! Her wants, her needs. Maybe I was being selfish, but I didn't want to share Emmett now. I wanted him to myself.<p>

To be fair though, Daphne didn't know I was over there. How could she? She doesn't even know there is anything going on between him and I. I want to stay mad, but I can feel my anger slipping away. What a mess!

Feeling like I needed to talk to someone, anyone at this point who wasn't related to me, I called the number Ty gave me for the Army base he was at for training. Here goes nothing.

"_Ring, Ring, Ring, _Fort Benning Army Base. This is Lieutenant Johnson speaking. How may I assist you?"

"Hi, could I speak to Ty Mendoza? I mean, Tyler."

"What is his rank, please ma'am?"

"I guess he's a private. What do you call a guy who's in training?"

"Sorry, ma'am. No phone calls to new recruits unless it's a family member."

"Oh, no. Please, couldn't you just bend the rules just this once. I really need to talk to him."

"Did he impregnate you, ma'am?"

"No! He didn't get me pregnant!" On second thought. "If he did, could I talk to him?"

**CLICK! **Okay! That went well. "Way to protect and serve!"

Next, I tried Liam…

"_Ring, Ring, Ring-_This is Liam. Leave me a message!"

"Hey, Liam! It's Bay. Um, I'm just checking in. It's been a while since we last spoke. Things just got so weird between us. You know what? Just call me back when you get a chance." I finished weakly.

"What are you doing?" I heard Toby ask. How long has he been standing there? And what did he hear?

"Why are you spying on me?" I retorted.

"Why are you taking a trip down "I dated Bay Kennish" memory lane? What's going on?"

I couldn't tell him about what happened at Emmett's. It was kind of embarrassing now. "Nothing," I told him point blank. His stare said he didn't believe me. "It's just, sometimes it's nice to talk to a guy who seemed to care about you." Even though both of said guys were in Daphne's pocket.

For the first time, I noticed the magazine in Toby's hand. Pulling it up, he said, "Well, maybe this will cheer you up," and opened it. Inside was a picture of Dad holding a baseball…in his tighty-whities? Oh, god!

"Oh my GOD!" I said, coming closer. I took the magazine and stared at it. Of course, Toby laughed at my reaction. Wonder what his was?

"I know. I'm not sure what's worst? The goofy smile or the hairy chest?" he said with a semi-straight face.

I was so happy to be able to utter this next sentence. "All I can say is, I'm so glad I'm not related to him!"

"Hey, you just drunk-dialed Liam when you were sober. Bad judgment runs in your gene pool, too." You have no idea!

"Thanks," I said, glaring at him. He, of course, smiles and holds up the picture of Dad again. Payback time! "Kind of looks like you." Take that!

"Shut up!" Toby said firmly.

After Toby's unexpected interruption, I realized I wasn't mad anymore. I just felt…sad.

What was going to happen next?

* * *

><p>Driving to pick up Daphne, I couldn't stop thinking about Bay. I knew she was mad. What could I say to her to make her forgive me? Maybe I could buy her some art supplies! Suck up a little bit. She would be sure to forgive me after that.<p>

Seeing the car up ahead that Daphne told me to look for, I slowed down and pulled up to the window. I saw Daphne say something about "her ride." Was that Wilkie? Holy geez…..

Wilkie rolled down his window and turned to Daphne. "What?" I saw her say. I saw his lips move. Did he just call her a liar? What did I get in the middle of? "Hey, buddy," I saw him say. "Nice taxi service you run. Do you do this for everybody or just special friends?" Was he drunk or something? Daphne climbed out of the car.

"Wilkie? Your taste in guys has gone from bad to worst!" I told her, a little annoyed still. She called me for a ride and she was with THIS idiot! I was better off with Bay. I knew I should have shut my phone off!

"It's not like that!" Daphne retorted. OH REALLY! My eyes tell me otherwise. I noticed her shirt then. It was crookedly buttoned. Did they…? EEEWWWWW!

"You missed a button," I told her sarcastically. When did she lower her standards? Did she have NO self respect?

She of course, glared at me. "Can we just go?" she signed sharply. Yes, master!

Daphne bent toward the window. I couldn't see what they were saying, but they talked for about a minute. Finally, Daphne faced me again. For the first time, I noticed the fumes of alcohol on her breath. They were drinking, too! Now, everything made sense.

"Are you drunk?" I asked her suspiciously.

"I was," she answered honestly.

"What's wrong?" Even though I was mad about my ruined evening with Bay, Daphne was still my best friend. I didn't want to see her hurt.

"I'll tell you when we get there," was her cryptic response.

"Where are we going? Home?" I asked.

Daphne paused a second. "Yeah, I wanna go home." Does she mean her old home?

She got on the bike. Wilkie waved and we took off.

What could possibly happen next?

* * *

><p>Toby and I heard everyone talking outside and went to investigate. Regina and my parents were outside and Regina…..HAD THE GUITAR CASE!<p>

"I don't really play. It's just an old case I'm getting rid of," Regina was telling my parents. GETTING RID OF? NO!

"That's a guitar case!" I said, trying to sound surprised. I would find out what was in it!

"It's taking up too much space in my closet," Regina said, trying to stuff it in the trunk. By all means, give it to me!

"Your getting rid of it?" I said stupidly. Duh!

"Yeah, I'm, um, clearing out some things."

"Uh, hey. Could I keep it?" Please, oh, please! "I think it would make a really cool art piece."

"You know. It's from an ex-boyfriend and I really don't want to be seeing it around, so I'd prefer to get rid of it," Regina said definitively, shutting the trunk. "Symbolic, you know?" Uh, not really. I want that guitar case!

Dad commented about going to Goodwill so late and thinking they might be closed. Regina just said, "Only one way to find out," and drove away. Okay, that was WAY past weird.

* * *

><p>Daphne and I pulled up to her old house. We walked around outside for awhile. Daphne was strangely quiet. What was she thinking about? Finally we looked in her old bedroom window. It was dark now, no one lived there.<p>

"I loved this place," Daphne said. "It was perfect."

Trying to cheer her up, I said, "Now, you've got a swimming pool, tennis courts, a basketball hoop."

"I didn't ask for any of this, you know." You didn't ask to be born into a rich family? "I wasn't looking for answers. I liked my life just the way it was," Daphne said honestly.

"I know." What else could I say?

"I want it back. I want my old life back. Before we all knew."

I'm still confused. "What happened tonight?" Something was definitely eating at her.

Then she told me something that I couldn't believe. "My mom knew about the switch." NO WAY! "She knew it for years. And never said anything."

My next thoughts were about Bay. Did she know? She couldn't know. She would have said something. Just to be on the safe side though…act dumb.

"What? Does Bay know?" I had to know!

Daphne grabbed my arm. Uh-oh. "Why are you so obsessed with Bay?" Shit, does she suspect something? Cover your back, Emmett!

"I'm not. But, she deserves to know too." If you don't tell her, I will.

"I need you on my side right now." I'm on both sides now. Bay's and Daphne's.

"I am. I always am," I told her.

"I can't tell anyone. My mom asked me not to. I don't know what to do." Me neither. I couldn't lie to my girlfriend. But, I couldn't betray Daphne, either. I'm so screwed.

Just then, Daphne's phone vibrated. She looked at it, and then turned it toward me. It was a text from Bay. "What was in the guitar case?" Well, shit. Now I really was stuck.

I convinced Daphne to come home with me and sleep on the couch. Partially because if I gave her a ride back home Bay would be there. Not that I was avoiding Bay, but her seeing Daphne and me probably wouldn't go over well.

The next morning, I came downstairs to see Daphne sprawled on the couch, sound asleep still. I had been awake for awhile, thinking about last night. I really did need to see Bay, but didn't know if I could hide what Daphne had told me. I sighed, irritated. Only together 1 day, and already I was keeping things from Bay. What a mess!

I stared at Daphne for a minute. She was a messy sleeper. Her hair always got in her face and she always had the blankets wrapped around her. I wonder how Bay sleeps? Is she messy too, or does she sleep like a log, not moving at all? Was she a morning person, or was she a slow riser? If it was Bay on the couch, I'd wake her up with a kiss. Not doing that with Daphne, though. Gently, I rubbed Daphne's arm to wake her up. She woke up groggy and looked around. At least she was sober now.

"Thanks for letting me crash. Mom would've killed me if she smelled alcohol on my breath." Here I thought it was my idea.

"You gonna go talk to her?" I asked, dreading the answer.

Daphne shrugged. "She's got work. I've got school. I guess I'll find out the rest tonight." Something told me I would too.

Daphne sighed and sat up to put her shoes on. She got a weird look on her face. A second too late, I remembered the pictures on the table of Bay and I from the junkyard. Too late! Daphne grabbed them and looked at a few. Please don't say anything bad. I can't deal with it right now.

"Where did you take these?" Again with the sour faces. I am really tired of those now.

"The junkyard, that day I gave her a lift." The day I realized I might have feelings for her. Daphne looked at me with a disbelieving expression. "You know me. I take pictures of everything," I said, trying to sound nonchalant about it. I do take pictures all the time, so it's totally believable, right?

She gave me a look that clearly told me she didn't believe me.

"Come on. We better get going." Anything to get her away from the pictures!

* * *

><p>The next day, I was staring intently at my phone. Daphne didn't come home last night and she never answered my text either. Did she stay at Emmett's? He hadn't contacted me either. So, here I was, staring at my phone, willing one of them to contact me.<p>

Mom walked in with a jacket on that should have been outlawed in the '80's. Holy shoulder pad!

"What do you think?" Mom asked. Seriously?

Trying not to laugh, I told her, "Way to much shoulder pad . You want to look confident. Not like a linebacker."

"Okay, well, what about this one?" she said, holding up an ugly gray striped jacket.

"Oh, that's nice, It looks like you're going on vacation in the Bahamas."

"Not exactly the look I'm looking for," Mom said, taking off the first jacket. "I hope I don't screw this up. I'm gonna kill your father."

I asked the question that had been on my mind for awhile. "Why is this lawsuit so important to him? It's not like we're hurting for money."

Mom came back around the corner. She stared at me for a moment. "I think your dad feels like this switch was his fault. Like, he should have noticed or something. I think this is his way of making up for it."

"It's that one," I told Mom, indicating the jacket she was currently wearing.

"Hmm, this one?" she said.

"It's a great contrast with your hair. Also, it makes you sound pretty wise," I told her with a smile on my face.

"Really?" Mom said, disbelief on her face.

I just shook my head and told her to get going. After my mother left the room I laid there for a minute considering what she had just said. Was this lawsuit really more about him than it was Daphne and I? Does my father really only find fault in himself and…..not with me? So many questions and not enough answers. I whipped out my phone ready to text Emmett to see what he thinks. But as I sit looking at his name emblazoned on my phone I remember my _little outburst _last night. Does he even want to talk to me anymore?

Deciding that I wasn't waiting anymore, I borrowed Toby's car and drove to Carlton. I had to talk to Daphne about that case!

As luck would have it, I saw her walking to her next class. Perfect! I waved my arms to alert her to my presence. Daphne got a very confused look on her face.

"Okay, what was in the guitar case?" I asked her as soon as I got close enough for her to read my lips.

"What are you doing here?" she asked me, clearly surprised to see me. I don't have time for this!

"The guitar case! Regina's guitar case," I signed and spoke. Come on, quit stalling and tell me! "The one that she suddenly had to donate in the middle of the night. What did you find in there?" I signed "find."

Daphne looked conflicted. "I want to tell you, but I can't. You'll have to ask your mother." Huh?

"My mom?" What would my mom know about it? Wait a second…..is she talking about Regina? "Do you mean Regina?"

"Yeah," she confirmed. "Because she's certainly not mine," Daphne said point blank. What the hell is going on that I don't know about? "I got to go," were her parting words before she turned and walked away.

WHAT IS GOING ON?

I hung around for a few minutes, hoping to see Emmett. After several minutes, I gave up and walked back to Toby's car and got in. Guess I couldn't apologize today.

* * *

><p>I saw Bay talking to Daphne about the guitar case. I wanted to go up to her, but I didn't know if it was the right time. Bay looked like she was on a mission and I didn't want to hinder that. I knew Daphne wouldn't tell her anything and that made it harder for me. I had to lie to my girlfriend to protect a secret Daphne entrusted me with about the switch. It was easier for me to avoid Bay.<p>

I can't help feeling like I'm a chicken for taking the coward's way out of dealing with this secret. Maybe I am chicken. I see Daphne walk away and Bay starts looking around. Is she looking for me? I stepped back, hiding in the shade of the trees. After a few minutes, Bay gives up and walks back to her car. The look on her face freezes me. She looks defeated and hurt. Unconsciously, I step forward a little bit.

Then I remembered her "temper tantrum" in my room. Arguably, I knew she wasn't genuinely angry. I knew she was hurt and I saw the fear in her eyes when she looked at all those pictures of Daphne. I knew she felt betrayed. I couldn't stand for her to feel like that.

Should I go talk to her? I can see Bay still sitting in her car. Is she hoping to see me? Finally, she starts the car and drives away. Stupid! Now I lost my chance!

I see the flashing lights in the quad indicating that next period is starting. Shit! I'm so gonna be late for class. But, in a way, it's worth it.

I got to see Bay's beautiful face!

* * *

><p>I had finally decided I was just going to confront Regina directly. I was tired of the cat and mouse games. I would know what was in that damn case!<p>

Finally, Regina pulled into the driveway. Before she even stopped the car, I was up and moving toward her. I stopped in front of her door. As she opened it, the look on her face told me she knew something was up.

"Hey," she said. Enough bullshit!

"What was in that guitar case?" I said angrily.

Regina's face registered surprise and….guilt? She tried to walk around me. Oh, no way!

"Daphne told me that she opened it. If she knows, I want to know too. What is in there?"

Before Regina could answer me, I heard my parents car pull up. Great, another distraction! Little did I know. My parents got out of the car. My dad looked seriously pissed off. Regina and I exchanged looks. This doesn't look good.

"Regina, would you join us in the house, please," my father gritted out. Oh, man. This really doesn't look good. "Bay, you too, please. This involves you as well," my mother chimed in.

We all walked to the living room. Daphne was waiting for us. How did she know? I stood next to my mother, wondering what in the hell was going on. Regina stood in the center of the living room. All of a sudden, mom and dad started blasting her.

"Did you switch the kids?" Dad said.

"I thought we were in this together," Mom accused at the same time.

"No, I didn't know," was all I caught from Regina.

My parents and Regina kept talking over each other making it impossible to know what they were saying. Daphne was just sitting there. Must be nice. I was suddenly envious of the fact that she couldn't hear them. As if I could be so lucky. Then I caught my father talking about Regina finding out earlier. Wait, what?

"You lied to me," Mom screeched.

"Just let me explain," Regina finally got in a sentence. But now I interrupted.

"Wait, you knew…WHAT?" I said, my jaw dropping. Regina looked scared and my parents were stilled pissed.

"Okay. Just, give me a minute," Regina said, trying to collect herself.

"Fine. Talk. Go!" Dad said in a clipped voice.

"Okay," she said very quietly. For the first time, I really took in the look on Daphne's face. She looked….disgusted and angry. Mom sat on the couch. Dad stood, staring daggers at Regina. I was just confused. Then I heard a speech that turned my world upside down, again.

"I found out," Regina started, signing for Daphne's benefit, "12 ½ years ago. When Daphne was 3. Angelo, Daphne's father, he was on me, ever since Daphne was a baby." It was the first time Regina actually said his name. "Why didn't she look like him? How could she be so blonde? And Blue eyed? And so fair? I had to have had an affair." Regina looked bitter at this. "But, I hadn't. Plus, we were fighting all the time. I mean, I was drinking. He was drinking. It wasn't my finest hour." Mom looked disgusted now, too. "And then, she got sick. And, I know you think it was my fault, and I thought that for a long time too."

Dad interrupted. "Regina, none of this has to do with anything."

"It was meningitis, okay! You know that. But, you don't know how bad it was. I mean, if you don't catch it in time, within a few hours, you could die. And sitting in that hospital, waiting to see if she was going to be okay, I would not wish that on any parent." Regina was starting to cry now.

"What do you want from us, sympathy?" Mom asked.

"No! I just need you to understand."

Next, Daphne interrupted. "Just get to the part where you knew," she said angrily. Regina looked at me, but it was hard to read her face.

"They were going to give her an antibiotic, that had a chance of making her deaf. I mean, but what was my choice?"

"Well, actually, if you had shared this information, other resources could have been brought to bear on this situation," Dad was shouting.

At the same time, Regina was saying, "I didn't know by then! I didn't know! I didn't know!"

Daphne shouted, "Stop! Please, just let her finish!"

"She was in the ICU for 8 days, and I never left her side. And when she got better, and failed the hearing test. Well, Angelo, by now, he was sure she wasn't his."

"I knew it," Daphne stated. "I knew that's why he left."

"He was gonna leave anyway. I honestly believe that." Regina told her. "And I am not defending him, but you have to understand. Neither of us knew how to deal with any of this."

"So then? You found out then?" Dad asked, slightly calmer.

Regina nodded slightly. "Angelo secretly took a swab of her saliva and had her DNA tested. And, he came back with the results, saying he knew it all along. That she wasn't his. She was someone else's. You know, we had a huge fight, and I said that it was impossible! He was lying! He was just trying to find some reason to leave us! But, he left anyway."

Dad and Mom had finally calmed down. They actually looked sorry for her now. But, Regina wasn't finished yet.

"And, I looked at my Blonde, Blue eyed little girl, and I had her tested again. And the results came back the same. She wasn't biologically related to me."

Mom grabbed some tissues and handed them to Regina. "Why didn't you say anything?" Mom wanted to know. Yeah, me too!

Regina's next words froze my heart. "Because she was MY daughter by then. I was an alcoholic, unemployed single parent. I was broke! I had nothing. Nothing but this little baby, that everyone thought was mine. Who I loved, so much."

I could only stare at her. I felt like I was in a train wreck. Tell me this isn't real? This has to be a nightmare!

"I was a mess. I mean, I was scared if I told the truth, they would have yanked her away from me and given both kids to the other family."

"We wouldn't have done that to you," Mom told her honestly.

"You weren't real to me then."

"Did Grandma know?" Daphne cut in.

"No one knew. I didn't tell anybody."

"I don't understand how not telling anybody is making things right?" Mom put in.

"I looked around at my life, and I made a decision. I would clean myself up. I would figure it out, and I would be the best mom that I could be!" Everyone continued to stare at Regina. "I joined AA, I reconnected with my mom, and I got it together. And I think, I did a pretty good job!" she finished softly.

This whole time, I never once heard her mention me. Did I matter to her at all? Or, was it all about Daphne, as usual? Didn't I matter? What was I to her? I needed to ask so badly.

"What about me?" I asked quietly. Everyone turned to stare at me. I didn't care. I wanted answers now!

"You knew?" I asked, heartbroken. "All this time, and you never came for me?"

"Oh, honey," Regina started, stepping toward me. I stepped back, not wanting her near me. "I wanted you. Of course, I wanted you! I mean, I even hired a private investigator. He came back with photos, and bios of your parents. That's what was in the guitar case." You spied on me! "Pictures of you. Tons of pictures of you. I followed you constantly." And stalked me, too!

"That makes it worst," I said, tears forming. I was going to lose it soon. I could feel it.

"Please, try to understand. You were Bay Kennish by then. And I would have been ripping you from the only family that you ever knew," Regina's voice started breaking. I don't care about that.

"But, I was your daughter. Me, not her, and you chose her over me," I said, feeling broken.

Mom came over to me. "Honey.." she started. No! I would have MY say now!

"NO! You knew? All those years, you knew about me. You followed me, and you never once came for me!"

"I did what I thought was best for you!" Regina tried to explain. Yeah, right.

"No. You did what was best for you!" With those parting words, I turned around and walked out of the room.

"Bay?" I heard Regina say. No, I was DONE listening to her.

Walking outside, I grabbed my phone. I texted the only person I wanted to see right now. The only person I could see….. The only person I hoped wanted to see me.

"Emmett, I need you. Come get me, please!"

A minute later, I got his reply. "I'm on my way."

I was never so happy to see that answer in my life.

* * *

><p>All afternoon, I hadn't heard from Bay or Daphne. What the hell was going on over there? Did Bay know yet? I contemplated texting her and then thought better of it. If something was going down, which I was sure it was, I didn't want to interrupt and cause problems. Besides, I wasn't even sure Bay wanted to talk to me anymore. After the other night, I realized that all the pictures of Daphne on my wall needed to change. She was no longer the most important person in my life and I had to show it. So, I made a decision.<p>

The wall of Daphne had to go!

My mind set, I started to take down pictures. Suddenly, my phone vibrated. Checking the screen, I see a message from Bay. A sense of relief washed over me. She still wants to talk to me. However, reading the text made the happy feeling evaporate. In it's place was a wave of sadness.

"Emmett, I need you. Come get me, please!"

She knew. She knew about the switch now. And she wanted me to come get her.

"I'm on my way." I would never tell her no.

Grabbing my coat, I raced out the door.

* * *

><p>When we got back to Emmett's house, he lead me back upstairs to his room. I walked in, saw his Daphne wall, and almost chickened out. But, I needed him too much. I just needed him to be here.<p>

"What happened?" he signed. His face clearly showed he was worried about me. At least someone was.

"She knew! All this time, she knew. She knew about the switch. She just shut her eyes and pretended like I didn't even exist. Like it was more important not to risk losing Daphne then to even try and come get me.." I trailed off when Emmett signed "slow down." I can't. I'm sorry.

"No! Okay, I don't want to slow down. I want to say what I need to say, and I want you to understand me." He's signing "slow down" again. Maybe this whole thing is a huge mistake. "But, I can't sign and you can't hear." His face is confused again. This was a mistake. I shouldn't have called him. I need to leave. This will never work! "I don't even know what I'm doing here? This isn't going to work out!" I tried to run out the door.

Emmett grabbed my arm. Turning around to face him, I feel the tears threaten to fall. I'm such an idiot. Liam was right. There is way to much drama with me. Emmett doesn't seem to care though. He mouths, "Okay," and pulls on my arm. After all of this, he still wants me. He is the only one who wants me. Even with all my flaws, he still wants to be in my life. The feelings are overwhelming right now. I have reached my breaking point. The tears start flowing. I allow him to pull me into his arms. I let all the pain loose with my tears. My knees gave out and Emmett followed me down, still holding me tightly against him.

Seconds, minutes, hours…. I lost track of how long we stayed like that. Finally, I felt cried out. Pulling back, I see Emmett staring at me intently. This is becoming a habit. Breaking down in his arms.

"I'm sorry," I signed. Emmett shook his head. "No need," he signed back.

"No, I'm sorry for everything. The other day, just now. I NEED you in my life. I shouldn't have acted like that. That was so immature and I am so terribly sorry for it." I needed to apologize for my childish behavior. Emmett needed to know that I did appreciate him.

Taking my face in his hands, he kissed me gently. "As I NEED you in my life. I'm sorry, too. I should have realized all of that would bother you. I hurt your feelings and I hope you can forgive me, as well." Emmett signed and mouthed slowly.

"Apologizes cancel each other out. I've forgiven and forgotten if you can."

"Yes, I can," he signed before pulling me into another kiss.

I think that is the moment I fell in love….

* * *

><p>I picked Bay up outside her house. She said she wanted to go back to mine. She got on and back home I drove. When we got there, I lead her upstairs to my room. She looked at the Daphne wall but made no comment.<p>

Finally, she turned back around to face me. "What happened?" I signed. I wanted her to share this with me. To know she could trust me.

She started talking fast right away. I couldn't catch everything. "She knew! All … time, … knew. She knew about … switch. She just shut … eyes … pretended … I didn't … exist. Like it … more important … to risk losing Daphne then to … try and … get me.." She trailed off when I signed "slow down."

"No! Okay, I … want … slow down. I want … say what I … to say, and I … you to understand …." I sign "slow down" again. I see the frustration on her face. I am not making this easy for her. My deafness is suddenly a hindrance. "But, I can't sign and you can't hear." I'm confused. Is she regretting us now? "I don't even know what I'm doing here? This isn't going to work out!" She tried to run out the door. Oh, no you don't!

I grabbed her arm. Turning her around to face me, I see the tears threatening to fall. I mouthed, "Okay," and pulled on her arm. I need her to see that I still want her. That I still want to be with her. I know she has reached her breaking point. The tears start flowing. I pulled her into my arms. I felt her sobs vibrate through me, felt the tears on my shirt. Her knees gave out and I followed her down, still holding her tightly.

Seconds, minutes, hours…. I lost track of how long we stayed like that. Finally, I felt her sobbing stop. She pulls back, and I stare at her intently. This is becoming a habit. Staring at her.

"I'm sorry," she signed. I shook my head. "No need," I signed back. Never feel sorry for crying on my shoulder.

"No, I'm sorry for everything. The other day, just now. I NEED you in my life. I shouldn't have acted like that. That was so immature and I am so terribly sorry for it." I think she needed me to know that she appreciated me. I already knew that though.

Taking her face in my hands, I kissed her gently. "As I NEED you in my life. I'm sorry, too. I should have realized all of that would bother you. I hurt your feelings and I hope you can forgive me, as well." I signed and mouthed slowly. Can I ever make her hurt go away? I didn't know, but I damn sure wasn't going to stop trying.

"Apologizes cancel each other out. I've forgiven and forgotten if you can."

"Yes, I can," I signed before pulling her into another kiss.

I think that is the moment I fell in love….

* * *

><p>After a couple hours, I decided I needed to go home and face everyone. I had run out with no explanation and Mom had already texted me several times. I ignored them. Emmett dropped me off at the end of the driveway. Before he left, he gave me a kiss and signed, "Always." I knew what he meant. He would always be there for me.<p>

As I neared the house, I saw Regina hugging Toby. She had her trunk open and I could see a bag sticking out. Is she leaving?

"Bay," Regina said. I can't talk to her. I'm not sure I'll ever be able to talk to her again. Ignoring her, I walk into the house.

I've had enough drama for the night.

A/N What did you think? Review, review, review. Show me the love! What did you think of the chapter? What do you hope to see next?


	7. Chapter 7 Episode 9

Moments of Clarity, Moments of Insanity

A/N Here it is people! Chapter 7! I am SO SORRY this took so long. Over a month without an update…. Computer problems and writers block are not nice, but now, computer is working and thanks to D for her excellent ideas that helped my writers block, I am back in business! Great big shout out to all my lovely reviewers and favorites! So pleased you are loving this story so much. Hope you all enjoy this one. I decided (with help- Thanks D!) to do a dream sequence for Emmett and Bay both instead of the opening dream sequence that Daphne had. Hope you like it! As always, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!

I promise the next chapter will come much faster!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7- episode 9<p>

_I was so glad school was finally over. It had been a long day. They cancelled outdoor recess so we were stuck inside. That meant no dodge ball. On top of that I forgot my lunch money, so that meant going to the office for money. Mom was so going to love that. I got to put off telling her though because she couldn't pick me up today. So, I was walking._

_The walk home was pretty lonely because no one lived out in my direction. So I had no one to walk with. I couldn't wait until I was older. I wanted to get a motorcycle and drive it to school so I wouldn't have to walk on days like today. It was cold out. Halloween was right around the corner. My mouth was already starting to water thinking about all the candy I was gonna get. I couldn't wait! As I walked under some trees I noticed orange and red leaves were falling. My eyes switched from one to the next, counting them._

"…_.19…20…21…" Suddenly, something caught my eye._

_Turning to look, I realized I was outside a Hearing school. It looked like there was a scuffle going down on the black top. Normally, I would have just passed by. It was a Hearing school after all. That's when I glimpsed it, black curls as whoever was in the center was trying to break free. A girl with blonde pigtails held her back. _

_Before I knew what I was doing, I was running towards the fight. I couldn't understand why I felt so drawn to what was happening….to her. The girl in the middle briefly broke free, her hair wiping around her head. As her hair flew to the side, I saw something familiar, something curled around one small pale ear. Was she like me? I caught a look of fear as I caught sight of wide brown eyes. She couldn't get away before pig tail girl pushed her to the ground. _

_That was all I needed to see. I picked up speed racing across the black top. Opening my mouth for the first time in a long time, I forced air through my lungs, attempting to scream as loud as I could. The girls looked up at me. I was suddenly breaking through the circle. The bullying girls shot apart like marbles. Their faces were bright with fear as they paled before my eyes._

_I stood in front of their victim with as much confidence as I could dig up. I looked down at her. She was bleeding, her knees were all scraped up. There were pieces of a broken hearing aid surrounding her. They must have ripped it from her head. She looked up at me panting and scared, drawing her knees to her chest, tears streaking down her face. I felt anger like I had never experienced before light me up from the inside. Looking back at the girls, I turned my sudden fury on them._

"_DON'T…YOU…EVER….TALK….TO….HER…AGAIN!" I forced the words out, not caring if these monsters understood me or not. All those bullies ran away screaming. Good!_

_Turning around I looked at the girl again. She looked up at me, her eyes still wide but not with fear. It was confusion that colored her watery eyes. If she was confused now it was about to get worse. The anger I felt toward those girls paled when I saw the look on her face. I gave her a small smile and she returned it hesitantly. Reaching down without any warning, I grabbed her hand. Tugging hard, I pulled the girl to her feet. I ran from the school, pulling the girl who had affected me so suddenly with me. I would take her home. My Mom would know what to do._

_When we got to my house, I told her, "It's okay. My Mom and I will clean you up." The girl just stared at me. Maybe she was in shock. Pulling her inside, I found Mom in the kitchen._

"_There you are! I was worried about you. What took so long?" Mom asked me as soon as she caught sight of me. _

"_Mom, this girl was getting beat up at the Hearing school I go by to get home. I think she's deaf. She has hearing aids, like me. I don't know her name, but her knees are skinned up bad. Can you help her?" _

"_Of course I can!" Mom said, before turning to the girl. "Hi! I'm Melody and this is my son, Emmett. What's your name, sweetie?" _

_The girl just kept staring at us. She seemed fascinated with our hands for some reason. Surely, she's seen sign language before. For some reason, she wouldn't answer my Mom though. Mom was also looking at her funny._

"_Do you understand me when I do this with my hands?" Mom signed more slowly. The girl continued to stare. What the….? Mom looked at me. "Honey, I don't think she knows ASL."_

_But, she's deaf, isn't she? She has hearing aids, so she has to be. How does she not know ASL?_

"_I'm going to clean up your knees, okay?" Mom mouthed to the girl. At this, she nodded. Okay, so she reads lips. That's good to know._

"_I'm Emmett and this is my mom, Melody," I mouthed to the girl. She nodded again. Is she a mute? "What's your name?" I continued._

"_Daphne."_

The vibration of my alarm woke me up. Staring at the ceiling, I remembered my dream. That was how I met Daphne, but my brain had substituted Bay for Daphne. It made sense. Bay is the one I would have met, if the switch hadn't happened. Still, it was a little weird seeing Bay in my dream instead of Daphne. Not that I didn't dream of Bay. It was usually in a more "ahem" adult setting. Dreaming of her as a child was a little strange.

* * *

><p>"<em>Mom, where's my coat? Emmett will be mad if he has to wait," I signed to my mom, hoping she knew where I left it.<em>

"_Daphne, relax! You and I both know that Emmett could never get mad or stay mad at you. Your coat is by the door, where you hung it last night," Mom answered, chuckling slightly. I wished I could hear her laugh._

_Running my fingers through my black curls, I checked the mirror one more time. Perfect! Just then, the doorbell light flashed. Giddy, I race toward the door._

"_Hi, gorgeous!" Emmett said, before pulling me into a kiss. _

"_You know you don't have to ring the doorbell!" I said after he released me. I could feel my face flaming. _

"_How else am I going to grab you and have my way with you?" Emmett said, comically raising and lowering his eyebrows._

_After being friends for years, Emmett and I had finally admitted to each other that we had feelings for each other. Actually, Emmett had thrown caution to the wind and kissed me out of the blue a few months back. To say that I was shocked was putting it mildly. I didn't think Emmett would ever get the nerve up. I blushed red thinking about it._

"_Thinking of me?" Emmett asked._

"_Always," was my short response._

"_Ready to go?" _

"_Of course!" _

_Riding on Emmett's motorcycle has always been a thrill. When he first got the thing for his birthday, I was so nervous riding with him. I was always afraid of falling off. Emmett is an awesome driver though, and was always very careful, especially with me riding with him. _

_We ended up at a little dive off the strip. Since I was the only one that spoke, I ordered our food. While I stood there waiting, I saw someone come up next to me out of the corner of my eye. Looking that way, I saw a burly looking jock. _

"_Hey, retard! What's the matter? Can't you hear? I said, get out of the way if you're all done ordering," I saw him say. _

_I didn't want to answer him. He was a jerk. Suddenly I felt his hand by my ear. He was playing with my hearing aid. I jerked my head away. The jock looked angry._

"_Well, how do you like that. She actually is deaf! Look at those things in her ears. Makes her look like a martian or something," he said._

_I was never comfortable when a hearing person pointed out my hearing aids. Ever since I was a little girl and those girls harassed me because of them, I tried to hide them._

_Suddenly, I felt a hand spin me again. "Hey! I'm talking to you, girlie." Now, this close, I could smell the fumes of alcohol on his breath._

_Emmett appeared out of nowhere. He shoved the guy away from me. Grabbing my hand, Emmett tried to pull me away. The jock grabbed Emmett's shoulder. Letting go of my hand, Emmett turned around and punched the guy in the nose. Blood started spurting out of the jock's nose. Emmett grabbed my hand again and pulled me outside._

"_Are you okay?" he asked, pulling me close._

_I sobbed into his shirt a little. Pulling back, I signed, "I'm always okay when you're around."_

"_I love you, Daphne."_

_I was shocked. Emmett had never said that to me before. I felt the same way, but I was still surprised that he would pick this moment to tell me that._

"_I love you too, Emmett!"_

The annoying drone of my alarm clock woke me up. Staring at the ceiling, I remembered my dream. I had tried to imagine being deaf lots of times, but that dream was spooky. No sounds, no noises. It was like I really was deaf. Weird…..

Could our relationship ever be that simple? Could it ever be that…easy? Time will tell. I knew we would hit bumps along the way. Translations, people not understanding us, our own issues. I only hoped we were strong enough to survive it all.

* * *

><p>A couple of days after the whole blow up at the Kennishes, I came downstairs and see Regina again sleeping on the couch. Having her here is kind of awkward. I want Bay to come over, but she doesn't want to see Regina. Not that I can blame her. Regina has lied to her from the beginning and has never really tried to get to know Bay. Daphne doesn't want to come over, either. That's a no-brainer. So, I avoid Daphne except for school, and Bay I pick up after school and we go to the park.<p>

We still haven't told anyone about us. Not that we are trying to hide it, it's just that now is really not a good time to share. Bay and Daphne are both still too raw from everything that has happened. I want to tell Daphne, but at the same time, I don't. I hate arguing with myself. I never win the argument.

Besides, Bay and Daphne's birthday's are in a few days and I need to go shopping. Daphne's gift I got months ago, but what to get for Bay….?

* * *

><p>A couple days after the whole blow up at our house, Regina still hadn't returned home. Emmett told me she was sleeping on his couch, so of course, I can't go over there. Emmett just picks me up after school and we go to the park.<p>

This particular morning, I am more excited than I have been all week. My 16th birthday was only a few days away, and I already knew what my parents would get me. Toby got a car for his 16th, so I was very confident that I would receive the same. I knew exactly which car I wanted too. "The Thing."

Walking into the kitchen, I see Mom and Daphne talking.

"Well, we usually we buy her something, which she returns for store credit," Mom said as I came into the room. Ah-ha! Talking birthday presents. Goody!

"Oh, Mom! Don't worry. I won't be returning this year's gift," I told her, full of confidence.

Mom looked at me skeptically. "Hmm…and what is that going to be?"

Sure, play dumb. That's okay. I'll play along. "Oh, don't act like you don't know!"

Mom tapped Daphne. "She wants this Volkswagon thing. It's this dune buggy…."

Cutting her off, I grabbed Daphne. "It's an amphibious, 4 wheel drive convertible. It's a tank, but way cuter. And, I can haul stuff around, without inflicting another SUV on the world."

"What exactly do you need to haul?" Toby said, jumping into the conversation.

I don't know…a motorcycle maybe. I would love to see his reaction to that reply. Deciding not to give away too much information, I decided on, "I don't know. Stuff." Mom and Toby both gave me funny looks. What? "I just like the idea of a car that is so weird they didn't know what to call it, so they just called it "The Thing."

Daphne chuckled at this. Mom just asked, "And what makes you so sure you're going to get "The Thing?"

Seriously? "Don't joke please!"

Mom's cell went off and of course, being the scatterbrain she can be sometimes, she left it in the other room. She took off to grab it, so I grabbed Daphne again. Signing and speaking, I told her, "They got Toby a car for his birthday. They have to get cars for us too!"

Daphne raised an eyebrow. "Us?" I nodded. "Your signing has gotten really good."

I just smiled. I had a great teacher.

And then the moment I dreaded happened. Regina came home….

We all watched as she made her way upstairs to the guest house. Had she come back on her own, or had they finally kicked her out?

Mom tapped Daphne. "Do you want me to talk with her?"

"No. I'll take care of it." And with that statement, Daphne went to confront Regina. Mom put her arm around me, knowing how difficult it was for me as well to see Regina return.

Time will tell…..

* * *

><p>At school, Daphne flagged me down. I already knew what the conversation would be about. I knew I was right when the first thing Daphne signed was, "Finally kicked her out, huh?"<p>

Sighing, I said, "No, mom did."

She babbled for a bit. I'm ashamed to admit that I really wasn't paying attention. I was still trying to think of a gift for Bay. I thought about art supplies, but figured she would not appreciate them after she saw the gift I have for Daphne. It had to top that. She is my girlfriend after all. I was also thinking about telling Daphne about Bay and I. She would have to find out eventually. Shouldn't it come from me?

Finally, I tuned back into Daphne.

"I mean, just when I thought I'd gotten used to, "Surprise! You were switched at birth!"…suddenly, it's "Surprise! Your mom knew all along!"

"Well, she feels really bad about it," I told her. She glared at me. "When someone's on your couch 24 hours a day, it's hard not to notice." I was on the defense now.

"Are you going to tell me to forgive her?" No, bad idea! Then Bay would have my neck! No thank you!

"Not gonna tell you to do anything." Much safer that way.

"And your mom thinks I don't have a right to be mad either?" she asked.

"No, we're not taking sides." I can't take sides. Either way, I'd lose.

"I can't believe my mom and I are on opposite sides of a war." A war? Really? That's how she sees all of this?

Deciding the best thing to do is change the subject, I asked nonchalantly, "Hey, what are we doing for your birthday?" I knew about the party. Bay already mentioned it to me. But, Daphne didn't know that. Either way, I was going to be there.

"The Kennishes want to have a party this weekend-for me and Bay."

Okay, now act surprised. "It's Bay's birthday too?" Daphne rolled her eyes at me. Ha ha ha… "Duh!"

Continuing, Daphne said, "Kathryn says it will be small…which, for her, probably means there will be a Ferris wheel."

I laughed and plotted….

A little later, I got a text from Bay. "Lunch?"

"Where?"

"Burger joint up the road."

"See you in a few…"

"Can't wait!"

* * *

><p>I texted Emmett to see if he wanted to have lunch with me. Of course he said yes. As I stood waiting for him, I saw my art on the wall behind me. This one was of my girl, but she had a mallet instead of the axe. I had been debating all day about showing him and I had finally decided to just tell Emmett about "Axe Girl." I had it all planned out. I would get the table with the best view and make sure he was facing the wall.<p>

I heard his motorcycle coming and found a spot he would see me easily. He parked and took off his helmet. Smiling, I walked over to him. When I got close enough, Emmett grabbed my waist and hauled me in. I laughed just before his lips captured mine. Did I mention how much I love the way Emmett kisses?

"Hey, beautiful," he signed when we finally came up for air. He smiled his adorable "James Dean smirk" and I melted. How lucky was I to have Emmett as a boyfriend?

"Hey, yourself," I signed back. "Ready to order now?"

Emmett laughed and took my hand. We walked to the window and placed our order. Well, I ordered mine. Emmett typed his on his phone and showed the guy his order. After we got our food, I put my plan in motion.

"Let's sit over here," I said slowly since I had a tray in my hands. Emmett nodded and followed me. Sitting down, I told him matter of factly, "The food is crap, but luckily, that's not why I brought you here."

Emmett looked at me with a question on his face. "Then, why?" he asked. Showtime…

"The view," I said turning to look over my shoulder at "Mallet Girl." Emmett followed my line of vision. "What do you think of that?" I said and signed. Please like it!

Emmett started signing a little fast. I caught "cool", and "girl with the axe." Does that mean he likes it? One way to find out.

Mimicking his sign, I asked, "Axe? You like "Axe Girl?"

He nodded and got a huge smile on his face. Of course, this made me smile in return. Then I blushed.

Emmett caught the look on my face. He looked at me strangely and then signed, "You?"

I nodded shyly. He sat back and grinned wider. Suddenly, he signed, "Seriously?"

I didn't know if I should laugh or be offended. Realizing he wasn't trying to hurt my feelings, I said, "What? You don't think that I could do something that awesome?"

He waved his hands. "No! I mean, I'm impressed." He still had the grin on his face.

I felt a weight lift off of me. "Thank You! I've been dying to tell you." Emmett just nodded. Sometimes I wished we could communicate better, but we managed okay. "Daphne doesn't know. Toby doesn't know. No one knows," I told him.

Emmett did the sign for zipping his lips. I almost laughed at that. Now the reason for sharing…

Picking up my phone, I found the picture I wanted to show him. "Okay, look.." I handed him my phone. He looked for a moment and then looked at me again. "It's the billboard near Buckner. It's been blank for weeks. And, it just keeps calling to me… Bay, Bay, bomb me." Emmett is still smiling, so I take that as a sign to continue. "That's what I want for my birthday. To wake up and know that thousands of people are driving by my art. They're thinking about it. They're commenting on it. They're wondering who did it."

Emmett signed a question that looked like, "How are you going to do it?" or something like that.

"How am I going to do it?" I questioned. He nodded his head again. Now for the fun part. Putting my hand on his arm, I said, "Oh, I'm so glad that you asked." Emmett blushed and looked down before looking up at me again.

"You want me to help you?" he guessed more than asked.

"Please?" I asked, batting my eyes at him. Emmett chuckled silently and kissed my hand. Guess that's a yes! Yay!

"Wanna come over to my house and hang after school?" Emmett asked.

"Definitely!" Now that Regina wasn't there, I didn't mind going back to his house. I didn't want to go in his room though. I couldn't stomach the "Wall of Daphne" again.

We finished our meal and finalized our plans for after school.

* * *

><p>When I got to the burger joint a little bit later, I saw Bay standing where I couldn't miss her. She looked gorgeous today, but then again, she always looked phenomenal. After I parked my bike and took off my helmet, Bay approached me with a smile on her face. Reaching out, I grabbed her waist and pulled her in. She laughed just before my lips captured hers. I could never get enough of Bay.<p>

"Hey, beautiful," I signed when we finally came up for air. I gave her my "James Dean smirk" that I know she loves so much. How lucky was I to have Bay as a girlfriend?

"Hey, yourself," she signed back. "Ready to order now?"

I just laughed and took her hand. Right to the point. We walked to the window and placed our order. Well, she ordered hers. I typed mine on my phone and showed the guy my order. That is what I always did if Daphne wasn't around to interpret or there wasn't a menu to point at. Thank god for cell phones!

"Let's sit over here," Bay said slowly since her hands were full with her tray. I nodded and followed her. Sitting down, She then told me bluntly, "The food is crap, but luckily, that's not why I brought you here."

Okay, then. I asked, "Then, why?"

"The view," She said, before turning to look over her shoulder at the wall behind us. On the wall was a picture of someone I called "Mallet Girl." I had seen them before. The artist was very gifted. "What do you think of that?" she said and signed.

"That's cool. I've seen them around. My favorite is the girl with the axe." I tried to sign slow, but I don't think she caught everything. Her face looked confused when I was talking.

Mimicking my sign, she asked, "Axe? You like "Axe Girl?"

I nodded and gave her a huge grin. Of course, this made her smile in return. Then she blushed. Wait, why would she blush? Wait a second…. "You?"

She nodded shyly. I sat back and grinned wider. I knew she was gifted, but holy shit! "Seriously?"

Bay got a slightly offended look on her face. "What? You don't think that I could do something that awesome?"

I waved my hands. Oops, now she thinks I don't like it. "No! I mean, I'm impressed."

She visibly relaxed. "Thank You! I've been dying to tell you." I just nodded. Sometimes I wished we could communicate better, but we managed okay. "Daphne doesn't know. Toby doesn't know. No one knows," she continued.

Remembering the first time I did this, I showed her I wouldn't say anything by miming zipping my lips. Did she remember too?

Picking up her phone, she looked through it for a second. Handing it to me, she said, "Okay, look.." I saw an empty billboard. I looked up at her again. "It's the billboard near Buckner. It's been blank for weeks. And, it just keeps calling to me… Bay, Bay, bomb me." I smiled, waiting. "That's what I want for my birthday. To wake up and know that thousands of people are driving by my art. They're thinking about it. They're commenting on it. They're wondering who did it." Normally, I wouldn't have caught all of that, but she signed enough of it to make sense. She wanted to put "Axe Girl" up on that billboard for her birthday.

Okay… now for the million dollar question. "How are you going to get up there?"

She looked confused again. "How am I going to do it?" she questioned. Close enough. I nodded again. Next thing I know, she has placed her hand on my arm and is grinning at me. She said, "Oh, I'm so glad that you asked." Oh, I get it now…

"You want me to help you?" I guessed more than asked.

"Please?" she asked, batting her eyes at me. I chuckled silently and kissed her hand. Now how could I possibly say no to that?

"Wanna come over to my house and hang after school?" I practically beg her. I want to have a make-out session that puts the others to shame.

"Definitely!" I could almost hear the excitement in her voice.

We finished our meal and finalized our plans for after school.

* * *

><p>After school, Emmett picked me up. Several students were watching as I got on his bike. I saw a couple of them shake their heads. Jealous much? Least I have a hot boyfriend. I stuck my tongue out at them. I know, I reverted to a 2 year old. We stopped off at my house quickly, because I had to pick up my sketch book. Daphne was at basketball practice, so no worries there. After that, we headed over to Emmett's house. Melody wasn't home yet. I was kind of glad, actually. I was still leery about meeting Melody as Emmett's girlfriend. Would she even like me? Would he even introduce me as his girlfriend?<p>

After we had a heart pounding make out session, (_hello Emmett's chest_) we finally got down to business. I had my sketch book open in front of me. I was trying to find the sketch that matched best what I had in mind for the billboard. Emmett sat next to me, also looking. He seemed to be enjoying himself.

I was stuck on a couple different sketches. "I can't decide which one I want to put on the billboard," I told Emmett. He nodded thoughtfully. I flipped through a few more. Emmett suddenly pointed at one and then signed something rapidly. Okay, totally clueless here. He noticed the confused look I had and held up his hand with a grin on his face. Well, I'm glad he's amused. He fingerspells slower. "B-a-d," wait, what? I thought he liked them? Now I was a little hurt. "Bad? You think their bad?" I questioned, as I flipped through again.

Emmett waved his hand "no," before stopping my hand. He signed "bad" and then pointed to his… "ass," I laughed. He smiled and I repeated the signs again. "Badass, okay, I get it." Emmett took my hand, but I was afraid Melody would see, so I pulled away slightly. No sooner had I done so, when Melody walked around the corner. Okay, that was weird.

I got up and stood in front of Melody. "Hi," I signed and said. Keep it simple. She mouthed "hi" back. So far, so good. Then she took a breath….

And signed everything much too fast. Emmett was no help as he was still sitting behind me. Okay, guess I'm winging it here. She touched my shoulder and stopped signing for a second.

Uh…. "You too," I said and signed. Melody looked confused. Oh, god. I messed up already! Now I'm totally embarrassed and would totally love to disappear. What do I do now? Playing dumb won't work, cause I really don't have any idea what she is telling me. Okay, play it cool for now.

Melody repeats my sign and then signs what I think is "Why are you here?" Is that right? I hope so.

"Oh, why am I here?" I repeat. She nods. Got one right. "I'm visiting Emmett," I tell her, sitting next to him again. She actually smiled at this point. Oh, good sign, I hope. Emmett hasn't signed anything yet. Probably seeing how I do with his mom first. I want to turn to him and sign "HELP!" but that won't work, because his mom will see it too. Shit! I'm so screwed!

Melody signs again. I caught two and friends. Emmett must have decided to take pity on me, because he finally started signing to his mom. I caught "art" and said, "Art? Art, I like art." Emmett signed pictures. "Oh, photos. Oh, yes, he takes great photos." I grabbed his arm, needing the reassurance of his presence. I was getting really nervous now, and I think Melody could tell. Great first impression, Bay. Just great!

Melody signed something about friends. After this, the conversation between her and Emmett picked up speed. I couldn't really follow either of them. I got the impression Emmett wanted his mother to leave, but I could be wrong. Melody signed again. "Do you want snails food?" I said to myself, confused. Snails! That can't be right. No, she couldn't have said that.

They signed back and forth a couple more times. "Drink? I don't know what's happening right now." If I crawled under the table, would either of them notice? I was about to die of embarrassment and could only think one thing, RETREAT!

Seeing Emmett and his mom going back and forth, I felt a tinge of jealousy that I couldn't yet be that fluent. _Daphne would be able to keep up. Hell, Daphne would be able to participate, _a tiny voice in the back of my head said. For once, I couldn't argue with it. For once, I envied Daphne.

"And, she's moving her hands…dancing around? Mom. I know mom. I don't know. I'm confused. Oh, Daphne! Daphne. I know Daphne," I said happily to Melody, glad I could understand something finally. She pointed at herself and nodded. Okay….

"I don't know what this means," I said, signing the last sign she had used. I heard Emmett chuckle next to me. Thanks for the help, I though sarcastically.

Melody used the sign again. Why does she suddenly not look very happy? What the hell was I missing? Emmett signed something forcefully. Melody signed okay and then waved goodbye.

Okay, that was totally freaking awkward! I couldn't help feeling that Melody didn't entirely approve of me and her son together. Something told me this was just the beginning of a long road ahead.

"She's nice," I told Emmett. He smiled and we went back to my sketches. Finally deciding on the one I wanted, we made our plans.

Realizing how late it was, Emmett drove me home. On the way, I had a realization. I wanted Melody to like me. I cared about what she thought of me. I really liked Emmett and wanted her to approve of us together. This was a new feeling. Normally, I wouldn't care what parents thought of me. This time, I did.

When we pulled up to my driveway, I sat for a moment thinking. Emmett got off and stood waiting. I also got off, and he leaned in to kiss me. Putting up my hands, I said, "Wait." Emmett pulled back, surprise on his face. I had something to say first.

" Do you think that went okay with your mom? Do you think your mom likes me? She seemed…" I couldn't think of a word I wanted to use. Emmett grabbed my hands in his.

"Yes, she liked you. It was fine. You did great," he mouthed, trying to reassure me. Were we having the same conversation? I did anything but great. I was a wreck trying to figure out what she had been saying. Emmett pulled me close and kissed me. Okay, way to distract me.

Pulling back, Emmett mouthed, "I'll see you tomorrow night, beautiful." Getting back on his bike, he pulled his helmet on. Waving one last time, he took off down the road. Walking up my driveway, all I could think was, "I hope you're right, Emmett."

* * *

><p>After school, I picked Bay up. Several students were watching as she approached me and got on my bike. I saw a couple of them shake their heads. Who cares. Probably jealous. We stopped at Bay's house so she could pick up her sketch book. Daphne was at basketball practice, so thankfully, she wasn't around. After that, we headed to my house. Mom wasn't home yet. I was hoping she would be gone for a while. I wanted Bay to myself for a bit.<p>

After we had a heart pounding make out session, in which Bay took off my shirt, we finally got down to business. Bay had the sketch book open in front of us. She had been flipping pages, trying to find a sketch she liked for a few minutes now. I sat next to her, also looking. She was extremely gifted.

"I can't decide which one I want to put on the billboard," she finally told me. I nodded, trying to figure out which one I liked as well. She flipped through a few more. Seeing one that I really liked, I pointed to it and signed "badass." Bay looked at me, confused. Fighting laughter, I held up my hand, grinning at her. I finger spelled slower. Bay followed along. "B-a-d. Bad? You think their bad?" she questioned, flipping through the pages again.

Shit! Now she looked upset. I waved my hand "no," before grabbing her hand. I signed "bad" and then pointed to my ass. "Bad…ass," she laughed. I smiled and she repeated the signs again. "Badass, okay, I get it." I tried to take her hand, but she pulled away slightly. Okay, then. Seconds later, mom came around the corner. Damn it!

Bay noticed and stood up. "Hi," I saw her sign. Mom mouthed "hi" back. Okay, so far, so good.

Then mom said how happy she was to meet Bay and how much she looked like Regina. I saw Bay's shoulder's stiffen. Uh-oh.

"You too," I saw Bay sign. Mom was clearly confused. Mom repeated Bay and then asked, "Why are you here?"

I saw Bay repeat "here" before she sat back down next to me. "I'm visiting Emmett," she told mom. Mom smiled and said, "I didn't know you two were friends." Realizing Bay hasn't a clue what is being said, I help her out.

"Yeah. It turns out we're both into the same things…like art…"Bay saw this and said, "Art? Art, I like art." I signed pictures to her. "Oh, photos. Oh, yes, he takes great photos." She sat a little sideways so I was able to read her lips. Bay grabbed my arm. I could tell she was getting nervous.

"Sounds like you've become good friends," mom commented. Yeah, you could say that. Now I was getting ansy. I wanted mom to leave. "Isn't there somewhere you need to be?" I asked, hoping mom would get the hint.

"Oh, you want some privacy?" mom asked. Apparently, I'm going to have to spell it out to her. "Maybe you could run out and get dinner?" Leave already! I could see that Bay was trying to follow along, but I was too focused on mom to see what Bay was saying.

"Oh, is Bay staying for dinner?" mom asked. Geez, really! Then mom decided to get cute. "I can break out some candles…set the mood a little?"

Now, this is getting embarrassing. "Mom, we're just hanging out. Would you stop?"

"Is Daphne okay with you guys "hanging out?" Why does she always have to bring up Daphne?

Finally, Bay said, "Daphne. I know Daphne." Mom nodded. Bay then said, "I don't know what this means," using the sign for hanging out. I couldn't help the chuckle that slipped out.

Mom signed, "Funny, I don't know what "hanging out" means either…It could mean so many things."

"I think it means you were just leaving," I told her forcefully. Yes, I wanted to be alone with my girlfriend. Get the clue mom!

I could see when it finally clicked for my mom. She said okay and waved bye. Finally!

Bay waved back and looked at me. "She's nice," she told me. I smiled at her. If she only knew. We went back to the sketches. Finally Bay decided on the one she wanted, so we made our plans.

Realizing how late it was, I drove Bay home. On the way, I kept thinking about my mom. Okay, so I'm pretty sure she figured out Bay and I are "more than friends." How long would it be before she said something to Regina? How much time did we have before Daphne found out? I got to her house and pulled up at the end of the driveway. I got off and stood waiting. Bay got off, and I leaned in to kiss her goodbye. However, Bay surprised me. She put her hands up and said, "Wait." I pulled back, surprised.

" Do you think that went okay with your mom? Do you think your mom likes me? She seemed…" Bay asked. I could tell how nervous she was. She was fidgeting like she does when she isn't sure what to say. I grabbed her hands in mine.

"Yes, she liked you. It was fine. You did great," I mouthed, trying to be reassuring. I pulled her close and kissed her.

Pulling back, I mouthed, "I'll see you tomorrow night, beautiful." I got back on the bike and pulled on my helmet. I waved and headed back home. Something told me I would be having an interesting conversation with my mother later. I was not looking forward to it.

* * *

><p>I headed to my garage. Now that I knew what I wanted on the billboard, I needed to start working on it. Painting always relaxed me. While I painted, I rehashed the conversation with Melody, or rather, the lack of conversation. Why hadn't she <em>spoken <em>to me? I knew she could. That would have made that first meeting so much easier.

Maybe, she was testing me. Seeing how extensive my knowledge of ASL was. If that was the case, I found I still had a lot to learn.

I hadn't asked Emmett what she had said. I was actually afraid to. Emmett had spent so much time teaching me, and in just a few minutes, I fell apart. Good thing it was just in front of Melody. What if we had been in a public place, or worst yet, in front of Daphne? Would he have done the same thing, or would he have stepped up sooner?

I wasn't mad at him for not saying something sooner. Far from it. I was more angry at myself. I had so wanted to make a good first impression on Melody. I was, after all, dating her son. She would be seeing a lot of me in the future.

So, why did I feel like she would never accept me with her son?

* * *

><p>Mom surprisingly said nothing to me when I got back home. I wasn't fooled however. I knew she was just bidding her time, waiting. Deciding I wasn't waiting for that moment, I got Bay and Daphne's gifts out to wrap.<p>

For Daphne, I had gotten an autographed poster from "Deafenstein" 6 months ago. I had Charles Dane sign it. Deafenstein was our favorite movie. We had probably seen it a thousand times or more. I also got the movie and a shirt for her. I knew she would flip when she saw it all.

Bay was harder. Instead of a present, I was going to take her to the train yard. I know, sounds weird, but I knew she would like it, because she had liked the pictures I had taken of it when we first started really talking. I thought she might like the opportunity to see it all in person. In the box, I placed a scarf. A blindfold of sorts. She would probably be confused at the scarf, but I would explain it before we left.

I had just finished taping the box shut when Mom walked over to me. Here we go. I took a drink to fortify myself. She touched my arm. Yeah, mom. I know you want to talk. Been dreading it actually.

"So, how long have you and Bay been friends?" mom asked. Simple enough.

"A few weeks," I answered honestly.

Mom nodded. "And you're able to communicate? Her signing isn't very good," she said with a dubious look.

Usually Bay does fine, but I knew she had also been scared as hell. "She's getting better every day," I said point blank. Mom just shrugged. Well, this isn't going very well.

"Just remember it takes a long time before you can really converse," Mom told me. Like I didn't already know that. Bay and I "converse" just fine.

I decided to tell Mom something I had been thinking about. Actually, since Bay had mentioned it in the park the other day. I realized how selfish I was being with Bay. Here she was, busting her ass to learn my language, and I wasn't even willing to try hers. When Mom and I had been going back and forth earlier, Bay had sat there watching us. If we could have _both _talked, Bay wouldn't have had any trouble at all. I was actually a little pissed at Mom, though. Why hadn't she spoken to Bay? She could have made the conversation easier if she had. With that thought in mind, I told Mom, "I think I'm going to sign up for speech therapy." I looked away for a second, dreading her response. Would she approve?

Mom just stared at me. What? If my hearing girlfriend is willing to learn my language, why shouldn't I be able to communicate in hers? Finally, she said, "Did she ask you too?" Why does it have to be Bay's idea? I want to talk to my girlfriend!

"No, It's my idea," I said. Mom didn't look convinced.

"You must really like her," Mom said, surprising me. What would she say if I told her I thought I could be falling in love? Better not. Throw her off.

"We're not getting married-just trying things out." Scary thing was, I could almost picture Bay in a wedding dress. Must be love…

Of course she had to rain on my parade. "Is this a good idea? Things are really complicated with Bay right now." Really, Mom! Oh wait….

"Or is it because she's hearing?" I needed to know.

"Actually, yes," Mom said honestly. I deflated a little. Are you freaking kidding me! You're pissed because she can _hear_? "85% of deaf/hearing relationships don't work out."

Well, I was going to prove her wrong. "Just because you read that on the internet, doesn't make it true. Besides, Dad's deaf, but you're still getting a divorce."

Mom looked pissed. Uh-oh, may have gone a little too far with that comment. "Exactly!" Mom exclaimed. Well, shit…now I've done it. "Relationships are hard enough. Why make things harder?" she continued.

Because Bay is who I want to be with, and no matter how hard it is, that isn't going to change how I feel! "She'll learn to sign. We'll figure it out," I told Mom.

She thought for a second. "Do you think she'll ever get to know you the way a deaf girl could?" Mom questioned truthfully.

Honestly, I didn't know. Did I want her to? Mom shrugged at my hesitation. "There's only one way to find out," I told Mom, before I grabbed the presents and left the room.

Once I got in my bedroom, I closed the door. I couldn't believe her! I expected her to support my relationship, not try to bash it down. Un freaking believable! Who knew my own mother would be an obstacle?

* * *

><p>It was pretty late when I finally finished the picture for the billboard. Grabbing my sketch book, I figured I would just sneak in the house. Lights were still on, so my parents were probably still up. As I came around the corner, I saw Regina in front of me. Shit! She started heading my way. Oh, no, no, no, I am not ready for this. Go away!<p>

Regina ran to block my path. Damn it! "Can we just talk?" she begged me.

I was not in a forgiving mood right now. "Sorry, I'm a little bit busy. Maybe we should have scheduled something, oh I don't know, 13 years ago!"

"I did try," Regina said. Yeah, because that makes everything okay. Right!

"Hiring a private investigator to take creepy photos of me, does not count as mother/daughter bonding," I told her. I tried to step around her again. Regina grabbed my arms. Enough already!

"Okay. Okay. One time, I snuck into your piano recital when you were 7," Regina began. She did? "During the intermission, you were trying to get a drink of water from the water fountain. But, it was too high. And, I asked you if you needed help." I vaguely remembered that night. "I gave you a boost." That was her? "You were so beautiful in that little blue dress."

"With the butterflies and the big sash," I said, remembering that dress. That was a beautiful dress. I cried when I outgrew it and couldn't wear it anymore.

"Yeah. I wanted to just grab you and take you home." She did? "But, Kathryn came, and she took you back inside. It was so hard for me to watch you go, but, I was not gonna tear you away from your family." Regina told me honestly.

I wanted to believe her, but I just couldn't let myself. "Or, you took one look at me, and didn't want me." I tried to walk away again. Tears were in my eyes.

Regina grabbed me again. Okay, now this is getting old. Just let me leave already! "No, honey! Of course, of course I wanted you. It was just too painful to be around you, knowing you could never be mine." Was she serious?

"Painful for you? What about me? My whole life, I felt like I didn't belong! And, I didn't know why, and I thought it was my fault."

"It wasn't your fault," Regina said, trying to calm me down. "It was mine," she finished, before trying to hug me. OH NO YOU DON'T!

"NO! You don't get to do this," I said, backing away. I turned and ran for the house. When I got in my room, I shut the door. I tossed the sketch book on my bed. Pulling out my phone, my fingers hovered over the keys. I wanted to talk to Emmett, but at the same time, I felt I needed to hash this out alone.

Finally, I put my phone back in my pocket. I won't bother him right now.

God! Why now? Why does Regina have to get all motherly now? I have been trying for months to get her to like me. Now this! I couldn't forgive her for the lies.

I couldn't forgive her for giving me up without fighting for me…

* * *

><p>I woke up to bright sunlight shining in my face. Damn it, forgot to close the stupid blinds last night. Tomorrow was Bay and Daphne's birthdays. I was excited. I couldn't wait for the party tomorrow night. I would get Bay all to myself afterward.<p>

Time was passing slow today for some reason. School was boring and dull. Daphne had apparently called in sick today. I sat in class, not really paying attention. I was thinking about later tonight. Bay and I planned to go to the billboard tonight and bomb it. She was really excited. Truth be told, I was a little apprehensive about breaking the law, but I would do it for Bay. I would do anything for Bay.

Just before school let out, I checked my phone. I had a message from Bay. Smiling, I opened it.

"_I got my CAR! I'll be by tonight around 10 to pick you up. I can't wait! Miss you."_

I knew she was talking about "The Thing." She had shown me a picture of it. I had to admit, it was perfect for her. It definitely fit her personality to a "T."

"_Awesome, can't wait to see you tonight. I miss you, too." _I texted back. It was going to be a long wait till tonight.

After I got home, I puttered around the house. 10pm couldn't come fast enough for me. To kill time, I decided to work on my "Bay wall." I had taken down most all of Daphne's pictures and replaced them with Bay. Granted, I didn't have near as many of Bay, but that would change the longer we were together. The pictures of Daphne, I stuck in the closet, in a box. Daphne was the past. Bay is my present and my future. She is my world now.

Finally, it was around 9, so I started getting ready. I knew if we got caught, it would be a felony on our records. Honestly, I wanted to give Bay her dream birthday. After everything that had happened this year, she more than deserved it.

At 10 on the dot, I got a text. "_I'm outside. Come on down!"_

I grabbed my jacket and headed outside. Please don't let us get caught!

* * *

><p>The morning before my birthday, I woke up exhausted. I had not slept well, thinking about the conversation with Regina the night before. What was I going to do?<p>

I made my way into the kitchen, where Toby and Daphne had already finished eating breakfast. Mom saw me and said, "Oh, you're finally here. Good morning, honey." Why does she have to be so damn _perky_ in the morning? I acknowledged her with a grunt.

Dad came in and he and Mom faced us. Okay…. "So, girls. How we doing? No fevers? No sore throats?" Dad asked. Where the hell is he going with this anyway?

"No," Daphne and I both answered. ?

"Really? Cause, I wouldn't say that if someone from Carlton or Buckner calls, cause I just told them that you're both sick," Dad said, a slow smile starting on his lips. YES! Car shopping! My day just improved exponentially.

I hit my hands on the counter and stood up. "We're going car shopping!"

Mom started doing her weird little "happy dance." It's truly embarrassing to watch. "Oh, Mom. Don't do that."

I looked over at Daphne. She had a stupefied look on her face. Uh-oh. "You're speechless! That's okay. All you need to say is "Thank You" and think about what you want you're vanity plate to say," I told her, signing a few words.

"You guys have done so much for me already. I…" she started, but Mom cut her off.

"We want to do this for you," Mom said, indicating both Daphne and myself.

"We've got a lot of birthdays to catch up on," Dad put in.

No way was she talking them out of a car for her! New car meant no more riding to school with _my boyfriend_! She was getting a damn car if I had to tie her into one!

"It's okay. I'll work on her," I told them both. I raced to Daphne's side. She still looked unsure. "Let's get you dressed for car shopping. Your new front wheel drive chariot awaits," I told her. "Come on. Let's go."

As we walked away, I heard Toby say, "I'm sick too, right?" What a loser!

We all made our way to the car dealership an hour or so later. I was jumping up and down from excitement. I was getting my car! I rushed to the middle of the lot. Sitting there, in all it's blue beauty, was "The Thing." The open roof, the 4 doors, the overall motif of it, just screamed, "Bay, take me home!" I rushed over to it, squealing, my parents trailing behind me.

I sprawled across the front end. "Oh, what's that? Oh, you want to come home with me? Okay!" I purred to my car. Mom and Dad walked up to me.

"Honey, can we get something that's younger than you are?" Dad asked, clearly thinking I was out of my mind. I smiled widely and shook my head.

"It was designed for the military. And, it's kinda cute, in an ugly baby sorta way," Mom put in. I don't care. This is _my car! _I nodded and said "uh-huh."

Dad still didn't look convinced. Fortunately, Mom was on my side. "Come on, honey. It's what she really wants."

I kept smiling, pleading with my eyes. Finally, he said the magic words. "Like I'm gonna say no."

I squealed and ran to hug my parents tightly. I have the coolest parents sometimes. And the best part, _no car payments!_ This baby would be paid in full and in my name before we left the lot.

"You guys are gonna thank me if we ever get invaded by Arkansas."

Next was Daphne's turn. She had been wandering the lot and still hadn't found anything. Make no mistake about it. Daphne would be taking a car home! That was my mission today. _I would not fail!_

Mom and Dad were walking around, pointing out different cars to Daphne. I wished I had a stick to prod her into a decision faster. I wanted to drive my car already! Finally, toward the back of the lot, I heard Mom tell Daphne, "Okay, Daphne. What about this one? It's not too fancy. I mean, this could be your "Daphne mobile," she told her, pointing out a small, serviceable car. Perfect! Let's go! Mom continued talking though. "You don't have to call it "Daphne mobile."

Daphne looked unsure. "It's nice." Nice? That's all you have to say, is nice? Are you for real?

Dad looked at the sticker. "Let's see. It's got low mileage and good safety features." Yes, just buy the damn thing already!

"You know, I really appreciate this. I just don't need a car," Daphne stated. Like hell you don't need a car! You're getting a damn car.

"When I was your age, I would have killed to have a car," Dad told her. Please, not story time.

"Honey, we want to do this for you," Mom said. Please, please, please!

"You're gonna save them a bundle on the audio package," I said straight faced.

Least Daphne laughed. Mom didn't think it was quite so funny. Everyone's a critic.

But, she got the car in the end! YAY!

Just before we left the lot, I sent Emmett a text. "_I got my CAR! I'll be by tonight around 10 to pick you up. I can't wait! Miss you."_

When we got back home, Regina came flying out of nowhere and started yelling about the car Daphne got. Needless to say, all the parents started yelling again and it was a huge mess. Daphne got back in her car, probably to take it back to shut Regina up, and she bumped into my car! My Baby! It left some damage that I was not happy with. _At all!_

Why does Regina have to ruin everything? I flew upstairs, Daphne not too far behind me. When we got in my room, she said, "I am so sorry! I didn't mean to hit your car."

Surprisingly, I wasn't mad at Daphne. I was furious at Regina, though. "It's okay. It's fixable. Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?" I asked her.

"No. I'm going to my room," she said, heading back out the door. Okay, I tried.

A few hours later, Daphne was still in her room. Mom had come in to make sure everything was okay. I told her it was fine. I was sketching, killing time, when my phone buzzed. Checking it, I saw a text from Emmett. "_Awesome, can't wait to see you tonight. I miss you, too." _

I went out to my studio to get all my supplies for tonight ready. I piled everything by the door for later. While I was doing that, I had also been thinking about Emmett and I. We needed to tell Daphne soon that we were together. I think his mom figured it out already. I didn't want her telling Regina, because she would tell Daphne. It needed to come from one of us. That way, it might not hurt her so much.

Around 9, I started getting ready. I tossed the stuff in my trunk and went upstairs to change. Better wear something dark. Easier to blend in that way. Realizing I was as ready as I was going to be, I headed to Emmett's house. _Please, don't let us get caught!_

Arriving promptly at 10pm, I texted Emmett. "_I'm outside. Come on down!" _A minute later, Emmett ran out the door and jumped in the car.

The drive over, of course, was silent. Emmett held my hand. I glanced at him shyly from time to time. He looked so relaxed. I envied him right now. I was far from relaxed. How was I going to brooch the subject of Daphne? We needed to tell her…soon!

Pulling into a parking lot not far from the billboard, I parked the car and started to get out. Emmett, however, had other plans. He pulled me toward him and kissed me quickly.

"I forgot to tell you earlier….this car is badass!" Emmett mouthed and signed. I couldn't help laughing when he signed "badass."

"Yes, it is "badass," I agreed. He laughed along with me. Finally, we got out of the car. I popped the trunk and got out all my supplies. Emmett grabbed the heavy book bag and put it on his own back. I was glad I had a strong boyfriend. Once we had everything together, we made our way to the lot. I kept looking around nervously, checking for cops.

Standing under the billboard, I said, "I know this isn't the best time, but I need to say something,"

"What's wrong?" Emmett signed.

"When are we going to tell Daphne about us?" I asked bluntly. Emmett looked surprised.

"Do you really think "now" is the best time?" he signed back.

"Don't you want her to find out from us, instead of your mom, or Regina?"

"Yes, but I don't know if it's good timing. She's in a really bad place right now," Emmett signed and mouthed . Not going to make this easy, are ya?

"No, trust me. I know that she's in a bad place. But, there's never gonna be a good time to tell her about us," I said, signing most of it. I was fidgeting, checking for cops every few seconds.

"I know, but now is a really bad time," Emmett stated yet again. I swear, I almost get the impression he doesn't even want her to know. Like, _ever_! What the hell! Was he embarrassed to be with _me_? That made me pause for a second. Was he afraid of being ridiculed for being with a _hearing girl_?

"I just want to tell her, before she stumbles across it herself. Because then, it's gonna look like we're hiding it. Which, we kinda are," I signed most of it again. Now, I was really getting nervous. Let's finish this conversation up already!

"Okay. I'll tell her," Emmett finally agreed. Thank god!

"Okay," I said, glad that we had finally decided. "Help," I said to him. We headed for the ladder.

* * *

><p>The drive over was silent. I held Bays hand the whole way. I noticed her glance at me from time to time. I wonder if she could tell how nervous I was? I was so scared we might get caught. I would never tell Bay that, though.<p>

We pulled into a parking lot not far from the billboard. Bay started to get out, but, I pulled her toward me and kissed her. "I forgot to tell you earlier….this car is badass!" I mouthed and signed after I pulled back. Bay laughed when I signed "badass."

"Yes, it is "badass," she agreed. I laughed right along with her. Finally, we got out of the car. Bay popped the trunk and got out the supplies. I grabbed the heavy book bag and put it on my back. My mother raised a gentleman. Once she had everything that she needed, we made our way to the lot. We kept looking around nervously, checking for cops. Not that I could hear them.

While we were standing under the billboard, Bay said, "I know this isn't the best time, but I need to say something,"

"What's wrong?" I asked, immediately concerned.

"When are we going to tell Daphne about us?" She asked, signing some. I was surprised. That was not what I was expecting.

"Do you really think "now" is the best time?" I signed back. There was a lot to consider before we told her.

"Don't you want her to find out from us, instead of your mom, or Regina?" Bay had a concerned look now.

"Yes, but I don't know if it's good timing. She's in a really bad place right now," I signed and mouthed . Why were we talking about this right now?

"No, trust me. I know that she's in a bad place. But, there's never gonna be a good time to tell her about us," Bay replied, signing most of it. I could tell she was getting nervous. She had started to fidget, checking for cops every few seconds.

"I know, but now is a really bad time," I repeated myself. I wanted to tell Daphne, but I also knew she wouldn't take it well when she finds out.

"I just want to tell her, before she stumbles across it herself. Because then, it's gonna look like we're hiding it. Which, we kinda are," Bay signed most of it again. Now, she was really starting to look nervous. Did she think I was hiding our relationship on purpose? Hell, no! I wanted to hang a banner at Carlton stating that I was dating Bay Kennish. I was freaking proud as hell to be with her. How did she not know that?

"Okay. I'll tell her," I finally agreed. Bay was right. Daphne needed to know soon.

"Okay," Bay said, a smile of relief on her face. "Help," she said to me. We headed for the ladder. Now comes the fun part….not getting caught.

* * *

><p>After we got the ladder set up, Emmett and I started climbing. Emmett was behind me, his excuse being if I fell, he would be able to catch me. Personally, I thought he just wanted an excuse to check out my rear end. But, hey, I'll let him have it his way. Lord knows, if our positions were reversed, I would <em>definitely <em>be checking out his rear end! Okay, lets focus Bay!

"I should have gotten a partner in crime years ago!" I stated, even though Emmett couldn't hear me. I was actually really glad he had agreed to help me. I probably couldn't have done this alone. At least without the chance of getting caught.

We weren't even halfway up, had only climbed about 10 foot, when I heard sirens. I was so startled that I dropped the poster holder slung over my shoulder. Looking to my right, I saw a cop car with siren going and lights flashing. It was heading right toward Emmett and I. SHIT!

I jumped on the garbage bin that was next to the ladder and used the barrel in front of that to jump to the ground. Emmett must have jumped right off the ladder, because he was there to catch me. My heart was pounding in my throat, and I took off running, Emmett right behind me.

Suddenly, he grabbed me quick and turned back around. He ran back toward the ladder.

"Wh- What are you doing?" I asked hysterically. Was he out of his mind? He grabbed the poster holder and ran back to me again. Not stopping to figure that one out, we raced toward my car again. We had just made it to the gate, when the cop car came around the corner, siren and lights still blaring. We climbed higher. He handed me the holder and I tossed it over the fence. As I made to jump over , the barbwire at the top cut into my hands. I pulled back in pain. I grabbed the side and swung myself to the other side, dropping to the ground. Emmett went right over the wires. The cops were right behind us now. We ran the short distance to where I had parked the car and hid next to it. That was too freaking close!

Emmett and I were both breathing heavy. Any other time, it would have been a total turn on, but right now I was so scared and pissed off, those feelings didn't even register. I looked over at Emmett. I saw blood on his shirt. When the hell did that happen? Not wanting to give into the hysterics I was feeling at Emmett being injured, I told him, "You're bleeding!" when what I really wanted to do was rip his shirt off and administer first aid. Before I could follow through on that thought, however, Emmett grabbed my hand.

"So are you," he signed. I glanced at my hands. He was right. I had been so focused on getting away, and then his injury, I hadn't noticed my own. Didn't even realize I had cut it that deep.

"I just wanted 1 thing, that wasn't ruined by everyone else," I told Emmett. How the hell was I going to make this happen now? The cops would be circling, making sure no one got up there. There was no way I would be able to do it. I had lost my chance. My head fell back against my car. I was so totally screwed!

Emmett grabbed my hand again. "This needs to be cleaned," he mouthed. Leave it to Emmett to be more worried about my hands, then his side. I love that he worries like that.

I pulled his shirt up to look at his stomach. There was a long, scrapping gash there. The bleeding wasn't as bad as I had originally thought. "So does yours," I told him. Emmett nodded. I could tell he was in a great deal of pain.

"Are the cops gone?" he signed and mouthed after a minute. I looked around cautiously. I didn't see them, and I couldn't hear the sirens anymore.

"Yes, I think they are," I told him.

"We should go, before they come back," he mouthed. Emmett had a point. I didn't want to get thrown in jail anymore than he did. I piled the stuff in the back seat. Emmett made his way to the passenger side.

After I got in, I turned to him. "I'm sorry you got hurt. This is all my fault!"

"No! I took the risk, not _you_! Don't apologize!" He signed forcefully.

"Okay," I said quietly. "Let's get back home," I said, starting the car.

* * *

><p>After getting the ladder set up, we started climbing. I was behind Bay. I told her it was so if she fell, I'd be there to catch her. Really, though, I just wanted an excuse to check out her rear end. Hey, I'm a 16 year old guy! Sex is always on my mind. And, besides, if the positions were reversed, she would totally be checking out my ass. Focus Emmett!<p>

We weren't even halfway up, had only climbed maybe 10 feet, when Bay stopped suddenly. She dropped the poster holder that was over her shoulder. I saw it drop, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw flashing lights. Looking right, I saw a cop car with the lights flashing. The siren must be going too. It was heading right toward us! SHIT!

I jumped down from the rung I was on. Bay jumped on the garbage bin that was next to the ladder and used the barrel in front of that to jump to the ground. I caught her before she hit the ground. My heart was pounding in my throat, and we took off running, me following behind Bay.

Suddenly, I remembered the poster holder. I grabbed Bay quick to stop her and turned back around. I ran back toward the ladder. Have to get the holder!

I grabbed it and ran back to Bay. We took off running toward her car. We had just made it to the gate, when Bay turned around. I turned and saw the cop car come around the corner, lights still flashing. We climbed higher. I handed her the holder and she tossed it over the fence. Bay grabbed the side and swung over to the other side, dropping to the ground. I went right over the wires. When I did this, the wires cut right into my stomach. I yelled silently. It hurt like HELL! We ran the short distance to where Bay had parked the car and hid next to it. That was too freaking close!

We were both breathing heavy. Holy shit! How the hell did they know we were there? I grabbed my stomach. Bay must have noticed my movement, because she looked at me and then my hand.

"You're bleeding!" she said. When she reached out toward me, I saw the blood on her hand. When had that happened? I grabbed her hand.

"So are you," I signed. She glanced at her hands. Hadn't she noticed before I pointed it out to her? Figures she would be more focused on me than herself.

"I just wanted 1 thing, that wasn't ruined by everyone else," Bay told me. A plan started forming in my mind. Could I do it myself? It was obvious we would not be getting a second chance tonight. Not with the cops circling, making sure no one got up there. There had to be a way I could do it. I wasn't going to let this slip by. I saw Bay's head fall back against her car. I would make this happen for her! Suddenly, I knew what her birthday present would be! This would be better than the train yard…

First things first though. I grabbed her hand again. "This needs to be cleaned," I mouthed.

Bay pulled my shirt up to look at my stomach. Any other time, I would have jumped her, but not this time. I looked at the wound. There was a long, scrapping gash there. The bleeding wasn't too bad. "So does yours," she told me. I just nodded. I was in a lot of pain.

"Are the cops gone?" I signed and mouthed after a minute. They hadn't come after us, so I hoped so. Bay looked around cautiously.

"Yes, I think they are," she told me.

"We should go, before they come back," I mouthed. I didn't want to get thrown in jail anymore than she did. Bay piled the stuff in the back seat. I made my way to the passenger side.

After she got in, Bay turned to me. "I'm sorry you got hurt. This is all my fault!"

"No! I took the risk, not _you_! Don't apologize!" I signed forcefully. Why the hell was she apologizing?

"Okay," she said. "Let's get back home," Bay said, starting the car.

* * *

><p>I pulled into my driveway a little while later. We left the stuff in my car, and headed into my garage. I know he said it wasn't my fault, but I still blamed myself. Because of me, Emmett got hurt. Could I forgive myself for that?<p>

I told Emmett to take off his shirt and sit on the couch. I turned toward the sink. I found clean cloths to use for cleaning his wound. I heard the rustle of his shirt, so I knew he removed it.

Boy, it got a lot warmer all of a sudden….Focus! First aid, remember? I found the alcohol I kept under the sink. Q-tips? Oh, right….side compartment next to stir sticks. Holy cow, why was I shaking? Breathe, Bay! Breathe!

When I gathered everything, I turned around to face Emmett….and almost dropped it all. Yes, I've seen his chest before, but, holy hell! Even injured, his chest was perfect. Oh, boy! Warm again.

Emmett watched me with amusement on his face. Pain was also mingled there. Chest later…..first aid now! I walked over and sat in front of him. Emmett stretched back a little. Breathe…..

I took one of the cloths and dowsed it with the alcohol. "This will hurt," I told Emmett. He nodded. Here goes…

The instant the cloth made contact, Emmett hissed through his teeth. Working as quickly as I could, I cleaned the wound. It was going to be scrapped up for a while and would probably bruise, but hopefully wouldn't get infected. Once I was done, I wrapped it loosely to hopefully help stop an infection. He made no move to put his shirt back on.

Instead, Emmett grabbed my hand. "Your turn," he signed. I sat next to him. He took another cloth and dowsed that in alcohol. Holding my hand gently, he slowly wiped the cloth over it. It stung like hell! I fought the urge to flinch. When he finished my one hand, he repeated the process with the other one.

How could something as simple as first aid make me so hot and bothered? After Emmett wrapped my hands, he pulled me onto his lap. I pulled back, afraid to hurt him. Emmett shook his head, and pulled me close again. I settled gently against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. It was kind of fast. Was he turned on too?

I don't know how long we sat like that. Finally, reluctantly, I pulled back again. "I need to get you home. Your mom will flip if she realizes you're late."

Emmett sighed and nodded. He reached for his shirt.

When we got to his house, he kissed me gently. "I'll see you tomorrow night," he mouthed. Tomorrow? Oh, party! That's right.

"Tomorrow night," I parroted. I couldn't wait!

"Leave the stuff here. I'll bring it over tomorrow night," Emmett mouthed and signed.

"Okay." I was too tired to argue with him. I helped him put the stuff in his garage. He waved and went into his house.

Tomorrow was my 16th birthday!

* * *

><p>We pulled into Bay's driveway a little while later. We left the stuff in the car, and headed into her garage. I knew she was blaming herself for my injury. Didn't she realize I was more worried about her?<p>

She told me to take off my shirt and sit on the couch. Bay turned toward the sink. I smirked a little that she was so nervous. I mean, she has seen my chest before. I took off the shirt and sat down. I looked over at Bay. Was she blushing? The tips of her ears were red. She fumbled around a bit. She _was_ nervous! That thought made me giddy. Even I was feeling a little warm….

Finally, she turned around and faced me. Now, her whole face turned red! Damn, I'm good! If I wasn't in so much pain, I might have taken advantage of it.

Bay walked over and sat in front of me. I stretched back a little to make things easier. Hope she doesn't notice the bulge in front…..

Taking one of the cloths, she dowsed it with the alcohol. "This will hurt," she told me. I nodded. I saw her gathering her courage. Here goes…

The instant the cloth made contact, I hissed through my teeth. Son of a…. that freaking hurt! Working as quickly as I'm sure she could, Bay cleaned the wound. It was going to be scrapped up for a while. Once she was done, she wrapped it loosely. I was taking care of her now. I grabbed her hand.

"Your turn," I signed. She sat next to me. I grabbed another cloth and dowsed that in alcohol. Holding her hand as gently as I could, I slowly wiped the cloth over it. I saw her flinch, but I don't think she realized she did it. When I finished her first hand, I repeated the process with the other one.

How could something as simple as first aid make me so hot and bothered? After I wrapped her hands, I pulled her onto my lap. Bay immediately pulled back, probably afraid of hurting me. I shook my head, and pulled her close again. Bay finally settled against my chest, her ear by my heart. Could she tell how hard it was pounding? Could she tell I was turned on too?

I don't know how long we sat like that. Finally, reluctantly, Bay pulled back again. "I need to get you home. Your mom will flip if she realizes you're late."

I sighed and nodded. I'd rather stay here. I reached for my shirt.

When we got to my house, I kissed Bay gently. "I'll see you tomorrow night," I mouthed.

"Tomorrow night," she parroted. I couldn't wait!

"Leave the stuff here. I'll bring it over tomorrow night," I mouthed and signed. Would she wonder why?

"Okay." That was easy! She helped me put the stuff in the garage. I waved and headed into the house.

Tomorrow was Bay's 16th birthday!

A while later, I crept back outside. Tossing everything into a large book bag, I tied everything onto my bike. I headed back to the billboard. There wasn't anyone around, so I stealthily made my way up the ladder. I had to make 2 trips to get it all up there.

Once I was ready, I put on the glue that Bay had in the bag. Once that was up, I carefully unrolled the poster. I looked around but still didn't see anyone. Good sign! I used the long handled brush on the poster holder to place the poster where I wanted it to go. I rubbed the brush over the poster, smoothing out the air bubbles.

After I was finished, I stood back to admire my work. Not bad! At least it was straight! I was impressed Bay did this all the time. My arm was killing me, and I only did it this once. I couldn't wait to bring Bay here after the party. She was going to be so surprised.

Climbing back down, I replaced things in the bag and tossed it on the back of the bike, before tying it down, and headed back home. A quick glance at the clock showed I had been up there for an hour and a half!

Once I got home, I crashed on the bed. I had to get some sleep….

Just before I drifted off, I remembered the bloody shirt I had dumped into the bottom of the trash can. Have to take out the trash in the morning….

* * *

><p>The morning of my birthday, I woke up anxious. I'm 16 today! I wanted to be more excited, but I was worried about Emmett. He had gotten scrapped up pretty bad. Even though he told me it was fine, I still blamed myself. Maybe I should text him? No, better not.<p>

After I checked the scraps on my palms, I headed down for breakfast. I heard Mom telling Daphne she could make her blueberry. I'm assuming she meant pancakes. Daphne loved Mom's blueberry pancakes.

Walking into the kitchen, the first thing I saw were the party hats. Ugh! Not the hats. I hated those stupid things. Every freaking year, my parents made me wear one. Enough already! Time to make my presence known.

"Oh, wow! You guys are in full gear this morning, aren't ya?" I said, coming fully into the kitchen. Mom hugged me as Dad said, "Good Morning!" Mom said, "Happy Birthday, honey," with a kiss on my cheek.

Then she said the words I loved on my birthday, "I made you your favorite pancakes." Yummy! Don't act too excited, Bay….you are 16 now!

"Oh, thanks!" Turning to Daphne, I said and signed, "I'm sorry. They still think that I'm 5." Then I got a real good look at the pancakes. "Where's the smiley face?" Really? No smiley faced pancakes on my birthday! That's just wrong!

"Honey, what happened to your hand?" Mom asked me. Shit! She saw the wrapping around my hand. Think fast, Bay!

"Oh! I had an unfortunate incident with the rose bushes, that I'd prefer not to talk about actually." Good one! Mom looked convinced. Yes!

"Okay, guys! I think we need pictures of the birthday girls," Dad said, rising from the table. Oh, no! Not pictures….

Mom, sounding excited, said, "Yes!" Why me?

"Dad, seriously, we want Daphne to stay…" I told him, trying to put him off.

"That's fine," Daphne said. Traitor!

Toby finally made his way to breakfast. I was not wearing the stupid hat!

"No, it's not! Whatever they say, you _don't _have to wear the hat!"

"I think you have to wear the hat," Toby chimed in. Go away! Dad had the camera ready to go. Drat!

"Okay, ladies." Dad said. We put the stupid hats on. I vowed to find these pictures after they were developed and burn them! Toby said, "Come on! _Cheese!_" You're just happy it isn't you!

"Smile!" Dad said. We smiled and the camera flashed. "Very nice."

What a wonderful start to my day….. What else will happen before the day is done?

* * *

><p>The afternoon dragged by. I had woken up late, so my whole day was thrown off. I wanted the party to get here already! I was dying to see Bay's reaction to the billboard.<p>

Finally, it was almost time to leave. This day didn't go by fast enough! I was standing in my closet getting dressed, when I felt thumping on the floor. What do you want now, Mom? Turning to face her, I see one of my shirts in her hand. My bloody shirt. My stomach dropped. Shit!

"I found this in the trash. You want to tell me about this?" Mom said. What are you, part bloodhound? I buried that sucker at the bottom of the can. Lie, Emmett! Lie fast!

"It's nothing," I told her. I walked toward her, intent on grabbing the shirt. Mom was faster though. She lifted my shirt and saw the scrap on my stomach. Personal space, Mother! That hurt!

Mom suddenly got concerned. "What happened?" She looked like she was going to go on the warpath. Something hurt her little boy! Find it and destroy! Must cut her off….

"I fell on a sprinkler at Jackson's house playing football," I said, lying through my teeth. If she knew what really happened, she would go _BALLISTIC_!

Mom now looked skeptical. "You were playing football late last night." Damn it, she wasn't buying it. Okay, time to distract….

I grabbed the gifts off my bed and turning, said, "C'mon. We're going to be late for the party," and walked past her. Something told me this wasn't the end of this conversation.

Once outside, I tossed the gifts in Mom's car and hopped on my bike. I needed to take Bay out later, and I couldn't do that if I was riding with Mom. She followed me outside, but didn't say anything about me riding my bike. Score one for me….

* * *

><p>Finally, it was party time! I had resisted texting Emmett all day. I was dying to know how he was doing though. As I got ready, I decided on my black zip dress. It was classy but whimsical like me. And I knew Emmett would like it, because it was also form fitting.<p>

I was just coming down the stairs, when I heard someone knock on the door. Oh, please let it be Emmett! Hurrying to the door, I open it to reveal Melody and Emmett. YES! It was all I could do not to jump Emmett right there. The boy looked HOT! With Melody standing there, I figured I better curb that thinking.

"Hi!" I said, stepping back so they could enter. Melody waved and signed, "Happy Birthday!"

"Oh, thank you," I said, trying to be polite as possible. After all, she is my boyfriend's mother. Have to make a better impression than before. I really just wanted to erase that memory from the recesses of my brain. She just nodded.

Emmett followed next, with a huge smile on his face. "Happy Birthday!" he signed.

"Oh, thanks!" I signed, closing the door behind them. Could I hug Emmett without Melody having a cow? From the look on her face, I'm guessing no. That's okay. I'll grab him later.

Emmett handed me the smaller of the two presents he held in his hand. I had to curb the impulse to rip into it early. What did Emmett get me?

Remembering my manners, I turned to Melody and said and signed, "Thank you."

She nodded and then got a concerned look on her face. Too late, I remembered the wrap on my hand. "What happened?" she signed. Lie, Bay. Lie fast!

"Oh, uh. It's nothing. It was just me being stupid." She nodded and looked quickly between Emmett and myself. Why did I feel like I was missing something? Emmett quickly smiled at Melody. Why did she look skeptical? Did she know?

Melody walked away, leaving Emmett and I standing there alone. He leaned in and kissed me. Okay, way to distract me.

"You look beautiful," he signed. Of course I blushed.

"Thanks. Come on, Mom and Daphne are outside in the backyard," I told him. He took my hand gently. We walked hand in hand until we got to the door. Then we pulled apart. How much longer? Emmett went over to greet Daphne. This was going to be a long night!

* * *

><p>Once we got to Bay's house, I grabbed the presents. I could tell Mom wanted to say something else to me, but I headed for the door, leaving her to follow. Mom stepped in front of me and knocked on the door.<p>

_Please let Bay answer. Please let Bay answer. Please let Bay answer….._

The door swung open to reveal my beautiful Bay. _Yes! Thank you!_ "Hi!" she said. Mom stepped in and told her "Happy Birthday!"

"Oh, thank you," Bay said. What else could she say?

I followed Mom in. "Happy Birthday!" I signed. I was grinning thinking about later.

"Oh, thanks!" Bay signed and said, closing the door behind us. Could I hug Bay without Mom having a cow? From the look on her face, I'm guessing no. That's okay. I'll get her later.

I handed Bay the smaller of the two presents. Boy would she be surprised!

Turning to my mom, Bay said and signed, "Thank you."

Mom nodded and then froze before concern clouded her face. Too late, I saw the wrap still on Bay's hand. Oh, shit! "What happened?" Mom signed. Lie, Bay. Lie fast!

"Oh, uh. It's nothing. It was just me being stupid." Bay responded. I was nervous. I could see the wheels turning in Mom's head. She was putting 2 and 2 together. I could see it. Mom glanced between Bay and I. I quickly smiled at Mom. She was skeptical of Bay's story.

Finally, Mom walked away, leaving Bay and I completely alone. Hell yeah, taking advantage of this. I leaned in and kissed Bay.

"You look beautiful," I signed after I pulled away. Of course she blushed.

"Thanks. Come on, Mom and Daphne are outside in the backyard," she told me. I took her hand gently. Taking advantage again. We walked hand in hand until we got to the door. Then we pulled apart. How much longer? I went over to greet Daphne. This was going to be a long night!

* * *

><p>A little while later, I saw Emmett disappear into the house. I figured he was using the bathroom. When he still hadn't come back after several minutes, I went looking for him. As I walked around the corner, I saw he and Melody standing there. Melody looked angry, and after I waved at her hesitantly, she headed back outside. Okay, that was a little bit awkward….<p>

Emmett turned around and faced me. He looked irritated, but covered it quickly with a smile. You're not fooling me, Bledsoe!

"What were you guys talking about?" I asked him, sure I knew the answer. He waved his hands like it was nothing. Yeah, right! "No, seriously. Tell me," I insisted.

Emmett wouldn't give me an answer. He looked around as if unsure what I would want to hear. I already knew the answer anyway…

"She doesn't like me, does she?" I said and signed. So much for trying to make a better impression…

Emmett was quick to try to reassure me. He signed, "She will," I think. Better make sure…

"Will?" I asked, repeating his sign. He nodded. That's what I thought. "As in she doesn't now," I said, with a feeling of rejection. I turned away from Emmett and started walking away. I didn't want him to see the tears.

I was halfway down the hall when Emmett swung me around. He saw the tears and pulled me into his arms. After a minute or so, he pulled back.

"Why does it matter how she feels?" Emmett signed and mouthed. How to explain it…

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. Taking a deep breath, I tried again. "I really want her to like me. I never cared before, but with you, it's different." Emmett was watching me carefully. Here goes… "You matter to me more than anyone ever has before." Emmett smiled at this. "I don't want anyone to look at us and wonder how we "work together." Now for the important part. "I want your parents, especially your mom, to approve of us together. I don't want to fight everyone," I said slowly. I really needed him to understand all of it. It was that important to me.

Emmett stood and stared at me for a moment. Was he gathering his thoughts? Finally, he started signing. "I understand how you feel. You matter to me more than anyone else ever has before as well." He stopped, probably to see my reaction. "Mom will come around. She just needs to see how happy we are. And, even if she never approves, I don't care. I picked you. She'll get over it," Emmett signed and mouthed. This was not the attitude I wanted him to have. If his mother didn't approve, like, _ever_, we would be in a world of trouble some day.

"I just want everyone happy," I said simply. He nodded and smiled.

"Me too," he signed, just before he pulled me into a heart pounding kiss.

I'll say one thing….the boy knows how to kiss!

* * *

><p>I headed into the house to use the bathroom. On the way back out, Mom saw me and waved to get my attention. Stopping to wait, she came to stand in front of me. Uh-oh! I'm not gonna like this conversation…<p>

"So, I guess Bay also cut herself on the sprinkler playing football with Jackson?" she said, looking pissed. Busted! Okay, just play it cool.

I just shrugged, like I was saying, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Mom wasn't giving up. "You come home all cut up…what are you into…cutting? Rough sex?"

_REALLY, MOM!_ Oh my god, like my sex life is your business! A bit embarrassed, I said, "Mom!"

"Tell me what's going on." Nuh-uh! Not on your life! No freaking way!

"No! Because I know how you feel about Bay," I told her defensively. I would protect Bay, especially from my own mother if I had to!

"Apparently with good reason," Mom told me angrily. Great, just great! "You start going out with her and suddenly…you're sneaking around" Sneaking? What am I, 5? "Lying.." Yeah, to protect my girlfriend! "and asking to go to speech therapy."

And there we have it, folks! My mother's insecurity rears its ugly head. "I knew it!" I told her angrily. "That's what this is really about." You can't stop me from wanting to communicate with my girlfriend. It's my decision!

"I don't like who she's turning you into," Mom said. Seriously? Because, god forbid, I want to be able to _talk to my hearing girlfriend! _

I was about to give her a reality check, when I noticed Mom stop suddenly. She looked over my shoulder. Bay, has to be. I looked as well. Bay waved hesitantly. I felt my irritation slipping away. Mom took off angrily. Oh, man….

I turned around to face Bay again. Her look told me she was curious about what had just happened.

"What were you guys talking about?" she asked me. I was hesitant to tell her. I didn't want to tell her exactly how Mom felt. I waved my hands, gesturing that it was nothing. She wasn't buying it. "No, seriously. Tell me," she insisted.

I looked around, not sure what I should tell her. I couldn't tell her the truth. It would crush her.

She doesn't like me, does she?" Bay said and signed.

Trying to reassure her, I signed, "She will," I hope…

"Will?" she asked, repeating my sign. I nodded. Her face fell. Well, shit. "As in she doesn't now," she said, looking rejected. Bay turned away from me and headed down the hall. What the hell just happened? I could see her shoulders shaking as she walked away. Bay was crying. Damn it. I took off after her.

Bay was halfway down the hall when I caught up to her and swung her around to face me. I saw the tears and pulled her into my arms. She shook slightly. After a minute or so, I pulled back so I could see her face.

"Why does it matter how she feels?" I signed and mouthed. My mother was the least of my concerns right now. The girl in my arms was all that mattered to me at the moment.

Bay stood there, watching me. I saw the gears turning. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She took a deep breath, and tried again. "I really want her to like me. I never cared before, but with you, it's different." I didn't realize just how important this was to Bay. "You matter to me more than anyone ever has before." I smiled at this. Glad she feels the same way I do. "I don't want anyone to look at us and wonder how we "work together." Unfortunately, as long as we're together, someone will always think that. "I want your parents, especially your mom, to approve of us together. I don't want to fight everyone," she finished up slowly.

I hadn't realized how much thought she had put into all of this. Was she really that afraid that people wouldn't accept us? Seeing she was waiting for a response, I started signing. "I understand how you feel. You matter to me more than anyone else ever has before as well." I stopped, gauging her reaction. She had stopped crying. "Mom will come around. She just needs to see how happy we are. And, even if she never approves, I don't care. I picked you. She'll get over it," I signed and mouthed. Mom doesn't run my life. I make my own choices.

"I just want everyone happy," Bay said. I nodded and smiled.

"Me too," I signed, just before pulling her into a heart pounding kiss.

We'd get through this, together….

* * *

><p>We sat down to eat. Emmett was down at the other end with Daphne. I tried to curb the jealousy I was feeling. I wanted him next to me. But, Daphne was his "best friend" and it would look weird if he sat next to me, since no one knew we were dating. I didn't pay a lot of attention during dinner.<p>

I was starting to feel bad that Regina wasn't here. After all, your daughter's only turn 16 once. I wasn't completely ready to forgive her, but I felt bad she was missing everything.

Mom brought out the cakes. One thing good about my mom, she always makes good cakes! Adriana was helping mom light them up, when I heard heels on the pavement. Everyone turned to see Regina standing there. Okay, this is going to get awkward…

Regina looked at all of us. Signing and talking, she said, "I never missed any of Daphne's birthday's. And, I am not gonna miss anymore of Bay's."

Dad looked at Mom and said, "I'm not okay with this."

Mom said, "Honey," like she was surprised at his reaction.

Dad stood up. "No, I'm sorry," he said. Wait!

"Dad?" I said, stopping him. Would I regret what I would say next? "I want her here."

I think he could tell what this meant to me, so he agreed. Thank you!

Toby got up, giving Regina his chair, while he went to get another. Regina was now sitting directly to my right. I gave her a small smile.

After Regina sat down, we cut the cakes and handed them out. After that, it got _very silent._ All that was heard was silverware skimming plates. Okay, then…..

Regina finally broke the silence, commenting on how delicious the cake was. Mom thanked her and silence prevailed again.

"You know what would lighten the mood? Presents!" I said. Anything but silence! Fortunately, everyone agreed. Yay!

Mom stood up, saying that she wanted to say something first. To my surprise, she started signing and talking. Someone's been practicing! She talked about giving birth to Daphne, but instead brought me home. She talked about how hard it was to make peace with everything. She finished by saying how lucky she was to have two incredible daughters, and everyone that came along with both of us.

Then everyone wished us both "Happy Birthday." maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

Finally we got to the presents! The first one Mom handed me was from Emmett. Oh, I couldn't wait to see what he got me! I opened the card. "Happy Birthday! From, Emmett," it read. I tried to hide my disappointment at the simple statement. What did I expect him to write, "Love ya!" Pushing those thoughts aside, I opened the box, finding…a scarf? It was an ugly looking scarf too. Okay, so not what I was expecting. Did he expect me to wear this hideous looking thing? I know we haven't been together very long, but, _really_? I thought he at least knew my style….

"It's a scarf," I said, trying to hide my disappointment again. So, maybe he has bad gift sense. It happens.

Emmett just kept grinning at me. "Thank you," I signed. No sense showing how disappointed I am with my gift. That would just hurt his feelings. Next up was Daphne's gift from Emmett. Wonder what crappy gift he got her?

Daphne read her card….and started laughing. Huh? Then she got really excited. "Oh, no you didn't!" she exclaimed. What was I missing here? She ripped into her present. "You did! You did! I can't believe it!" she said, pulling out a shirt. Next she pulled out a poster that had "Deafenstein" written across it. What the hell was that supposed to be? "And, you got Charles Dane to autograph it!"

I again felt like the odd person out. He got his best friend a freaking autographed poster, and got _his girlfriend_ a freaking ugly scarf. Suddenly, I felt ill.

"What's "Deafenstein?" I asked. I didn't actually care, but if I didn't ask it would look weird.

With a huge smile on her face, Daphne told us, "It's an all deaf version of "Frankenstein" done all in ASL." Sorry I asked…..

Apparently there was a DVD as well, because Toby pulled it out and read the back. "Deafenstein- he can't hear you scream." Everyone but me laughed. "This looks terrible," he continued.

"It's so bad and the sequels are even worse," Daphne said, still laughing. I felt very alone. If I ran in the house, would anyone come looking? Would they even care? Doubtful. Once again, it was "Daphne time."

Melody signed "They're obsessed." Glad I knew that one.

Dad mimicked her. "What does this mean?"

Daphne put in, "She said we're obsessed." Of course, Melody smiled at this.

In that second, I knew I was doomed. It was no secret who Melody preferred. And it wasn't me…

Daphne asked Emmett how he got the autograph. He told her he went to Springfield 6 months ago, to a horror convention there. He got the autograph then.

Okay, so I could forgive him a little bit now. He got her gift before we even met. But still, a freaking scarf? I knew I'd never win…

The rest of the presents went by quick. Mom and dad gave me money and clothes, like always. Toby gave me a new CD I had been wanting. Adriana gave me a pretty sweater vest. Daphne got me another CD. Regina got me some paint supplies.

Daphne also got clothes and money from my parents. Toby bought her a heavy, heavy metal CD. Adriana gave her new earrings. Regina suspiciously had nothing for her.

As soon as I was able, I slipped away to my garage. I needed to vent….

* * *

><p>We sat down to eat. I was down at the other end with Daphne. I would have preferred to sit next to Bay, but Daphne was my "best friend" and it would be weird if I didn't sit next to her.<p>

I watched Bay throughout dinner. She kept looking around. Was she looking for Regina? I felt bad that everything had gone downhill the way it did. I knew she had never missed a birthday before. It would be doubly hard for her now, missing Bay's as well.

Kathryn brought out the cakes. I have to say, they looked awesome. I couldn't wait to eat some. Adriana was helping Kathryn light them up, when I saw everyone freeze. We all looked to see Regina standing there. Okay, this is going to get awkward…

Regina looked at all of us. Signing and talking, she said, "I never missed any of Daphne's birthday's. And, I am not gonna miss anymore of Bay's."

John said something, but I didn't catch it. Probably complaining about Regina being here. I saw Kathryn respond, but again, couldn't make it out.

John stood up suddenly. I could tell he was pissed off. I couldn't make out what else he said.

"Dad?" I saw Bay say, stopping him. "I want her here." Ah, he didn't want Regina here.

I think he could tell how much it meant to Bay, because I saw him nod. Thank you!

Toby got up, giving Regina his chair, while he went to get another. Regina was now sitting next to Bay.

After Regina sat down, the cakes were cut and handed out. After that, it got _very silent._ I didn't see _anyone _talking. Okay, this is weird….

Regina finally broke the silence, commenting on how delicious the cake was. The only reason I got that is because she signed it too. Kathryn thanked her, I think, and silence prevailed yet again.

I looked over at Bay in time to see her say, "You know what would lighten the mood? Presents!" Yes, relieve the tension. Everyone agreed. Yes!

Kathryn stood up, saying that she wanted to say something first. To my surprise, she started signing and

talking. She started talked about giving birth to Daphne, but that she ended up bring home Bay instead. She talked about how hard it was to make peace with everything. She finished by saying how lucky she was to have two incredible daughters, and everyone that came with them.

Then we all wished them "Happy Birthday."

Finally it was presents time! The first one Bay got was from me. Boy, would she be surprised. She opened the card. "Happy Birthday! From, Emmett," I had written. I didn't put what I wanted to, in case anyone else looked at the card. I wanted to write something long and romantic. I could see disappointment on her face at the simplicity of it. I smiled, knowing she'd get over it when she saw the billboard. Bay opened the box, finding the scarf/blindfold. Okay, so it wasn't the best looking thing in the world, but it's not like I expect her to wear the hideous looking thing! I have better taste than that. I know her style….

"It's a scarf," she said. I saw the disappointed look again. I smiled wider, giddy with the secret I held.

"Thank you," she signed to me. I waved, like it wasn't a big thing. Inside I laughed. Next up was my gift to Daphne. Would Bay get angry when she sees what I got for Daphne?

Daphne read her card and started laughing. When she got really excited, I knew it had clicked in her head. "Oh, no you didn't!" she exclaimed. She ripped into the present. "You did! You did! I can't believe it!" she said, pulling out the shirt. Next she pulled out the poster that had "Deafenstein" written across it. "And, you got Charles Dane to autograph it!"

I smiled, pleased she liked her presents so much. But, her happiness was minimal compared to how happy Bay would be when she saw her real gift.

"What's "Deafenstein?" Bay asked. I should have told her before now I suppose. If she was going to be with me, she would be seeing it a lot….

With a huge smile on her face, Daphne told her, "It's an all deaf version of "Frankenstein" done all in ASL."

Toby pulled out the DVD I had also gotten Daphne and read the back. "Deafenstein- he can't hear you scream." Everyone laughed. "This looks terrible," he continued. It is pretty corny..

"It's so bad and the sequels are even worse," Daphne said, still laughing. I glanced at Bay. She looked…left out? Now I was feeling bad. I was basically ignoring my girlfriend. My only relief was knowing I would be making it up to her later.

Mom signed, "They're obsessed." That's an understatement.

John mimicked her. "What does this mean?" repeating "obsessed."

Daphne translated, "She said we're obsessed." Mom nodded, agreeing with Daphne. Maybe I was imagining things, but mom sure seemed to be siding with Daphne more than usual. Why couldn't she just give Bay a chance?

Daphne asked me how I got the autograph. I told her how I went to Springfield 6 months ago, to a horror convention there. That was when I got the autograph.

Kathryn said that my gift was thoughtful. Sure, but Bay's was over the top.

The rest of the presents went by quickly. Bay's parents gave her money and clothes. Toby got her a CD. Adriana got her a sweater vest. Daphne got Bay another CD. Even Regina got her new paint supplies.

Daphne also got clothes and money from the Kennishes. Toby bought her a really heavy metal CD. Adriana gave her new earrings. Where was Regina's gift? And Bay's?

A little bit later, I saw Bay slip into her garage. Perfect! I waited a few minutes and then followed after her. Boy, was she gonna be surprised!

* * *

><p>As I wandered around my garage, I contemplated breaking something. I was so angry and hurt. How could he do that? How could he get her that "thoughtful gift" as mom had called it earlier, and get me an ugly ass scarf? I am his girlfriend! Aren't I a little more important than the best friend?<p>

I had just picked up some brushes and placed them in a can when I heard a knock on the door. Turning, I saw Emmett standing there. He gave a little wave. Sure, of course _he's _happy.

Deciding not to show how hurt I felt, I said, "Oh, hey." Act cool Bay. Don't show the pain. "Thanks again for the, a, scarf."

Emmett gave me a little smile and picked the ugly thing up off the table I had set it on. Does he expect me to wear it now? Then, he surprised me. He held it up and shook his head. Huh? All right….

"It's not… a scarf," I said as Emmett signed. Okay then, what the hell is it then? Then he held it up to his eyes. "Blindfold," he mouthed.

"It's…a blindfold?" Blindfold? Then it hit me. "It's a blindfold!" This just got more interesting.

Emmett signed and mouthed, "And it's not…your real gift." Huh? What have you done, Emmett?

He motioned for me to turn around. Skeptically, I did as he bid. He put the scarf/blindfold over my eyes. Next, I felt him putting my coat on me. Coat? He pulled me outside. I followed behind him as he crossed the driveway. When we stopped again, I felt him put a helmet on my head. _HELMET!_ Is he insane? I can't ride his bike BLINDFOLDED!

Apparently he did not share my thoughts, because he situated me on the back before he got on. I grabbed hold of his waist tightly. I felt him chuckle.

_Sure, laugh now. You won't be laughing when I fall off this damn thing!_

He started the bike and took off. _I think I'm going to be sick…._

Let me tell you right now, riding on the back of a motorcycle with a blindfold is not an experience I _ever _want to have again. Every time Emmett turned a corner, my stomach dropped down to my toes and my heart went into my throat. How much longer?

A few minutes later, he finally stopped the bike. Thank God! He got off and helped me. I wobbled a second, since my head was spinning a little. Grabbing me, Emmett held on till I got my balance back. Once he was sure I wouldn't be falling over, he led me a short distance away. As I stood there patiently, Emmett removed the blindfold.

It took a second, but my eyes adjusted to seeing light again. Then I saw it….

"My art? How?" The poster that we had tried to put up last night was now up on the billboard. I didn't put it there. The only other person that knew about it was….

Turning to face Emmett, I said, "You did that?" His whole face lit up in a giant smile. Oh my… He had come back and put the poster up, knowing how much it meant to me. I was beyond happy. I wanted to shout from the roof how awesome my boyfriend is!

"It's perfect," I said, pulling him into a hug. He hugged me back, just as tightly. When he pulled away, he signed, "Happy Birthday."

This was definitely worth getting the crappy scarf first! Ha ha, Daphne. Eat this!

"This is bad ass," I said, using my new favorite sign. Emmett smiled.

Emmett tapped my arm. When I looked at him, he mouthed and signed, "I'm sorry I haven't told Daphne about us yet."

"It's okay. Maybe it's better coming from me," I said. He nodded his agreement.

We went back to staring at the billboard. After a time, Emmett said we should get back so I didn't get in trouble. Reluctantly I agreed. Before we left, Emmett pulled out his camera and took pictures of the billboard and then one of the 2 of us.

Now, this is a birthday present!

When we got back to my house, Emmett kissed me again. This kiss was sweet and soft. It reminded me of our first kiss. He waved and headed home.

Now came the part I was dreading…telling Daphne about Emmett and I. Please, let her take it well…..

* * *

><p>I stood by the door of Bay's studio, watching her move around inside. Her body language was stiff. Was she mad? I hoped not. I hoped she realized I would never get my girlfriend something as stupid as a scarf. She had to know I had something better in mind. Didn't she? Bay had just picked up some brushes and placed them in a can when I decided to make my presence known. I knocked on her door. She turned and caught sight of me. I waved. She did not look happy.<p>

"Oh, hey." Bay said. Hey? Really? "Thanks again for the, a, scarf." Ha ha, here we go…

I gave her a smile and picked up the scarf. Holding it up, I shook my head. Now she looked confused.

"It's not… a scarf," I signed as Bay followed. Then I held it up to my eyes. "Blindfold," I mouthed.

"It's…a blindfold?" Then it hit her. "It's a blindfold!" Now she looked curious. Good!

I signed and mouthed, "And it's not…your real gift." Bay eyed me, probably wondering what I was up to.

I motioned for her to turn around. Slowly, she did as I asked. Once she was facing away from me, I put the scarf/blindfold over her eyes. Next, I grabbed her coat and helped her into it. I pulled her behind me outside, across the driveway to my bike. I put the spare helmet on her head. She stiffened and I fought the urge to laugh. She looked too cute with the helmet and blindfold on. I helped her onto my bike and then got on. The second I was on, Bay grabbed hold of my waist tightly. I couldn't stop the chuckle that time.

I started the bike and took off. Hold on tight, Bay!

The ride to the billboard was an interesting experience. Every time I would turn a corner, Bay would tighten her grip. I would never let her fall off. Didn't she know that by now?

A few minutes later, we reached the billboard. I got off and helped Bay. She wobbled for a second, probably from riding blindfolded. I grabbed her and held on till her balance came back. Once I was sure she wouldn't be falling over, I led her the short distance to the billboard. As she stood there patiently, I removed the blindfold. Please let her like it….

It took a second, but her eyes adjusted to seeing light again. Then she saw it….

I saw the shocked look on her face. The poster that we had tried to put up last night was now up on the billboard. She knew she hadn't put it up. That only left me. I watched her face as recognition hit.

Turning to me, she said and signed, "You did that?" I gave her a huge smile. See, I'm not a terrible boyfriend. "It's perfect," she said, before pulling me into a hug. I hugged her back, just as tightly. When I pulled away, I signed, "Happy Birthday."

This was definitely worth giving her the scarf first!

"This is bad ass," Bay said, using her new favorite sign. I smiled. I had to tell her something else though.

I tapped her arm. When she looked at me, I mouthed and signed, "I'm sorry I haven't told Daphne about us yet."

"It's okay. Maybe it's better coming from me," Bay said. I nodded my agreement.

We went back to staring at the billboard. After a time, I signed that we should get back so she didn't get in trouble. Reluctantly she agreed. Before we left, I pulled out my camera and took pictures of the billboard and then one of the 2 of us.

When we got back to Bay's house, I kissed her again. This kiss was like our first kiss, sweet and soft. Waving goodbye, I headed home.

Now came the hard part…Bay was going to tell Daphne about us. Please, let her take it well…..

* * *

><p>I stood outside Daphne's room. Deep breath, Bay. You can do this. You <em>need <em>to do this…. I was trying to gather my courage before talking to Daphne. Just tell her. Be straight forward….

_Emmett and I are dating. Emmett and I are dating. Emmett and I are dating._

Here goes nothing…..

I opened her door and peeked inside. Daphne saw me and motioned me inside. She was smiling. _Oh good, she's in a good mood. That will make this easier…._

"I just wanted to make sure you made it through the day in one piece," I told her, buying myself a little time.

Daphne laughed. "Thanks."

"Weird day, huh?" It's about to get weirder, at least for her.

Daphne looked down and said, "Yeah." Is she blushing?

My curiosity peaked, I sat on the bed. "What's up?" I asked and signed.

"It's just, I always thought my mom would be the one constant in my life. The one person I could always rely on. But, I was wrong."

Had to agree with her there. "I know. It sucks," I told her.

Then she curve balled me. "No. There is one person who's _always been there for me. I just can't believe I never saw it before now." Oh, god. She's not talking about…._

_Dreading her answer, I asked, "Who are you talking about?" Please, not…._

_Daphne got a sappy smile on her face. The same kind I got whenever I thought of….._

"_Emmett," she said softly._

_Oh, god! Why now? "Are you saying you're in to him?" No, please….no._

_Then my world shattered. She nodded and said, "Yeah. I think I am."_

_I could only stare at her, my mind in shock. If she liked Emmett, and he found out…._

_I didn't stand a snowballs chance in hell…._

_Daphne noticed my dazed look and said, "What?"_

_Don't show the pain…. "Nothing. Just, uh, "Happy Birthday!" I told her._

"_You too," Daphne said with a smile._

_How could she know that she had just unknowingly ripped my heart out? _

* * *

><p><em>After I got home, I waited for Bay to text me that she had told Daphne. I was dying to know how she had taken it. While I laid on my bed, I thought back to the billboard. <em>

_Bay had been so excited to see the poster up there. I was so glad I did that for her. _

_I stayed up a couple more hours, but Bay never texted me. Finally, I was too exhausted to stay up anymore. I fell asleep with Bay's beautiful face on my mind._

* * *

><p><em>AN That's the end of the chapter folks. 37 pages! Longest one yet! I put lots of hard work into this one, so make sure you review and tell me how I did! Thanks to everyone who so patiently waited for this chapter. Again, I am so terribly sorry that it took over a month…._


	8. Chapter 8 Episode 10

Moments of Clarity, Moments of Insanity

A/N: Here it is, the last chapter before the return of SAB! Once the new shows start up again, I will try to update this every 2 weeks. So I will be at least a show behind.

For those of you who have read my SAB fanfic "I Can't Compete"- tell me, did I make it any better? For those of you who haven't, look it up. You won't be disappointed!

Thanks again to all my readers! I am so glad that you are all enjoying this story so very much! As always, please REVIEW and tell me if you like it!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8- episode 10<p>

The morning after my birthday, I woke up with a splitting headache. The reason for the headache, was a certain strawberry blonde deaf girl who was sleeping down the hall. I had spent much of the night crying my eyes out.

_Daphne likes Emmett, Daphne likes Emmett, Daphne likes Emmett… _

I knew I had two choices…

1. Let Emmett know before Daphne had a chance to….

Or

2. Let Daphne tell Emmett herself…

Either way, I knew the end result….

_I would lose Emmett._

Once he knew that Daphne liked him, he would kick me to the curb. This has been his dream, Daphne feeling the same way he does. Did? I don't honestly know anymore.

What I do know is that I have deep feelings for Emmett, deeper than I had ever felt with Liam or Ty….

_That's because you're in love with Emmett._

I know, it's weird to be in love with someone you've only known for a few weeks. But, from the beginning, there was a _connection_, a feeling that I can't explain. It was like our souls connected and came together. I felt like he was my other half, my reason for existing.

_My soul mate…._

What was I going to do?

_Maybe I should just breakup with Emmett, and save myself the heartache and humiliation later…._

A little while later, I got a text from Emmett, telling me he was outside, waiting. He never came up the driveway anymore if Daphne was home. Only if he was coming to see her specifically, would he pull into the driveway.

_Should I tell him what Daphne told me? _I texted back, "BRO" (translation-Be right out). "Here goes nothing," I muttered to myself.

Walking down the driveway, I spied Emmett sitting on his bike. I never got tired of seeing him astride it. The bike gave him a "bad boy" look.

_How much longer would he be mine?_ _Was he still mine? _That thought made me pause, causing a wave of sadness to envelope me. Maybe Daphne had already spoken to him. Maybe that was why he was here. To breakup with me? Emmett got off his bike, waiting for me. I stopped just out of his reach. _Might as well get it over with…._

"Hi, Emmett. Daphne is in the main house," I told him flatly. Surprise flashed on his face.

"I'm here to see you, not her. Why do I care where she is right now?" he signed and mouthed. _Okay, that's a good sign, I hope…_

I signed, "Garage…" hoping he would understand I wanted us to go to my garage. I turned around, heading in that direction. Emmett followed me. Could he tell something was off?

After we got in the garage, Emmett pulled me into a kiss. I stiffened for a second, thinking about him doing this with Daphne, before I kissed him back… _the thought made me ill…._

"What's wrong?" Emmett signed. Damn it, he noticed me stiffen up. _Play it off…_

"Nothing," I responded. "What's going on with you?" He looked confused now.

Emmett waved his hands at me. This was ridicules. I need to ask him…

"Did something happen, Bay? Why are you acting so strange?" Emmett signed and mouthed.

Again, sadness overwhelmed me. _Here goes nothing…_

I sat down on my couch. Emmett sat next to me. Taking a deep breathe, I asked him the question I never wanted to ask…

"Why are you with me?" I saw confusion again.

"Why shouldn't I be with you?" he signed back.

_I should just tell him. He'll pick her. I know he will. I need to save my heart, before it gets stomped on. Lead him toward it…_

"I just mean…." I stopped, agonizing over my next words, "would you be happier with a deaf girl?"

"I'm happy with you," he mouthed and signed. _Why are you making this so hard?_

"I know that. I just think it must be hard for you, always having to read lips. If I could sign as well as Daphne, it would be better," I mouthed slowly. _Smooth, Bay. Real smooth._

Emmett took one of my hands in his. The other he placed along side my cheek. "You will," he mouthed simply.

"I just feel like I'm making things more difficult for you," Bay said slowly. _Would he think I'm trying to break up with him? Do I want him to think that?_

"Bay, where is this coming from?" Emmett asked. I saw determination on his face. _I can't do this now…_

"Never mind. I just realized how stupid this whole thing is. Forget I said anything," I told him, backpedaling. Thankfully, he changed the subject.

"Daphne and I are doing a fundraiser for Carlton. We are raising money for school activities. I was hoping your dad would be willing to let us use one of his carwashes," he signed and mouthed.

I nodded. Dad would definitely want to help out. "I'm sure he'll say yes. He loves to help the community. I'll ask him today."

"We want to have it next week. Probably Friday or Saturday. Is that too soon?" Emmett asked.

"It should be okay. Dad has plenty of them to spare," I told him. Then I remembered... "There's a student art show at Buckner I entered this weekend. I forgot to tell you. Do you think you might be able to come?"

"I can try. Daphne and I were going to go over the stuff for the fundraiser this weekend," Emmett replied.

We talked about the pieces I was going to enter and I showed them to him. Emmett stayed for a few hours before he had to head back home.

This time, when Emmett kissed me goodbye, I kissed him back with no hesitation. _For now, he's still mine. _He got on his bike and waved before driving away.

Thankfully he hadn't asked me if I spoke to Daphne. I prayed he never did….

* * *

><p>I woke up the morning after Bay's birthday with a smile. I was sure by now, that Bay had told Daphne about us. <em>No more sneaking around. No more hiding. <em>The thought of it made me giddy.

Checking my phone, I was surprised that Bay still hadn't texted me. Maybe she was still sleeping. _That's okay, I'll be seeing Bay later anyway_.

I wanted to talk to her about the fundraiser Daphne and I were working on at Carlton. I was hoping her dad would be willing to "loan" us one of his car washes.

Later that day, I pulled up to the Kennish driveway. I sent Bay a text, letting her know I was waiting. A few seconds later, I got a reply.

"BRO" (translation- Be right out)

A moment or so later, my beautiful girlfriend came into view. I thanked God everyday that I had someone as perfect as Bay in my life. She was the other half of me. She completed me. Why did I feel like that?

_Because you're in love with Bay…._

I know, it's weird being in love with someone that I've only known for a few weeks. But, I knew, right from the beginning. She was my reason for existing. I was put on this Earth to be with her…

_She's my soul mate…_

As Bay approached me, I thought I saw a trace of sadness on her face. But, it passed so quickly, I could have imagined it. I hopped off my bike so I could grab her when she got close enough. However, Bay stopped just out of my reach.

"Hi, Emmett. Daphne is in the main house," she told me by way of a greeting. What the? I'm not here for Daphne…

"I'm here to see you, not her. Why do I care where she is right now?" Okay, strange way to start a conversation. What the hell was going on?

Bay signed, "Garage…" meaning she wanted us to go to her garage. Okay, sounds good to me. She turned around, heading in that direction.

I followed after her. Bay's acting weird. Is Bay hiding something? One way to find out….

After we got in her garage, I pulled her into a kiss. She stiffened for a second, before she kissed me back…

"What's wrong?" I signed. Something was _definitely up. _Bay never stiffened up like that when I kissed her.

"Nothing," she responded. "What's going on with you?" Huh?

I waved my hands at her. This was ridicules. She was acting really strange, even for her.

"Did something happen, Bay? Why are you acting so strange?" I signed and mouthed.

Again, there's that sadness on her face again. I know I didn't imagine it this time.

Bay sat on her couch. I sat next to her. She faced me and said the last thing I ever expected her to say…

"Why are you with me?" _What the hell?_

"Why shouldn't I be with you?" I signed back. What was she getting at?

Bay looked thoughtful for a moment. What was going through that head of hers?

"I just mean…." Bay, stopped. "would you be happier with a deaf girl?" _She's joking, right?_

"I'm happy with you," I mouthed and signed.

"I know that. I just think it must be hard for you, always having to read lips. If I could sign as well as Daphne, it would be better," she mouthed slowly. _Aahhh, now I see…._

I took one of her hands in mine. The other I placed along side her cheek. "You will," I mouthed simply.

"I just feel like I'm making things more difficult for you," Bay said slowly. _Is she trying to break up with me?_

"Bay, where is this coming from?" I asked. I was getting to the bottom of this.

"Never mind. I just realized how stupid this whole thing is. Forget I said anything," Bay backpedaled.

_This isn't over. Not by a long shot…._

Dropping the subject, I decided to tell her my reason for being here…

"Daphne and I are doing a fundraiser for Carlton. We are raising money for school activities. I was hoping your dad would be willing to let us use one of his carwashes," I signed and mouthed.

Bay nodded. "I'm sure he'll say yes. He loves to help the community. I'll ask him today."

"We want to have it next week. Probably Friday or Saturday. Is that too soon?" I asked her.

"It should be okay. Dad has plenty of them to spare," she told me. Then she told me, "There's a student art show at Buckner I entered this weekend. I forgot to tell you. Do you think you might be able to come?"

"I can try. Daphne and I were going to go over the stuff for the fundraiser this weekend," I replied.

We talked about what she was going to enter and she showed me the pieces. I stayed for a few hours before I had to head back home.

This time, when I kissed Bay goodbye, she kissed me back with no hesitation. I got on my bike and waved before I drove away.

Halfway home, I realized I never did get to the bottom of Bay's strange behavior. Maybe Mom said something to her after the party last night. Mom was still there when I dropped Bay back off. Had she gotten to Bay somehow? Made her doubt our relationship in some way? Maybe I should go back and ask Bay. Would she tell me?

I also realized I forgot to ask her if she had talked to Daphne. _Of course Bay had. She had no reason not to….._

In the end, I decided to just go home. I needed to start planning the fundraiser. I would talk to Bay after the fundraiser was over about her behavior.

* * *

><p>I talked to my father, and just as I suspected, he was more than happy to loan out a carwash for the fundraiser. I sent Emmett a text, telling him Dad's answer. His response was "Great, I'll let Daphne know when she comes over."<p>

I wasn't worried about the art show. I knew I had great pieces to display. What I _was _worried about was Daphne. When was she going to tell Emmett? How much time did I have? There was never a question of knowing he would pick me. I knew better. Daphne was the one he _really _wanted. I knew my time with him was limited.

_Make it count, Bay. No matter how long you have left with Emmett. Don't go down without a fight…._

The week passed by uneventfully. Emmett was planning their fundraiser, so I didn't see him very much. I missed him. I wanted as much time as I could get with him. But, I couldn't hover either.

The morning of the art show, I woke up in a great mood. I had my pieces ready to go and I couldn't wait to show off my art. The show was suppose to be 4 hours. Apparently, they had a lot of entries.

2 hours in, I noticed a man looking at my art. He was tall and exotic looking. Not bad to look at either. He seemed very interested in my work, so I did what any artist would do…I sidled over to talk him up.

"You like?" I asked exotic man.

"It's incredible," he said with a European accent. _Okay, even his voice is hot. _"I love the sense of the movement. Reminds me of cave paintings." _Is he an artist too?_ "Surrealist."

How cool is this man? He figured out my paintings on the first try. _Squueeeellll!_ "Yeah, that's exactly what I was going for. Surrealism."

The man turned to look at me closer. Flustered, I said, "It's spray paint and stencil, in case you're interested."

He looked at me with new interest. "Are you Bay? The artist?"

"Yeah," I said. _obviously…. _"Let me guess. You're a curator from a gallery in New York? Or Paris?" _How awesome would that be?_

Smiling, he said, "No, I'm not." _Damn!_

" A scout looking for the next "Basquiat?" _Help me out here…_ "Because, I'm also into neo-expressionism, part Puerto Rican, and _extremely _gifted. But, anti-heroin. Heroin's bad," I told him straight faced.

"No, I'm not from any gallery. I'm sorry," he told me.

"Bummer!" I really wished he had been. On the plus side though, "Hey! You like art, though. So, that's cool." Then I noticed him staring at my wrist.

"Wow," he said. _What was he looking at?_

"Yeah?" I asked him.

"I'm wondering where you got my lucky guitar pick?" _Back up, mister!_

"_Your _guitar pick?" Then I really looked at the pick, remembering. _Emmett and I found the guitar pick in Angelo's car…._ My eyes widened. _Could it be? _"Angelo?" We stared at each other.

"Nice to meet you, sweetheart," Angelo said softly. The truth slammed into me.

_My biological father was standing right here in front of me…and he was happy to meet me!_

Then the apprehension started….

"How did you find me? When did you find out? What are you _doing here?"_ I asked, starting to panic. Did Regina know he's here? Did she send him?

"I know this is sudden, but I just found out, and I really wanted to see you. Look at you.." Angelo said, reaching toward me. I backed away, still feeling him out. _No touching!_

Angelo could probably sense my hesitance, because he then asked, "Um, how is Regina and Daphne?" So, Regina hadn't sent him. That made me feel a little better.

"Their good." What else _could _I say?

"Are they here? I'd love to see them," Angelo said, looking around. _Right, because they would so want to come to see my art. _

"Uh no, their not. I don't think that's such a great idea," I said in a rush. "You seeing them. I mean, they don't have the fondest memories of you."

"I'm sure you've heard a lot of things about me," he started. _Not really…._ "But I hope you can make up your own mind."

"Why did you just show up here? I mean, why didn't you call? This is so not fair!" God, I sound like a whiny teenager!

_I wish Emmett was here….._

Angelo was about to answer me, when Dad walked up to us. Any other time, this would have bothered me, but not today.

"Hey, sweetie. Everything okay?" he asked, sizing up Angelo. Oh! _Can't tell Dad the truth…_

"Yeah," I said. My two dad's continued to stare at each other. "This is a gallery owner, from downtown," I lied.

"Oh," Dad said, looking a little bit relieved.

"This is- this is my dad, John Kennish," I introduced him to Angelo. Dad stuck out his hand and Angelo shook it.

"Hi! Gallery owner? That's great!"

"Angelo. Nice to meet you," Angelo returned.

"Nice to meet you. Are you a parent here?" Dad asked. _Please say no, please say no…_

"Yes, I am," Angelo stumbled a little. _Damn!_

"A lot of interesting work, huh? Bay certainly is talented," Dad boosted. I laughed nervously. "She's working on a piece right now. It's wild. It's like, uh, tape and spray-"

"Spray paint," I supplied nervously.

"Paint. Spray paint. Yeah, I don't know where she comes up with this stuff?" Dad finished.

Fortunately, I heard Mom say "Honey?" trying to get Dad's attention. He looked at her, and she mimed golfing.

"My wife is trying to wrangle me into the celebrity golf tournament, so I better go do that," Dad told Angelo. _Good, this is getting weird! "_It's nice to meet you," he said, holding out his hand again.

"Very nice to meet you, too," Angelo said, returning the handshake.

"I'll see you," Dad told me before going over to join Mom.

"Bye," I said softly. Sighing, I told Angelo, "That was surreal."

He actually smiled. "Look, I'm staying at the Bowman Hotel for the next 3 days. I'd love to see you. But, if you don't want to, I understand." _I want to, but…. "_I'm just very happy I got a chance to meet my daughter."

I stood there, frozen. This is what I've wanted. I wanted to find Angelo, and now….

"Bye," he said quietly, before walking away.

_I have to tell Emmett about this. Hell, I have to Daphne about this too!_

My life just got a lot more complicated…

* * *

><p>The morning of Bay's art show, Daphne came over. Would she say anything about Bay and I? I was planning on going over the fundraiser stuff with Daphne, and then if I had time, I was going to head over to the art show and support Bay.<p>

Daphne came in carrying a folder. Apparently, she had a few ideas as well. Daphne was signing very animatedly the whole way up to my bedroom. I was quite happy. Daphne must have taken the news of Bay and I quite well, for her to be this happy. _Finally, something goes our way…._

As I opened my bedroom door, Daphne was talking about the fundraiser.

"I want this to be the biggest fundraiser Carlton's ever had. I want to break records!" she said gleefully.

"It's not a competition," I told her. We don't need to toss every one else in the dirt. On second thought, "Oh, wait. You're a Kennish. Everything is a competition," I said with a smile. Daphne just laughed. Then she reached for the folder she had just tossed on my bed.

"We could do graphic T-shirts, or a 5K run…" she said, showing me the drawings she had created. Daphne was talented, but not nearly as much as my Bay. I did like her ideas, but….

"These are cool…but I already spoke with John. He said we could do a car wash next weekend and all proceeds go to the school," I told her happily. I thought Daphne would be pleased. I wasn't expecting her to get upset.

"You spoke to John?" she asked, her face questioning. "When?"

Now I was confused. "Actually, I spoke to Bay. She worked it out."

Daphne looked annoyed. "You and I are organizing this fundraiser. Why would you talk to Bay?" Suddenly, something over my shoulder caught Daphne's eye. She looked confused before she walked toward my wall. _My Bay wall…_

She stared at my wall for a moment. Finally she turned and faced me. Why does she not look happy right now? Didn't Bay…

"What's going on?" Daphne asked, confusion clearly written on her face. _Bay hadn't told her yet?_

Wanting to confirm my suspicion, I asked Daphne, "Bay didn't talk to you?" From the look on her face, I'm guessing _NO! Which begs the question, why?_

"You said nothing was going on." Daphne was hurt, I could see it.

"It wasn't then," I told her honestly. _At least till the next day…_

Then Daphne got angry. "You said if Brooklyn Decker came down from the mountain of supermodels, you wouldn't date her." I only told you that to get you off my back! "You said you'd wait for a deaf girl."

Now, I was wishing I hadn't told her that to start with. Yes, I had wanted a deaf girl before. I had wanted Daphne for years. But, she didn't see me that way, so I finally moved on.

"I did wait. I didn't want to wait anymore." Bay came into my life. I wasn't passing up that chance.

"Why are you doing this?" Daphne questioned. _Why am I doing this? What the hell?_

"What do you mean?" I asked. Daphne just stared at me. "I LIKE HER!" _Got a problem with that?_

Daphne got a disbelieving look. Then she ranted. "I've known you my entire life. You've never been interested in a hearing girl?" _Not before. _"And now Bay? Of all people?"

Seriously! What, does Bay have the plague or something? Why shouldn't I be with her? I was suddenly reminded of my conversation earlier in the week with Bay. Had she tried to tell Daphne, and got this response? Now I was mad.

"Yes. Bay of all people," I told her, irritated.

Daphne shook her head before telling me, "No." _You think you're dictating my relationship for me? I don't think so…._

Wanting to put an end to this, I told her, "I'm not asking your permission." _End of Discussion!_

Daphne was angry. I didn't care. Bay was my choice. Being my best friend only gave her so much leeway. And she was seriously pushing the boundary line of our friendship.

Daphne and I stared each other down. Finally, she shook her head, grabbed her bag and ran out the door.

_Well, that just went SOOOOOOOOO well….._

* * *

><p>I decided that Daphne needed to know before anyone else that Angelo was here, in town. At the moment, I didn't care about her feelings for Emmett, I just needed her to hear it before Angelo dropped in on her and Regina unexpectedly. I figured I could be that nice. Just this once.<p>

After school, I raced home as quick as I could. Emmett hadn't shown up at the showing. I wasn't worried. They probably just got caught up in planning the fundraiser. Pulling up to the house, I saw Daphne sitting outside, doing homework. Perfect! I jumped out of my car, racing toward her.

Daphne looked up at my approach. "Hey. I was just coming to talk to you," I started. Why does she look angry?

"How come you didn't tell me you were dating Emmett?" Daphne replied, ice in her voice. _Oh, shit…_

I'm sure my face mirrored my surprise. I realized Emmett must have said something to her this morning, not knowing I hadn't told her yet. _Think fast…_

Apologetically, I said, "I'm sorry. There wasn't exactly a good time to tell you. But, I should have." _When was I suppose to tell you? When you declared your feelings for my boyfriend?_

"You don't even know him," Daphne countered. She was glaring daggers now.

"That's why we're dating. We're getting to know each other," I told her. How else do you get to know someone?

"You will _never_ know him," she told me rudely. Okay, now I'm pissed. Is this what she did to Emmett?

I quipped about vampires and humans dating. If they could, Emmett and I certainly could. Daphne wasn't amused.

Daphne stood up and stalked toward me. Getting in my face, she said harshly, "He's my _best friend_. You can't find some one else? Really?" _If he was really your best friend, you would honor his choices, not bash them down!_

I fought back. "You decided you liked him off a T-shirt. And the only reason that you realized it, is because your life is falling apart, and you're looking for someone to cling to." _Take that, bi-atch!_

"I should have never told you anything," Daphne stated.

I was too pissed off to care, though. And, I wasn't finished with her yet, either.

"And what happens when things go back to normal? Is he just gonna turn into your little lap dog again? Is that really what you _want_ for him?" I said angrily. Let her see just how pissed I am right now!

"Is that what you came to tell me?" she asked, just as angry. _Screw you, if you think I'll tell you anything now! You can rot in HELL!_

"Yeah, that was it," I told her. I pushed around her and headed for my room. On the way, I sent a text to Emmett.

"_Need to talk to you. Are you busy?"_

A moment later, I got a response. "_Nope. I'm all yours!"_

* * *

><p>After Daphne stormed away, I contemplated texting Bay to find out why she hadn't said anything to Daphne. Looking at the clock, I realized she was still at the art showing. <em>Should I go? <em>I finally decided to just stay home. I had already seen Bay's pieces, anyway. I would make it up to her later.

I was still angry at Daphne. How dare she try to tell me I couldn't date Bay! What gave her the right to try and dictate my choices? Just because she bailed out of her relationship with "The Loser" doesn't mean I plan on doing the same with Bay! What the hell was her freaking problem?

I was ready to hop on my bike and go take pictures to blow off steam, when my phone vibrated. Checking the caller ID, I smiled when I saw Bay's name. Eagerly, I opened the message.

"_Need to talk to you. Are you busy?"_

Never too busy to spend time with my girlfriend. Quickly, I typed in, "_Nope. I'm all yours!" _and hit send.

After the Daphne fiasco, I really needed to see my beautiful girlfriend. Hopefully, also, I would find out why she hadn't told Daphne about us….

* * *

><p>I picked Emmett up at his house. Emmett said he was hungry, so we stopped at a fast food joint and I ordered his food from the drive-thru. All the way to the water park, I was trying to figure out how to ask Emmett about his conversation with Daphne. I was also dying to tell him about Angelo's surprise visit.<p>

Once we got to the water park, I pulled to a stop by the fountain. Emmett decided to sit on the hood and eat his lunch. I wandered back and forth, trying to work up my courage.

Emmett, however, beat me to the punch. Waving his hand, he gestured for me to come closer. _Here it comes…_

"Why didn't you tell Daphne about us?" he signed. I sighed. _Gee, I don't know. Maybe because she suddenly decided to declare her love for you, just as I was going to tell her!_ Nope, can't tell him that.

"I couldn't think of a good way to tell her," I lied through my teeth. Emmett stared at me. Could he tell I was lying? Shit, I forgot how good he is at reading body language.

Then he surprised me. "She was pretty upset when she saw the pictures on my wall of you." _Pictures of me? What about his Daphne wall?_

"She didn't take it well, then?" I asked him.

Emmett looked thoughtful. Finally, he shook his head.

"How bad was it?" I dared question. The silence I received told me everything I needed to know. _She had been furious! And why wouldn't she have been?_

"Doesn't matter. It's out in the open now. No more hiding," Emmett mouthed and signed happily. "So, what did you want to tell me about?"

Taking a deep breath, I signed and said, "Angelo's here."

Emmett's eyebrows raised into his forehead. "Here? In KC?" he signed.

"Yeah. He showed up at the art show. The only reason I knew it was him, was because he commented on the guitar pick," I told him as slowly as I could, signing quite a bit.

"Did he say what he wanted? Why is he just coming around now? Is he staying?" Emmett mouthed and signed quickly. _Holy…one question at a time!_

"Not really. I don't know. Again, I don't know. He was happy he got to meet me," I told him slowly.

"Okay, tell me everything. From the beginning," Emmett signed.

Taking another deep breath, I repeated everything that had happened. From seeing Angelo looking at my paintings to the moment he walked away. It took a little while. Emmett just sat patiently, not interrupting. Then I got irritated. I mean, who does Angelo really think he is? So, I ranted. And, I paced, signing for Emmett's benefit.

"He just waltzes in, without warning, tells me he's here for 72 hours, and then just expects me to drop everything and get to know him. Risk pissing off Daphne and my parents, ha ha, all 3 of them!" Emmett is watching me, calmly eating his meatball sandwich. _Must be nice…._

Finally, I faced Emmett directly. Deflating a bit, I tell him, "I want to be mad. But, I'm not. I mean, he's never done anything to me. How do I know what's true, _unless, _I hear what he has to say?" I had signed almost all of it and was very proud of myself. I realized I was fed up with the whole situation. I was surprised that Angelo was here, to say the least. Maybe, for once, he would be on my side instead of Daphne.

I was tired of sneaking around. I was proud to be with Emmett, and I wanted the world to know it. I was tired of everyone being on Daphne's side. Even Emmett still had to choose sides between his girlfriend and best friend!

Emmett, his mouth full, signs back, "You don't." _Show off!_

"How do you sign and eat at the same time?" I ask him, curious.

Emmett chuckles. "Lots of practice," he signs. Really?

Playfully, I grabbed his sandwich away. Watching him eat was starting to make me hungry. I took a bite to see how he'd react. He just smiled and took a drink of his soda. _Does nothing bother him?_

I'm sorry Daphne got mad at you," I told him. She should take it out on me, not Emmett.

Emmett shrugged it off. "I don't care. She has no right to judge me," he signed and mouthed.

"Okay," I started, handing him his sandwich back. "Things have been kind of sucky for her lately, and it can't be easy for her, that we're together. And, I just- I feel kinda bad." _Why the hell was I defending her? She's trying to steal my boyfriend!_

Apparently, Emmett was done talking about Daphne. He signed something about, "What are you going to do about…" but I didn't catch the ending. I looked at him with confusion. Then he signed, "Father." Okay?

"Father….A…N…" Oh, duh! "Angelo? Angelo? Oh, what am I going to do about Angelo?"

He nodded and waited. What _was _I going to do?

"I don't know. Maybe I'm better off just letting this one go," I told him and signed. He shook his head.

"We both know that's _not_ going to happen," he signed. He knows me too well…

"Emmett, you think I go looking for trouble?" I asked. Did I really want his answer?

"He is your father. You have to go," he signed. I hate when he's right!

I decided Emmett was right. I owed it to myself to at least see what Angelo has to say. I figured now was as good a time as any. I dropped Emmett at the carwash so he and Daphne could start getting things together for the fundraiser.

Just before he got out of the car, Emmett signed, "If you need me, text me. If anything happens, I'll be there as fast as I can."

"I will," I promised him. As Emmett walked away, I thought, "Here we go.."

* * *

><p>Bay picked me up at my house. I hadn't had lunch, so I told Bay I was hungry. We stopped at a fast food joint and she ordered at the drive-thru. All the way to the water park, I was trying to figure out how to ask Bay why she hadn't spoken to Daphne.<p>

At the water park, Bay pulled up by the fountain. I sat on the hood to eat my lunch. I wasn't getting Bay's nice new car dirty with meatball sauce. Bay paced in front of me. Something was on her mind, that was obvious. I waved my hand to gain her attention. When she looked, I gestured for her to come closer.

"Why didn't you tell Daphne about us?" I signed. I saw Bay sigh. I really wasn't mad, merely curious. There had to be a reason…

"I couldn't think of a good way to tell her," She told me. I stared at her. Her body language told me she was on edge, but there was something else there too. Fear? Why would Bay be afraid to tell me something?

I signed, "She was pretty upset when she saw the pictures on my wall of you." Bay's eyes widened. Shit, I never got to show her the new pictures on my wall. _She hasn't been back in my room.._

"She didn't take it well, then?" Bay asked me. _You could say that….._

Deciding silence was the best answer, I shook my head.

"How bad was it?" Bay questioned. I stared at her, telling her with my eyes she really didn't want to know. Unconsciously, Bay nodded her head at my silence.

"Doesn't matter. It's out in the open now. No more hiding," I mouthed and signed happily. "So, what did you want to tell me about?" _Because, obviously that wasn't it.._

Bay took a deep breath before signing and saying, "Angelo's here."

_Angelo? Her father! What the hell! _"Here? In KC?" I questioned.

"Yeah. He showed up at the art show. The only reason I knew it was him, was because he commented on the guitar pick," She told me slowly, signing quite a bit.

Questions immediately flooded my mind. Signing quickly, I fired them off. "Did he say what he wanted? Why is he just coming around now? Is he staying?"

"Not really. I don't know. Again, I don't know. He was happy he got to meet me," She told me slowly. I was impressed she had caught everything I had signed.

"Okay, tell me everything. From the beginning," I signed. _I need to know if he is a threat to Bay.._

Taking another deep breath, Bay told me everything from the beginning. From seeing Angelo looking at her paintings to the moment he walked away. It took her a little while. I sat patiently, not interrupting. Then, she started to pace, signing for my benefit. I could see the irritation coming off her.

"He just waltzes in, without warning, tells me he's here for 72 hours, and then just expects me to drop everything and get to know him. Risk pissing off Daphne and my parents, ha ha, all 3 of them!" She rants. I watch her carefully, making sure I catch enough to understand. I think I caught everything. She is talking fast, but her signs make up the difference. _Just let her get it off her chest.._

Finally, she stopped pacing and faced me. Deflating a bit, she tells me, still signing, "I want to be mad. But, I'm not. I mean, he's never done anything to me. How do I know what's true, _unless, _I hear what he has to say?"

What could I tell her? He's her father. She has heard some stuff from Regina about him and not much else. I can't fill in the blanks, because I know less than she does. So I signed back, "You don't."

Bay scoffed. "How do you sign and eat at the same time?"

I chuckled. _That should be obvious…._"Lots of practice." I gloated a little.

Bay grabbed my sandwich away and took a bite of it. Shrugging, I smiled and took a drink of my soda.

I'm sorry Daphne got mad at you," she told me. _Doesn't matter. Her issue isn't my problem._

Shrugging it off, I signed and mouthed, "I don't care. She has no right to judge me."

"Okay," Bay said, handing me the sandwich back. "Things have been kind of sucky for her lately, and it can't be easy for her, that we're together. And, I just- I feel kinda bad." _Why the hell was she defending her? _

I was done talking about Daphne. I asked instead, "What are you going to do about Angelo?" Bay looked at me, confused. So I signed, "Father."

"Father," Bay repeated. I finger spelled "A…N…G" Before Bay said, "Angelo? Angelo? Oh, what am I going to do about Angelo?"

I nodded and waited.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm better off just letting this one go," She told me, signing as well. I shook my head. I knew her better than that.

"We both know that's _not_ going to happen," I signed. Bay's eyebrows went up.

"Emmett, you think I go looking for trouble?" she asked.

"He is your father. You have to go," I signed. I knew she would never be happy unless she found out for herself.

Bay decided I was right. She decided to go see Angelo at his hotel. Bay dropped me at the carwash so Daphne and I could start getting things together for the fundraiser.

Just before I got out of the car, I signed, "If you need me, text me. If anything happens, I'll be there as fast as I can."

"I will," she promised. As I walked away, I thought, "Here we go.."

* * *

><p>When I got to the hotel, I took some calming breaths. I asked at the front desk which room Angelo was staying in, and they informed me that he was in the dining room. Okay, maybe that was better. One on one would just be too weird right now.<p>

I saw him sitting at a table toward the middle. Good. I approached Angelo slowly. He looked up and saw me. Smiling, he stood and waited for me.

"You've got 15 minutes," I told him. He nodded and we sat down.

"What do you want to know? I am an open book," Angelo told me.

"How did you know where I was?" I asked the question that was most prominent in my mind.

"I was in Chicago, on the train after work, looking for something to read," he told me. "Someone had left a paper. There it was, "Switched At Birth." I nearly died. My girls…you. I mean her…"

"It gets confusing," I said cutting him off. Next question. "Okay, so what am I again exactly? Italian?"

"Italian, French, some Algerian," he said.

"Algerian?" I said, impressed.

"Yeah," he agreed.

"Whoa, so like, I'm Arab? Cool!" I said. _I was way more out there than Daphne!_

"We're a little bit of everything," Angelo told me, smiling.

I threw out some French to show him how well I could do. He started speaking rapid fire French. _Holy…!_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa….High School French. High School French!" I told him.

"You'll come with me to Paris this Summer? Meet your grandparents, your cousins. And, Italy…the art in Italy. You are going to love it," he told me confidently.

I couldn't believe it. He had just met me, and he was already accepting me! I was so excited, but at the same time….

"Let's just hold on a second," I told him, trying to be realistic.

"I'm just excited. I don't want to waste anymore time," Angelo stated.

_I feel the same way…_

"You know, I tried calling your mother, but her number was disconnected," he told me.

"Uh, she and Daphne and Adrianna, they live in our guest house now," I filled in.

"Adrianna too? Wow, they didn't talk back then," Angelo said, surprise evident in his voice.

"She's sober. Regina," I told him, wondering if it was the right thing to say.

"No kidding," Angelo said, shocked.

"So, what happened there? With you and Regina?" I asked, unsure of if I really wanted to know or not.

"There's too much to tell you in 15 minutes. I need time with you. Real time," he said.

_He wants me! _"I want that too," I assured him. "But, I can't do this in secret. I can't hide it from my parents."

"However you want to do it, we'll do it," Angelo agreed.

_Maybe this would work out after all…_

* * *

><p>John was waiting when Bay dropped me off. He didn't see me get out of the car, which I was glad about. As soon as he saw me, he started telling me about what was going to happen with the cars. How they would go in, and come down the ramp. He was trying to sign all this as well. I actually was shocked at how well he was doing. But, also, a lot of it was more charades than anything else.<p>

After he had explained everything, I asked John if there would be a sign for Carlton. John looked very confused and mimicked me, trying to figure out what I had signed.

Frustrated, I kept repeating "sign" but John just wasn't getting it. Finally, he pulled Daphne over.

"I want to know if there will be a sign for Carlton?" I told her. She repeated it to John.

"A sign?" he asked. I nodded. _Finally….geez._ "I got a banner, coming tomorrow," he signed "tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" I repeated and gave him thumbs up. Good to know.

He said something else, but I only caught the part where he told me to fill Daphne in. He waved and walked away.

Facing Daphne, I started to tell her what John and I had talked about, but she cut me off, saying "-dry the cars. I got it," before walking away.

_WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?_

* * *

><p>Angelo and I talked for a while longer. He told me about some of his childhood, and about family members I had obviously never met.<p>

I told him about my childhood. I didn't mention Emmett to him. I wasn't ready to share that information just yet. I wasn't sure exactly how he would respond to my boyfriend being deaf.

Otherwise, I found Angelo very easy to talk to, and I loved his sense of humor. He knew some funny jokes.

Finally, I told him I wanted to take him home to "officially" meet my parents. He was all for it, so we hopped in my car.

Please, _please, PLEASE….let this go well…._

* * *

><p>What the hell was Daphne's problem now? She had been acting weird all day. Was she still pissed off about Bay and I being together? Was Daphne really that childish? Either way, I really didn't care. It was in the open and I was glad. I could finally be with my girlfriend without second guessing my every move, worried Daphne or someone else would see us. I knew Daphne was hurt that I hadn't said anything before now, but really, did it matter that much anymore?<p>

Sure, Bay and I had our "moments." Communication was still a big thing, but Bay's signing was improving every day. The rate she was going, she would be fluent in ASL in a few months. She was that dedicated to learning. Now, if only my mother would give Bay more of a chance….

I saw Daphne by the table we had set up to collect the money. Perfect! She is writing on her clipboard. I grabbed some stuff and walked over. Now to find out what Daphne's issue is….

Daphne looks up at my approach and then looks back down at the clipboard again, basically trying to ignore me. I got her attention again. She looked at me, irritation on her face.

"Are you honestly mad at me?" I sign.

"No. I'm sorry. Forget it." she signs back dismissively. She turns to walk away. I grabbed her hand, and pulled her toward the carwash. Time to air the laundry..

Standing in front of her, I ask, "Tell me what it is? Is it really because she is not deaf? Or is it because she's…her? I don't want things weird between us."

This had to be about Bay. It's the only thing that makes any sense. If I didn't know better, I would swear Daphne was…jealous. Why on Earth would she be jealous, though?

"I'll get over it! Don't worry." she tells me, looking frustrated. Is that hurt on her face?

"Tell me." I ask imploringly. I'm getting to the bottom of this one way or another. I will have the truth! She looks at me with ….fear? Huh?

What she said next, I could honestly say I wasn't prepared for it.

"I…" she starts. Breaking off, she blushes slightly.

I stare at her, willing her to finish.

"I started to think maybe you and me…." she hesitates again. _Say WHAT?_

Is she freaking serious? Why the hell is this happening now? Now that I moved on and found Bay, Daphne decides that _NOW_ she likes me…. _Holy hell!_

Irritated, I shake my head sharply, telling her, "Don't!" She is not ruining what I have with Bay!

Apparently, she didn't get the hint. "Even before I knew about you and Bay. I swear it's not to take you away from her."

_UH-HUH! SURE IT ISN'T! _Why do I not believe that?

I decide to let her have it. "How can you do this to me?" Why did she have to pick right NOW to tell me this? Why couldn't it have been 8 years ago, or hell, even 6 months ago, before I knew Bay even existed?

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything." _YA THINK?_

By now, I am full out angry! So, I blow up at her. "I've been waiting for you for 8 years. You had to know that! 8 YEARS!"

At the same time, Daphne is trying to defend herself. "I wish I had realized it before now, but it took this whole thing happening for me to realize…"

"I've listened as you talked about all those other guys…"

"you're the only one who gets me."

_She can't be serious! _"So, I'm just some security blanket?"

"I don't have to read lips or teach signs….we know everything about each other."

I repeat, "So, I'm just some security blanket?" Was I just comfortable to her? Is that where this is coming from?

"_NO_! It's our sense of humor, our history." She looks hurt now. "I'm sorry if this is bad timing but it'd be dishonest to hide it from you."

_Why am I leaning toward her? STOP! _

"Wouldn't it?" she finishes.

I stare at her for a second. 8 years of feelings boiled to the surface. I feel her lips under mine. _Did I kiss her or did she kiss me? _I didn't know. All I knew was that I have dreamed of this moment for 8 long years. To finally have Daphne's lips against mine. To feel her in my arms. _This is what you've wanted. It's here, laid out in front of you. Take it! _

Suddenly, Bay pops into my head. I break the kiss. As I stare at Daphne, I realize that I just basically cheated on my girlfriend. Kissing Daphne was unforgivable. I can't lead Daphne on. Bay is the one who holds my heart now. The girl I'm falling in love with. Why did I do that? What the hell is the matter with me?

Pulling back, I slowly shake my head. Daphne's face is confused.

Firmly, I tell her, "I'm with Bay!" and walk away. _What the hell was I just thinking? _

* * *

><p>I pulled up to my house. Angelo got out, clearly impressed. As we walked toward the Kitchen door, Angelo said, "This place is incredible!"<p>

"Yeah, if you like overrated everything," I muttered. "Okay," I said, returning my voice to normal, "I'm gonna go inside and tell my parents I invited you for dinner. That's your cue to come in," I told Angelo. He nodded and waited by the door. _Now if my nerves would just calm down.._

Taking a deep breath, I headed inside. My parents were talking about the art show. _Good, I think…_

Dad saw me and said, "Hey, honey!"

I waved back and said hesitantly, Hey, guys? Uh- I invited someone for dinner." My parents looked expectant.

Angelo came in on his cue, smiling. "Hi," he said softly.

Mom flushed and took off the apron she was wearing. "Ha ha, hello!" she said warmly.

Dad said, "Hi again," to Angelo as well.

I realized Mom hadn't yet met Angelo, so I said, "Mom? This is Angelo Sorrento."

Angelo took over. "It's so nice to finally meet you. You've done an incredible job, both of you." _Uh-oh!_

Dad looked suspicious. Mom was too, but she smiled and said, "Well, thank you!" A beat later, she said, "I'm sorry. Who are you again?"

Angelo looked at me, confused. _Yep, did I forget to mention they have NO idea who you are?_

_Moment of truth…. This could go good or bad._

_Please let it go good!_

Stealing myself for the worst, and hoping it doesn't happen, I said, "Mom, Dad, This is my father."

Both of my parents were shocked. I didn't blame them. I did kinda drop it on them unexpectedly. Then, Dad went into full out parent mode.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice tight. _Oh no…._

"I came to meet Bay," Angelo told him honestly.

"No, I mean here. At our house?" Dad was angry now.

Time to step in. "Well, Angelo was at my art show and.." I started, but Dad cut me off.

"Sweetie, I understand," he told me before going after Angelo again. "And by the way, what the hell was that?

Now, mom was really confused. "Wait, you've met him before?"

"Yeah, he said he was some art guy," Dad told her.

Suffice to say, it went down hill fast after that. Mom and Dad were pounding Angelo with questions. Angelo tried to answer everything. Dad accused Angelo of lying to his face about who he was. Then I stepped in again.

I told my parents I hadn't been ready to introduce him yet. At the same time, Angelo was saying he didn't want to cause any trouble.

Dad told me to go to my room. I told him no I wouldn't. Then he told Angelo to leave. That we would go through "proper channels." _I can't believe this…..I NEED EMMETT NOW!_

Angelo tried to tell Dad he didn't need permission to see his own daughter, but Dad was way past being reasonable. He was in full out "destroyer" mode. Dad told him he needed to get out.

We argued some more before Angelo asked Dad how he would feel if he just found out he had a daughter.

Dad's response…. "I did just find out." _Great. And now we are back to Daphne again…. Wonderful._

Angelo tried to reason with Dad, but that wasn't working either. And then came the curve ball….

Angrily, Dad said to Angelo, "You are not welcome in this house. You are not welcome in Bay's life. You have nothing to do with her!"

"Dad, he's the reason I exist," I said quietly, suddenly feeling very small.

And so, we were at a standstill.

And guess who showed up at the kitchen door….. Daphne.

Mom tried to get her to leave, but of course, she wouldn't. Daphne kept asking who Angelo was. Mom wouldn't tell her. Angelo wanted to talk to her as well, but Dad stepped in again, telling Angelo to leave.

Finally, rather shrilly, Daphne said, "Will someone please answer me? Who is this?"

Realizing neither parent was going to give her an answer, I signed, "Our father."

Daphne's eyes widened. Her jaw dropped in shock. She stared at Angelo for a minute before she raced back out the door.

Dad and Angelo got into another argument, this time about Daphne. Suddenly, she reappeared, saying "I want to hear it."

Angelo tried talking to Daphne. He told her he didn't know what Regina had told her, but that the reasons why he left weren't simple. He told her how sorry he was that he left, and that he was here now to get to know her, and he hoped he could make it up to her.

Daphne stared at him. I was getting the strong feeling she hadn't understood what he had said to her. I knew I was right when Angelo said, "You don't understand a word I'm saying, do you?"

"No, I don't," Daphne said plainly before running toward the guest house.

_I can't believe all of that just happened! What the hell was I suppose to do now?_

I ran to my room, slamming the door.

"SOS!" I typed on my phone. But I hesitated on hitting the send button. _Emmett is busy dealing with the carwash. He doesn't need my drama right now._ I cleared my phone and sat on my bed.

_This was the worst day of my life….._

* * *

><p>Later that day, I was back at Carlton getting ready to leave for the day. I'm still pissed about the whole kiss with Daphne. <em>Should I tell Bay?<em> That would create a problem, I was sure of it. Bay would undoubtedly get pissed. More than likely, she would go after Daphne. _Would she break up with me?_

The truth was, I wasn't sure who initiated the kiss to start with. Was Daphne the one at fault? Or, was I the one to blame? I was starting to get a headache. For now, it was best to keep it from Bay. I knew she would ask questions I didn't want to answer. It's best to keep her in the dark for now….

Out of my peripheral, I saw someone walking toward me. Looking up, I realize it's Toby and Wilkie coming toward me. What the hell are these two yahoo's doing at my school?

"Hey, buddy!" says Wilkie.

"Hey, man!" says Toby.

I look around me. They do remember I'm deaf, right?

Over exaggerating my signs, I ask, "Are you guys lost?"

"Yes." says Toby. Charades isn't your game, is it?

"Or no." he continues. Apparently not.

"We're here to see you man." Toby points at me. Kinda got that figured out.

"So, What's up?" I over sign again. Just go away, would you….

"How good is he at reading lips?" Wilkie asks Toby. Sure , insult my intelligence. That'll win points. I glare at him.

Toby sighs. "Good enough to know you are talking about him right now." Someone's on the ball. My respect goes up a notch.

I stop watching Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dum and go back to getting my backpack in order. From the corner of my eye, I see Toby strumming an invisible guitar. _Hmmmmm…._

Now I start paying more attention…

"Saint Louis. And um, we got in using a tape that was made from the fundraiser that night. Where you played," he says beating imaginary drums. Dude, wrong rhythm .

"And we're going. We want you to come with us." Toby finished.

"Groupies. Free beer. Road trip. What do ya say?" puts in Wilkie. Jackass…

Did I really want to hang around these 2 yahoo's for 2 to 3 days? Was it really worth my time?

"Not interested." I sign. Getting on my bike, I rev the engine and take off. I'll have to tell Bay about the visit I got from her brother.

* * *

><p>Sitting on my bed, I fumed. How could my parents do that? How could they treat me like I was a child? I was staring at the picture that Daphne had given me, the one of a pregnant Regina. Now that I had met Angelo, I was starting to have a clearer picture of where I come from. That side of me was no longer such a mystery.<p>

_And my parents are trying to take that away from me!_

Mom knocked on my now open door. "Can I come in?" she asked softly. Did I want her too?

"I can't believe you did that," I told her point blank.

Mom had the grace to look embarrassed. "Wait a minute. We are not saying you can't see him." _Really! Sure sounded that way downstairs! _"But, there are right and wrong ways to initiate contact. And that, was totally disrespectful to me and Dad."

_How else was I suppose to do it? Write it on a freaking banner and fly it over the house?_

"Mom, this isn't about you. It's about me." _Did you forget that?_

"Honey, it's not that simple," Mom said, trying to reason. "We have to protect you." _From my father!_

Time for hard facts. Standing up, I stood in front of Mom. "Mom, my entire life was thrown off course when I was 5 hours old! Everything about me is messed up." I felt the tears welling and fought to keep them from falling.

"That is not true," Mom denied.

"Yes it is. You know it is," I told her. "There is this whole other me that I think about every single day. Who was I suppose to be? And, whether you like it or not, Angelo Sorrento is key to that answer. And, no matter what you or Dad do, it's not going to stop me from wanting to find out more about him." I knew I had gotten through to Mom when the tears started.

"Okay," she said simply. Running her hand down my face, she repeated, "okay." _Score 1 for me._

"Can you talk to Dad? And, get him to back off?" I implored. I really needed someone on my side right now.

"Okay, I'll talk to him. I promise," Mom said, before pulling me into a hug.

After Mom left, I got a text from Emmett. "_Busy? Need to talk to you."_

"_Come on over. Meet me in studio," _I sent back.

"_Give me 10 minutes. B right over."_

Smiling, I headed to my studio. 10 minutes later, I heard a knock before the door opened and Emmett stepped through. I immediately went up to him and threw my arms around him. Emmett returned the hug, but didn't kiss me like he usually did. I thought that was odd, but made no comment.

We sat on the couch. Emmett signed and mouthed, "I had visitors at Carlton today."

I cocked an eyebrow. _I wondered how long it would take them. _"Was it Toby and Wilkie by chance?"

"Yes. They want me to drum at something in St. Louis. Know about it?" he signed and mouthed slowly.

Know about it? It's all Toby has been talking about for the last few days. I was sick of hearing about it, truth be told. But, I wasn't going to ignore Emmett's question.

"It's a festival called "East West Fest." Toby and Wilkie are opening for "Cold War Kids" but they don't have a drummer. That's why they want you." I told him slowly, making sure he caught it all.

"I told him I wasn't interested. I don't really hang out with many hearing people. And, no offense, your brother is not my favorite person in the world," Emmett signed and mouthed slowly as well.

"It's okay. I understand," I told him. I couldn't blame him. After the whole gambling fiasco, and the bruises that Toby had left on my arm, I was surprised Emmett had even heard Toby out.

We talked for awhile longer. Emmett was not as affectionate as normal. If fact, he seemed on edge about something. _Should I ask?_

In the end, I figured if Emmett wanted to talk about what was on his mind, he would tell me when he was ready.

Emmett took off just before dinner time. He had a big day tomorrow at the fundraiser. He was happy when I told him I would be there helping out.

Emmett was standing by my studio door getting ready to leave, when Daphne came down from the guest house. They locked eyes and she looked away, pain on her face. _She can't still be mad that he and I are together?_

Emmett kissed me briefly and took off toward his bike. When I got back in the house, Daphne glared at me. But, there was something else there too. She looked….guilty.

_What on Earth could she feel guilty about? _Deciding not to dwell on it, I instead focused on the fundraiser that would be happening tomorrow.

* * *

><p>After I got home, I sent a text to Bay. "<em>Busy? Need to talk to you."<em>

"_Come on over. Meet me in studio," _was what I got back.

"_Give me 10 minutes. B right over."_ I wanted to change first.

I got to Bay's house and parked toward the end of the driveway. As I made my way up the driveway, I looked around for Daphne. Not seeing her, I breathed a sigh of relief. I was not ready to face her after what had happened this morning. I was still pissed at myself for doing that. _How would I ever get the nerve up to tell Bay? _

Reaching Bay's studio, I knocked before I opened the door and stepped through. Bay immediately came up to me and threw her arms around me. I returned the hug, but couldn't kiss her like I always did. I couldn't kiss Bay after I had kissed Daphne no more than a few hours ago. _Bay IS your girlfriend! _I felt like I had betrayed her. The guilt was eating at me.

We sat on the couch. I signed and mouthed, "I had visitors at Carlton today."

Bay cocked an eyebrow. Ah, so she knew something about it…."Was it Toby and Wilkie by chance?"

"Yes. They want me to drum at something in St. Louis. Know about it?" I signed and mouthed slowly.

The look on her face said she knew more about it than she probably wanted to.

"It's a festival called "East West Fest." Toby and Wilkie are opening for "Cold War Kids" but they don't have a drummer. That's why they want you," she told me slowly, probably making sure I got it all.

"I told him I wasn't interested. I don't really hang out with many hearing people. And, no offense, your brother is not my favorite person in the world," I signed and mouthed slowly as well. Please don't take offense to that!

"It's okay. I understand," Bay told me. After the whole gambling fiasco, and the bruises that Toby had left on her arm, Bay was probably surprised I had even stopped to listen.

We talked for awhile longer. I knew Bay wanted to cuddle, and normally I was all for it. Today, though, my head was too full of what had happened with Daphne. _Why are you still thinking about it? You have your gorgeous girlfriend in front of you!_

I decided to take off just before dinner time. Bay told me she was helping out at the fundraiser. I was very happy to know I would get to see her.

Then, it happened. I was standing by Bay's studio door getting ready to leave, when Daphne came down from the guest house. We locked eyes and she looked away, pain on her face. _Have I lost my best friend now?_

I kissed Bay quickly and headed toward my bike. Tomorrow was gonna be a long day!

* * *

><p>The next day at the fundraiser, I was helping out with the carwash. Emmett was busy, so I didn't bother him. Instead, I would bring around stuff that they all needed. Towels, cleaner, whatever. Emmett and Daphne were cleaning a car behind me when I dropped off some towels, so I quickly glanced at Emmett. He looked upset about something. I contemplated going over to him, but decided it would look strange, since no one really knew yet that we were dating. So, I started walking toward another group with more towels, when Toby came up behind me. To say that I was surprised to see him there was an understatement.<p>

Scoffing, I said, "What are you doing here?"

Looking behind him, Toby pointed in Emmett's direction. "Don't they need help?" he asked innocently.

Ah-ha! Now I'm on to you, Toby! "You think you wash a couple cars and Emmett will suddenly want to play the festival?" I said, forgetting Toby knew nothing about Emmett and I.

His eyes widened. "What, he told you?" Toby sounded surprised.

"Yeah," I confirmed. Realizing the cat was out of the bag, I told Toby, "He and I have been, ah-" _Please fill in the blank._

"Dating?" Toby was surprised again. I smiled and nodded. "You and Emmett? Seriously?" Okay, now you're making me wonder…

"Don't look so freaked out," I said, slightly irritated.

"I'm not. I'm just, you know, taking it all in. I mean, how do you guys communicate?" he asked me.

_How else would I? _I signed and spoke, "I'm learning to sign."

Toby said, "Oh, right. Right." Idiot! Looking back at Emmett again, Toby asked, "So why doesn't he want to go with us?" Are you really that dumb?

"He doesn't usually hang out with hearing people. And, I think the fundraiser was a one time thing for him," I said point blank.

"That sucks!" Toby whined. "Well, wait. What does that make you then?"

I thought about that for a second. What did that make me? Was I really so different? Obviously, if Emmett wanted to be with me. Smiling, I told Toby, "Special."

And then, Wilkie turned up too. "Hey, hey!" he said. Oh, joy…

"Oh, you're here. Didn't figure you were the charitable type," I joked. I wasn't blind. I knew Wilkie was hot for Daphne. Even Emmett had told me about the night he went to pick up Daphne, and her shirt was miss buttoned. Didn't take a genius to figure that one out…

"I've been blessed with so much. I figured I should give back," Wilkie said. _Yeah, and score points with Daphne…_

Toby called him out though. "I lied to him, and told him it was a bikini carwash, so he showed up." _That makes much more sense!_

Wilkie actually looked affronted. "That hurts, man."

I tossed a wet rag at Wilkie's face. It landed dead on. Toby and I started laughing.

A little while later, Toby had an idea. He bet Wilkie $20 to go through the carwash, without a car. Wilkie being Wilkie, he took the bet. Toby and I stood at the end to make sure he didn't chicken out. Wilkie made a huge show of entering the wash.

Toby turned to me and said, "Think he'll make it through?"

"Nah, doubt it," I told him.

A few minutes later, Wilkie came running out, soaking wet and shivering. He looked so ridicules, that Toby and I started laughing all over again.

"Oh, I can't believe he did that," I said, still laughing.

Wilkie came running over to us. Pushing his hair back, he told Toby, "All right, you said $20 bucks to run through the carwash. Now quit laughing and pay up!"

Toby was still dying. "You bailed out halfway through the hot wax, man."

"It was like a thousand degrees in there!" Wilkie protested. "I think I lost an eyebrow."

"How's that "I'll never gamble again" thing going for both of you?" I said, laughing.

"Awesome," Toby said, giving me a thumbs up. Wilkie was still pestering Toby for the $20.

Just then, I saw Emmett start to walk by. I had to tell him about this. He would love it, too. So, I grabbed his arm to stop him.

Emmett looked at me, probably thinking I was nuts. In between laughs, I tried to explain what had happened.

"Toby," I started. "Oh! What's the sign for bet?" I couldn't honestly remember, so I finger spelled "bet" and said, "He bet Wilkie 20 bucks that he wouldn't go through the carwash."

Toby jumped in, telling Emmett he should have seen it. Emmett looks a little confused. Then, Wilkie decides to jump in. This lasted for a minute, before Emmett turned and walked away. _What the hell?_

He only made it a few feet, before I caught up to him. "Hey, What's wrong?" I asked.

"You didn't know the sign for bet?" he signed back forcefully. Huh?

I was shocked for a second. "I'm sorry, okay. I forgot. I finger spelled it. what's the big deal?" I asked, signing what I knew.

Emmett looked pissed, and kept walking. What the hell is the problem here?

"Hey," I said, grabbing his arm. "I'm studying my ass off. I'm practicing all the time. It's a new language. It's hard to pick up in 2 weeks," I said defensively.

He signed back, "I know!"

"Okay. Why are you picking a fight with me?" What did I miss?

Emmett signed something, but all I got was "You're going drop everything."

I signed back, "Okay. _SLOW DOWN_." What had he said to me?

Clearly pissed off, he signed, almost insultingly, "_YOU ARE GOING TO DROP THIS. THE WAY YOU DROP EVERYTHING!"_

For the first time, I was starting to understand. I had to know if I was right. With tears in my eyes, I asked, "Why are you doing this?"

Emmett looked down, almost like he was ashamed of his outburst. But then, he started signing fast. I caught most, but not all, of what he was talking about.

He was tired of reading lips and was tired of working all the time. He was himself only with other deaf people. He was mad that my family and friends were hearing, and that would always cause problems for him. He didn't want me interpreting for him. He ended it with, "That is not me. That will _never_ be me."

I felt like crying. _Was he breaking up with me? _And then, it hit me. I knew where the outburst was coming from. Bracing myself, I signed flawlessly, "Daphne told you she likes you, didn't she?"

Emmett was breathing heavy. He looked also on the verge of tears. I knew I was right when Emmett walked away from me. I stared after him.

"What just happened?" I thought numbly to myself. Emmett….just…walked…away…from…me! After telling me he essentially couldn't be himself around me and that he didn't think we worked in a relationship, he freaking walked away. I stood there a few minutes unable to move. I didn't even notice Toby until he was standing right in front of me. I was numb from shock.

"Bay? What the hell just happened?" asked Toby.

I couldn't do anything but stare. "I think I just lost my boyfriend to someone else," I whispered.

Toby's eyes narrowed. "Who?"

"Doesn't matter, I knew I didn't stand a chance in his world anyway." Tears were starting to form in my eyes.

Toby pulled me into a hug. "It's alright, sis. You'll always have me."

"No, it not alright. It will never be alright ever again," I said softly.

"Want me to take you home?" Toby offered.

"Yes," I answered simply. I knew I would never make it home without breaking down.

Toby dropped me at the house. Thankfully, no one was home. I went up to my room and slammed the door. I screamed until my throat hurt. I screamed out all my pain. Then I wept bitterly.

Daphne had won. I knew she would in the end. I just didn't realize how much it would hurt letting go…..

Night came slowly. I just sat on my bed, staring at the ceiling. Thankfully, nobody came looking for me. _Thank you big brother! _I was so exhausted, I could barely keep my eyes open. I kept seeing Emmett and Daphne in my head. They were kissing and laughing at me. I felt like a fool. Then I saw Emmett's face after I said to him, "Daphne told you she likes you, didn't she?" I would never forget that look.

My mind went into overdrive with thoughts….

"Daphne's been in his heart for 8 years. Why would a couple of weeks with me make him want me more?"

"You can't sign. Daphne can…."

"I knew the risks and I lost my heart anyway…."

"They have so much more in common than we ever would…"

"I thought he wasn't like Liam or Ty, that he wouldn't break my heart. Should have known better."

"Daphne's held his heart for 8 years. I can't compete with that."

"He doesn't have to teach Daphne sign. He's probably jumping for joy now. No more "dummying it down" for the hearing girl."

"I give up. I can't compete. Why did I bother trying?"

I thought of Liam and Ty, two boys who never understood me.

I thought of Emmett, the boy I fell in love with. The boy who would never know it.

Finally, the exhaustion caught up and I fell asleep, tears dripping onto my pillow.

* * *

><p>The next day at the fundraiser, Daphne avoided me like the plague. She tried to be as far away from me as possible every chance she got. Why did that bother me so much? I'm with Bay. I love Bay. But, I love Daphne too. She's my best friend.<p>

_So why is the fact that she is avoiding you making you so angry?_

I knew the answer to that, even though I barely wanted to admit it to myself. That kiss had affected me more than I realized. I was up most of the night, conflicted.

_Bay or Daphne? Bay or Daphne? _Bay was the one I wanted to be with, but even I had to admit that being with Daphne would be simpler.

I was not in a great mood. My mood worsened when Daphne and I were drying the same car a while later. I looked up and caught her eye. She turned and ran in the opposite direction. I saw Bay walking away from me, delivering more towels and rags to people. Surprisingly, Toby and Wilkie both showed up.

_Probably still think they can get me to go to the festival with them. _I wouldn't be changing my mind, no matter HOW many cars they cleaned.

A while later, I was walking by the carwash. I see Bay and Toby laughing at Wilkie. He is soaking wet. _What the hell did that idiot do now? _I really didn't care. I tried to walk past, but Bay grabbed my arm. I looked at her waiting. She kept laughing.

Finally she signs, "Toby," but then she seems to get stuck for a second. Finally, she says, "What's the sign for bet?" She can't be freaking serious! Really?

Finger spelling "bet," she continues. All those signing lessons and she doesn't remember bet?

"He bet Wilkie 20 bucks that he wouldn't go through the carwash," she signs and speaks, finally finishing her story.

Then Toby and Wilkie decide to jump in. I can barely focus on Bay, and you two idiots think you are going to do any better?

Enough of this shit! I turn and walk away. I only make it a few feet, when Bay comes up to me. "What's wrong?" she signed.

Does she not get it? I latch on to the stupidest thing. "You didn't know the sign for bet?" I signed accusingly.

Bay was shocked for a second. "Sorry. I forgot. I finger spelled it. What's the big deal?" she signs a few things.

For the first time, I was regretting dating a hearing girl. This was getting to be too much. I tried to walk away again, but Bay grabbed me again.

"I'm studying - ass off. I'm practicing all - time. It's - new language. It's hard - pick up - 2 weeks," was all I caught. She signed a few, but I was too irritated.

I shot back, "I know!"

"Why are you picking a fight with me?" _I don't know why. _

Everything that had happened over the last couple of days came to the surface. All my frustration, about Daphne, Bay's and my relationship, and the guilt I felt about kissing Daphne flooded me.

"You're going to drop this, the way you drop everything." _What the hell is the matter with you? Stop!_

Bay signed, "Okay. _SLOW DOWN_." That one statement sent me over the edge. So, I exploded.

Pissed off, I signed insultingly slow, "_YOU ARE GOING TO DROP THIS. THE WAY YOU DROP EVERYTHING!"_

Bay was hurt. "Why are you doing this?" she said, with tears in her eyes. _Tell her…tell her now!_

"I'm tired of reading lips and only catching 30% of what people are saying, but pretending I'm getting more. I don't want to be working all the time. I can only be myself with people who speak my language. And, even if you learn, your friends are hearing, your family is hearing. And I will always be lost, wondering what the joke is. Or worst, you'll be stuck interpreting for me. Speaking for me. And, that is not me. That will never be me!" I am breathing heavy now, feeling like an ass.

Bay's eyes are red. _I'm so sorry Bay! Why did I say all that to you? What the hell am I trying to prove?_

"Daphne told you she likes you, didn't she?" Bay signed perfectly, surprising me. _Ah, hell…_

I wanted to apologize, but would she forgive me? I had just told my girlfriend that I didn't feel like I belonged in her world. The worst part was, I really didn't feel that way. I don't know why I said what I did. Defeated, I walked away. I knew words wouldn't work now. _You're a coward…._

I walked past Daphne on the way to my bike. Suddenly I was angry at her. I was angry because she had just cost me the girl I love. I ignored her, and got on my bike. Tears threatened. Revving the engine, I took off.

I went to the park. Two weeks. We dated for just two weeks. But, I knew from the day I met her, that I wanted Bay. She was the one. And now, I've lost her forever.

_I love you, Bay Kennish. From the beginning, until the end…_

Damn you, Daphne!

* * *

><p>Toby and I had some nice talks. He had been surprisingly nice to me these last couple of days. We didn't talk about Daphne or Emmett. That subject was too painful right now.<p>

Instead, we talked about his music, Angelo, my art. Anything to keep my mind off of _those two…_

I didn't even want to think about the two of them together. Those thoughts hurt the most. But, they were still there.

The more I thought about it, the more I realized how much his speech made sense. He was miserable in my world. No one supported him, except me. Even if this hadn't happened now, it would have happened eventually. We would get tired of trying. Maybe this was for the best….

Nights were hard. I've cried myself to sleep the last couple nights. I would dream about _them_ together and wake up in a cold sweat.

God, will this pain ever go away?

* * *

><p>A couple days after the disaster at the carwash, I was at school. I was having a hard time concentrating. I felt like a freaking zombie. I couldn't sleep at night. I just kept seeing Bay's face. <em>Why didn't I stop myself from saying those horrible things to her? <em>I felt so alone. In any other situation, I would talk to Bay. But, obviously, that isn't possible now. Daphne and my mom are a huge NO! I didn't want to hear any shit from either of them at this point. Even my dad wouldn't be any help. Without Bay, I am truly alone in this.

God, I effed up!

I had just zipped my backpack and was heading to class, when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned and saw Toby. What the hell is he doing here?

"Hey," he says.

Cut to the chase. "I'm not going to your festival."

Of course, he has no idea what I'm saying. _Bay would have known…._

To my surprise, though, he signs perfectly, "I don't know what you're saying."

Not making this easy for you. "Which is why I'm not going to your festival."

Toby sighs and signs, "I'm here because of Bay." He signed"Bay," but did this weird hair flipping motion. _Just what the hell is that suppose to be?_

Scoffing, I ask, "That's your sign for Bay?"

Toby looks irritated. Get to your point, would ya! What he told me, I couldn't believe.

"She likes you. But now, she's sad. Don't treat my sister like that," he signed and spoke.

That took guts. He was right. I had hurt her badly. She didn't deserve any of that. I was angry at Daphne, and took it out on Bay. Did I still have a chance? Could I make this right?

The only problem I had with his signs was "sister." Moron signed "gun".

Grabbing his hand, I held up my own, making the sign for gun.

"This is gun" I mouthed to him.

"Gun? Oh, gun." he looked confused for a second. Then it hit him.

Dropping one finger, I show him. Grabbing his other hand, I showed him the proper way to sign "sister."

He repeated it and then signed "Thanks."

It was kind of ironic. Daphne was his sister by blood, yet Bay was the sister of his heart. He came here to champion for Bay. I owed him now.

Making a split second decision, I mouthed and signed slowly, "I'll play at the festival with you. I owe you that much."

Toby smiled once he got what I told him. "Awesome," he signed.

I excused myself and headed toward my bike. I had to see Bay, now! I had to get her back. She means the world to me, and I need her in my life.

_Please don't let it be too late…._

* * *

><p>A few days after the car wash disaster, I was walking to class at Buckner. I just wanted to go home and bury myself under my covers, like when I was little, and would have a nightmare. I didn't talk to anyone. I just wanted to be left alone with my misery. Without Emmett, my life has become a monotony. I get up, go to school, go home, go to bed. I no longer want to paint, as it reminds me of my time with Emmett. I purposely avoid the billboard where he put up my art. <em>That <em>memory really is too painful.

I also avoid Daphne. I can't face her now. She won. She knows she won. I don't want the graphic blow by blow of her gloating conquest. I also know I will die if I see her and Emmett doing all the things he and I did. Those thoughts turn my stomach and make me sick.

I knew that I was completely and deeply in love with Emmett. I also knew that now I had to bury those feelings as far down as they would go. I would never tell him. Why suffer humiliation twice? I didn't want Daphne having more ammunition to use. I was hurt enough already. If she knew how I felt about Emmett….

So wrapped up in my thoughts was I, that it takes me a moment to realize footsteps are rapidly approaching me. _Good, maybe they'll run me over and make me think of another kind of pain…_

I felt a hand on my shoulder. _A familiar hand. _I turned, and saw the last person I ever expected to see again…Emmett.

"Can I talk to you?" he signs. _No! I'm not ready for this. I'm not ready to say goodbye to you…_

"What are you doing here?" I ask. _Are you here to rub it in that you finally got the girl you've always wanted? Are you going to gloat now?_

"I shouldn't have…" he starts, but I cut him off. _Can't take anymore pain. Must retreat…_

"No, it's fine. You and Daphne. I get it, I can't compete with that. Just don't make this harder for me than it is already." _Just let me walk away before I breakdown and cry._

I turned away, intent on escape. But, Emmett grabbed my shoulder again. He starts signing, but I have one more thing I need to say.

"Just because I always have some snappy comeback, doesn't mean that I don't break easily." _Too late anyway…I'm already broken._

I couldn't believe what he signed next…

"I've never been comfortable around hearing people. I haven't been around them much. But, with you, it was different. From the beginning, you weren't hearing or deaf. You were just Bay." _He never saw me as different from him? _"The truth is, it would be easier if I could go find a deaf Bay. But, I don't want a deaf Bay…."

I could only stare at him. Was he really saying what I thought he was?

And then..

"I…just…want…you." Emmett said _OUT LOUD.._.

The tears that had been welling in my eyes dripped down. Emmett _spoke_ to me. I pulled him into my arms, trembling with emotion. I felt his arms encircle me. I sent a silent "thank you" upward.

I was complete again. I had Emmett back.

After we pulled apart, Emmett leaned back in and kissed me deeply. I put all my heart and soul into that kiss. I wouldn't vocalize how I felt, but I would show it in my kiss.

"Forever," Emmett signed after he stopped kissing me.

"Forever," I agreed.

* * *

><p>I pulled up in front of Buckner a short while later. Please let me find Bay! I entered the back courtyard and looked around. I nearly jumped for joy when I saw her several yards away. I raced toward her. Please, let her hear me out…<p>

Running up behind her, I tap Bay's shoulder. She turns to look at me. Her face shows surprise. But, she also looks like she has lost her zest for living. I want to kick myself, because I know I'm the cause of her pain. I have to make her forgive me.

"Can I talk to you?" I sign. _Please, hear me out, before you send me away…_

Her face registers shock. "What are you doing here?" _Trying to get back the girl I love!_

"I shouldn't have…." I start, but Bay interrupts me. I can see the tears gathering in her eyes. _I shouldn't have been such an ass. I shouldn't have kissed Daphne. I should never have broken your heart. _

"No, it's okay. It's fine. You and Daphne. I get it. I can't compete with that. Just don't make this harder for me than it is already," she says, turning to walk away again. No, I'm not going to lose you!

I realized something during her speech. I realized that I didn't care if Bay could sign or not. I didn't care that I was deaf and she was hearing. I didn't care that our relationship would always be difficult in some way or other.

What I did care about was that Bay thought I wanted Daphne. That she thought she wasn't good enough to be with me. I cared that she was hurting as much as me.

In that moment, I realized that I was honestly and truly, deeply in love with Bay. I would never want another girl. Bay was it for me. She was the one I wanted to spend my life with. She was the one I would someday marry. She was the only one I wanted…forever.

I grabbed her shoulder again. I started to tell her all of this, but Bay still had something to say.

"Just because I always have some snappy comeback, doesn't mean that I don't break easily."

Truth time….bare truth. She needs to know she is the one for me. The only one, ever.

"I've never been comfortable…." I start. Bay is looking at me confused. _Slower. Make sure she understands everything. Try again…_

"I've never been comfortable around hearing people. I haven't been around them much." _Truth is, the only hearing people I've ever been around are Regina, and Bay and her family. _"But, with you, it was different. From the beginning, you weren't hearing or deaf. You were just Bay." _You were the one, right from the beginning. _"The truth is, it would be easier if I could go find a deaf Bay. But, I don't want a deaf Bay…."

Bay is staring at me, tears glistening in her eyes. I feel the tears welling in my own eyes. I have to make her understand….

"I…just…want…you." I spoke out loud.

Her breath caught and the tears leaked from her eyes. I hadn't lied before. I never spoke, not since I was 8 years old. Just for Bay, to prove I meant exactly what I said, I spoke.

I knew I was forgiven when Bay pulled me into her arms. I felt her tremble against me. Wrapping my arms around her, I sent a silent "thank you" upward, toward the sky . Closing my eyes, I knew I was complete again. I had Bay back. I was never going to lose her again.

After we pulled apart, I leaned back in and kissed Bay deeply. I put all my heart and soul into that kiss. I wouldn't vocalize how I felt, but I would show it in my kiss.

"Forever," I signed after I stopped kissing her.

"Forever," she agreed.

* * *

><p>Later that day, I started working on a surprise for Emmett. He told me he had finally agreed to be the drummer for "Guitar Face." He also told me <em>why <em>he had agreed to be the drummer. I would always be grateful to my brother for what he did. I also had a new level of respect for him. But, I won't tell Toby that!

So grateful in fact, that I even volunteered "The Thing" for them to take their equipment down. The only rule I had was, "Wilkie doesn't drive my car!" Toby readily agreed. I thought he would never stop hugging me.

Daphne was still avoiding me. I didn't know if Emmett had told her what had happened or not. I certainly wouldn't. I never wanted her to know how close I came to losing it all.

I still couldn't believe that Emmett had spoken to me. I was shocked, to put it mildly. That he would _speak, _for _me_ told me just how deep his feelings run. I knew he would _never_ have spoken otherwise. I felt honored and privileged to have witnessed it.

I learned from our brief time apart. Communication was our greatest asset and our most difficult obstacle. As long as we were honest with each other, we would work out. Emmett and I couldn't afford to have secrets. Our relationship could only work with honesty.

I would never lose Emmett again. I was sure of it!

* * *

><p>Later that day, I started getting ready for the road trip I would be on with Toby and Wilkie. I owed Toby more than he knew. The least I could do was be his drummer. I told Bay that I had finally agreed to go with them. She beamed, so I knew I had made the right choice. I also told her about <em>why<em> I had agreed. Bay was shocked that her brother had come to me and basically kicked me into action. I had a new level of respect for Toby now. But, I won't ever tell him!

I couldn't believe it when Bay volunteered her car for our drive down. Her rule about Wilkie not driving was freaking hysterical. I couldn't blame her on that front. I wouldn't even trust him with my bike.

I didn't tell Daphne about anything that had happened. Ever since the kiss, she seemed standoffish. Was our friendship ruined now? Because I had chosen Bay, did I lose my best friend?

Don't get me wrong. I would chose Bay over and over again. I just felt terrible about what happened with Daphne. I knew that kiss would hang over our heads. I just hoped, down the road, my decision not to tell Bay doesn't come back to bite me in the ass….

I knew Bay had been shocked when I spoke to her. I hope she understands just how deep my feelings run. I actually started looking into Speech Therapy classes. I wanted to communicate with my girlfriend.

I learned from our brief time apart. Communication was our greatest asset and our most difficult obstacle. Honesty was key to our long term happiness. We couldn't afford to have secrets. Well, I had 1 secret, but I knew telling Bay would only hurt her more. So, I would lie by omission.

I would never lose Bay again. I was sure of it!

* * *

><p>A couple days later, Daphne and I were standing in the driveway, watching Toby and Wilkie load the U-Haul attached to the back of my car. Emmett hadn't arrived yet. He was probably having a hard time getting away from his mother…<p>

"Bay, thanks for letting us use your car," Toby said, loading up the drum set on the U-Haul. Geez, how much shit do you need?

"Yeah, sure. I thought you were playing, like, 4 songs?" I asked suspiciously.

"Hey, go big or go home," Toby cracked. Even Daphne got a chuckle out of that one.

"You sure you don't want to be our roadie? Last chance," Wilkie said, flirting with Daphne. She looked at Toby, confused.

"R-o-a-d-i-e," Toby finger spelled. "You know, beer fueled guys who are muscular. You know, who move stuff and check out groupies," he signed rather comically.

"Oh! Tempting, but no," she told Wilkie. _Right answer, Daphne!_

By this time, Emmett was pulling in the driveway. He parked his bike behind me, and removed his helmet. That boy has some sexy helmet hair!

Wilkie said, "There he is!" and then tried to sign, "We are going to rock!" Emmett just nodded and held up his hand in the "rock out" sign. Toby also did the same.

As Emmett came around the front of his bike, I grabbed his surprise and walked toward him. He smiled at my approach. Daphne, however, walked toward Toby. _Whatever…_

Signing, I told Emmett, "Hey. So, I, um have something for you."

His face lit up. "For me?" Emmett queried.

I handed him the box. He smiled again before pulling it open. Reaching inside, he pulled out a drum front that had "Guitar Face" painted on it. Emmett looked shocked and excited at the same time.

"It's for the front of your drum kit," I signed unnecessarily. I wanted to show off my skills a little.

"I know," Emmett signed. Then, in front of Daphne and the boys, Emmett leaned in and kissed me. I couldn't help the smile that came to my face. He was showing them that we are officially a couple. Not that we hadn't been already. But now, we no longer had to hide it. I wanted to screech with glee.

After Emmett pulled away, Toby asked to see the drum front. We agreed and I handed it to Toby. I also pulled out stickers that I had made as well and gave them to both Toby and Wilkie. They loved the stickers.

"Well, alright gentlemen. The roads a-callin," Wilkie chirped. Toby seconded that notion. "Let's go!"

I took the drum front back from Toby and placed it back in the box. After all the work I put into it, I wasn't letting them ruin it. I saw Emmett and Daphne signing to each other. I didn't pay attention to what they were saying though.

In a way, I was still a little jealous of their relationship, but at the same time, I had a better one. And, it would just keep getting better. I saw them hug, before Emmett came over and patted my back. Emmett climbed in the back seat. _Wonder if we'll ever use that back seat?_

Wilkie turned around, and he and Emmett did the fist bump. I couldn't not laugh at that. We waved them off. Daphne shouted, "Yeah, Rock on!" Just as they hit the road, I heard Wilkie yell, "Road Trip!" I hope Emmett can survive 3 days with them….

After the boys were out of our sight, I signed, "And the world will never be the same." Daphne scoffed, and started to walk away. I know I shouldn't, but I have to ask….

I grabbed her arm and said, "Hey. Uh, I'm just checking. Is everything okay?" I needed to know.

"Fine," she answered cryptically. _Okay, little more info would be nice._

"Cool, cause I know it's been like, one harsh thing after another lately," I said, trying to be optimistic.

"In a way, it's been helpful. I know what I want," Daphne said. Alrighty then…

"Okay. Hey, that's good," I told her. Something was bugging me though. Something I hoped I was wrong about. "What is that, exactly?" _Please let me be wrong!_

"I'm not giving up this time. You didn't want me to be with Liam, so I broke up with him," she stated. God, is she _still _stuck on that? Then she said what I was dreading. "But, I'm not giving up on Emmett."

Considering that battle lines are now being drawn, I'd say I'm being pretty calm about this whole thing. And, just why has Daphne decided to stop signing to me now? She always had before? Did she think that by stopping, I would give up? Not on your life!

"I was checking in about Angelo," I told her. I was taken aback by her open hostility. This is not going to end well.

"I'm not okay with that either." Wow, who is this bitch and where did the real Daphne go?

"Oh, okay. But, he's my dad, so…"

Daphne shrugged and walked away.

_I'm so screwed!_

* * *

><p>It took me forever to get out of the house. Mom kept asking me question after question. I finally told her that they would leave without me if I didn't get there soon, and then she would have to drive me to St. Louis.<p>

2 minutes later, I was out the door.

As I pulled into the Kennish driveway several minutes later, I saw Toby mimicking something to Daphne. Okay then. We _really _have to work on his signing….

Wilkie saw me and started talking, but all I caught was the ending when he signed, "We rock." I did the Rock out sign and got off my bike. As I came around the front, Bay approached me with a flat box. I smiled at her and waited. Daphne stepped away. Was she still upset? Oh, well….I focused on Bay.

Signing, she told me, "So, I, um have something for you."

Oh, a present! "For me?" I asked excitedly.

Bay handed me the box. I smiled again before pulling it open. Reaching inside, I pulled out a drum front that had "Guitar Face" painted on it. Oh my god! This is freaking awesome.

"It's for the front of your drum kit," Bay signed. Already knew that, but I loved seeing her sign anyway!

"I know," I replied. In front of Daphne and the boys, I leaned in and kissed my girlfriend. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught a small sour look from Daphne. Sorry, but I wasn't going to hide my feelings anymore. I wanted everyone to know that Bay Kennish is my girlfriend. I was proving that we are a couple.

After I pulled away, Toby wanted to see the drum front. We agreed and Bay handed it to Toby. She pulled some stickers out of her pocket and handed them off to Wilkie. I couldn't tell if she said anything to Toby though, as her back was to me. Finally, Wilkie started talking again. I couldn't tell what he said, but he and Toby headed for the car. Okay, guess we're leaving now.

Daphne tapped my arm. "Be safe. And don't let these clowns do anything stupid," Daphne advised.

I looked at Toby and Wilkie. They were giving each other high fives. _Them? Stupid? Nah!_

Daphne and I hugged. I was glad to see that she finally seemed to be over the whole thing from the carwash. I would hate it if that ruined our friendship. I tapped Bay on the back, before getting in the backseat.

Wilkie turned and fist bumped me. This was going to be a long 3 days!

As we were pulling out, I saw Daphne do the sign for "Rock On!" and had to laugh. I looked at Bay, committing her face to my memory. That would have to tide me over until we got back home.

_Things are definitely looking up!_

* * *

><p><em>AN Well folks! There it is! 4 days until SAB is back on! Is everyone as excited as I am right now?_

_Review and let me feel the love, people!_


	9. Chapter 9 Episode 11

Moments of Clarity, Moments of Insanity

A/N **OMG OMG OMG WHO ELSE IS TOTALLY LOVING THE NEWEST EPISODES? IN MY OPINION, IT WAS TOTALLY WORTH THE WAIT. WHAT HAVE BEEN YOUR FAV PART(S) SO FAR? MINE IS ANYTHING WITH BAY AND EMMETT, OF COURSE!**

**SO, I'VE HAD TO GO BACK AND FIX A COUPLE SMALL PARTS IN THE LAST COUPLE CHAPTERS. IF YOU HAVE SEEN THE FIRST AND THIRD NEW EPISODE, YOU KNOW THE PARTS I AM SPEAKING OF. HATE WHEN THEY (THE WRITERS) MESS WITH MY WRITING MOJO! **

**SHOW ME LOVE AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

**THANKS TO EVERYONE FOR THE ALERTS AND REVIEWS AND FAVS! TOTALLY MAKING MY DAY.**

**I KNOW I SAID I WOULD TRY TO UPDATE THIS EVERY COUPLE WEEKS. WELL, I'M STILL HAVING COMPUTER ISSUES, BUT, I WILL TRY TO GET THESE OUT AS FAST AS POSSIBLE. SORRY FOR MAKING EVERYONE WAIT….. **

**ALL THAT BEING SAID, HERE WITHOUT FURTHER ADO IS THE NEWEST CHAPTER!**

**DISCLAIMER: SHOULD PUT THIS IN ALL THE CHAPTERS, BUT I'M LAZY. DON'T OWN IT, JUST BORROW THE CHARACTERS AND ADD A LITTLE!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9-episode 11<p>

_Just when I thought my life was going to be some level of normal…._

Regina dropped the bomb on us this morning, that Angelo was going to stay in Kansas City. Not that I'm complaining. Oh, no! Far from it. I just knew that Daphne would be unhappy and I really didn't want to deal with her. Plus, I knew that Dad was furious about it.

And, unfortunately, I'm caught in the middle. So what do I do? I really wanted to talk to Emmett about it. Get his input. So, I pulled out my new phone with Video Chat and pulled up his information. It said he was available. Yes!

I called up Emmett. He answered right away.

"Hey, Beautiful!" Emmett signed. Is it sad that they have been gone less than a day, and already I missed him terribly?

"Hey! You guys made it okay?" I asked. Emmett nodded. Thank you for video chat phones!

"Wilkie wanted to drive, but Toby said, "No," Emmett told me. I laughed. Good, glad Toby listened to me.

"So, what's up?" Emmett continued. _Okay, then. Right to the point…._

"I just found out my father, Angelo… He's moving here," I signed slowly.

Emmett waved his hands for me to stop. "I'm sorry. I can't see you. What'd you say?" he asked. Damn it…

I held the phone higher. "Uh, Angelo. He's moving to K.C," I signed again. Emmett still looked confused. Was I not signing it right or something? "Moving… is that right? Can you see me?" I asked him.

Suddenly, Daphne came up from behind me and said, "Here," before she grabbed my phone. _Okay! Knock much? _She started signing _silently _to Emmett. _Hello, MY boyfriend!_ Fortunately, I could mostly follow her.

She told Emmett what I had just tried to tell him about Angelo. Emmett asked if she was okay. Apparently, she thought that gave her permission to start having a long conversation with him. I hated the fact that she could converse so easily with him, and I suddenly felt left out. I wouldn't be left out! _Enough of this…._

I grabbed my phone back, effectively cutting off the rant I knew she was doing. I hadn't caught everything, but I knew she was talking about Angelo. And the look on her face told me it wasn't something nice.

"Okay, it's _my _conversation!" I told her, irritated. Daphne was non pulsed.

"There's a family meeting downstairs, right now. Living Room," she told me woodenly. _Oh, joy!_

"Okay, give me a sec," I said, rolling my eyes. _Geez!_

Daphne actually scoffed before turning to go back out the door. Well, _excuse me _for wanting to say goodbye to my _boyfriend _in private! I brought the phone back up to my eye level. Emmett looked confused again. Once he saw me though, he smiled again.

"I gotta go. But, I miss you," I told him, smiling back. Daphne was still standing in the doorway. _I'm coming!_ I closed the door in Daphne's face. Sorry, not big on you hovering!

"Miss you, too. Bye," Emmett signed before hanging up.

Taking a few deep breaths, I opened the door to see Daphne had miraculously left. Thank you! Now, for the real fun to begin…..

I headed downstairs, feeling like I was walking into a firing squad. _This was not going to be pretty…._

* * *

><p>We finally arrived at the festival. Wilkie had been pestering Toby to let him drive for the last 2 hours. He even tried to talk me into letting him. Apparently, since Bay's my girlfriend, he thought she wouldn't get mad at me if I agreed to let him. Nuh- uh! No way! I like all the parts right where they are, thank you very much!<p>

I looked around me. There were _a lot _of people. I could only imagine the noise around me. I was glad I couldn't hear it actually. Had I been hearing, It would probably have made me _go_ deaf! I laughed at my personal joke. I had to remember to tell Bay that one. She would get a kick out of it.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. Pulling it out, I saw that Bay was calling me. Speak of the devil! Not even gone a day, and she missed me already, huh? I pulled up the video chat and saw Bay's gorgeous face.

"Hey, Beautiful!" I signed. I already missed her terribly. I really wanted to be back in K.C. with her.

"Hey! You guys made it okay?" Bay asked. I nodded. Thank you for video chat phones!

"Wilkie wanted to drive, but Toby said, "No," I told Bay. She laughed. I knew she would be happy about that. Now, onto other things….

"So, what's up?" I asked, knowing there was more to her call.

Bay accidentally moved her phone and I couldn't make out what she told me. I waved my hands. "I'm sorry. I can't see you. What'd you say?"

Bay still wasn't holding the phone right. I caught "Angelo" but couldn't make out anything else. I started to tell Bay to just text me what she was trying to say, when the screen moved and Daphne was there.

"Angelo's moving to K.C," she told me. Okay, that's big news!

"Seriously? Like forever?" I asked. Had this been what Bay was trying to tell me? "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay! He thinks he can trade one daughter for another? Like, "you weren't good enough, so…" Daphne ranted before the phone was pulled away. Presumable by Bay. Why did I even ask?

I waited for a minute or two, before Bay's face came on again. I smiled, happy to see her again.

"I gotta go. But, I miss you," she told me, smiling back. She looked up and frowned at something. Hmmm?

"Miss you, too. Bye," I told her before hanging up.

Now, we get to unload everything…._oh joy!_

* * *

><p>When I got to the Living Room, I saw <em>everyone<em> sitting there. Daphne wasn't kidding when she said "family meeting." Apparently, it also involved the Vasquez's as well. Dad stormed in, like a freight train. Let the fun begin…..

"Okay, we need to go over some ground rules! Daphne, ground rules," Dad said, getting Daphne's attention. She nodded. I sat down on the couch, next to Daphne and Regina. Adrianna sat in the opposite chair, and Mom was hovering at the end of the couch.

"Number 1. He cannot come to this house. Number 2. He cannot be alone with Bay or Daphne. Number 3. All phone calls with him will be monitored," Dad ordered. _What the hell is he, a prison warden?_

"He's not on parole," I said, irritated.

"He is with me," Dad returned promptly.

Regina stepped in at this point. "I just want to say, I had no idea that he was going to do this," she said, as Daphne spoke up at the same time.

"I don't know why he has to be here at all!" she whined. What does this whole freaking family have against me spending time with my _biological freaking father? Holy Shit!_

"What do you want to do? Ban him from the city?" I asked, pissed at how my family was trying to dictate my relationship. Now I know how Emmett feels with his Mom!

Mom intervened. "Girls, stop!" _Yeah, that helps…_

"I just don't understand _why _you can't _do_ anything?" Daphne complained again. _Why does she have a freaking say in any of this?_ He's my FATHER!

Mom started to tell Daphne something, but I wanted answers! "You're not _seriously _going to hover every single time I go out with him?" I asked Dad.

"Yes, I am. I know nothing about this guy," was his immediate response. Really!

"But, Regina _does,_" I told him.

"Nothing she has said so far has put us at ease," Mom put in. _Oh my GOD! Get me out of here before I rip out my hair!_

Adrianna finally put in her 2 cents. "I know him too. I'm happy to help. Anything you need from me, John."

Well thank you so much for being on my side….NOT!

Of course, Dad was happy about that statement!

Thankfully, Regina stepped up. "Ma! You're gonna give him the wrong impression about him," she said, annoyance in her voice. Finally!

"I am on John's side on this one," Adrianna retorted. _Who isn't?_

"So am I," Regina fired back. _Great!_

"There are no sides," Mom said sharply.

"Oh, there are sides!" Daphne and I said at the same time. I think the world just stopped turning….

After that remark, it was blessedly silent for a moment. Finally, I could get a word in.

"Well, he invited me to a Jazz Club, and I'm not canceling," I told them all.

"Fine. Make it a table for 3, because I'm coming," Dad said. _You can't be serious!_

Dad walked out to the Kitchen. Guess that's the end of the meeting.

As we all went our separate ways, I looked at Regina. She gave me a sympathetic look before walking to the guest house.

I am SO screwed!

* * *

><p>Toby drove out to the stage that Wilkie said we were playing on. As we drove further away from the crowds, I realized something was off. Why the hell are we way out here? This was further than I thought we would be.<p>

As soon as Toby parked the car, Wilkie immediately jumped out and started unloading the stuff. Geez, in a hurry much? Toby and I got out at a slower pace.

"Why is he in such a rush?" I asked Toby. Toby shrugged and started to really look around him. Looking at the schedule in his hand again, Toby frowned.

"Something- wrong- opening- kids- way out here," was all I caught of Toby's speech.

Wilkie was worst. He kept talking as he was walking back and forth, so I caught even less of his answer. "Freak out," was all I got. _Freak out?_

"Dude!" Toby said. He doesn't look happy… "You tricked me to get us out here?" _What the hell am I missing? "_That is not cool man!" _I'll second that!_

Wilkie just kept unloading equipment, not caring about anything. "Not this weekend," was all I got, because he was walking away, _again! Stand still, will ya!_

Toby was definitely pissed off. "When am I going to stop believing your crap?" He vented. Turning to face me, he told me, "We're not opening for the "Cold War Kids." _Finally!_

I glanced at Wilkie, before looking at Toby again. Then he started to repeat his statement in sign. "I got it," I signed, cutting him off.

Wilkie and Toby began to verbally spare. Since I wasn't inclined to join them, I merely stood and watched.

Wilkie, from what I could follow, was saying how it was good experience and good exposure. Then he tried to make it better by talking about how the sun was shining. _What a jackass!_

Toby was furious because our time was against "Arcade Fire" who were playing on the main stage. He talked about how we were on "D" stage.

Wilkie wanted him to see the bright side. Glancing at Toby, I got the impression he wasn't seeing it.

Finally, Wilkie stopped moving and said, "You really believed we had the spot before "Cold War Kids?"

Toby sighed and said, "Yeah," before walking away.

Well, this just got more interesting…

I sent Bay a quick text. "_Wilkie is an ass!"_

A minute later, I got the reply. "_Couldn't agree more."_

I laughed. Leave it to Bay to not want details.

I watched Wilkie keep unloading. Well, he's almost done anyway…..

* * *

><p>I couldn't let my dad come to the Jazz Club! He would totally ruin it! I had to figure out a way to get him to <em>not go!<em>

Suddenly, an idea started forming in my head. Could it work? It might. Have to ask her. Would she agree to help me? One way to find out….

With resolution, I walked up the stairs to the guest house. Ringing the bell, I waited a moment before Regina opened the door.

"Bay? What are you doing here?" she asked me, clearly a little shocked.

"Hey, Regina. I, uh-" _totally don't know what to say! Think, Bay. Think! _Suddenly, a light went off. "I was wondering if you could help me? I, uh, want to paint my nails, but I want them to look awesome." _Yeah, that's good!_ "Could you help me out?" I asked her.

Regina looked skeptical. "Uh, sure. Come on in," she finally said, before standing aside. I walked into the Living Room. Regina closed the door and followed me.

"So, do you have a color in mind, or did you want me to pick one?" Regina asked.

"You're the expert. You choose," I decided. Regina nodded and headed for her bedroom. A few moments later, she returned with a couple different bottles. One was a red of some kind, and one was clear and sparkly. "This is called, "Ravishing Rouge," she told me, holding up the red.

"Perfect!" I said. _Just perfect!_ Regina set them on the table and then went into the bathroom for the cotton balls and polish remover. After she had everything ready, she grabbed my hands and cleaned off the old polish. Once that was done, she started applying the "Ravishing Rouge" polish.

We talked about mundane things as I bided my time, waiting for the right opportunity. Finally, she was done painting the final nail. _Finally!_

"Thanks. I can never get the right hand. It's always a disaster," I told Regina, trying to sound convincing.

She held up my hand to show me, and said, "Perfect." Then she grabbed the polish and walked over to a low table. _Here goes nothing…._

Trying to be nonchalant, I said, "So, it looks like my Dad was actually serious about tagging along tonight."

"He's just being protective," Regina tried to reassure me. _You mean, OVER protective!_

"It's humiliating, like I'm 5 years old. I mean, how are Angelo and I suppose to get to know each other, if my Dad is just sitting there, glaring at him?" I asked, hoping I was hitting the right buttons.

"He's not gonna do that!" Regina insisted. _Yeah, right…_

"Well, then what's the point? Angelo's not going to kidnap me. You now that," I stated.

Regina was still picking up the nail supplies, and trying to avoid where she probably knew I was going with this.

_Make it or break it….._ "So, can you tell my Dad, that's it unfair, and unnecessary, and kinda creepy?" I begged.

"This is between you and John. I can't interfere," Regina said point blank. _Now just wait a freaking minute here…._

"Daphne gets access to my dad every single day, but I have to schedule time through my parents? And then, their monitoring him like he's in prison. How is that fair?" I asked honestly.

I could see Regina's resolve wavering. I was so close!

"I just don't think my opinion matters much to anyone. Especially, your dad," Regina said, sounding apologetic. Damn it!

"Can you at least try?" I gave her puppy dog eyes.

Regina sighed. "Okay, I'll try to get him to not go tonight."

Jumping up, I hugged Regina. "Thank you!"

Maybe this can work after all…..

As I made my way back to my studio, I got a text from Emmett. Reading it, I laughed. _"Wilkie is an ass!"_ it read.

What the hell had Wilkie done now? I typed my reply. "_Couldn't agree more."_

I'll get details later on. Right now, I had to plan for my meeting with Angelo tonight. _What am I going to wear?_

* * *

><p>We had been passing out stickers for what felt like hours, touting "Guitar Face." We weren't playing until tomorrow, but Toby and Wilkie wanted to get people interested now apparently. A few times someone tried to ask a question, but I pointed to my ear, indicating I couldn't hear them. They nodded and moved on.<p>

I had turned off my phone so I wouldn't be interrupted by video chats or messages that I couldn't stop to answer. I wasn't too worried about anyone trying to get a hold of me. Bay and Daphne both had Toby's number. Besides, why would either of them have a reason to call?

I was standing near Wilkie, when he started chatting up a girl. _Really, Wilkie?_ Can he not keep it in his pants? I mean, yeah sure, the girl was pretty enough. But, compared to my Bay, this girl paled in comparison. I continued to hand out the stickers to random people.

Toby walked up to us. He started to eyeball the girl too. _I am so glad I'm taken!_ I loved being able to think that way. Bay was the best thing in my world right now. I knew I had made the right choice. Bay was the one. The kiss with Daphne was a distant memory, pushed to the darkest corner of my mind. I never planned on telling Bay about it. I just hoped that Daphne would do the same….

Toby started talking to the girl. I got the impression that he knew her. Looking at the girl, I got the impression that she was flirting with Toby.

His body language was telling me he was oblivious to her flirting. Dumbass….

Toby finally decided to introduce us. "Simone, this is Emmett," he said. I reached out my hand to shake hers.

"Hello, nice to meet you," Simone said with a smile. I nodded and smiled back.

"Emmett is actually Bay's.." Toby started, before facing me more fully and asked, "Can I say it?"

I nodded, showing him the sign for "boyfriend." Toby nodded.

"Boyfriend," he finished saying and in sign.

Simone looked shocked. "Oh, no kidding?" I saw her say. She looked curious now.

I nodded again. Apparently, I just got more interesting to her.

"Simone is one of Bay's good friends," Toby told me, signing "Bay, good and friend."

I nodded, but then he continued with, "Well, used to be good friends." Okay, I get it. Then Toby gave up and signed, "I don't know." Me either….

What was the deal with Bay and Simone? Now I was curious. I'd have to remember to ask Bay once we got back home…

Toby, Wilkie and Simone continued to chat for a few minutes. Wilkie made a weird face that resembled my drum front. All righty then…

Simone asked where we were going to play and Wilkie told her the D stage. The look on Simone's face proved that we were definitely thrown into no mans land. Wilkie tried telling her is wasn't that bad, but Toby interjected, saying it's in Timbuktu.

Simone said something about someone's cleavage playing, before walking away. I know it's a band, but not sure who's?

Wilkie watched Simone walk away. He nudged my arm. "Great view, huh?" the perv said.

Nah, I've got a much better "view" back home. And, I better _never _catch Wilkie checking Bay out, or there will be blood! I nodded just to shut him up.

We went back to passing out the stickers. How many of these suckers had Bay made?

* * *

><p>I spent half the day trying to find the right outfit for my meeting with Angelo. Jazz club = sexy. But, I didn't want to give the wrong impression either. I wanted Angelo to like me, not think I'm a slut.<p>

I finally decided on a black dress with a corset top and short skirt. I paired it with a sassy red belt and a long, chunky gold necklace. Black nylons and 3 inch black heels completed the ensemble. I almost took a picture of myself to send to Emmett. I knew it would make him drool.

Even though I knew Emmett was mine, I was still insecure. Daphne had made no bones about the fact that she didn't like us together. I knew she would try anything to break us apart. Any little thing in my favor couldn't be a bad thing, could it?

Suddenly, my phone beeped, letting me know I had a message. I looked and saw it was from Emmett. Giddy, I opened it. "_Just letting you know I miss you and wanted to see how everything is going?"_

I swear that boy is just too sweet for words sometimes! Quickly I typed back, "_I miss you too. Regina and I are going to a Jazz club to meet Angelo. I hope it goes well…."_

"_It will. I can't wait to see you in a couple days. I miss having you in my arms," _was the reply I got.

"_I miss having your arms around me. XO" _I couldn't wait for them to get back!

Deciding I was as ready as I would ever be, I headed downstairs. Regina had called me earlier to let me know that she had talked to Dad. She also told me that _she _would be going to the club instead of Dad. I was so relieved, I did a happy dance around my room. Regina was _definitely _better than my father. At least now, I could see how my biological parents act around each other. Wonder if there are any sparks left?

Mom was tiding up the Living Room when I walked in. Does that woman ever stop cleaning?

"Okay," I started, getting Mom's attention. I held up the necklace. "So, like, is this too much or too weird?" I really wanted to make a good impression on Angelo.

"Oh, honey. You don't have to impress him," she told me. Yeah, right….

"Mom, didn't you want Daphne to think you were cool when you guys met?" I asked her.

"Yeah, but, he's not going to be judging you. You're his…..daughter," Mom said hesitantly.

"Mom," I started, but she asked, "You're not going to call him "dad" are you?"

"Mom!" I said again. No, I'll call him Angelo, just like I call Regina by her name. I have a mom and dad. Why can't they get that I just want to get to know the people that gave me life?

Dad walked in then. "You're not wearing that," he interjected. Okay…

"Fine, I'll just take it off," I said, reaching for the necklace. Dad stopped me, however.

"No! I'm talking about the studs aplenty, belted leather micro…" _Really! _

"He's not going to look at me like that! He's my dad," I told him. Dad's face fell. _Shit…._

"You know what I mean…" I finished lamely. You sure put your foot in your mouth that time, Bay!

Awkwardness ensued. Neither my parents or I knew what to say after that remark. This is _not _how I wanted this to go….

Finally, Mom said, "Well, I think you look fantastic." Dad reluctantly agreed. "And if you need me, you text me," he added.

"I won't need you," I told him. Sometimes they are _way _too protective!

Dad growled and walked away. I knew I had hurt his feelings with the "dad" comment. I didn't know anyway to fix it though.

Mom looked like she wanted to say something else, but then, Regina walked in. She had on a pretty greenish teal dress. Trying to score points with Angelo?

Mom told her she looked beautiful and Regina said she just dressed like that because it was a club and that's what you're suppose to wear. _Sure, Regina…..sure!_

Before anything else got way too awkward, I hustled us out the door.

Time to meet Angelo. Properly this time….

* * *

><p>Finally, the pile of stickers in my hand was dwindling down. I swear Bay must have made a few thousand of these things, because that's how many it's felt like I've passed out. I love her to pieces, but good grief!<p>

Finally, the guys and I started walking around the food booths. I knew Wilkie and Toby were probably talking to each other, but I had stopped paying attention to them.

Then, a large sign caught my eye. "Beer. $7.00," it read. I turned and tapped Wilkie.

"$7.00 beer? That's crazy man, right?" I mimed. Wilkie nodded.

"I know. $7.00 beer. Crazy right?" he replied. _Glad I'm not drinking it! _He said something about the line, but I stopped paying attention to hand out _another_ sticker. I had gotten my point across. That suited me for now.

I turned back around in time to see Toby saying something about "D" stage. Suddenly, Wilkie stopped in his tracks. By the look on his face, I would have sworn he had just had his first orgasm or an epiphany of some kind. Either way, I was a little concerned.

Toby said, "No!" to Wilkie. I could only look between the two, confused.

"That is -the smartest thing -have said," was what I caught of Wilkie's response.

Toby was talking about…_false advertising? _Okay, now I was seriously lost. What the hell were they talking about?

Wilkie was now talking about laughing and sound. Then he started writing on the back of one of the stickers. Toby got my attention.

"Don't listen to whatever he is going to write," he told me. Then he started talking to Wilkie again. "That is a bad idea," I think he said. Wilkie looked like a kid in a candy shop. Finally, he held up what he had written.

"_Free Booze. D Stage. Tomorrow," _it read. Even I had to get a laugh about that one. Admittedly, it's not one of Wilkie's best ideas, but it will definitely draw a crowd. I gave him a thumbs up.

_I probably shouldn't be encouraging him. Oh, well….._

We wandered around the grounds some more. I watched Wilkie hit on all the girls in short skirts. I think a few of them even gave him their numbers. A couple girls tried to talk to me, probably flirting. I pointed to my ear and kept walking. There was only one girl I was interested in talking to.

Speaking of….I pulled out my phone and turned it back on. As I waited for it to load up, I saw that Simone girl again. She waved when she saw me. Not wanting to be rude, I waved back.

I had a couple of texts from Daphne. I didn't even bother opening them. _I'll answer her later._

Pulling up Bay's info, I sent her a text. "_Just letting you know I miss you and wanted to see how everything is going?"_

A few minutes later, my phone vibrated with her reply. "_I miss you too. Regina and I are going to a Jazz club to meet Angelo. I hope it goes well…."_

"_It will. I can't wait to see you in a couple days. I miss having you in my arms," _I sent back. Sappy, yes, but I really didn't care.

My phone vibrated again. _"I miss having your arms around me. XO" _

Now I _really_ couldn't wait to get back home!

* * *

><p>The drive to the Jazz Club was subdued. Regina and I talked about mundane things. Nothing really important. I couldn't tell at this point which of us was more nervous. We both seemed pretty wound up.<p>

Finally, the Jazz club came into view. I almost expected Regina to drive around the block, but she pulled straight into the parking lot.

After we got out of the car, Regina said, "Angelo really is a great guy. I hope this goes well for you."

I gave her a half smile. "Me too," I replied.

After we made our way inside, I say Angelo sitting at a booth toward the back. He stood up at our approach. He had on a nice shirt and jacket. Apparently, he wanted to make a good impression as well.

He smiled at me as soon as I was in front of him. Then his face turned to surprise as he took in Regina.

"Hi. Gina? I didn't know you were coming," he said to Regina.

"No, no. Just pretend I'm not here. I'm just chaperoning. This is your night. The two of you," she said, touching my shoulder. I think she's more nervous than I am! "I'm not gonna say a word," she finished.

"Hi!" I said giddily. Angelo smiled back at me.

"Hi! Beautiful necklace," he commented.

"Oh, thanks!" I said, holding it up for him to see. I knew he would like it!

Angelo looked between Regina and I. "Look at us. We're a family," he said.

I couldn't agree more!

"Um, I'm starving," Regina said hastily. She sat down in the booth. Angelo and I just looked at each other. Interesting start we have going here…

* * *

><p>God, my feet are <em>killing <em>me! I don't think I have ever walked so much in my life! All I want to do is crash. Of course, that means I have to get my tent put up first…

As I was setting my tent up, I noticed Wilkie was setting his up right next to mine. Granted, there was about 10 feet between us, but still. _Wilkie?_ I'd rather have Toby nearby. At least him, I can tolerate.

Wilkie was…complicated. He seemed like a decent guy, but I wasn't 100% sure of him. I knew he was into Daphne. I could still remember the night I picked her up and she was with him. I _still_ couldn't understand that one! I really didn't want Daphne to get hurt. She was still my friend, even though things were _a lot _more complicated now.

Realizing I was over analyzing, I finished getting my tent set up. Then, I laid out my sleeping bag. Crawling in, I got comfortable. The last thing in my head before I fell asleep was the face of my beautiful girlfriend. I wonder what she is doing right now? I know what _I'd _like to be doing! Groaning, I closed my eyes.

2 more days!

* * *

><p>Angelo had a great sense of humor! I knew it from the last time we talked, but now it was really coming through. Angelo was currently telling me stories about when Regina was pregnant with me.<p>

"Your mom ate the crab cakes here by the _dozen, _when she was pregnant with you. I was afraid you were going to come out with eight legs," he said, laughing.

Even Regina laughed. Watching the pair, I could see the pull that was there. I didn't know the whole story, but I felt like they were starting to get to a better place.

"So, you guys came here a lot?" I questioned.

Angelo and Regina both nodded. "Yeah, there was this horn player that was completely obsessed with her. What was his name? Zeke? Zeb?" he asked Regina.

"Zane," she replied.

"Zane," Angelo repeated dryly, rolling his eyes. Now I know where my sarcasm comes from….

"And it's only because you were always late, that he came by so much," Regina countered.

"She was stunning back then," Angelo stated.

"Back then?" Regina stated, looking affronted. I couldn't help laughing.

"Gina, you're still gorgeous," Angelo said, causing Regina to blush slightly.

They shared a smoldering look. Oh, yeah! The spark is _definitely _still there.

"Okay. Enough about the old times. I want to hear about you. Boyfriend? Girlfriend?" Angelo said, drawing my attention again. Well, he is certainly open minded!

"Uh, boyfriend," I said quickly. I glanced at Regina. She looked at me, expectantly. _Here we go._ "It's this guy. His name's Emmett," I told them.

"Emmett," Angelo said. I nodded my head.

"Wait, Daphne's Emmett?" Regina asked. _I am getting a little tired of that response. _

"He doesn't really _belong _to her," I answered peevishly. _He's MY boyfriend!_

"No! Of course not. Wow! I never would have guessed that," Regina said. Why is our being together so difficult for people to get? First his mom, then Toby and now Regina. Thankfully, Angelo didn't have an opinion, yet..

"I'm happy for you," Regina said, hesitating a little.

"Thanks," I replied.

Just then, the waitress came with Angelo's drink. It was a red wine of some sort. He saw Regina looking at it and held it out.

"It's the Pinot. Do you want to try it?" he asked. Didn't he remember me telling him Regina didn't drink anymore?

"I don't drink anymore," Regina said forcefully.

Angelo's eyes went wide. "Oh, right. Bay told me. I forgot," he said.

Regina suddenly looked like a thundercloud. "Bay told you, and you forgot?" she said irritably.

"Well, I guess I never saw you as the AA type," Angelo returned.

_Mayday! Mayday! Abort, abort!_

"What type is that?" Regina practically snarled. Suddenly, I would have preferred Dad here. This is not going like I thought it would.

"You know. The rules, the meetings. The higher power. You know, it's not really you," Angelo said honestly.

One look at Regina's face and I knew this night was ruined.

"What can I say?" she asked him.

Angelo tried to gain back control. "Sorry, um," he said, signaling the waitress. "Can you take it back?" he asked her.

Regina turned quickly. "No, no it's fine. I'm around it all the time."

Angelo turned to me. "She says she doesn't mind, but she really minds."

"If I say I don't mind, I don't mind," Regina countered. _Oh no!_

Suddenly, this meeting turned into a contest between the two. I watched helplessly as everything shattered.

"Okay, this is a test. She does that. And then, if I don't send it back, she'll say I'm being selfish," Angelo was now peeved. Now I see where my temper comes from too….

"What are you talking about?" Regina asked, clearly confused. _So am I!_

"Don't tell me you don't remember all those times, you were telling me it was okay to go out?" Angelo stated.

"If I say something, it's true! You don't have to question it. Look where that got us," she said angrily, looking at me. _Okay, so maybe this was a really bad idea!_

I think Angelo realized he had gone too far. They both looked at me. I stared at them, wide eyed.

"Excuse me," Regina said, getting up from the table. Angelo touched my shoulder, before saying, "Excuse me," He took off after Regina.

I sat there, dumbfounded. _This was a bad idea!_

10 minutes passed before they returned to the table. Regina was shaking and Angelo looked pensive. They sat back down.

"Sweetheart, sorry about that. Your mom and I just, push each others buttons sometimes," Angelo told me.

"We made this about us and it's suppose to be about the two of you. I'm sorry," Regina added.

I just nodded at them. After that, it was fairly quiet. We ate and Angelo told me more stories. Regina was absolutely silent. Well, hell!

As we got up to leave, Angelo hugged me. "I am so very glad we got to spend this time together. I am so happy you agreed to come."

"Me too," I replied, even though I was thinking how horrible this had gone.

Suddenly, I really wanted to see Emmett. An idea formed in my head. I would drive up and surprise him!

"Regina, it was good to see you again," Angelo continued.

"You too," she replied.

Thank God this was over with. I don't think I could stand any more surprised tonight!

* * *

><p><em>Bay and I were tangled on my bed. Her legs were intertwined with mine. My hands were traveling up her back, pulling her shirt up as I went. Her hands were pulling on my shirt. I leaned back and allowed her to take it off. <em>

_My hand found her bra. In one swift motion, I unhooked it. Her perfect breasts spilled out. My mouth practically watered. I wanted to pull one into my mouth and taste the sweetness. _

_Bay was panting now. I could feel the quickness of her heartbeat. Urgently, my hand traveled lower, toward her stomach. I could feel her start to quiver with need. My body was responding in kind. I pushed against her. I could feel the moan that escaped her lips. _

_Quickly, I removed her pants. Her hands clawed at my jeans…._

I suddenly smelled peaches. Peaches? Bay always smelled like Strawberry. I also had the unconscious feeling of someone beside me. I was too tired to care, though. I wanted Bay next to me so badly….

* * *

><p>Well, that was a disaster! How did those two ever end up a couple? Let alone have me? The options were mind boggling!<p>

The car ride home was silent. Regina seemed to be in her own little world and I was thinking about my plan to surprise Emmett. If I left first thing in the morning, I could be there by noon. They weren't playing until the later afternoon, so that would give me plenty of time to spend with Emmett.

I couldn't wait…..

After we pulled into the driveway, Regina stopped the car and turned to me.

"So, I'm sure that was strange for you?" Regina said, more commenting than asking. I stared at her. _Nah, not at all. _"He just pushes these buttons with me, and I lose it, which I'm not proud of," she continued. _Yeah, we covered that already. _

"I mean, I don't know if you're like that with anyone, but…" Regina continued hesitantly. _Yeah, your other daughter!_ I just wanted to spend time with and get to know my real father. Was that really so hard to do? Why was this so much harder than it really had to be? Was this my life now?

"Anyway, um, if you want to do that again…" Regina started to say, but I cut her off.

"Maybe I can ask my mom to come," I told her. Regina looked a little ashamed about her actions from earlier. Good….

"Right," she said, sounding a little hurt. We got out of the car and stood looking at each other for a few seconds. A hundred things that could have been said. A hundred things that should have been said. The few crazy things that were said…

"So, why didn't you tell me about you and Emmett?" Regina questioned. _Great, now we're back to that. _

"I don't know. I guess I just assumed Daphne told you," I told her honestly. I was actually surprised that Daphne _hadn't _told her. But, it made sense too, in a weird and twisted way. The less people who knew, the better her chance at trying to steal him away were.

"Daphne knows?" Regina said, the surprise evident in her voice.

"Of course," I replied, barely keeping my sarcasm in check. "Besides, it's not exactly like you and I tell each other everything," I finished. That's what you have Daphne for!

Regina actually looked a little hurt at my statement. "Right," she said.

Okay, this is really awkward now. "I better go. Good night," I said, heading for the house. I heard Regina reply, "Night."

As I made my way into the house, I felt like the whole evening was a disaster. My only saving grace, was that I would see Emmett tomorrow!

Dad was in the study as I came through. I just wanted to go to my room, but he said, "Hey, sweetie! You okay?" Knowing he would want a report, I reluctantly stopped to talk.

"Yeah Dad! I'm _okay,"_ I said irritably. I wanted this night to end already!

Dad sat back in his chair and stared at me, assessing me. "Angelo called. He wants to take you to the "Kemper" tomorrow. I guess everything went great, huh?" The "Kemper" was a semi-fancy restaurant on the other side of town.

"I guess," I told him. _Not really!_

"I know your mom is busy tomorrow. Maybe Adrianna could take you?" he said, trying to plan my day for me. I was really tired of the adults in my life treating me like I was incapable of making a good decision.

"Or, you could just low jack my phone, or chip me like a dog," I told him, sarcasm dripping from my words.

"Hey," he started, but I wasn't finished.

"Dad, just admit you're trying to make it hard on me to see him," I said testily. Why is everyone against this?

Dad stood up. "No, I am trying to do my job as your father." _Yeah, you've definitely got the overprotective, pain in my ass part down!_

Realizing I wasn't getting anywhere, I told him, "Okay, I'm going to bed." Need to get up super early in the morning! I turned to head upstairs.

"I assume this means you do not want to go to the "Kemper" tomorrow, right?" Dad asked from behind me.

I wanted to go, but at the same time, I needed to see Emmett so badly. I needed to share all of this with him. He wouldn't judge me, which is what I really needed right now. My decision was made.

"Right," I said, turning to face Dad again. Angelo would have to wait for another day.

"Maybe you'd like to spend the day with me?" Dad asked, hope in his voice. Why is it that _now_ he wants to be a loving father?

Not wanting to hurt his feelings, but needing to get away, I said, "Actually, Toby just texted me. He really wants me to go out there and support him, so, I think I'm just gonna head out tomorrow morning." _Early!_I only used Toby as the excuse, since my parents didn't know yet about Emmett and I. I really didn't want to get into _that_ discussion tonight.

My father's next words, however, had me rethinking that plan.

"Oh. I wish I'd known. I would've had Daphne wait for you," Dad told me. _What the….?_

"What?" I asked, dread slipping down my spine. _That little bitch! She didn't…_

"Daphne went out to the "East West" thing tonight," he continued cluelessly. _Oh, I'm gonna kill her!_

"Why?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer. _She's gonna pay for this!_

"I don't know. To see Emmett, I guess," Dad stated.

Suddenly, my plans changed from "early tomorrow" to "What the hell are you waiting for, dumbass? She's trying to steal your man!"

I wondered if I could function on 3 hours of sleep? I was about to find out. Watch out Daphne! The claws are out and you will get scratched!

I hurried up to my room and packed a bag. I made sure to toss the t-shirt I had been planning on wearing on top. I had painted another surprise for Emmett, this time on a shirt. I had painted it to surprise him when they came back, but now would work too. I wanted everyone to know he was mine! Especially Daphne!

Setting my alarm, I fell into bed fully clothed. Watch out, Daphne!

* * *

><p><em>Bay and I lay in bed together, our bodies flush to each other. Her gentle breath on my chest told me she was asleep. I pulled her closer, running my hands gently up and down her spine. Her breathing didn't change. I smiled and kissed her strawberry blonde hair….<em>

_Wait, what? Bay has black, curly hair. I pulled back, only to see Daphne staring at me. Where the hell was Bay? And what the hell was Daphne doing in my room, on my bed?_

"_What the hell is going on?" I asked Daphne angrily._

_She looked at me with sorrow filled eyes. "This is the way it's suppose to be."_

"_No, this is wrong. I love Bay! She is my everything. She is the only girl I want."_

_Daphne was confused. "But, the kiss…?"_

"_Meant nothing. It was a mistake. One I wish everyday I could take back. I should never have done it. It was impulsive and wrong."_

"_But, what about us?" Daphne asked._

"_There is NO US! Bay is the only one I will ever want for the rest of my life," I told her harshly._

"_You're wrong, Emmett. You're wrong," Daphne said, starting to fade away. _

* * *

><p><em>Try to horn in on my man, will you? I know your game, Daphne! It won't work!<em>

I was now 2 hours into the 4 hour drive to St. Louis. Having left at around 3 am, I was working on very little sleep. And, I was furious. How dare she try to sneak up there and spend time with Emmett! Did she think that by catching him alone, she stood a better chance of winning him back to her side? Was she really that childish, thinking going behind my back will win points in her favor?

I had no chance of beating Daphne up there, but hopefully, she doesn't have time to do a lot of damage. I wonder where she plans on sleeping? _WHOA! Hit the brakes! Where WAS she planning on sleeping? _I had a pretty good idea, but I really hoped I was wrong. She better be sleeping with Wilkie or Toby! There will be blood if I find out she snuck into Emmett's tent!

I sped up a little, trying to get there even faster. Damn it, why did I take Mom's pokey car? I should have borrowed Toby's….

* * *

><p>The brightness of morning started creeping through my eyelids. I wondered what time it was? Felt early. After those dreams from last night, I really wanted to call Bay. But, it was probably too early.<p>

As I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, I was again overwhelmed with the sense that I wasn't alone. Turning to look, I came face to face with Daphne! _Holy HELL! _When I say face to face, I mean she was _literally_ less than a foot from my face. I shot upright abruptly.

Daphne looked confused by my reaction. She sat up as well. Her confusion was nothing on mine. Just what the hell was she doing here? _In my tent? ON MY PILLOW!_

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" I asked her, still getting my bearings. Something made her drive all the way here. Why didn't she just call?

"You didn't answer your phone. I really needed to talk to you," Daphne replied. I've had my phone back on since yesterday afternoon. Had she tried to call when I had it turned off? I realized I never did answer her texts from yesterday, either. Now, I felt bad. But, that still didn't explain her crawling into my tent!

"Wait, so you drove out here and just crawled in?" I asked her. She does realize we aren't kids anymore and that I have a girlfriend now, doesn't she? She can't do stuff like this anymore!

"I've crashed at your house a million times…" she started. Yeah, but never where I was sleeping! "Sorry, I didn't think it was a big deal." Well, you thought _wrong_!

"That I wake up and you're sharing my pillow?" I threw out. Was she nuts or something? Bay would rip her hair out by the roots, if she found out about this.

"Don't make me feel like a stalker," was her comeback. Well, you kind of are acting like one…

"My dad just moved here. I thought I could talk to you. I guess I was wrong," Daphne finished, a pained look on her face.

First off, talking with her isn't as simple as before. Especially about family stuff. Bay was my priority now. I don't think Daphne has truly figured that out yet.

Secondly, anything to do with Angelo, I really didn't know a lot about. I needed to meet the man myself, before I could make any kind of judgment call on his character. Bay had filled me in on some stuff, but, she was still learning as well.

"I want to talk to you. I always want to talk to you. But…" _things just aren't the same anymore…_

"Things are different now. I get it." I swear, if she were speaking, she would have an edge to her voice. How the hell did everything get so damn complicated? Never mind, I know the answer to that…

Daphne must have had enough, because she unzipped the tent door, and climbed back outside. I couldn't react fast enough to stop her. I was still in shock that she was here at all.

I grimaced as I saw Toby walking toward my tent, just as Daphne was climbing out. _Great!_

I saw him ask what was going on. Dude, really? Think I'm stupid enough to cheat on your sister? I ignored the tiny voice in the back of my head, telling me I technically already had.

"Nothing, man. Relax!" I signed. Toby looked unconvinced. Did he even know what I said to him?

"Dude, you're with Bay," Captain Obvious said. No, really? I thought I was imagining our whole relationship!

I saw him ask Daphne what she was doing. I tried to get his attention, but, Daphne started talking.

"Nothing. I just came to talk to him," she said, anger and disbelief on her face.

"It's 7 in the morning. You're coming out of his tent?" Toby said, clearly on the warpath.

"It was late. I was tired," Daphne told him, defending her actions. Then, she got angry.

I didn't catch whatever else she had to say. She stopped signing and was facing away from me. Then, Daphne stormed off. Toby turned back to me.

"What'd you think? Come on…" I told him.

Toby looked indecisive, but then ran after Daphne.

Well, this is a _wonderful _start to my morning. I wonder what else can possibly happen?

* * *

><p><em>Finally!<em> I arrived at the festival around 7:30 am. I looked around me, seeing the mass of people. How the hell was I going to find Emmett in this throng? And, what kind of lunatic was really up this early?

I started walking around aimlessly, searching for his red hair. I found out quickly, there were quite a few red heads here. Okay, time for a new strategy. Try the tents. Maybe, he isn't even up yet.

I made my way toward the multiple tents I saw in the field. I walked through them for a few minutes. Finally, I spotted very familiar red hair. _Yes!_ Thankfully, Emmett had his back to me. He was sitting on a large boulder. From the way he was hunched over, presumably putting on his shoes. _Perfect!_

I snuck up behind him and put my hands over his eyes. Unfair, I know. Emmett paused for a second, probably wondering what lunatic was behind him. Did he think it was Daphne?

Emmett's hands came up and covered mine. He felt my hands for a second. Suddenly, Emmett turned around and saw me. A huge smile erupted on his face. _Good sign…_

"Surprise!" I signed. He grabbed me and hauled me in for a kiss. When he pulled back, Emmett asked, still grinning, "What're you doing here?" _Making sure Daphne stays away from my man!_

"I missed you," I told him, semi-truthfully. I had missed him, but….

"You missed me?" Emmett said, clearly glad to see me. I smiled and we nuzzled.

I was getting ready to say more, but then I heard, "Well, hey!" I looked up and saw Toby and Daphne heading our way. Toby was surprised. Daphne just looked pissed. _HA!_

"Hey!" I said brightly. _Two can play this game Daphne!_

Looking directly at Daphne, I made sure she got the full force of my next words. Keeping a posessive arm around Emmett, I said, "Oh, yeah! I heard you were coming here. I thought I should stop by. It's a party, I should come too." I had slowly been creeping my other arm around Emmett while I spoke.

Daphne couldn't hear the sarcasm and venom in my voice, but Toby could. He looked between us, trying to figure things out. Then, he seemed to get it. Big bro, you know me too well…

"Just came to support the guys," Daphne told me, shrugging as she did so. _Uh-huh! Rrrriiiigggghhhtttt…. Tell that to someone who's man you AREN'T trying to steal!_

From behind me, I heard a tent zipper open. Turning to look, I saw Wilkie…with _full on bedhead!_ The sight made me want to laugh.

"Just couldn't stay away, could you?" Wilkie said to Daphne. She snickered and smiled.

_That's right, Wilkie! Distract her, please!_

Emmett pulled me close, and snickered softly into my hair. I understood that just because he had spoken to me before, didn't mean he was going to continue doing it. I loved the small sounds that would escape him periodically though.

A chuckle, a sigh…

I loved those moments….

* * *

><p>After Daphne and Toby walked away, I used that opportunity to change my clothes and brush down my hair. I put my gel in and grabbed my shoes. Looking around, I didn't see Toby or Daphne. Good….<p>

Sitting down on the boulder in front of my tent, I started to put on my shoes. I had one on and was starting the other, when suddenly, hands covered my eyes. Confusion set in. Who had their hands in front of my eyes? Wasn't Daphne, she knew better. Reaching up, I felt the hands tentatively.

Hmmm, small and dainty. Short nails. Definitely female. Soft hands that smelled like paint….

_Paint! _Could it be? Whirling around, I came face to face with Bay. Now _her_, I didn't mind being this close to! I smiled widely.

"Surprise!" she signed. You bet! In the best possible way…

I was so excited to see her, I grabbed Bay and hauled her in for a kiss. Pulling back, I asked her excitedly, "What're you doing here?" Not that I was going to complain in the least….

"I missed you," she signed. Me too!

"You missed me?" I replied jokingly. She smiled and we nuzzled.

I think she wanted to say more, but then she turned her head . Looking in the same direction, I saw Daphne and Toby returning. Toby looked pleased to see Bay. Daphne didn't. I shrugged it off. Probably still angry about the whole tent deal…

"Hey!" I saw her say. Toby must have been talking to Bay.

I saw Bay, still grinning , say to them, "Oh, yeah! I heard you were coming here. I thought I should stop by. It's a party." Definitely!

"Just came to support the guys," I saw Daphne tell Bay. _Why does she look unhappy?_

A movement to my side caused me to look in that direction. Bay also turned to look. I saw Wilkie…with _full on bedhead!_

"Just couldn't stay away, could you?" Wilkie said, presumably to Daphne.

I pulled Bay closer, and snickered into her hair. Wilkie looks worst than I do in the morning. I couldn't not laugh at it!

I felt Bay's answering laugh.

I love these moments….

* * *

><p>After that bit of awkwardness with Wilkie and his hair, everything seemed to lighten up. Wilkie flirted outrageously with Daphne. Daphne was thoroughly distracted, and Toby was busy making sure his buddy didn't try to cop a feel...and that was just fine with me. The further she stayed from my man, the happier I would stay. Emmett and I were still wrapped around each other.<p>

Resisting the urge to yawn and rub my eyes, I turned back to Emmett, who was watching Daphne with a sort of concerned look on his face.

_So he doesn't trust Wilkie? Smart man. _I was actually dying to ask him about his Wilkie text from yesterday, so I tapped him to get his attention. Once Emmett looked at me, I signed "Come on! Why don't we walk around and search for food."

Emmett nodded and signed to the rest of the group, "We'll be back in a while."

Daphne translated to the boys. They nodded and winked at us. I fought the urge to roll my eyes. _Immature brats…._

I disentangled myself slowly from my boyfriend. The lack of sleep was starting to get to me. If I got some food in my system, it would help a lot. Standing up, I thought, _So far so good, _until my world spun slightly and became blurry at the edges. Somehow, I managed to stay on my feet. I just hoped he didn't notice me almost falling back on top of him.

I watched him get to his feet to stand beside me. He didn't seem to notice, but there was a look in his eyes. He was studying me, almost as if he was cataloging me. The last time he looked at me like that, was when I showed him my bruises..._crap,_ gotta distract him.

Not giving him too much time to ponder anything else, I grabbed his hand, heading in the direction of the fairway. _Please, don't let him notice me swaying!_

As we walked around, I put my arm through Emmett's for better balance. He looked down at me, concern on his face. I smiled and pulled him forward. _I just need some food…and coffee!_

We came up to a tent that was selling pancakes and eggs. _Perfect! _Best of all, they even had coffee!

"Do you want to eat here?" I asked Emmett. He nodded and signed, "Those look good," meaning the pancakes. When we got to the front of the line, I ordered two pancake breakfasts and two coffees.

"$7.00," the guy told me. Emmett pulled out his wallet and handed him the money before I could. Once we had food in hand, we found an empty table to sit at. I dug right in, hoping the food would make my head stop spinning.

Emmett watched me wolf down my food, smiling slightly. Sheepishly, I slowed down. _Great Bay! Now he probably thinks you eat like a vaccuum!_

"Hungry?" Emmett asked.

"Starving. I haven't eaten since last night," I told him, starting on my coffee.

Emmett looked concerned again. "Is that why you almost fell back on top of me when you stood up earlier?"

_Drat! _I was hoping he hadn't noticed that. I forgot Emmett notices everything, no matter what.

"I didn't get a lot of sleep last night," I admitted. "I really wanted to see you, so I left at 3 this morning."

Emmett scowled. "You could have got in an accident." I blushed slightly. He was right. I could have.

"But, I didn't. I'm here in one piece," I told him, smiling widely.

Emmett stared at me dubiously. "Why did you want to get here so early anyway? We aren't playing till later."

I almost choked on my coffee. Watching him carefully, I signed, "Can't a girl surprise her boyfriend without 20 questions?"

Emmett silently chuckled. Holding his hands up in surrender, he signed, "Okay, I'm sorry. You're right. I missed you too, by the way."

Inwardly, I blew out a breath. That was too close!

Deciding the subject needed to be changed, I asked, "So, what was the deal with Wilkie yesterday?"

Emmett shook his head. "He tricked us to get us out here. We aren't getting anywhere near "Cold War Kids." We are on a stage that sucks and Wilkie thinks it will be good publicity. Hence, the text."

I had to agree with Emmett. Wilkie _was _an ass! Why the hell is my brother still friends with that reject?

"Wanna head back and cuddle in your tent?" I asked Emmett.

He stood so fast my head spun, and not from lack of sleep!

We dropped our plates in the garbage and walked hand in hand back toward the tents. Now that I had food in my system, I didn't feel nearly as lightheaded as before. Of course, being around Emmett always made my head spin, anyway!

When we got to his tent, thankfully Daphne wasn't around. Maybe Wilkie dragged her off somewhere. I could only hope.

We crawled in and Emmett zipped it shut. Before I could blink, Emmett grabbed me and pulled me on top of him. He kissed me passionately. I returned the kiss just as passionately.

We ran hands through hair, hands over body parts, hands everywhere. I could feel Emmett's arousal through his jeans. I pulled my legs up on either side of his hips, straddling him and ground against him, causing him to pull back.

"We can't. Not here," he signed.

I understood what he was saying, but that didn't mean I wanted to stop. Huffing, I instead cuddled up to his chest. Closing my eyes, I listened to the steady rhythm of his heart.

* * *

><p>After Wilkie's hair laugh, everything calmed down. Wilkie was flirting outrageously with Daphne. Toby had the "big brother" look. The one that said he would kill his friend if he did something inappropriate. Bay and I were still wrapped around each other.<p>

I couldn't help but be concerned that Wilkie would hurt Daphne. He's definitely a player, and I certainly didn't want Daphne coming out the loser. As I was watching Daphne, I saw Bay turn. She tapped my arm. Once I turned my focus to her, she signed "Come on! Why don't we walk around and search for food."

Sounds good to me. I nodded and signed to the rest of the group, "We'll be back in a while."

I saw Daphne translated to the boys. They nodded and winked at us. _Immature jackasses…._

Bay disentangled herself from my arms. Standing up, she seemed to sway on her feet. I put my arms out slightly to catch her if she fell. But, she regained her balance. _Was she alright?_

I stood up next to her. I looked her over closely. Bay had dark circles under her eyes, and she was very wobbly. She kept fighting yawns. I doubt she knew she was doing it. _Hadn't she slept at all?_

Suddenly, Bay grabbed my hand, and started heading in the direction of the fairway. As we walked around, Bay put her arm through mine. I looked down at her, concerned. Bay just smiled and pulled me forward.

We came up to a tent that was selling pancakes and eggs. Bay stopped in front of it.

"Do you want to eat here?" She asked me. I nodded. Looking at the menu I signed, "Those look good," meaning the pancakes. When we got to the front of the line, Bay ordered two pancake breakfasts and two coffees. Normally, I didn't like when someone did that, but I let it go.

"$7.00," the guy said. Being a gentleman, I pulled out my wallet and handed him the money before Bay could. Once we had food in hand, we found an empty table to sit at. I watched Bay dive in, practically inhaling her food. I ate mine at a slightly more leisurely pace. I smiled at her enthusiasm. Bay noticed and slowed down, blushing as she did so.

"Hungry?" I asked jokingly.

"Starving. I haven't eaten since last night," she told me, starting on her coffee.

_That might explain earlier. _"Is that why you almost fell back on top of me when you stood up earlier?" I asked her. She flinched slightly.

"I didn't get a lot of sleep last night," she admitted. "I really wanted to see you, so I left at 3 this morning."

Was she crazy? I scowled at her. "You could have got in an accident." Bay blushed again.

"But, I didn't. I'm here in one piece," she said, smiling widely. That did not appease me in the least!

I stared at Bay dubiously. Why the big rush? "Why did you want to get here so early anyway? We aren't playing till later."

I watched her face. She was hiding something. Something she didn't want me to know.

My suspicion was confirmed when she signed, "Can't a girl surprise her boyfriend without 20 questions?"

I silently chuckled. _Okay, have it your way! _Holding my hands up in surrender, I told her, "Okay, I'm sorry. You're right. I missed you too, by the way."

Suddenly Bay asked, "So, what was the deal with Wilkie yesterday?" _Changing the subject now, huh?_

I shook my head. Where do I start? "He tricked us to get us out here. We aren't getting anywhere near "Cold War Kids." We are on a stage that sucks and Wilkie thinks it will be good publicity. Hence, the text."

Bay nodded. She's known Wilkie longer than me, so doesn't need a long explanation, thankfully.

Bay looked at me, mischief in her eyes. "Wanna head back and cuddle in your tent?"

_Hell yeah! _I stood so fast, I almost knocked off the plates sitting on the table.

We dropped our plates in the garbage and walked hand in hand back toward the tents. Bay was definitely steadier on her feet now. That was a good sign. She needs to take better care of herself!

When we got to my tent, thankfully no one else was around. I didn't need Toby pulling his "big brother" glare on me!

We crawled in and I zipped it shut. Before Bay could react, I grabbed her and pulled her on top of me. I started kissing her passionately. Bay returned the kiss with equal vigor.

We ran hands through hair, hands over body parts, hands everywhere. I was getting painfully aroused feeling her body against mine. I wanted release so badly! Bay pulled her legs up on either side of my hips, straddling me. Then she ground herself against me. _Okay! Have to stop before this gets out of control. _I pulled back to look at Bay. She was flushed and panting.

"We can't. Not here," I signed. My arousal was still hard and throbbing. Stopping was the hardest thing I've ever done. But, we had to…

Bay looked irritated, but she nodded unconsciously. Then she cuddled up to my chest. I watched her close her eyes. A few minutes later, I could feel Bay's breathing slowing down. I glanced down and found her asleep. _Good…_

Holding her in my arms, I thought back to a few minutes ago. We haven't discussed _that_ part of our relationship yet. I wanted her. Lord, how I wanted her. But, it had to be at the right time. Not here.

Someday…..

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes feeling more rested than before. Emmett still had his arms around me. I noticed more people moving around outside. Had I fallen asleep? I looked up at Emmett and saw him smile. I smiled back.<p>

"Feeling better?" he asked.

Feeling sheepish, more like. " I fell asleep?" I asked.

Emmett grinned at me. "5 hours ago." _5 hours!_ That would make it close to 1pm!

"You stayed here the _whole _time?" I asked him, incredulously.

He nodded. "You're so cute asleep. By the way, you drool," he said, mocking wiping saliva off his shirt.

Affronted, I hit his chest. "Do not!" I countered. Emmett just kept grinning. _Jerk!_

Sitting up more, I shook my hair back and straightened out my clothes, which had gotten twisted up at some point. Emmett sat up as well, and adjusted his clothing as well. Looking more closely at his shirt, I thought I saw a slight damp spot. _Maybe I do drool…._

Suddenly, my stomach growled loudly. I blushed bright red. Glad he didn't hear that!

"I'm gonna need some more food," I told him.

Emmett chuckled. "Your wish is my command," he signed cheekily.

I rolled my eyes at him. _He's been around Wilkie too much here…._

We made our way out of the tent and found some restrooms. After that, we headed toward the food again. We got in line at a Mexican Food stall.

While we waited, I told him about the disastrous meeting with Angelo. Emmett pulled out his phone and was typing his order.

"Regina talked Dad into letting her go with me, instead of him. So, we all go to this jazz club and it goes from a family reunion, to like, a total meltdown, in like 3 seconds!" I told him. He continued typing, but smiled at my description. "Apparently, I am the spawn of not 1 hothead, but 2!"

Emmett smiled at this. "You're up," I told him.

The vendor asked what Emmett wanted. He showed him his phone. As the guy turned to get our order, he asked what kind of sauce he wanted. Emmett just stared at him, waiting for the food. He turned back toward us and asked again. Emmett tried to tell him he couldn't hear him and to slow down and ask again, but the guy was getting impatient.

I tried to let Emmett handle it, but, panic set in and I froze with fear. I could hear people behind us growing impatient as well.

"You know what? He'll just take the green," I told the guy quickly. I swore I could feel Emmett's eyes burning into me. I was just trying to help!

Emmett paid the guy and then turned towards me. He didn't look happy.

"I'm on in 10. I gotta go," he told me, handing me the bag. I watched him walk away from me, feeling like I had just screwed up royally.

He couldn't be that mad, could he?

* * *

><p>5 hours later, Bay began to stir. She opened her eyes and looked around, before looking up at me. I smiled at her. She returned the smile. She really is adorable when she first wakes up.<p>

"Feeling better?" I asked.

She blushed. " I fell asleep?"

I just grinned at her. "5 hours ago." I saw the horror cross her face.

"You stayed here the _whole _time?" Bay asked, clearly shocked.

I nodded. "You're so cute asleep. By the way, you drool," I said, wiping saliva off my shirt.

Her jaw dropped. Suddenly, she hit my chest. "Do not!" she countered. I just kept grinning.

Sitting up more, Bay shook back her hair and straightened out her clothes, which I may have helped get that way. I sat up as well, and adjusted my own clothing as well.

Suddenly, I saw Bay blush bright red. What happened?

"I'm gonna need some more food," she then informed me. _Ahhh! Her stomach growled…_

I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped me. "Your wish is my command," I signed cheekily.

Bay, of course, rolled her eyes at me. _What?_

We made our way out of the tent and found some restrooms. After that, we headed toward the food again. We got in line at a Mexican Food stall.

While we stood waiting, Bay told me about the disastrous meeting with Angelo. I pulled out my phone to type my order.

"Regina talked Dad into letting her go with me, instead of him. So, we all go to this jazz club and it goes from a family reunion, to like, a total meltdown, in like 3 seconds!" she was telling me. I kept typing, but smiled at the visual her description caused. "Apparently, I am the spawn of not 1 hothead, but 2!"

I really had to smile at that statement. _She certainly is…._ "You're up," she told me.

The vendor asked what I wanted. I showed him my phone. I had typed, "two chicken tamales." He turned to fill the order. I just stared at him, waiting for the food. He turned back toward us and asked something, but his lips moved too fast for me to catch. I pointed to my ear, to tell him I couldn't hear him. The guy spoke too fast again. This time he held up two containers. One had red stuff and one had green stuff.

_Read my lips! I can't hear you, asshole!_ I mimed talking and tried to get him to slow down.

Suddenly, I saw Bay tell him, "You know what? He'll just take the green." I glared at her hotly.

I was irritated now. How dare she step in like that! I don't need help! I paid the guy and then turned toward Bay. I needed to get away from here.

"I'm on in 10. I gotta go," I told her, handing her the bag. I walked away, leaving her standing there.

_I'm not freaking disabled, ya know!_

* * *

><p>After Emmett walked away, I felt terrible. I really wanted to talk to the tamale guy and tell him what a jerk he was. But, honestly, had I been much better? I had only been trying to help. I didn't understand why Emmett got so upset. Doesn't he like help?<p>

I made my way over to the stage the boys were playing on. There was a large crowd gathered, and quite a few looked like they were already wasted. Toby was announcing the band. I saw Emmett looking out into the crowd. Was he looking for me….or Daphne? The boys started their set. I situated myself where Emmett would see me. He finally saw me. I smiled up at him. The crowd was really loud and obnoxious. They kept throwing things on stage. The boys just kept on playing though.

_Time for my surprise!_ I pulled the sweater I had on off. Underneath, I had painted a shirt with the words, "I'm with the drummer!" on it. I signed, "I love you" to show my support of the band as well. I pulled the shirt down, so Emmett could read it. He smiled after he saw it, and went back to focusing on the beat.

"This band sucks!" I heard a guy say behind me. Turning to look, I saw a guy who was definitely three sheets to the wind. He had a beer in his hand. I was nauseated by the beer smell emanating off of him.

"Shut up! They're awesome, you jerk!" I told the guy. He looked at me in surprise.

"I'm with the drummer?" the guy said, reading my shirt. He then laughed. "Ha! He's the worst one up there. You should find a real man, girlie," he said, licking his lips.

"Screw you, asshole! You wouldn't know talent if it bit you in the ass!" I retorted. Outside, I was brave. Inside, I was quaking.

"Whatever," drunk guy said, walking away.

I looked up on stage to see if Emmett had noticed. He had. His face was concerned. I waved at him, showing I was okay. He nodded.

I knew he would ask later.

The boys finished their songs. ¾ of the people took off before the 3rd song. Only a handful was left at the end. I looked around, but didn't see Daphne. Had she taken off too? That was surprising…

* * *

><p>After walking away from Bay, I made my way to "D" stage. I wasn't mad so much, as disappointed. I thought Bay knew me well enough to realize I don't need someone to help me. I've managed fine for years before she even came along.<p>

Maybe, I owed her an apology….

"Hey, there you are, man!" Toby said when I got close enough to read his lips.

"Sorry," I told him.

Toby just brushed it off. "No problem. Are we ready to rock?" he asked. Wilkie made the rock out sign. I returned it and got on stage.

There was already a large crowd gathering below us. I looked for Bay and Daphne in the crowd. I saw Daphne below us, and she smiled when she saw me. I gave her a small smile back, but, my eyes still searched for Bay. Even though we just had that happen, I knew she would still come to support us, support me….

I couldn't see what Toby was saying, but, apparently the crowd didn't like whatever he was telling them. They started throwing things on stage. Toby quickly turned to me. I clicked the beat off, and we started playing. The crowd still looked restless.

Finally, I saw Bay. She was smiling, so I guess she wasn't mad about earlier. I smiled back.

I kept my eyes on Bay. She pulled the sweater she had on off and I saw her sign "I love you" up at us. I was shocked for a second. I thought she was directing it at me. We haven't had _that _talk either. Not that I didn't love her, cause I do. She pulled the 2nd shirt down. "I'm with the drummer!" was on it. I smiled at her thoughtfulness. I went back to focusing on the beat.

I saw Bay turn toward a large guy behind her. They looked like they were arguing. I watched them closely. If he did anything to Bay…..

Finally, drunk guy walked away. Bay looked shaken. I was going to find out what was said…

Bay looked up at me. I asked with my eyes if she was okay. She waved, so I guess that meant everything was fine. I nodded to let her know I understood.

By the time we finished the songs. ¾ of the people had taken off before the 3rd song. Only a handful was left at the end. I looked around, seeing Bay still there, but no Daphne. Had she taken off too? That was surprising…

* * *

><p>After the boys finished, the crowd dispersed. Now it was time to pack everything back up. They had planned to stay tonight and head home in the morning. What they hadn't planned on was 2 roommates.<p>

Where were Daphne and I going to sleep? I assumed I would be with Emmett, but, didn't want to make him uncomfortable. What if he didn't want me in with him? I could always share with Toby if I had to, I supposed. Wilkie was _definitely _NO!

I didn't mention my thoughts to Emmett as they packed up. I was too nervous. Plus, after earlier, maybe he was still upset. I figured I'd let him make that move. If it came down to it, I would sleep in the car.

Finally, they had everything loaded again and ready to go. Emmett came up to me. He took hold of my arm and looked me over from top to bottom.

"Are you okay?" he asked me, still holding my arm. I knew what he was asking about.

"I'm fine. Guy was just being a jerk," I told him. He looked unconvinced. "Really! Everything is fine."

He pulled me closer. "Come on, let's walk," he said. He looked irritated.

We made our way through the booths from earlier. As we passed the tamale guy, Emmett froze. I watched him closely. He looked angry, but then kept walking. _Okay…..time for a distraction._

"You guys were awesome today!" I told him, animatedly.

Emmett looked at me, unconvinced. "Why did so many people leave then?" he asked.

"The good news is that the, uh, people who stayed are your "hardcore fans," I told him brightly. Emmett chuckled silently. But, it wasn't a happy chuckle. _What else can I tell him?_

Behind us, I heard a guy start talking loudly. _He sounds familiar…._

Suddenly, drunk guy was right behind us, and said, "Hey! I know you. You're the drummer from that band that sucked!" He came around to the front of us. Emmett saw him and kept walking past. Then the jerk grabbed Emmett's shirt and said, belligerently, "Hey, buddy I was promised a drink!"

The fear I felt from dealing with the jerk before, compelled me to jump in front of Emmett and break the guys contact. I wanted to protect Emmett from this asshole any way I could. "Whoa, he is _deaf_, you moron. Leave him alone!"

Emmett looked between the two of us. I knew he recognized him.

Drunk guy backed away like we were contagious or something. "Seriously?" he said, before making a quick exit.

Emmett turned toward me. His eyes were blazing with anger. "What'd you say to him?" he asked.

Right away, I knew I had screwed up, again. This time I knew I was in trouble. I stared at him, trying to find the right words.

Emmett asked again, "What did you say to that guy?" He was staring me down.

"I said you were deaf," I said finally.

Instead of answering me, Emmett got a disbelieving look on his face and walked away. I let him go, knowing he wouldn't want to talk to me. Better to let him cool off.

_What a fine mess this is…_

* * *

><p>After the set was finished, the crowd dispersed. We needed to start packing up to get ready to leave in the morning. Now, however, we also needed to find places for 2 unexpected guests.<p>

Bay would most definitely be with me. Daphne? Probably with Wilkie, if he had his way.

As we packed up, I thought about earlier. If Bay was with me, I could talk to her about earlier. Maybe, if she understood why I didn't like people doing stuff like that, it wouldn't happen again.

Finally, we had everything loaded again and ready to go. Immediately, I walked over to Bay, who had been waiting patiently. Daphne was still MIA, but she wasn't who I was concerned about right now. I took hold of Bay's arm and looked her over from top to bottom. Good, drunk guy hadn't touched her.

"Are you okay?" I asked, just to be sure.

"I'm fine. Guy was just being a jerk," she told me. I was not convinced. "Really! Everything is fine."

I pulled her closer to me. "Come on, let's walk," I told her. I hate when she doesn't give me straight answers!

We made our way through the booths from earlier. As we passed the booth with the tamale guy, I froze. I could feel Bay's eyes on me. _Not the time…._ Angrily, I kept walking.

"You guys were awesome today!" she told me, grinning.

Scoffing, I replied, "Why did so many people leave then?"

Trying to make me feel better, I'm sure, Bay replied, "The good news is that the people who stayed are your "hardcore fans," I chuckled silently. _If only she knew what was really on my mind….._

Suddenly, to my left, I saw the drunk guy that was harassing Bay earlier. I caught the words, "drummer from that band that sucked!" _Belligerent asshole! _I kept walking. No way was I dealing with him right now. Suddenly, I felt my shirt being jerked back and I was being pulled around. I shoved the guy off. Next thing will be my fist! I caught, "promised a drink!" before black curly hair impaired my vision.

I looked between Bay the drunk guy. Suddenly, he backed away, stating, "Seriously?" before beating a hasty retreat. _What the hell had she told him?_

I faced Bay. Anger oozed out of my pores. "What'd you say to him?"

Bay just stared at me. _Answer me, damn it!_

"What did you say to that guy?" I asked again, anger barely in check.

"I said you were deaf," she finally stated.

My fury reached a whole new level. Knowing if I didn't walk away, it would get ugly, I gave her a disgusted look and walked away. I knew she wouldn't follow me.

* * *

><p>I wandered around the festival aimlessly for hours. Should I just go back home? I've caused so much damage with Emmett. He probably doesn't even want me here anymore.<p>

I saw Toby chatting up some girls and headed his way. He smiled and waved at my approach.

"Hey, sis! Where you been?" he asked me.

"I'm going to head home. I need to get out of here," I told him.

Something in my face must have alerted him, because Toby told the girls, "Nice talking to you. Family stuff, ya know?" before talking my arm and pulling me toward some trees.

"I didn't want you to stop talking. I just wanted to let you know I was leaving, so you didn't worry."

"Talk to me, sis. What happened?" Toby asked with concern.

"I don't really want to talk about it. It was stupid and I messed up badly," I told him.

"With Emmett?" Toby said softly.

I scoffed. "When don't I mess something up with him?" I replied instead.

I talked Toby into practicing ASL with me. His signing was weak, but getting better. We practiced for a little while, before I decided to go find Emmett. I hoped he had time to cool down. I know Emmett was angry as hell earlier. Please, don't let him be angry at me anymore….

* * *

><p>I wandered aimlessly, my anger mounting. Didn't she know anything about me? Didn't Bay realize I <em>hate <em>when people treat my deafness like a shield? "It's okay. He's deaf. He doesn't know anything."

Granted, I knew that's not what she said, but still…..

Maybe I'd find Daphne. Yeah, she'd know how to handle this. I needed someone with more experience dealing with hearing people than I had.

I texted her phone, but got no reply. Where is she?

My wandering took me down by the lake. I saw two people playing in the water. I almost walked away, when I realized it was Daphne in the water, with…._Wilkie?_ That didn't take long. Realizing I wouldn't get to talk to her now, I headed back toward the tents.

Maybe, I can get Mom to come get me? I knew I didn't want to stay here anymore. I was walking past some trees, when curly, black hair caught my eye. Hiding behind a tree, I saw Bay and Toby. What were they…? Oh! Bay must be helping Toby with ASL. There is just random words going between them.

I take a good look at Bay's face. She is sad with a hint of loathing on her features. I almost wanted to talk to her, but not in front of Toby. I didn't know what, if anything, she had told him. Backing away, I left them alone.

Making my way back to my tent, I again contemplated getting a hold of Mom. I pulled out my phone to do so, but stopped. The picture of Bay that I use as my phone background was displayed. I stared at it.

No, if I leave again, it would be the end. I knew that. We had to talk about it. I was still so angry though….

To distract myself, I started straightening out my tent.

* * *

><p>It's now or never….<p>

I made my way to Emmett's tent. If he wasn't there, I would wait for him. As luck would have it, he was straightening his sleeping bag, totally focusing on that. He didn't see me coming. I tapped his shoulder. Emmett glanced up and froze. Then he stood up fully, and stepped in front of me.

_How to start? Start simple…._

"I'm sorry, okay? I was scared and I didn't know what to do," I told him simply.

Emmett still looked angry. Maybe he _hasn't _calmed down yet. Suddenly, this felt like a bad idea.

"Don't you think that's happened to me a million times? Don't you think I can handle it without my hearing girlfriend coming to the rescue?" Emmett asked, anger and hurt evident on his face.

"Okay! Which part bothers you? The hearing or the girl?" I asked him. Was he really that pissed off that I helped him? I was now angry as well.

"Both," he answered. I almost walked away right there. Really? That's how you feel, huh?

"You may have had this happen before, but, I haven't. And you cannot get mad at me for not knowing what to do!" I realized my signing was matching my mood.

"Don't use my deafness as a defense," was his comeback.

I deflated. Did he really think I did that? Is that what he thought of me? Two can play this game.

"But, as a sales hook it's okay?"

Emmett looked confused, so I elaborated. "You didn't care when Wilkie sold you guys as the band with the deaf drummer."

"That's different," he retorted. _Different!_

"So, _how _am I suppose to know the _rules_?" I responded.

Emmett deflated. "Stick around, I guess." Was he afraid I would leave?

Did he really think I would give up that easily? I ignored the voice telling me I had tried to.

"I will," I told him honestly. I wouldn't be going anywhere. I pulled him into a hug. I missed his arms around me. I hate fighting with him…

I realized we needed to talk about tamale guy, too. Pulling back, I said, "Okay. I have another question."

Emmett watched me, not responding. Taking a deep breath, I asked, "The tamales? I know that you were mad that I ordered for you. But, I was just trying to help. Why is that not okay to help?"

Emmett grabbed Daphne, who just happened to walk by at that moment. I heard her say, "Excuse me." Emmett looked at her and signed, "Will you interpret for us?"

Daphne nodded and stood waiting. _Great! Let's get Daphne involved…_

I watched Emmett as he began signing. I listened to his words through Daphne.

"Pointing and texting and gesturing is how I connect to the world. So, that guy had to stop and figure out how to engage with me without talking. So what? He'll survive. If he's uncomfortable with me, that's his problem. But, most people aren't. They figure it out. I'm different. It's okay."

As Emmett stood waiting for my response, I came to a realization. Daphne had been right before. I really didn't know him. I didn't know just how much things like this bothered him. I just barreled into his life without looking at things from his point of view.

I needed to do that, or we were doomed.

"Okay," I said simply. Tears threatened, but I wouldn't give in to them. Emmett thanked Daphne and she walked away. He continued to watch me. I knew then that our relationship just got more complicated. When I can't even have a personal discussion with my boyfriend without Daphne translating, I know I'm screwed.

I walked around Emmett and sat in front of the boulder by his tent. Emmett gave me a long look.

"I wish we didn't need Daphne," I told him, angry at myself.

Emmett walked over and sat down beside me. "Someday, we won't."

I wasn't convinced. He took my hand, and I leaned into him. We looked up at the night sky.

In the background, I could hear Wilkie telling obnoxious jokes and these drunk girls near us laughing loudly. I scoffed at their rudeness.

"Peaceful, isn't it?" Emmett asked a few seconds later. _If only you could hear what I hear, you wouldn't be thinking that…_

"Not really," I said shortly. He looked at me, clearly wanting me to elaborate. "Wilkie's making fart jokes, and there's some drunk girls over there. They're being idiots."

Emmett shook his head. "How do you do it?" _Do what? _

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"I can't imagine a world in which I couldn't check out sometimes. Seems like it's gotta suck."

"Yeah. It actually does," I agreed.

We sat back and continued to gaze at the stars.

* * *

><p>I had just started straightening my sleeping bag, when I felt a tap on my shoulder. Looking up, I froze. Bay stood there. <em>Guess I ran out of time…<em>

Standing to my full height, I moved in front of Bay and waited.

She seemed to gather her thoughts, before she said, "I'm sorry, okay? I was scared and I didn't know what to do." _Do? She didn't have to do anything!_

Angry and hurt, I asked, "Don't you think that's happened to me a million times? Don't you think I can handle it without my hearing girlfriend coming to the rescue?"

"Okay! Which part bothers you? The hearing or the girl?" she asked him. I could tell she was now angry as well.

_Honestly? _"Both," I flung at her. She looked like I slapped her.

"You may have had this happen before, but, I haven't. And you cannot get mad at me for not knowing what to do!" Bay replied, her signing quick and precise.

"Don't use my deafness as a defense!" I told her, angry at her stupidity. _Don't use it as a crutch or something to hide behind!_

Bay stepped back and glared. "But, as a sales hook it's okay?"

_What the hell? _She continued with, "You didn't care when Wilkie sold you guys as the band with the deaf drummer."

"That's different," I retorted. Those were special circumstances.

"So, _how _am I suppose to know the _rules_?" she asked.

I stared at her. Would this be what pushed her away? Was this relationship too much for her to handle? Hesitantly, I said, "Stick around, I guess." I held my breath, waiting for her answer.

"I will," Bay said, honesty radiating off her face. I let out the breath. Bay pulled me into a hug. I missed her arms around me. I hate fighting with her…

I knew we weren't done talking yet, when Bay pulled back, and said, "I have another question."

I stood waiting. Then, she said, "The tamales? I know that you were mad that I ordered for you. But, I was just trying to help. Why is that not okay to help?"

I saw Daphne coming toward us. I was going to need her help. As she walked by, I grabbed her arm. I asked her, "Will you interpret for us?"

Daphne nodded and stood waiting. _Okay, now to make Bay understand things from my point of view. _

Bay watched me and listened to Daphne.

"Pointing and texting and gesturing is how I connect to the world. So, that guy had to stop and figure out how to engage with me without talking. So what? He'll survive. If he's uncomfortable with me, that's his problem. But, most people aren't. They figure it out. I'm different. It's okay."

As I waited for her response, I came to a realization. We had entered this relationship without really understanding each other's cultures and values. We never took the time to see things from each other's points of view.

I especially needed to do that, or we were doomed.

"Okay," Bay said simply. I could see her eyes shimmering with tears. I thanked Daphne and she walked away. I continued to stare at Bay. I knew, in her mind, that things were more complicated. I didn't want to bring Daphne into our business, but Bay had to understand how I felt.

Bay walked around me. For a second, I panicked. Was she leaving now? Did this push her over the edge? I turned around hesitantly. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw she had just sat in front of the boulder.

"I wish we didn't need Daphne," she said, clearly angry at herself.

I walked over and sat down beside her. "Someday, we won't."

She didn't seemed convinced. I took her hand, and she leaned into me. We looked up at the night sky.

Staring at the night sky, I realized how different it was from home. No street lights, just open sky. Very calming to the nerves. I looked at Bay. "Peaceful, isn't it?"

"Not really," she said shortly. Okay, I missed something, apparently. "Wilkie's making fart jokes, and there's some drunk girls over there. They're being idiots."

Can't she ever just relax and let go? I shook my head. "How do you do it?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused by my question..

"I can't imagine a world in which I couldn't check out sometimes. Seems like it's gotta suck."

"Yeah. It actually does," she agreed.

We sat back and continued to gaze at the stars.

* * *

><p>Later on, we discussed sleeping arrangements. Emmett didn't find it funny when I suggested I might bed down with Wilkie. He all but hauled me into his lap, and tickled me till I relented to sleep in his tent with him. That had been my plan anyway. <em>He he he!<em>

I got ready for bed in the restrooms and headed back toward Emmett's tent. He was already inside, waiting for me. I saw Daphne getting her bag ready to go. She was sharing Wilkie's tent. Toby had told him if he didn't behave, he'd put his balls in a vice.

Wilkie promised to stay on his best behavior.

As I started to walk past Daphne, she stopped me. "Hey! How did it go with Angelo and my mom?"

_Really?_ "It was incredibly weird," I told her.

"What do you mean?" she asked, clearly confused.

Next, I did what I always do when nervous or panicked. I rambled. I started talking about how our lives would have been like this, but not really. How everything was so messed up no matter what family we were in and how screwy everything felt.

After I finished my ramble, I asked Daphne if she caught any of what I said. I really didn't feel like repeating it if she hadn't.

"Yeah, I got it," she answered, surprising me.

We shared an understanding moment before bidding each other good night and heading into our separate tents for the night.

After I climbed in, Emmett pulled back his sleeping bag and I crawled in next to him. I cuddled, facing his chest. His arms were tight around me. I felt him kiss my hair.

Pulling back, I signed, "I really am glad I came today."

He chuckled. "I'm glad you came today, too." Then he leaned in and kissed me.

And, I knew then, that everything was okay.

We fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>Much later, we discussed sleeping arrangements. When I asked if she was sharing my tent, Bay made the suggestion of her sharing Wilkie's tent. I was <em>NOT <em>amused by that. I grabbed her and hauled her into my lap, tickling her until her face turned red and she finally agreed to sleep in my tent with me. The devious look she gave me made me think she had planned that.

She went to get ready in the restroom, while I threw on sleep pants in her absence. As I waited for her to return, I saw Daphne getting her bag ready outside. She was the one sharing Wilkie's tent. Toby had told him if he didn't behave, he'd put his balls in a vice.

Wilkie promised to stay on his best behavior.

I saw Bay stop in front of Daphne and they started talking. Bay's signing became erratic. Something told me she was rambling. Hope Daphne knows what she is telling her. They finished their conversation and Bay opened the tent door and crawled in.

Once she had zipped it shut, I pulled back my sleeping bag and Bay crawled in beside me. She cuddled up to me, facing my chest. I wrapped my arms tightly around her. I kissed her hair softly.

Pulling back, Bay signed, "I really am glad I came today."

I chuckled. "I'm glad you came today, too." Then I leaned in and kissed her.

And, I knew then, that everything was okay.

We fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>AN Here it is, finally! The end of the 1st chapter for the newest set of episodes. Show the love people. You know what to do!


	10. Chapter 10 Episode 12 part 1

Moments of Clarity, Moments of Insanity

A/N **Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I am SO SORRY this took SO LONG to update. RL has been kicking my ass lately. So many things have been going on and I had to step away from all my stories for a little while. My computer decided to die on me, and I didn't have the funds to get it fixed. But, now I am back and ready to go. I hope everyone can forgive the LONG WAIT and I hope these next few chapters will make up for it. Without further ado, here is the latest chapter. Read and Review and show me the love! Thank you everyone for holding on to this story, and waiting as long as you have. I really hope you love this chapter! It's definitely a LONG ONE! Until next time…..**

**BTW: I decided I am turning this chapter into a two-parter. It **_**is**_** on the longish side, so hope everyone doesn't mind the split. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 10- episode 12 part 1<p>

After everything that happened at the festival, Emmett and I had started really getting to know more things about each other. I was learning more sign, and my confidence was building in its use. Emmett was very proud of the progress I've made in the last couple weeks.

We were also doing even better as a couple. We video chatted everyday, and he would sneak over every couple nights. We would hang out in my studio. I would paint while he watched, or we would cuddle on the couch and talk about things of interest, like art. With this in mind, I was working on a surprise….

"Ugh," I threw my paintbrush down in frustration. It wasn't working out well…

I couldn't concentrate on what I was painting. Every time I tried to call up the image in my mind, it just slipped away. I was trying to paint something special for Emmett, but all I'd managed so far were some abstract circular motions, before my inspiration went poof and my patience bottomed out.

It was still two hours before Emmett was coming to pick me up for our date today, so I looked around my studio for something to do. My space was equally depressing though. It was a mess with all the drama of late, I'd totally been letting things go in here. So, after tying my hair back with a bandana, donning some headphones and turning my IPOD on fully cranked, I decided that was something that had to change.

I set my play list to some songs Toby had recorded….not that I ever planned on telling him I willingly listened to his music. A good little sister's job was simply to keep her brother from getting too much of a swelled head. Walking around the room, I gathered dirty paint brushes, tossing them in the sink. I stacked up a bunch of blank canvases, covered other half finished pieces and looked around the room. I noticed some disarrayed boxes and buckets in the corner.

Walking over to them, I squatted down to get a better look. The buckets were half full of used, too chunky poster glue. _There's something I can't use again_. I dumped the contents down a drain in the floor. I couldn't have anyone actually figured out what I used the white paste for. After that was done, I returned my attention to the boxes.

After opening said boxes, I was pleasantly surprised by what I found. Inside were a bunch of old random art supplies. Sitting down, I started sifting through these new treasures. _Would anything still be useful? _

I _was_ an artist, but I hadn't always been a painter. Like any teenage, I had messed around with other things, trying to find my calling, so to speak. I pulled out old sketch books and special pencils. Dried out modeling clay was everywhere. I had air brushing equipment from the summer I spent making t-shirts. I still had a few of the better ones hanging in my closet. Oil pastels and bits of drawing charcoal were next. There was even some blank sheet music in here from when Toby tried to teach me _his_ art.

It was then that my hand brushed over something hard and plastic. Reaching in, I pulled out a heavy largish box that I had spray painted sometime ago. _Hmmm. _There was a lock on the front of it. I couldn't for the life of me remember what was in it. After digging around in the box some more, I came out with a small silver key that just happened to fit perfectly in the box's lock…..click, snap and it was open. After flipping up a black velvet covering cloth I found the camera I forgot that I had.

I pulled out the sleek black memory maker, gingerly turning it over in my hands smiling. This was the very first form of art I'd ever taken seriously, just a couple of years ago. Funny that I ended up seriously dating a photographer! Anyways, like I said, I had gotten this camera a year or two ago from Toby, after he'd given up teaching me music. I spent that _entire_ summer snapping pictures of anything that didn't move fast enough. _Did I hold on to any of the negatives? _I searched through the box, but didn't find any negatives. Why had I given up using the camera? I could only assume I'd gotten tired of it, and like the yellowing sheet music, I'd tucked it away.

Just holding this made me think of, not only some of the funnier pictures I'd taken with it, but of Emmett as well. I was struck with an idea. Running my fingers over the soft neck strap, I wondered what he would think if I gave it to him? I bet the pictures he took with this would be things of beauty compared to anything I'd ever managed. A small smile graced my lips as I tucked the camera back into its box, my mind made up. I couldn't wait to give it to him!

Just as I was about to get up, I felt a pair of big hands cover my eyes. I knew they were Emmett's. His hands always smelled just slightly of the oil from his bike. I turned my head, smiling up at him. For once I didn't care that there was still dried paint in my hair. He smiled down at me in amusement, pulling the still blaring headphones from my ears.

"Any louder, and _I _could hear that music!" Emmett told me, chuckling.

"Ha, ha. Funny," I said, sarcasm showing.

"Seriously, I thought _I _was the deaf one here," He joked.

"You're early. I thought you weren't coming till 5?" I said, changing the subject. Not that I minded him being early…

"It _is _5," he said, looking at the clock on my wall.

My eyes flew to the same clock. 5:02 it read. _Had I really been looking through all this for 2 hours? _Wow, time sure flew by fast. On the heels of that thought came another…

_Oh my god! I am a mess!_ Self consciously, I ran my hands through my hair and straightened out my clothes. Emmett watched me, taking in every movement.

As if he could read my mind, Emmett stilled my hands. Pulling me close, his lips crashed onto mine. Melting into him, I allowed him to lead the kiss.

Without breaking the kiss, Emmett pulled me toward the couch. He sat down and pulled me down, straddling his hips. I again felt his hardness against that most feminine part of me. I moaned against his mouth.

Emmett's hand traveled over my back, before coming to a stop on my rear end. I was mildly surprised. Emmett had never been this _bold _before. My hands traveled to his sides, skimming his waist. I felt his other hand inch under my shirt. The skin on skin feeling was electrifying. His hand felt hot on my body, or maybe, I was the one who was hot.

Inch by inch, I felt his hand creeping slowly upward. His hand scraped against my bra. I arched, granting better access. His fingers teased the bottom of my bra, before I felt his finger slip under it. Just as he grazed the underside of my breast, I pulled back, blushing hotly. We stared at each other, panting, as reality hit me like a bucket of water.

My parents were right inside the house, as was Toby. Regina and Daphne weren't that far away from us either. _Any _of them could walk in on us. My parents would shit bricks if they caught us. I didn't even want to think about Daphne's response.

Emmett stared at me, his eyes full of lust and tenderness. _Did I really want to stop this?_

Making a hard decision, I told Emmett, "We have to stop."

He looked at me, confused. "Why? We both want this."

I sighed heavily. "I know. That's what is making this _so _difficult. I don't want to stop."

"Then, we won't," Emmett said, matter of fact. He reached for me again.

"Emmett, stop! My parents are right inside the house. They could come in at any time," I said, pleadingly. I knew he couldn't hear it, but maybe my body language would give away my fear.

It was Emmett who sighed this time. Running his fingers through his hair, he closed his eyes and put his head back on the couch. I removed myself from his lap as gracefully as possible. He didn't react. I sat down next to him.

Emmett and I hadn't talked about sex, yet. He didn't know this, but I'm still a virgin. As much as I wanted him, I was also nervous as hell! What if I did something wrong? I don't even know how much, if any experience he has. What if he's not? Would I be too ignorant in his eyes?

After several minutes of silence, I couldn't take anymore. I tapped his leg. Emmett opened his eyes and looked over at me. His face was blank.

"Are you mad now?" I asked him.

Emmett chuckled without sound. "No, not at you," was his vague response.

Needing to change the subject, I stood up. Emmett watched me, curious.

"I have a surprise for you," I told him, backing toward the boxes in the corner. Turning around, I grabbed the box with the camera. _Please, let him like this…._

Stepping back in front of him, I held out the box.

* * *

><p>Ever since we came back from the festival, Bay and I had gotten so much better at communication. We started talking even more about our interests and hobbies. Bay's signing was becoming phenomenal. There was still much to learn, but her skills had improved by leaps and bounds.<p>

We were also doing even better as a couple. We video chatted everyday. Bay's skills were still a little bad over the phone, but it's all a new experience for her, so I don't criticize. I would even sneak over to see her every couple nights. We would always hang out in Bay's studio. It was our sanctuary from the outside world. Bay would paint while I watched, or we would cuddle on the couch and make out.

I had 2 hours before I was going to pick up Bay for our date, and I wanted to surprise her with something. I had been searching online, looking for things that I thought might interest her. Or rather, interest her artistic side. I came across an article about planking. _Hmmm_. Looks interesting. We could do that. I had my camera with me all the time anyway. This is _perfect!_

Looking at the clock, I realized I needed to head out. Driving through the streets of K.C., I was struck again by all the beauty. Bay and I would periodically drive around, searching for new ideas for my pictures and her paintings. Either way, everything was always beautiful to behold. Bay had even surprised me one day. She had, without my knowledge, taken some of my newly developed pictures and painted a collage of sorts from them. When she unveiled it to me, I was awed by her ingenuity.

Pulling into her driveway, I stopped outside her studio. I never bothered to knock anymore. Half the time, Bay wasn't paying attention anyway. With that thought in mind, I opened her door….

And stopped in my tracks.

The sight that greeted my eyes was tantalizingly arousing. Bay was facing away from me, hovering over some boxes in the corner of her studio. But, that isn't what made me stop. Her derriere was thrust up in the air, as she placed a box of something or other, back into a larger box. My mouth watered seeing her in that position. I had a vision of my hands cupping those cheeks and squeezing.

_My girlfriend has one fine looking ass!_

As I approached Bay, I noticed the cords from her earphones dangling down. Listening to her IPOD again. I decided to pull her trick from the festival and placed my hands over her eyes. Bay didn't even jump. In fact, she turned and smiled up at me. I was again struck by her beauty. I returned her smile, at the same time pulling the headphones from her ears. I could vaguely feel vibrations through the earpiece. _How loud did she have the music?_

I chuckled and said, "Any louder, and _I _could hear that music!"

"Ha, ha. Funny," Bay responded, her face a mask of sarcasm.

I couldn't resist. "Seriously, I thought _I _was the deaf one here."

"You're early. I thought you weren't coming till 5?" Bay asked next. I could tell Bay wanted to change the subject. Ever since the festival, she was very nervous about deaf jokes now. Not that I blamed her. I had been pretty harsh with her that night…

"It _is _5," I informed her, my eyes straying to the clock on the wall.

Her eyes widened and flew to the same clock. 5:02 it now read. _Had she lost track of time? Wasn't hard for her to do._

Suddenly, Bay started fidgeting with her hair, brushing it down. Then she attacked her clothes. Didn't she know that I loved her, no matter how messy and paint splattered she was?

Reaching out, I stilled the path of her hand. I pulled Bay close, crashing my lips onto hers. I felt her body mold to mine. I knew the moment when she gave over total control to me.

Without breaking the kiss, I pulled her with me toward the couch. I sat down and pulled Bay down as well, so she was straddling my hips. I was already hard as hell and I could feel her feminine heat even through our jeans. I wanted nothing more than to rip her clothes off and to pull her under me. I wanted to thrust into her softness and make her beg for more. Bay moaned against my mouth.

I wanted to have sex with my girlfriend, _now_….

I wanted to start slow, so I didn't spook Bay. It wouldn't work out well if I just attacked her. Indulging my fantasy from moments ago, I let my hand wander down her back, before I placed it possessively on her rear end. I felt Bay start slightly, but she didn't pull away. This emboldened me to take another step. Her hands skimmed over my waist. I slowly inched my free hand under her shirt. Feeling her bare skin was electrifying. I suddenly felt hot all over.

Inch by agonizing inch, my hand crept upward. My hand scraped the bottom of her bra. I felt lace against my fingers. If it was possible, I got even harder than before. Bay arched her back, giving me better access. I took advantage of that. I used my fingers to tease her, playing with the bottom of her bra. I imagined it was black lace. I wanted to see it so badly. I slipped a finger under the bra, and felt hot skin. My mouth was aching to be where my hand was. Just as I grazed the underside of her breast, Bay pulled back, blushing hotly. _Okay, I scared her. Need to slow it down more…_

We stared at each other, panting, as I gave her some time to relax. For some reason, she was very tense. I stared at Bay, knowing she could see the lust and tenderness I felt for her in my eyes. _I hope she doesn't want to stop this!_

Bay breathed heavily, before saying, "We have to stop."

I was confused. She was as turned on as me right now. "Why? We both want this."

She sighed heavily. "I know. That's what is making this _so _difficult. I don't want to stop."

"Then, we won't," I told her, my decision made. I reached for her again.

"Emmett, stop! My parents are right inside the house. They could come in at any time," Bay said, genuine fear radiating off of her. _Damn it!_

I sighed, knowing she was right. We really didn't need anyone walking in and seeing us like that. I ran my fingers through my hair, as I closed my eyes and put my head back on the couch. I felt Bay move off of my lap, and sit next to me, but I didn't move.

So many thoughts raced through my head. Contrary to how it sounds, I'm not the type of guy who forces myself on a woman, especially my girlfriend. I know Bay wants me. Hell, she's thrown herself at me quite a few times. I was always the one to put a stop to it.

I really wanted our first time together to be special. Bay was not completely inexperienced. I knew that. Was Bay a virgin? We haven't had that talk yet. She didn't know this, but I'm not. I did have sex with one of my classmates a few months back. Long before I met Bay.

Kinda regretting that decision now…..

After a short time, I felt Bay tap my leg. I opened my eyes and looked over at her, deliberately keeping my face blank. Bay looked nervous.

"Are you mad now?" she asked.

Oh, how to answer that? Was I mad? At myself, sure. At her, not a chance. I gave a silent chuckle. "No, not at you," I told her vaguely.

Bay looked at me curiously, before standing up. What was she doing?

"I have a surprise for you," she told me, as she backed toward the boxes she had been in front of earlier. She reached inside one and pulled out the box I had seen her put away. She stepped back in front of me, and held out the box.

* * *

><p>I watched with trepidation as Emmett examined the box. He weighed it in his hand, feeling the slight heaviness within. Fortunately, he didn't shake it. I held my breath as he opened the lid and peered inside. His eyes lit up as they landed on the camera.<p>

Almost reverently, Emmett pulled the camera from its home. He twisted it about, taking in all the angles and nuances of it. _Was he pleased?_

Emmett's eyes lifted to mine. His face held a small smile, but also, a question.

"This is a beautiful camera," he commented.

"Is this something- would you like it?" I asked, hesitant. Emmett's smile grew to his eyes. His head flopped up and down like a hyper puppy.

"Are you kidding? I would _LOVE _to have a camera like this!" he replied. My own smile widened.

"Let me tell you a story…" I started, sitting back down on the couch beside him. I told him about how Toby had given this to me a couple years back. How I had immediately thought of him when I pulled it out of the box. How very much I wanted him to have it and use it…

Emmett stared at me, shock on his face. But, he wasn't saying no, yet….

"I remember one time, I was walking through the house, taking random shots of anything and everything. Toby came out of the bathroom, wearing only a towel around his…shoulders." I blushed hotly, remembering that. "I had snapped a shot before I realized that…_everything _was exposed. I don't know who screamed louder, me or Toby."

Emmett's lips were pressed together, like he was holding laughter in. The corner of his eyes were suspiciously wet.

"I had to make a deal with Toby. I would wash his car for a month, in exchange for his silence."

I heard a small chuckle escape Emmett. "Still have that picture?" he asked, a devilish glint in his eyes.

"Unfortunately, Toby took it. Whether or not he still has it…" I frowned.

Emmett studied the camera again. Then, he looked at me. I knew what he was going to say, even before his hands started moving. _No…._

"Bay, this camera is perfect, but…" _here it comes. _"I can't accept it."

I felt my face drop. Tears welled in my eyes. I got up and walked away from Emmett, before he could see the tears. I had expected him to say no. I just hadn't realized how much that rejection would sting.

Big hands wrapped around my shoulders and pulled me back into a solid chest. I quickly swiped at the tears on my cheeks. Then, those big hands turned me and pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his waist, hating myself for being so stupidly emotional about this. _It's just a freaking camera….._

We stood like that for awhile. Emmett just held me and stroked my hair. Finally, he pulled back and looked me in the eye. I tried not to let my hurt show through.

"Bay, why is it so important that I have this camera?" Emmett asked, confusion on his face.

I took a shaky breath. "Because, you have given so much and done so much for me, and I feel like I haven't done enough for you. You helped me look for my father, and you barely knew me. You've taken so much of your time to teach me sign, and you put up my art on the billboard, even after it looked like it was hopeless. Please, I really want you to have it. This is the only way I can think of to give something back to you."

Emmett sighed loudly. "Bay, I did all of that because I _wanted _to. I _wanted _to help you find your dad. I _wanted _to help you learn sign faster. I _wanted _to put a smile back on your beautiful face, when I put your art on the billboard. You owe me nothing!"

Realizing he wouldn't take the camera at all, I nodded and grabbed it off the couch, preparing to put it back in the box I had found it in. Big hands covered mine. I looked up at Emmett. He smiled, and took the camera from my hands. Confused, I watched him wearily.

"I'll make a deal. I'll take the camera, on _one _condition," Emmett told me. I gazed at him, waiting. "That _you _agree to be my "test subject."

_Test subject?_ "Uh, okay," I answered hesitantly. What exactly did he have in mind?

As if he could read my mind, he said, "Let's go planking!"

* * *

><p>Bay watched me as I looked over the box she had handed me. Holding it in my hand, I realized it was slight in weight. Whatever was inside, was not overtly large or heavy. Finally, I opened the lid and peeked inside. Inside was a gorgeous camera. It was fairly brand new as well, from the looks of it.<p>

Carefully, I pulled the camera out of the box. I turned it about, taking it all in.I sensed Bay was waiting patiently for my reaction.

I lifted my eyes to Bay. She looked tense, so I gave her a smile. She visibly relaxed, and gave a small smile in return. I set the camera down on my lap.

"This is a beautiful camera," I told her.

"Is this something- would you like it?" Bay asked, hesitant. _Would I like it? Was she kidding? _I smiled wider and nodded my head vigorously.

"Are you kidding? I would _LOVE _to have a camera like this!" I replied honestly. Bay's smile widened.

"Let me tell you a story…" Bay said, sitting back down on the couch beside me. She told me how Toby had given the camera to her a couple years back. How, when she had found it in the box and had immediately thought of me. Then she told me how much she wanted me to have it and use it…

I could only stare at her, shocked. She wanted to just _give _me the camera? Bay was still talking, so I focused on her again.

"I remember one time, I was walking through the house, taking random shots of anything and everything. Toby came out of the bathroom, wearing only a towel around his…shoulders." I watched as her face turned red. "I had snapped a shot before I realized that…_everything _was exposed. I don't know who screamed louder, me or Toby."

I pressed my lips together, fighting laughter. The image I had in my head was just too funny not to. I waited, knowing Bay wasn't done yet.

"I had to make a deal with Toby. I would wash his car for a month, in exchange for his silence." Bay looked put out by that statement, even though all of this had transpired a couple years ago.

I chuckled, wondering if she knew how adorable she looked right now. "Still have that picture?" I asked, hoping I could use it for a little blackmail in the future.

"Unfortunately, Toby took it. Whether or not he still has it…" Bay frowned. _Damn! _

I picked up the camera, studying it again. It _is _an awesome camera, but I really can't take it. Now, to let her down gently. I looked at her.

"Bay, this camera is perfect, but…" _please don't be mad. _"I can't accept it."

The change was instantaneous. Bay's face dropped and tears sprang to her eyes. Before I could reach out to her, Bay stood up and walked away from me. I knew she was trying to hide how hurt she was. I placed the camera on the couch and stood up. Walking behind her, I wrapped my hands around her shoulders and pulled Bay back against my chest. I saw her quickly swipe at tears on her cheeks. Turning Bay around, I pulled her into a hug. Bay wrapped her arms around my waist, and sobbed into my shirt. Now I felt like a heel for making her cry.

We stood like that for awhile. I continued to hold her and stroked her hair. Eventually, I pulled back and looked Bay in the eye. She was trying valiantly not to cry anymore.

"Bay, why is it so important that I have this camera?" I asked, confused why she was so insistent I have it.

I saw Bay take a breath. Then she said, "Because, you have given so much and done so much for me, and I feel like I haven't done enough for you. You helped me look for my father, and you barely knew me. You've taken so much of your time to teach me sign, and you put up my art on the billboard, even after it looked like it was hopeless. Please, I really want you to have it. This is the only way I can think of to give something back to you."

She _still _didn't get it? I sighed loudly. "Bay, I did all of that because I _wanted _to. I _wanted _to help you find your dad. I _wanted _to help you learn sign faster. I _wanted _to put a smile back on your beautiful face, when I put your art on the billboard. You owe me nothing!"

I couldn't believe Bay still didn't understand why I did all that. Didn't she know how much I love her? That I would do _anything _for her? Didn't she realize that those where my early ways of showing her just how much she was under my skin and in my heart?

Bay nodded and grabbed the camera off the couch, presumably to put it back in its box and hide it again. Then I thought of something. If I took the camera, she would have to pose for pictures and hopefully not complain. Not that she is camera shy, but, more than once she _has _grabbed my camera and took off running with it. I have to then chase after her and retrieve it. Good thing my legs are longer.

I reached out and covered Bay's hands with mine. Bay looked up at me, confusion on her face. I smiled, and took the camera from her my hands. _Time to barter…._

"I'll make a deal. I'll take the camera, on _one _condition," I told her. She watched me, waiting. "That _you _agree to be my "test subject."

"Uh, okay," she answered, clearly bewildered.

I smiled brightly and said, "Let's go planking!"

* * *

><p>Over the next couple weeks, Emmett and I went "planking" all over town. We planked at the market, at the mall, even at the movie theater. Emmett definitely got a lot of awesome pictures with the camera. I swear he was like a kid in a candy store. I poised without complaint, and even got some of him as well.<p>

One night, he took me to Carlton. We snuck into the school, using his Mom's key. The idea he had was to "plank" in the men's locker room. However, when we got there, we saw the football team changing after a game.

One of the guys waved a greeting and started signing fast to Emmett. Faster than I could keep up. Emmett gestured back at me at one point. Was he introducing me? The guys waved and a few smiled. I waved and smiled back.

A taller guy, who was the size of a freight train, started signing to me. I caught the words Emmett, pictures, and…._did he just call me a hottie?_

I looked at Emmett, showing him my confusion. He looked irritated, but then laughed and repeated the guys question.

"He wants to know why you are with a guy like me, who's into pictures, when you could be with a hottie like him?"

Ah, so he called himself a hottie, not me. That made me feel better. I looked at Emmett. He looked….jealous.

"What can I say? I love a guy who knows how to make me beautiful," I said with a smile. Emmett visibly relaxed.

Freight train laughed. Then he walked up to me and _slapped my ass!_ OH MY GOD! Liam used to do that to me all the time, and I _hated _it. Self centered, egotistical jock!

Emmett looked like he was ready to rip freight train a new one. Better cool him down, before fists fly. Tapping Emmett, I said, "Hey, can we use them to "plank" on?"

Emmett had been glaring at freight train, but finally looked at me. I repeated my question again. He eyed the guys and started signing. They signed amongst themselves and then they all nodded.

So, I found myself being held up by 6 football players, and freight train was up by my head. I think Emmett put him there deliberately. Emmett snapped some shots and thanked the guys. They all waved and smiled.

"Can we go see your locker?" I asked, once we were back outside. Emmett looked surprised, but took my hand and led me toward the lockers. He pulled to a stop in front of one and pointed.

"This is mine," he said. I grinned.

"Can I see inside?" I teased. Emmett opened it and stepped aside. Inside I saw a picture of the two of us, along with some school books and binders. I closed it with a smile and turned to Emmett. He was standing patiently, waiting.

Suddenly, I reached out and spun him around, so he was against the locker. He looked shocked. I leaned in and kissed him. Of course, he responded immediately. I felt his hands on my waist. Suddenly, he turned us, so _I _was against the locker. Emmett stepped in close and kissed the breath out of me. I was getting so turned on right now. Could he tell?

I felt one of his legs nudge between mine. God, now I felt like I was riding his leg! I stifled the urge to bounce. I could feel the cold of the lockers behind me, and the hot, solid body of my boyfriend in front of me.

_Would he object if I ripped his clothes off?_

After a few minutes of that, Emmett stepped back and away from me. He was panting and I could see the noticeable bulge in his jeans. I knew he wanted to gain control back of the situation, before we both took it too far. Internally, I whined.

"Come on. I have another idea," Emmett said, and then he was holding out his hand. I took it without hesitation and followed him to his bike.

* * *

><p>Over the next couple weeks, Bay and I went "planking" all over town. We planked at the market, at the mall. I even talked her into planking at the movie theater. We had to pay to get inside, though. On the bright side, Bay and I were <em>very <em>entertained for the next couple hours. I took loads of interesting shots. Bay didn't realize how giddy I felt, using this beautiful piece of machinery. Bay poised without complaint, and even got the camera away from me a few times to take some of me planking.

One night, we drove over to Carlton. Using Mom's key, we snuck into the school. My idea was for us to "plank" in the men's locker room. I was surprised, however, to see the football team changing after a game when we got there.

Eric, one of the linebackers, waved and started talking to me. "Hey, Emmett! What's up man? And, _who _is that fox standing behind you? She is freaking sexy as hell, brother!"

When he talked about Bay like that, I had a sudden urge to crack open his skull. Glaring at him, I replied, "Nothing much. Just came back to have some alone time with my _girlfriend,_" I said, gesturing back toward Bay. I refused to tell him her name. _Take the hint Eric!_ A few of the other guys waved at Bay and a couple smiled at her. Turning slightly, I saw her wave back and return the smiles.

Mark, the quarterback, addressed Bay. "Hey, Sweetie? Why are you with a loser like Emmett, who's only in to pictures, when you could have a hottie like me?" Then, he started laughing.

Bay gave me a blank look. Mark had signed too fast and she didn't know what he had said to her. I could feel the irritation of his words bubbling under my skin. I almost decided to lie and tell her something totally different. Then, I changed my mind. Bay was with me. These guys wouldn't turn her head.

Finally, I forced a laugh and repeated what Mark had said. "He wants to know why you are with a guy like me, who's into pictures, when you could be with a hottie like him?"

Bay nodded, finally understanding. I waited, anxious to know what her reply was.

"What can I say? I love a guy who knows how to make me beautiful," Bay said, cracking a smile. I felt the tension release at her words. _Thank you beautiful!_

Mark laughed. I watched him approach Bay. _What the hell was he planning to do?_ Suddenly, he reached down and _slapped her ass!_ I saw _RED!_ How _DARE _he touch _my _girlfriend like that! I started moving toward him. I wouldn't be happy, until he had a broken nose!

Suddenly, Bay was in my line of vision. She tapped my arm and said something I didn't catch. The haze of red that was covering my vision dissipated. I never wanted Bay to see that side of me, if I could help it. I loved her too much to expose her to anymore violence. Visions of the bruises Toby had left on her months ago danced through my head. Turning my heated glare from Mark, I looked down at Bay. She repeated herself. "Can we use them to "plank" on?"

I eyed all the guys and asked if they were cool with holding Bay up so I could snap her "planking." They all talked among themselves and finally nodded their consent. So, Bay soon found herself being held up by 6 football players, all of them holding out their arms, like they were boards for her to lay on. I had Mark standing up by her head. _No more chances to slap her ass for you, buddy!_ I quickly snapped the shots and thanked them all. Smiles and waves were their only replies. I pulled Bay out of the locker room and headed outside.

Bay tapped my arm. I turned to her, expectant. Bay looked a little shy and embarrassed. I looked at her, wondering what she wanted to say.

"Can we go see your locker?" she finally asked. I knew my surprise at her question showed on my face. _That wasn't exactly what I thought she would ask me. _I took her hand and led her toward the lockers. Stopping in front of mine, I released her hand and pointed.

"This is mine," I told her. She grinned at me.

"Can I see inside?" she asked. I could see the teasing look she threw me. I wanted to slap myself. Of course, she would want to see inside it. I didn't have anything to hide, though. I spun the combination and opened my locker. Stepping aside, I allowed her to look inside. Bay saw the picture I had of the two of us inside and the few school books and binders I didn't need for homework. She closed it and turned to me, a smile on her face.

Before I could blink, Bay had grabbed me and spun me around so my back was against the lockers. I was shocked. Bay had _never _done that before! Then, she leaned in and kissed me. My shock was quickly overridden by the all consuming flame of love that I feel for Bay. I responded to her kisses with equal vigor, licking and sucking on her mouth, begging entrance. She granted it, and our tongues dueled. With my hands riding her waist, I turned us so Bay was now the one against the lockers. Her shocked expression was quickly replaced with desire.

Stepping closer, I nudged one of my legs between hers, so she was basically riding my leg. I could feel the heat coming off her body. All I wanted to do was rip off her clothes and take her against the lockers. I could already imagine her body moving rhythmically against my own. My body hardened at the thought. Could she feel it?

Bay started grinding herself against my leg. I swear, she's gonna kill my resolve to be a gentleman one of these days. I was sure she didn't realize she was doing it. Unfortunately, now I couldn't think of anything else! Before I could take her up on her _very _blatant offer, I stepped back and away. My breath was short and panting. Bay's eyes strayed to the _very _noticeable bulge in the front of my jeans. Her eyes widened slightly and took on a glazed look. I understood exactly how she felt.

"Come on. I have another idea," I told her a minute later. I held out my hand, waiting. Instantly, Bay's hand was in mine. We walked back toward my bike.

_Sweet Jesus! That was too close!_

* * *

><p>Having dropped off his bike in a parking lot, Emmett and I were currently walking around downtown KC looking for a new place to plank. Well, <em>he<em> was looking. _I_ was trying to reel in my raging female hormones. Said hormones had barely cooled to a simmer thanks to a certain red headed male with a _very_ talented mouth. I blushed just thinking about being caught between him and his locker. _Damn I want to do that again!_

Next thing I knew, Emmett was grabbing my hand dragging me down the sidewalk. Looking over at him, I noticed he had an excited gleam in his eyes. Apparently, he had just been struck by an idea. After just a few more feet, we came to a halt in front of a…_bus stop_? Okay then…

"You're planning what exactly?" I said, as I gestured to the germ ridden structure before us.

He pulled me into the tiny boxed off area, forcing us closer together. This did absolutely nothing to help my lust issues. Part of me wondered if he did that on purpose. Now, I eyed him curiously. Did he know how badly I still wanted him? If Emmett did know, either he wasn't letting on or he just wasn't interested anymore. God, if he was still as hot as me, I couldn't see it.

"I want you to lay out here, so I can take your picture." He grinned broadly, gesturing to the bench.

My thoughts came to a screeching halt. He wants me to _what_? I gave him an alarmed look. _Oh, no… no… no …no… Not HAPPENING! _Has my crazed boyfriend even considered the number of germs currently throwing a party on that thing? He _really _wants me to lay my face on it? Wow, just wow….

I gave him a meaningful look, "You want me to plank on that _thing?"_

"No, I want you to lay out on it T-I-T-A-N-I-C style," he said, humor evident on his face. _NOT IN PUBLIC!…._Then, his words and my thoughts sunk in and penetrated my mind. Did that mean I'd be willing to strip for him otherwise? Emmett ignored the shocked look on my face and continued with, "Of course I want you to plank on it." Then the pervert had the nerve to wiggle his eyebrows at me, "Unless of course, you'd _rather_ we go somewhere more _private_ to….take pictures."

Now, I was thoroughly annoyed with him. "In Your Dreams!" I replied, sticking out my tongue.

"Every night, beautiful," Emmett instantly retorted.

I just stared at him, not sure how to respond to that one. I could feel my face turning pink as the implications of his statement hit me. Emmett dreamed of me? The real question was, did he just dream of me, or did he _dream_ of me? Ya know, the kind of dream that required his ahh…..attention when he woke up. I wonder what he would say if he knew I _dreamed_ of him, too, and what it might be like between us?

"Well, I'm still not planking on that thing. It might make me sick," was my weak retort.

Emmett gave me that knee weakening smirk of his. "If it does, I'll take care of you, promise." A knowing look crossed his face. "Besides, you _owe_ me. Making me plank at the mall, on top of all those nasty, plastic kiddy strollers." Emmett shuddered. "All the germs made me want a shower in the worst way!" Okay, he had a point there. Those are equally nasty.

"Fine!" Rolling my eyes at him, I gave in.

Turning my back, I walked over to the bench. I positioned myself on the back of the bench plank style. Emmett came over making little adjustments, which I think were just his excuse to touch me. I shivered when one of his hands grazed over my backside. _Oh yeah, he's just making up reasons at this point. Not that I mind… entirely._

Finally, he stepped back to set himself up for the shot. Out of nowhere, I heard a voice that was clearly directed at me.

"Excuse me? Are you okay?"

Looking up, I found a well meaning older woman looking down at me, _clearly_ concerned for my mental health. Quickly, I told her, "Oh, just fine. Thanks...heh," I gave Emmett an aggravated look, "Would you hurry up _please?"_

"Stop moving. Hold still," Emmett said, seeming impatient at the interruption. _Makes two of us._

Oh, so he thinks _he_ gets to be annoyed now? I took position again wanting him to snap the picture and get it over with. As soon as I heard the click and snap I was sliding off the bench. Standing, I brushed my clothes off. Emmett had sauntered up to stand beside me, fiddling with the camera. I was so glad that he was happy with it.

"Thank you _so _much for being patient with us," I said to the woman, smiling politely at her.

"Uh… not a problem," she said, before walking around us, heading for a different bus stop. _Oh yeah, chick thinks we're nuts!_

Shrugging my shoulders, I looked over at Emmett. My annoyance from earlier had evaporated. "So, what's next?"

"Pizza?" Emmett asked me, looking hopeful.

_Food? _Yes, God yes! Pizza, mmmmm, _almost_ the best idea he's had all day. Not bothering to answer him, I smiled widely. Then, grabbing his hand, I dragged him in the direction of his bike.

* * *

><p>We dropped off my bike in one of the <em>many <em>parking lots in KC. Currently, Bay and I were walking around downtown, looking for new planking locations. Bay was silent beside me, not trying to have a conversation. In a way, it was a good thing. I was _still _a little turned on from earlier. Bay didn't realize the effect she had on me. One glance from her, made me want to jump her. When she was pressed against me earlier, I wanted to… _whoa, brain! _Luckily, at that moment, I spotted the perfect planking spot.

I grabbed Bay's hand, dragging her down the sidewalk. I was curious to see her reaction. _Would she love it? Hate it? _A few feet later, I pulled her to a stop in front of a bus stop. I turned to Bay, excitement building.

Bay had a bewildered look on her face. She faced me fully.

"You're planning what exactly?" she asked, gesturing to the structure before us.

I pulled her into the tiny area, forcing us closer together. Bay looked at me with a curious expression. She almost looked…._turned on? _Well, that made two of us. The things I wanted to do to her on that bench…

"I want you to lay out here, so I can take your picture," I told her, grinning at the stupefied look on her face. I gestured to the bench.

Bay looked at me, alarm and horror strong on her face. _What?_ _It's just a bench. _She threw me a meaningful look. "You want me to plank on that _thing?"_

"No, I want you to lay out on it T-I-T-A-N-I-C style," I told her. With those words, a mental picture of Bay sprawled out on that bench, completely nude, sprang to my mind. I almost groaned aloud at the vision in my head. I tried to ignore the image in my head, and focused on Bay again. _Fully clothed Bay. _"Of course I want you to plank on it." Then, just to get a rise out of her, I wiggled my eyebrows and said, "Unless of course, you'd _rather_ we go somewhere more _private_ to….take pictures."

"In Your Dreams!" Bay retorted, sticking out her tongue. _If she only knew…_

"Every night, beautiful," I instantly retorted.

Bay stared at me, disbelief in her eyes. Did she think I was kidding? I _did _dream of her every night. Sometimes in PG, but, mostly R rated. She had _no idea _how many times I had to.. Ahem, _take care of myself. _Her face started to turn pink. Now, I was curious. Did she ever dream of _me _like that? Was she really thinking I wanted her to pose nude?

"Well, I'm still not planking on that thing. It might make me sick," was the reply I finally got.

I smirked at her. "If it does, I'll take care of you, promise." _Time to blackmail._ "Besides, you _owe_ me. Making me plank at the mall, on top of all those nasty, plastic kiddy strollers." I shuddered, remembering. "All the germs made me want a shower in the worst way!"

"Fine!" Bay said, rolling her eyes at me, giving in.

Turning her back, she walked over to the bench, positioning herself on the back of the bench, plank style. I came over, making little adjustments. Nothing absolutely necessary, but I couldn't resist the urge to touch her skin. _What do you want? I'm horny as HELL! _Bay shivered when one of my hands _accidentally _grazed over her backside.

Finally, I pulled away and stepped a few feet away to set up the shot. I saw an older woman start talking to Bay. Her back was to me, so I couldn't tell what she was saying. Bay looked up at the woman, embarrassment clearly marking her face.

Bay replied to the woman, and then shot me a look. "Would you hurry up _please?"_

"Stop moving. Hold still," I told her. _Ignore the woman and let me take the shot!_

Bay took position again, and I quickly snapped off a couple of shots. Bay slid off the bench, and brushed off her clothes. I walked back to Bay, playing with the camera. It really was an _awesome _camera.

"Thank you _so _much for being patient with us," Bay told the woman, smiling politely at her.

"Uh… not a problem," she replied, before walking around us, heading down the street toward a different bus stop.

Bay shrugged her shoulders and looked at me. "So, what's next?"

_Would she be up for some food? _"Pizza?" I asked her, a hopeful expression crossing my face.

Not even bothering to answer me, Bay smiled widely. She grabbed my hand, and dragged me back towards my bike. _Guess that's a yes!_

* * *

><p>I grinned at Emmett, holding the front door open for him while he carried in 4 boxes of pizza. Of course, as amusing as it was to watch Emmett walk through the front door, getting from the pizza joint <em>to<em> his front door, on a _motorcycle _was even more fun. Emmett, to his credit never complained about the amount of pizza I required _or_ the kind I ate.

Most guys looked at me like I was nuts when I was able to eat a whole pizza _myself._ Of course, they initially thought I was crazy because I eat pineapple on my pizza. Emmett though, he never even blinked twice. He might've given me a strange look at first, but then again, he's use to eating Daphne's creations. With that in mind, I'm sure pineapple with meat and cheese is not the strangest thing he's consumed. _I hope…_

Since Melody wasn't home, I felt more than comfortable making a beeline for the kitchen. After grabbing some paper plates, a roll of paper towels and a twelve pack of Dr. Pepper, I went to go meet Emmett in his room. We never hung out in the main part of the house anymore, _just in case _Emmett's Mom _did_ pop up unexpectedly. We didn't do this because of anything that I'd said, but rather, Emmett had started keeping us in his room or in his garage. I _like_ to think it's his way of protecting me from her instead of him hiding me. It also makes me worry about how deep her dislike of me _actually_ goes. _Would I ever be good enough?_

Shaking all that aside, I put a big smile on my face. Stepping into Emmett's room, confident in the knowledge that at least he thought I was good enough for him, even if myself and the rest of the world questioned it. He was already settled at the computer, uploading pictures to the computer, with one slice of pizza in his hand, while he worked with the other. I just stood in the doorway content to admire him longingly while he was doing his thing.

I watched him, wondering how many people knew the little things about him that I knew. For instance, I knew that he was struggling with one of the pictures because of the way he squinted at the screen. Then his facial expression smoothed out, becoming more thoughtful. He nibbled on the edge of pizza, obviously coming up with a solution to his problem. Emmett was absolutely adorable to behold.

My favorite part though, was when he saw something that caught his attention so much that Emmett forgot about the pizza in his hands. While reaching up to _presumably_ run his fingers through his hair, only to have his pizza collide with his cheek instead. I was completely fascinated as Emmett wiped the sauce off using his fingers. I was suddenly overcome with an overwhelming urge.

Before I could stop myself, I closed the gap between us. Catching his hand with mine, I sucked the sweet and tangy sauce off his fingers. It was when I felt Emmett shiver and move to bring me closer, that I realized exactly what I was doing. Looking up, I met Emmett's hungry gaze. His eyes were turning a darker shade of blue, like when we would make-out. _Oh God I did not think this all the way through!_

Panicking, I dropped his hand. After snatching up his half-eaten slice of pizza, I tossed myself onto his bed. Emmett's bed is, _after all, _the only other place in the room to sit besides his lap, of course. It was not the best place, but I needed to put some distance between us. I needed to collect myself. It was the best option.

_Why did I do that?_ It had been this way all day. I'd been so much more….aggressive. Emmett was normally the one to make the first move. I was dying to know what he was thinking, but too afraid to ask. Hell, I was too freaked out by myself right now to even sit up and try to read his face. So, I just laid there staring at the ceiling wondering what was currently going on in his head…_both of them_.

That was when I felt the bed shift and move underneath me. Flicking my gaze to the side, I found Emmett sitting next to me. My breath caught in my throat. For just a second, a glimpse of how much he wanted me flashed across his face. I blushed, staring up at him, suddenly realizing just how much I wanted him.

Leaning down and over he kissed me softly, one of his hands grasping my curls. I lifted up, returning that kiss, craving the taste of his lips on mine. My hand came up, fisting his shirt tightly, wanting to pull him to me. Emmett leaned down even more like he was going to give in to me. _I wanted him to give in to me._

Then he froze, his lips no longer moving against mine. I whimpered in protest, even though he couldn't hear it. Then, reaching out, he snatched his piece of pizza back from me. Pulling away, he was grinning at me like that had been his plan the whole time. _Bullshit!_ I rolled my eyes at him, irritated and _frustrated_. Emmett winked at me before going back to his computer, leaving me wanting. With no other recourse, I decided to drown that need with pizza and liquid caffeine.

* * *

><p>Bay stood holding the door, grinning, while I tried to balance <em>4 boxes of pizzas<em>. Her hilarity knew no bounds while she watched me do my balancing act. Of course, she had been silently laughing at me since we picked up the damn things, to start with. _How can someone so small, EAT so much?_ When she ordered the pizzas, I hid my surprise well. Maybe, she just wanted to take some home. Then, she started talking about how she was the only one in her family that liked pineapples on her pizza, so usually she would eat that pizza _all by herself!_ But, being the gentleman I was, I paid for the pizzas without comment, and we made our way back to my house, the pizzas balancing precariously on the back of my bike, behind Bay. Good thing I have those tie straps…..

Mom wasn't home, much to my relief. Bay made for the kitchen, while I headed to my room to start downloading the pictures we had taken today. I knew Bay would follow me, so I wasn't concerned about heading back downstairs for the food. I didn't know if Bay suspected the reasoning of why we didn't hang out downstairs. Mom wasn't her biggest fan, and I didn't need the headache of listening to her bellyaching. So, Bay and I, at least while at my house, hung out in my room, or the garage. I really was just protecting her from my mother.

I settled at my computer and downloaded the pictures. I started munching on the one slice of pizza I had grabbed before heading upstairs. After the pictures were loaded, I started the business of cropping, zooming and what not. One picture was bugging me. It was the one of Bay planking on the Football team from Carlton. I didn't like the way the picture looked. I cropped, I uncropped, I cropped again. Finally, I figured out what was bugging me and fixed it. Absentmindedly, I nibbled the pizza, not really paying much attention to where the slice was.

It wasn't until I felt the pizza collide with my cheek, that I realized I had forgotten entirely about the slice in my hand. I wiped at the sauce. Just as I was bringing it to my mouth to suck it off my fingers, Bay appeared in front of me. She grabbed my fingers and brought them to _her _lips. As her mouth surrounded my fingers, I swear the room got hotter. _Damn! _I reached for her, bringing Bay solidly against my body. Her face flamed red.

Dropping my hand, she grabbed my pizza and retreated to my bed, _conveniently _the only other place to sit in my room. _Two can play this game!_ I walked toward the bed. Bay was laying there, nibbling little pieces off the slice she stole. She reminded me of a timid rabbit. Her face showed she was thinking hard.

As I settled on the bed beside her, Bay glanced at me and blushed again. _Payback time!_ Leaning down, I kissed her softly, my mouth barely grazing hers. Bay's breath caught. I grasped her curls, pulling her slightly closer. She returned my kiss, greedily. She fisted my shirt in her hand, pulling slightly. I obeyed the pull and leaned down more. Bay's eyes started to slip close.

Quickly, I snatched back my slice of pizza. Grinning broadly at her, I made my way back to my computer, winking just to piss her off. Bay's eyes bulged and her chest heaved. _Oh, sweetheart. If you only knew how badly I wanted to continue that….._

* * *

><p>The best part about Emmett and I was that we were comfortable just being together. He was working at his computer while occasionally flipping through a school book. I was doodling in a sketch book I'd left here a while back. We could be together and be completely comfortable just sharing space, which was not like most couples I knew. It suddenly dawned on me that even separate, we were still in sync, still aware of each other, in a way I'd never experienced before or even understood. All I could think about was how connected to Emmett I felt as I stole glances at him between bites of pizza. The look of concentration on his face was so intense as he worked.<p>

Suddenly, Emmett looked up, smirking at catching me staring at him. "Come here."

He waved me over. Rolling off the bed, I went to stand behind him. Emmett started shuffling through all the pictures we'd taken. All of them were actually pretty funny. It was when he got to one of the last ones that I got disappointed. I just didn't like the feel of it. It felt wrong, off somehow.

I squinted again at the picture we'd taken at the awesome little store we'd run across. "I don't think we can use that one."

Suddenly, Emmett was the one to look confused. "Why not? It's great. It's funny."

"Because, it's staged!" _Duh_. "We told those guys to act like we weren't there."

"So?" _So….seriously? All he has to say is "so"!_

Fine, I'll break it down for you. "_So,_ to _really be planking_ you can't stage or Photoshop anything." Next Emmett started shuffling things around on his desk like he was looking for something. Why did I suddenly get the impression I was about to become the butt of a joke here? "Wha….what are you looking for?"

"The planking rule book." _Sarcasm….yay. _"My copy has got to be around here somewhere." Yep, definitely the butt of a joke.

"_Ha ha ha, funny."_ I do have a point here and you're missing it, "I'm just saying that true art needs to be authentic. People can sense when something is phony." So apparently he wasn't really listening this time as he cut off my rant with his camera, "Uh, okay stop, _stop that_!"

I pushed his camera away, sitting on his leg, suddenly thinking of much more creative things that we could be doing. Pulling him toward me, running my fingers in his hair, I gave in to my earlier urges. Kissing Emmett while my eyes fluttered closed. He'd barely got his arms around me before I heard his bedroom door swing open. _Knock much! _Quickly, I pulled away standing on my own two feet instead of sitting in his lap and I came face to face with Melody. _I knew we should have made out earlier when we had the chance._

Cue _massive_ embarrassment, "Oh, oh uh hello. Hi." _Great now I must look like a massive slut, having been caught in her son's lap._

Melody didn't even bother acknowledging my presence. I could live with that. She _did _however. hold up an official looking paper. This triggered rapid fire signing that I had no hope of ever being able to follow. Of course that didn't stop me from trying too.

"Something….without something." I looked back and forth between the two of them so fast I was sure I'd have whiplash later, "I…uh can't talk?" Melody did not look happy, Emmett just looked severely annoyed and suddenly I no longer had any desire to be so obviously intruding in her home. "Uh, ya know what? Maybe I should go…" My nerves were officially getting the better of me.

"That's a good idea." Sure, the first time Melody directly acknowledges me, _would _have to be a dismissal. Now, I pride myself on having a more or less thick skin, but _that stung really bad_.

"Okay, mm bye." I turned to Emmett for a moment wanting to kiss him, but Melody was shooting death glares at me, and since I was afraid Melody might murder me on the spot _if _I did, I just flicked my hand in his direction instead.

After walking around Melody, I stopped in the doorway to look at Emmett one more time before leaving. With a miserable look coloring his features, he signed, "I'm sorry." I didn't know how to respond to that or the miserable look on his face, so I just fled.

_She utterly and completely hates me…..and Emmett is caught in the middle._

* * *

><p>Bay and I worked well together. We were so in sync, that there was an awareness that I was sure most couples lacked. <em>Did she feel it too?<em> Currently, I was working on more pictures, occasionally flipping pages in my school book. Looking toward Bay, I see her doodling in a sketch pad that she had left here a few weeks before. I had flipped through it, and as always, been blown away by her creativity. Bay was gifted, no doubt about that.

I finished all the pictures and glanced up at Bay, only to find her staring at me. I smirked, and she turned pink. "Come here," I said, waving her to my side. When she stood behind me, I started scrolling through all the planking pictures, particularly the last set we had just done. Bay and I laughed at quite a few of them, and I couldn't help wondering if we had suffered from temporary insanity at the time. Some of those pictures were _nuts!_

We came to a picture of me, planking in front of a small store. A guy is staring at me in the background. Bay placed her hand on my shoulder, and I glanced up at her. Her face was disappointed.

"I don't think we can use that one," Bay told me, squinting slightly at the screen.

Confused, I look at her, and frowned. I looked at the picture again and said, "Why not? It's great. It's funny."

"Because, it's staged!" _Isn't that the idea? _"We told those guys to act like we weren't there." Bay was tripping over something insignificant, at least in my opinion.

"So?" Bay looked at me, disbelief on her face.

"_So,_ to _really be planking_ you can't stage or Photoshop anything." I decided to tease her a bit. I started ruffling around my desk, looking under papers. Tapping me, Bay said, What are you looking for?"

I decided sarcasm was the best answer. "The planking rule book. My copy has got to be around here somewhere." Bay didn't look happy.

"_Ha ha ha, funny."_ What? I thought it was hysterical. Bay continued. "I'm just saying that true art needs to be authentic. People can sense when something is phony." Oh, so we're playing that game, huh? I grabbed my camera and started snapping her picture. Bay put her hands up, trying to fend me off. _Yeah, that'll happen. _Bay continued to try to push the camera out of the way. "Uh, okay stop, _stop that_!"

Finally, I _let _Bay push the camera away. She sat on my leg and pulled me toward her, her fingers burrowing through my hair. I was just pulling her closer, when my bedroom door _flew _open. My mother stood there, looking rather pissed off. _Great! What the hell's her problem now? _In her hand was a piece of paper. _Wondered how long it would take before she blew her fuse…. _

Bay waved to my mother, but of course, she just blew her off and turned toward me. "What's this?" she asked, holding up the paper.

I tried to brush it off. "I'm dropping AP Bio."

Mom threw a scalding glance at Bay. "So you can take speech therapy." It wasn't a question.

"It's the only time they offer it," I told her, starting to feel irritated.

Now, Mom matched my irritation. "Your education is still my responsibility. You can't make these decisions without my permission!"

"I'll just ask Dad," I told her, shrugging off her anger.

"You can't shortchange your academics, just so you can talk to your girlfriend," Mom said, a snide look crossing her face, while she gestured toward Bay. "And, don't you have a History test to study for?"

"I'm fine. Stop micromanaging me!" I told Mom, wishing she would just leave. Bay had been looking between us, trying to follow. She looked very confused. Mom was staring daggers.

"Uh, ya know what? Maybe I should go…" Bay had finally figured out that Mom was angry.

"That's a good idea," Mom finally directly acknowledged her. Bay took the out.

"Okay, mm bye." Bay headed for the door. She turned to face me one more time. Mom looked at me like, "_What?" _Miserably, I told her, "I'm sorry." Bay headed out the door.

_It's official. My mother hates my girlfriend. She utterly and completely hates her…..and I'm caught in the middle._

* * *

><p>Once I got home, I started wandering aimlessly around my garage. Glancing at the clock, I realized I had been sitting in my garage for over an hour now. I had been trying to paint but all I could do was obsess. It wasn't the obsessing part that bothered me, I got fixated on stuff all the time. It was <em>who<em> I was obsessing over that bothered me. Currently all my thoughts were focused on Melody and indirectly on Emmett, but more so Melody.

If tonight's display was anything to judge by my relationship with him was screwed! I mean the Mother usually never likes the girl their little boy is going out with, but what Melody felt for _me_ obviously went beyond the normal protective instincts. In fact, I was sure if Melody had her way, _even_ if it meant cutting _Daphne _out of Emmett's life to get rid of me, she would do it. The thought of losing him just made me sick.

Then, there was Emmett himself. I was so scared that he didn't care about me enough to get through this. I'd watched my Mom brow beat Toby into dumping enough girlfriends without so much as saying a word. I knew I wasn't crazy for being nervous about how strong our relationship is. I knew that it was a _very_ realistic fear.

I laughed humorlessly now, wondering if Emmett was concerned that I hadn't even checked in yet. Whenever I drove myself home, it was _always_ the last thing he'd ask me to do-text him so he'd know I'd gotten home without a scratch. In fact, by the time I got home, Emmett would get over impatient and there'd already be a message on my phone asking where I was. This time there was no comforting message to read in my driveway and tell me he was concerned that I'd taken too long on the road.

What if Emmett decides that keeping peace with his Mom was more important than keeping _me_? Not that I wanted to be the cause of a rift in their relationship or anything, I just wanted him. I wanted Emmett enough that I was willing to be selfish about keeping him. I could deal with anything, even if it meant that events like tonight were to become normal.

My cell phone rang obnoxiously for the millionth time that night. Flipping it open I found yet another text. Since leaving his house that night, he had left me seven different messages. I hadn't opened any of them. The first had arrived about half an hour after I'd already arrived home. His texts weren't very comforting in the least. All I got from him was "Text me." or "Video chat." There was nothing to offer me any hope that things were okay between us.

Then, there was the suspicious timing of his communication that lead me to believe Emmett and his Mom had a discussion after I left. It's honestly what had scared me the most into thinking about losing him. What if his Mom had talked him into giving me the "Axe" or rather the "Ex" and not in an ironic street art sort of way.

All my musings had lead me to where I was right this second, staring blankly at a flashing screen proclaiming that I had a new message. I made a decision right then and there, that no matter how his Mom treated me, I would stick with him. I would do whatever it took to get his Mom to like me. Even if that meant making changes to how I acted around her to try and keep the peace myself. _First things first though. I'm going to let Emmett know I'm still thinking of him._

Hitting the ignore button on his message, I opened up a new one instead. I sat back and tried to think about what to say to him. I wanted him to know that I was still with him despite it all, without calling his Mom a bitch. I needed a subtle way to do it, Suddenly it dawned on me. It was perfect and something only he would understand.

"_I Dream Of You Too,"_ Grinning, I hit send and then shut my phone off for the night hoping and praying that Emmett would understand and still be with me come morning.

* * *

><p>After Bay bolted from my room, I stared at my Mother. How <em>dare <em>she dismiss Bay like she was an annoying gnat, flying around her head. She had _no right!_ Mom glared back at me. _Okay, here it comes…. _

Mom didn't disappoint me. "How serious is this relationship with _her?" _Mom asked, venom in her signs.

I stared her straight in the eye. "Serious!" I wouldn't tell her I was in love with Bay. That would send her into orbit.

Mom shook her head. "You barely know her. How can you be that serious already?"

"I _do _know her, and she _knows _me," I said, angered by her words.

A look of horror crossed her face. "Are you two…?" She let the question slide, but I knew what she was asking.

Irritation plain, I said, "No…. not _yet_!" Mom visibly relaxed at my words. _As if it was any of her business!_

"Emmett, I'm worried about you. This doesn't seem like a very healthy relationship. I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"Hurt? What's hurting me is _you! _You have made it obvious from the start that you don't like Bay. And, she knows it!"

"I don't want you to drop out of an _Advanced Placement _class, just so you can talk to your _girlfriend!_"

"Yeah, Mom, I get it. We already established that. And, I'm saying, I'll get Dad to okay the class change."

"You live in _my house, _not his!" Mom snapped.

"Not by CHOICE! I wasn't given the choice, as usual!" I railed at her. Mom stepped back, shock on her face.

"Do you want to live with your father?" she asked, confusion on her face.

My shoulder's slumped. "I didn't say that. I just said I never got the choice." _I'm a teenage boy. OF COURSE I would rather live with my father!_

"AP Bio will be worth more in the long run than Speech Therapy. You don't need to speak. You speak with your hands. That's the only language you need," Mom said, beseeching me.

"I'm not changing my mind," I told her stubbornly. I crossed my arms over my chest to get my point across.

"Fine, I'll drop the subject." _For now._ "But, I still think you are too young to be in a serious relationship. You should go hang out with other kids, too. For so long, it's just been you and Daphne."

"I have _other _friends, Mom!" I told her.

"I know you do. Maybe, you should hang out less with _Bay_, and more with your other friends. Go to a Pep Rally, a bonfire. You know, something with a lot of other people."

"You mean a lot of other _Deaf _people," I accused. Mom didn't deny her words.

"At least with _them, _you don't need to try so hard."

I stared at my mother, not believing those words actually came from her. _The nerve!_

Mom walked toward the door, obviously having made the point she wanted to make. She placed a different piece of paper on my desk, and walked out the door. I was so angry and frustrated, I slammed the door behind her. I was sure she felt the vibration through the floor.

Sitting at my desk, I glanced at the paper she left. There was a Pep Rally this weekend at school. Disgusted, I grabbed my phone. No message from Bay. Had she made it home okay? I sent her a text, asking her to text me. After the storm with my mother, I needed to know Bay was alright.

When I didn't get an immediate reply, I sent her another one, saying "text me" again. This went on for almost an hour. I sent Bay several texts, wanting her to text me or video chat. I stared at my phone. _Why isn't she answering me, damn it? _

I glanced at the flyer again. Picking it up, I thought over Mom's words again. If I could hear, I could just call Bay. Sometimes, our relationship was harder than I let on. Sometimes, I wanted to chuck it all. Sometimes, it was just….too….hard.

My phone vibrating startled me. I picked it up and saw it was a message from Bay. Opening it, I read what she wrote.

"_I Dream Of You Too,"_ Grinning, I sent a "Thank You" heavenward, and shut my phone. I began hatching a plan. I would force my mother to spend time with Bay. She would see what an awesome person Bay really was.

She would see how much I love her.

* * *

><p><em>I was at the park, the one Emmett and I liked to go to hang out, make out and sometimes jut nap under a tree. Well okay, I'd be the one napping and he'd be holding me. Probably glaring daggers at anyone who looked like they were going to disturb me. It was dark out now, and for some reason that I couldn't place, he'd asked me to meet him at our tree.<em>

_I'd gotten here and the blanket he always brought was spread out like normal, but there was no sign of him. I sat and waited, letting the minutes tick by. I was getting more anxious by the second. Finally, I got up, trying to head towards the entrance to see if he was in the parking lot. It seemed so far away though. I kept walking and searching, searching and walking. I don't for how long. It felt like I'd been walking for hours, the gates never seeming to get any closer. I was getting so desperate. I finally just started calling out his name, not caring that my efforts would be fruitless. _

"_Emmett, Emmett…..Emmett!" I called out endlessly._

_Suddenly, there in the distance, I thought I saw him. It was so dark that all I could make out was the outline of him. I didn't care. It was more than I had seconds ago and it was enough to spur me on. I started jogging towards him, then I broke out into a full run. I started reaching my arms out the closer that I got. Just as I was about to grab his arm, a shrill shrieking pierced the night's silence and Emmett slipped away. _

"NOOO!" I sat bolt upright in bed, panting and looking around.

Gradually, I got my breathing under control, collecting myself as my heart slowed it's frantic pace. Slowly, I realized that the park was just a dream, a nightmare as my alarm clock still blared through my room. Just as I was reaching to shut off my clock, there was an insistent pounding that made my door shake.

"Would you turn that off! Some of us want a quiet morning," came the sound of Toby's irritated voice. That boy was _not _a morning person.

Then again, I couldn't blame him for being upset, When I looked at my blaring alarm clock, it proclaimed the time to be 4:30 am in green flashing numbers. I hit the off button and my room went silent, except for the sound of Toby shuffling away from the outside of my door. Slipping out of my bed, I grabbed a stack of books and headed for the bathroom attached to my room.

Once inside, I pushed the door closed behind me. Boosting myself up, I sat on the counter in front of my mirror. I opened up several of my ASL books in front of me, flipping to the sections that I needed. Setting my timer, I spent the next two hours going through my morning ASL drills like I did seven days a week, ever since the car wash.

While I struggled to turn one dimensional images into three dimensional actions, his words and anger from so long ago assaulted me again, _"YOU'RE… GOING… TO….. DROP… THIS… THE WAY YOU DROP EVERYTHING!"_

I don't think Emmett ever realized how much he hurt me by questioning my commitment to our relationship or how much he made me question and doubt myself. This was my way of dealing with those fears. I _never_ wanted anything like that to happen again, so I made a plan. I spent two hours first thing in the morning doing this. Study halls, lunch time and any free periods I got at school were spent in front of a bathroom mirror, or on an ASL website in the library. For an hour after school and an hour before I crashed out, and any other bit of free time that I could find. I'm pretty sure I was even starting to sign in my sleep!

I even put studying before my art, cutting drastically down on the amount of time I spent painting. School, Emmett, ASL, homework and art being dead last was how my life was defined. I also had plans about talking to the parental units about taking a PSO (Post Secondary Options) class at the local community college, starting next school year since it seemed like the _only _language Buckner didn't offer was ASL. Of course, that meant dropping French and I wasn't sure how keen Mom would be to agree to that.

I never told Emmett any of this. I didn't want him to know how much I struggled or how hard I pushed myself. I didn't want him using the knowledge of how much effort I _had_ to put in as a reason for rethinking our relationship. So, I let him think that it came easily to me when it was anything but. Shaking off my brooding thoughts, I turned back to the mirror.

I worked tirelessly till the time on my counter buzzed, signaling that the rest of my day was just starting. After turning it off, I put my books away and prepared for school. I took a shower, got dressed, did my hair. Ya know, all those little acts required before leaving the house.

_One thing left to do. _I eyed my cell phone with a grin.

I threw myself back down on the bed, while grabbing my lifeline to the outside world. I smiled like I was holding a present and in a way I was. Emmett _always _sent me a text in the morning. Usually just a reminder that I was on his mind. After what happened last night, I was giddy about what might be waiting for me this morning. Eagerly, I hit the power button turning my phone on.

My face fell when my main screen indicated that there were no new messages, _"But…?"_

It wasn't something that had ever happened before. Just like it wasn't normal for him not to tell me to text him after leaving his house to go home. All these changes to what had become _our_ routine scared me. I would have continued brooding over it if a certain older brother hadn't picked that moment to barge into my room.

"Come on, for someone who gets up so early, you're always the last one outta your bedroom in the morning," He said. I waved Toby off, but he ignored me, "Just saying, you can't afford another tardy, because if Mom finds out, you can kiss any time with Emmett good-bye."

I looked over at him, rolling my eyes, "Alright, already, I'm coming."

I got up off my bed just to prove I was serious, waiting for another sarcastic remark. Toby rolled his eyes. Then, he stopped to really look at me. I don't know what he saw reflected back at him, and I didn't want to, but for a second he almost looked concerned. Just when I thought he was going to ask me something, he turned and left the room, apparently deciding against the thoughts he was having.

"_Finally,"_ I thought, before promptly falling back into bed, putting off going downstairs just a _little bit longer._

* * *

><p>Opening my eyes the next morning, I was greeted by bright light in my eyes. <em>Damn it, forgot to shut them, again. <em>Getting up, I thought about last night. How could I get my mother and Bay on the same page? Bay was trying hard. Even I could see that. My mother, however, was a whole other ball of wax. She was not budging her stance. Nothing short of breaking up with Bay would sway her. Of that, I was positive.

Why was taking Speech Therapy such a huge deal to her? She talks, albeit very briefly. Daphne talks. There is _nothing _wrong with me wanting to do the same. So, what _exactly _is her problem? Then, it hit me. She doesn't want me to speak, because she thinks Bay put me up to it. I was sure of it! Should I confront Mom, confirm my suspicions?

After getting dressed, I made my way downstairs. Mom was sitting at the table, drinking her coffee. I grabbed a bowl and dumped cereal into it. Making my way over to the table, I sat down across from her, and buried my face in my food. I felt the table vibrate. Glancing up, I saw Mom tapping the table, trying to gain my attention. Ignoring her, I concentrated on my food.

The vibrating started again. I kept my head down, refusing to look at her. _Let her figure out how pissed I still am about yesterday! How does she like it?_

Mom must have realized I wouldn't be speaking to her, because she finished her coffee, and got up from the table. Once she left the room, I breathed a sigh of relief. Ignoring her was starting to wear on my nerves. I finished my cereal, and headed out the door. I was going to surprise Bay at home. Usually, first thing in the morning, I text her to let her know I am thinking of her. However, after yesterday, I really wanted to see her face to face. I needed to know if she was alright. Mom was pretty shitty to her, and I felt terrible that I didn't do anything to stop it.

With that thought in mind, I hopped on my bike and made my way toward the Kennish home. _I hope Bay isn't mad that she hasn't gotten any texts from me, yet. _

* * *

><p>I'd <em>finally<em> decided to come downstairs and grab breakfast, only because my stomach demanded it. Rounding the corner, though, I was more than a little shocked by what I found. My Mother wearing an apron- not so weird. Now my Mother an apron _and _evening dress with heels was _way_ over the top, even for her.

"Oh, heels and an apron. How "Mad Men" of you, Mom," I announced my presence using my trademark wit, smiling.

"I have a meeting today," Mom quipped in response, not even acknowledging my sarcasm.

Then, Dad ruined it by coming around the corner behind Mom and saying, "Yowza, nice outfit." The man practically leered at her. _Gross!_ "You should bring this next time we go somewhere."

"Ew," came a voice from my right that I recognized as Toby.

"Ew." I confirmed. He just had to up the _ick_ factor, didn't he?

Mom laughed. Apparently, she thought it was _appropriate _to nauseate your children by flirting in front of them, so I changed the subject. I was trying to spare my digestion, "Who are you meeting?"

"Oh. Tina Choy," Mom looked between Toby and I, noting our cluelessness. "The reporter from the "Kansas City Herald."

Toby decided to pretend that he had a clue, "Oh yeah." _Dork. _

Then, Dad chimed in too, "Yeah, she called your Mother. She wants to check in and see how we're doing."

_Don't you really mean she wants to invade our privacy and take a picture of the golden family, minus one curly haired wild child like last time?_ I thought to myself, still feeling the sting of that night.

"Oh, uh, I told Wilkie I'd meet him early. I'm heading out," Toby said, making a smooth exit before I could tease him about me making it downstairs first, even though he'd left his room before me.

Mom pulled on her jacket, clearly ready to head out too. "Well, I'm gonna let her know how we felt about her last article," _You mean how YOU felt about her article, nobody asked me._ "And make sure that she doesn't do it again." It was always a scary thing when my mom looked so sure that she was right.

I raised my eyebrows watching my Mom go, as I realized something was _off_. _Uh…_"Might be more intimidating without the apron." _Just saying…._

"Or, you could just add a wooden spoon," Toby followed up, as he went with Mom out the door, giving me a scary mental image of 50's adult….._entertainment. _I shuddered internally.

"Ha ha, very, very funny," Mom said, clearly not amused. We sure were, though.

Dad had a big, dopey smile on his face that vaguely reminded me of a dog. "Yeah, they get that from me."

I looked over at him. _I'm okay with that, as long as I don't get that smile from you._

Mom just shook her head at us and left out the side door, following Toby this time.

* * *

><p>After I left, however, I realized it was kinda early to make an unexpected drop in on my girlfriend. Realizing that the best way to stay on her parents good side, was <em>not <em>to drop in at the break of dawn, I instead drove around KC, watching the light flow of traffic. It was always nice to get away at this time of the morning. It was so _peaceful._ So few cars were driving the roads. It made for a pleasant driving experience.

I drove aimlessly for another hour, finally deciding I could make an appearance at the Kennish home, without worrying that her Dad would slit my throat for being there too early.

* * *

><p>I checked my cell phone for the hundredth time that morning. <em>Still nothing.<em> Pocketing the device with annoyance, I headed for the door. _Maybe I'll bail on first period and try to catch him at Carlton. Or, last period is study hall I could skip that, or maybe lunch…._

My thoughts continued to go in circles while I decided what to do. The door slammed shut behind me and I looked up, figuring I might as well watch where I'm going. That's when I came face to face with a sight that lightened my heart and twisted my stomach. Emmett was there, talking with _Daphne_. The same Emmett who hadn't bothered texting _me,_ his _girlfriend,_ was talking with the girl who had a sugar high crush on him and was bent on ruining my relationship. _Great, just great._

But then, I realized something important. _Emmett's here!_

I could feel the dopey grin light up my face. I realized it was probably the same one my Father gave my Mother. _Oh well, he's never complained before._ That's when he spotted me coming up on the side. When he smiled at me, his whole face lit up and I felt like I was the only one that mattered. I could feel my cheeks heating at the thought. God, I felt like I could giggle.

"I wasn't expecting to see you until later,"I said, glad he couldn't hear the relief in my voice. _I wasn't expecting you at all, actually. You've had me worried Bledsoe. I don't like it!_

Then, turning his head, Emmett made it even better by giving _Daphne_ a dismissive, "you're in the way" sort of look, that I _fully_ intended on kissing him for later. He may not have realized that there was a cat fight going on over him, but that didn't stop me from cringing whenever he gave her attention. Especially when it was because Daphne slipped behind my back, like at the festival.

Daphne looked at Emmett, clearly reading the vibe. "I'll see you at school," _Joy….._ Then the strawberry blonde temptress turned to me, "and you too. I've got cooking class today."

_Wanna switch all your classes to Buckner? I know that'd make me feel safer._ Would she get mad if I said that? Instead, I gave her a tight lipped smile and waved instead.

I watched her sigh dejectedly as she beat a hasty retreat. I almost felt bad for her. _Almost_…..but then I remembered her vow to not give up on Emmett and the moment passed. _You brought it all on yourself. I'm innocent…...mostly._ When I looked back at Emmett, I caught him staring and not in a pervy sort of way.

He looked so upset, almost worried that it worried me. Finally, he said, "I wanted to make sure you were okay," that concerned look quickly faded into annoyance so strong it lined his face, "After yesterday with my Mom."

And now, for the million dollar question, "_Yeah_…What was that about? I can't follow you when you're talking with _her_." I could feel my own annoyance seeping through.

Then, he got an odd sort of look on his face that told me I was either going to love what he had to say or hate it. "I signed up for speech therapy."

_Huh? Did he just say what I think he said? _For a second, all I could do was stare at him in shock, eyes wide in my face. "You did? That's great!" I felt hope blossom in my chest at the thought that he too wanted to work as hard as me. The prideful smile he gave me was answer enough. Learning my language like I was learning his was important to him, and I was not alone in my bid for a deeper connection with him. All of this new information begged the one question I wasn't sure I wanted to know. Hesitantly, I asked, "But why was she mad? She talks, Daphne talks." _Double standard much?_

Then, he got a sad look on his face that was clearly laced with resentment. "I don't know."

_Bullshit for a $1000 please. _I gave him a blank look at his lame, copout blanket answer. "She _must_ have a reason for not wanting you to take it."

That's when the _real _truth came out. Slowly, Emmett said, "She _thinks_ you…." and dropped the sentence.

Any hope I'd gathered for me and Emmett bottomed out as the statement sunk in. "She thinks that I made you?" I couldn't believe it, I just couldn't believe….

"She's crazy," was Emmett's sad attempt to reassure me, but it wasn't enough. I could already see the impending demise of our relationship.

"And, if I _did_ ask you to?" I'd been working so hard to learn his language, that I just had to know.

Emmett's reaction was firm and instant. "I don't care what she thinks about you."

"But I do!" _Damn it Emmett, this is important to me._

Doesn't he understand that it's only a matter of time now, or has he never brought home a girl his Mom didn't like? I entertained the idea that Daphne was the only girl he'd ever brought home or even looked at before me. If _Daphne _was my competition, I knew that we wouldn't last. The walls started to close in on my heart as a sense of loss set in.

"You shouldn't." Emmett looked at me like I was crazy for feeling the way I did.

I could see anger on the edge of his expression. Question was, was it for me, his Mom or the whole freakin' situation? Again, it struck me that it wasn't until Emmett entered my life, that I really cared what others thought of me. I just wanted her approval and not just because she was the mother of my boyfriend, either.

"Emmett, she is not just _your_ Mom. She's _my_ Mom's best friend; she coaches Daphne's basketball team with _my_ Dad." I felt desperation flood me, as I added, "I can't have her _Hate Me_!"

He waved off my anxiety like it was nothing. "Don't worry. It'll be fine."

That's your great advice? _Don't worry_? The woman raised you and that's all you've got? Easy for you to say. You don't feel like you're on the verge of losing everything that matters because of one woman's opinion of you. _Life sucks…._

"Oh she does! She hates me!" Emmett confirmed my worst fears with just the swing of his hands.

"I gotta go. I'll call you later." He gave me a sympathetic look, telling me that he wasn't completely clueless, but it just wasn't enough to set my mind at ease.

"Emmett, I…" I couldn't even begin to put it all into words.

"I'm telling you, it _doesn't_ matter." He gave that look that told me to trust him.

I gave him a scared but accepting look, trusting him to handle it.

Then he pulled me in, calloused fingers holding my chin. His lips brushed gently and too briefly against mine. For just a moment, I felt all the tension in me release with his touch. No one else had ever been able to soothe me the way he could. I gave him a shaky, small smile, feeling some of my earlier strength and hope flutter to life in my stomach.

He gave me that small, sweet smile that never failed to make me feel safe, but I needed more this time. Stepping closer, I pulled _him_ in this time, my arms sliding around him as our lips moved together. I held onto him tightly, pouring all my love and hope into him, taking the strength and comfort his embrace offered. Slowly, _reluctantly_ my lips slipped from his, but I wasn't ready to let go.

Leaning my head on his shoulder, I felt Emmett close his arms around me more tightly. I felt one of his hands at the nape of my neck, his fingers in my hair while the other rubbed the tension from my shoulders. I just leaned into him, his bike the only thing between us as I deeply breathed in his scent.

_Leather, oil, dust and something just a little wild mixed with that purely boy smell._ These were the things I always smelled when I was near Emmett and it never failed to relax me.

I felt him turn his head, before gently placing a soft kiss on my cheek and I sighed contentedly. I wasn't ready to pull away, but I knew that I had to. I wanted more time, but that would have to wait till later. I stepped back from him, feeling his lips brush over my cheek one more time as I did. I gave him a small, somewhat stronger smile than before.

"Feel better?" Emmett asked, smiling, but his eyes were filled with concern.

"Yes, and no." His fingers trailed over my cheek, "but it's enough to get me through. Just don't leave me hanging later. okay?"

"Never!" It was such a simple sign, but it was delivered so firmly and yet lovingly that I knew I could trust it. I would always trust him.

* * *

><p>When I arrived at the Kennish's house, I saw Daphne making her way toward her car. I only felt a small twinge of guilt that I no longer gave her rides to school. Quite frankly, after the stunt she pulled at the festival, she's lucky she still has all her teeth. I still hadn't told Bay about waking up next to Daphne. I honestly didn't need to break up the fight I knew would ensue.<p>

Pulling to a stop, Daphne waved and walked toward me. I pulled off my helmet, waiting.

"Wow. De-ja vu," she told me. Yeah, it wasn't that long ago, I would be there to pick _her _up. I gave her an impassive look. Yes, she was still my friend. But, I wasn't there to see her….

Trying to be polite, I asked, "How do you like your car?" _I just couldn't be rude to her._

Shrugging, Daphne said, "Not as much fun as a motorcycle." Was that a broad hint? Sorry, not biting.

Trying to change the subject, I said, "But it's safer. The Kennishes are very big on safety." That being said, I was surprised they even let _Bay _ride on the bike with me.

I was running out of things to say. I started to say something trivial, when I caught sight of Bay walking toward me. Daphne forgotten, I smiled brightly and focused on Bay. "Hey," I mouthed to her. Bay's answering smile brightened my day considerably.

"I wasn't expecting to see you until later," Bay said, clearly happy and curious at the same time. I started to answer her, but then, I remembered Daphne was still there. I looked over at her, telling her with my eyes that I wanted alone time with Bay. She caught the hint. _For Once….._

With a sad attempt at a smile, Daphne said, "I'll see you at school," before turning to Bay and adding, "and you too. I've got cooking class today." Bay looked less than thrilled at that prospect. Finally, Daphne walked away, heading toward her car.

Turning toward Bay, I used the fact that she was temporarily distracted by Daphne's retreat to stare at her. Bay looked back and caught me staring. _Yeah, so I'm kind of a perv. Can't help that my girlfriend is freaking hot!_

Then, I remembered my reason for coming here so early in the morning. I looked her over, as if looking for physical damage, before saying, "I wanted to make sure you were okay," annoyance permeated me, thinking again about yesterday, before finishing up with, "After yesterday, with my Mom."

For a split second, Bay's face lit up. In the back of my mind, I wondered at her reaction. Just as quickly, her face took on a questioning look, before she asked, "_Yeah_…What was that about? I can't follow you when you're talking with _her_." I could feel annoyance seeping through again. My mother never wants to make the effort to sign slower, so Bay can follow.

Sighing, I told Bay the main reason for yesterday's blowup. "I signed up for speech therapy."

Bay wore a shocked look, which was followed by a happy grin. "You did? That's great!" In almost the same beat, Bay's face took on a quizzical expression. I almost knew the next thing she was going to say. I wasn't disappointed. "But why was she mad? She talks, Daphne talks." _Yeah, I know. Lots of double standard, there. _

Not knowing the best way to answer her, without upsetting her, I settled on the generic answer of, "I don't know."

Bay's look clearly told me she _did not _believe that I didn't know the real reason for my mother's outburst. Her next reply confirmed it. "She _must_ have a reason for not wanting you to take it."

Knowing this was not going to end well, I reluctantly told her, "She _thinks_ you…." before I thought better of it and dropped the sentence.

But, Bay was too smart not to pick up on what I had been attempting to say. Looking like she had been slapped, she finished my sentence. "She thinks that I made you?" _How do I fix this? What can I say? _

"She's crazy," I finally settled on. Not the most _brilliant _comeback, but the quickest that came to mind.

"And, if I _did_ ask you to?" Bay asked imploringly. Bay hadn't asked me, but, after the carwash and the festival, I really started to realize that I needed to be able to communicate better with Bay. Yes, she was excelling at ASL at a rate that astounded and delighted me. I guess I just wanted to be able to do the same for her, as she was doing for me.

My response was immediate. "I don't care what she thinks about you."

"But, I do!" Bay said just as quickly.

I was starting to see just how much this had been weighing on Bay. Did she think our relationship was doomed, because of my mother? Wasn't gonna happen. Not by a long shot. We had both fought too hard to throw all this away.

I could almost taste the pain and fear emanating off of Bay. Her fear ate at me, and I tried to think of the best thing to calm her down. "You shouldn't." _My mother doesn't control me. Daphne doesn't control me. I make my own decisions, especially about whom I date! _

Bay was almost frantic now in her signs. "Emmett, she is not just _your_ Mom. She's _my_ Mom's best friend; she coaches Daphne's basketball team with _my_ Dad." I felt her desperation as she added, "I can't have her _Hate Me_!"

I tried to wave off her anxiety. "Don't worry. It'll be fine." _Mom will just have to deal with Bay being my girlfriend! She'll get over it….eventually. _

Unfortunately, Bay picked up on what I _wasn't _saying. Her response was instant and damning. "Oh, she does! She hates me!"

Realizing we would only keep going in circles if this conversation continued, I cut off her ranting, telling her, "I gotta go. I'll call you later." I tried to give her a sympathetic look, letting Bay know I understood her fears and was working on the solution.

"Emmett, I…" Bay started, but I cut her off.

"I'm telling you, it _doesn't_ matter." I gave her the "Trust me" look. Bay looked scared, but nodded, trusting me to fix the problem, _my way._

I pulled her in, gently taking hold of her chin. I kissed her softly, willing her to feel the love I felt. Bay kissed me back, but I could feel the tension within her, still. Pulling back, she gave me a shaky smile. I smiled in return. Suddenly, Bay was wrapped around me. Her lips crashed back onto mine. I followed her lead, wrapping my own arms tight around her. Slowly, almost _reluctantly, _her lips slipped from mine.

As she leaned her head against my shoulder, I pulled her more tightly against me. Something told me that she needed this tangible proof of my affection. I trailed one of my hands over her neck, up into her beautiful curls. The other hand, I used to try to rub tension from her shoulders. I felt Bay inhale against me. For some reason, my scent always calmed her down.

I turned my head, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. Finally, Bay started to step back and away from me. I brushed one more kiss against her cheek, before she looked at me fully. She looked slightly calmer than she had moments earlier. I took it as a good sign. She gave me a small, slightly stronger smile.

"Feel better?" I asked, a smile on my lips, but I was still concerned. This must really be bothering Bay. She doesn't get emotional. Not like this. I had to make this all right somehow. I had to get Mom on our side.

"Yes, and no," she told me, as I trailed my fingers over her cheeks. "But, it's enough to get me through. Just don't leave me hanging later, okay?"

"Never!" I replied instantly. She needed to know that she could trust me implicitly. That she would always be able to trust me. Just as I trusted her.

* * *

><p>It had been an <em>okay<em> kind of day, so far at school. I wasn't late, so there wasn't any nasty run ins with any teachers. For once, I had not forgotten homework assignments, and I was only _caught_ once doodling in class. Ms. Wyant had caught me and taken my sketch book away. I'd feigned annoyance with her until her back was turned and pulled a spare one from my book bag. _Take that!_

On top of the little, to no teacher trouble I'd had, there had also been next to no activity on the peer radar either. Only a couple morons leered at me. No dirty looks from insecure girlfriends and other girls in general. No being _accidentally _shoved into my locker, or general doucheness detected from anyone. _So Weird._

_So far, so good today._ Or so I thought, until I turned the corner. _Ah hell._

Daphne, I expected to see. What I _hadn't_ expected to see, was Daphne and Simone _together_ and _chatting_. Why could I already picture this blowing up in Daphne's face? Short answer- because she had no idea that she's communing with Satan, that's why! _That's_ when Daphne looked up and spotted me. _Crap!_

"Uh, hey!" I figured it was better if I spoke first. I was still trying to figure out how Simone fit into this situation.

"Do you know Simone?" Daphne chimed in.

"Yeah, like since kindergarten." _Unfortunately._

Simone planted a smile on her face, but somehow, everything about her felt false and forced. "How's that Mr. Waffles? Cutest dog ever."

_Like you actually care_. "He died last summer."

"Oh." _Look! She's actually capable of feeling awkward… it's a miracle._

_That's_ when it finally hit me, exactly how Simone fit in. "You guys are in cooking class together."

Daphne nodded her head at me, smiling broadly. _Bingo!_

"Yeah, Daphne pulled my bacon outta the fire today," Simone smiled at Daphne and the two laughed, giving off some serious lesbian fluff vibes. _Okay…..ewww._

"Always looking to save that pig." _Okay, cue the blank stares and crickets. _"She's a vegetarian? So…uh, ya know what? It's cool, forget it." _Oh God! Somebody kill me now._

Then, a familiar male voice intruded. "Hey, thanks for sticking me with the clean up!" I never thought I'd be so happy to see Wilkie!

Simone decided to toy with Wilkie. _As long as the attention is off of me. _"Ohhh, but its _so_ much fun to watch you try and figure out how soap works." Wilkie scoffed.

Just then, the between class bell rang, thankfully saving me any _further _embarrassment. _YES!_ I turned to walk away, not bothering with good-byes. Daphne and Simone continued talking to each other. I was only mere steps away, when I heard Simone invite Daphne to play basketball after school. _Crap!_ And, it sounded like Daphne was interested. _Double crap!_

_Wait a minute. Why do I care?_ Deep down, I knew why. I just didn't want to admit it. It was because I knew just what Simone was capable of. I remembered the things that I used to do, when I was still sucked in by her. I knew how far Simone could take things, and that she didn't care who got hurt in the process. I wouldn't wish that on _anyone,_ not even Daphne. The real question was, what to do about it. Do I let her find out on her own? Do I warn her? I could even corner Simone and threaten her? After all, she's the one who taught me how. There were too many questions and no answers to be had.

I would have continued to stress over this latest development, it if I hadn't felt a familiar vibration, just as I was reaching my locker. Looking up and down the hallway, I quickly snatched my phone from its hiding place. Cell phone's weren't _technically _allowed, but no one really cared and brought them anyways. I just didn't want to run the risk of some teacher being in a mood, and taking mine from me, so I was more careful than most.

After finding I had a middle of the day message from Emmett, my mood drastically improved. Opening it, I looked at what he sent. _"There's only you."_

The sweet simplicity of that statement resonated within me so strongly that I swooned. I was also mildly surprised. Emmett wasn't usually so poetic in his texts. He had teenage boy down pat, but _this_ was something completely new. A mischievous grin curved my lips as an idea came to mind. I think that _I'll_ be the hormonal texter today. Let's see how he likes getting a message, that makes him _feel things_ in a public place.

After hitting the reply button, I typed, _"Standing at my __locker__. Wish you were here."_ I hit the send button, wondering just how the comment would go over with him, "Take that."

* * *

><p>School, so far, had been a <em>blah <em>experience. Ever since this morning, I had been thinking about what Bay had said. The animosity that emanated off of my mother was, most likely, evident to even a casual acquaintance. What pissed me off the most, was that Bay was trying _so hard_ to get along with Mom, and she couldn't even reciprocate. I sighed, utterly frustrated.

Daphne was at Buckner, taking her cooking class. Jackson was out today, so I was mostly keeping to myself. Actually, I really missed Bay. I felt really bad about how things were left this morning. I _hated _seeing Bay that upset. What made it worse, was that it was _because _of my Mother.

She was right, though. We couldn't _not _see her. My mother was too intimately involved in the major people in her life. Her mother, her father, Daphne….me. _What a messed up situation!_

I hadn't told Bay, but I had noticed the _slight _animosity between her and Daphne. Actually, I had seen it since just _before _we had left for the festival. I hadn't asked Bay what had happened, but I had a strong feeling I wouldn't like the answer if I did ask. Daphne hadn't been inclined to share any information, so presumably, this was something that would work itself out, in the end.

Smiling to myself, I took out my phone. I knew what would cheer Bay up, even if it was only for a little while. Typing quickly, I wrote, "_There's only you." _I hit send, and started trying to think of a solution to our _problem._

An hour later, my phone vibrated, indicating a new message. Opening it, I smiled when I saw it was from Bay. Then, her words hit me, and I wanted to groan.

"_Standing at my __locker__. Wish you were here."_

Oh, man! _Instant hard-on. _Thank you for that visual_….right in the middle of school. Oh, you'll pay for that, Bay Kennish._

* * *

><p>I was slumped down in the backseat of my car, listening as the late bell rang out in the distance, signaling that my lunch period was starting. Of course, I'd started lunch 20 minutes ago. After leaving Ms. Baker's class to go to the bathroom, I had decided not to bother going back. Which lead me to where I was now. My eyes closed, staring dejectedly up at the sky, feeling the sunlight on my face, while I laid out in the backseat, sulking.<p>

_Maybe we could avoid her…..but how?_ Melody was so intermeshed in my life through my Dad, Daphne, my bio Mom and my boyfriend. _I'm screwed….._

It was the sound of a gentle tap, tap, tapping that broke through my inner musings. I could feel annoyance trickle through me, thinking I'd been busted by Buckner's glorified hall monitors with badges. Normally, they didn't bug me the way they bugged everyone else, but apparently, today was my day to be subjected to a special sort of Hell, that included them.

I asked, not even bothering to open my eyes, "What?" The only response I got was even more insistent and annoying banging against the side of my car. "I'm _N_ot Going Back Inside! So Buzz OFF!" I sat bolt upright, eyes flying open, while I yelled angrily at…._Emmett. Oopsie…_

Emmett was grinning down at me, amusement dancing in his eyes. I blushed, but refused to either comment or apologize on my ranting just moments ago. As far as I was concerned, abject embarrassment was enough. I kicked the door open for him. Scooting back farther I made room for him, but still staying curled up and comfortable. Instantly, I switched gears, raising my hands to sign.

"Aren't you _supposed_ to be in study hall…..on the other side of town?" I accused him playfully, feeling bone deep joy over him crashing my pity party.

Emmett just took a seat, pulling the door shut. A greasy, spicy smell filled my nose, making it twitch and my stomach grumble. _Smells like…_ Sitting up a bit straighter, I noticed he carried a fast food take out bag with him. _TACOS! God I love this man._

_Barely_ managing to keep myself from drooling, I tore my gaze from the bag, watching his hands move in response, "Aren't you _supposed _to be in the cafeteria, 500 yards in _that_ direction."

Emmett was pointing in the general direction of where lunch trays were currently being lifted, carried, thrown, dumped on other students and otherwise abused. It made me cock my head to the side realizing he knew the lay out around here that well.

In fact, the general creepiness of that fact _temporarily _made me forget about the delicious smell of the food he'd brought and I asked, "What makes you so sure it's not on the _other _side of the school?"

"It's called the internet," A grinning Emmett held out his phone, showing a map of Buckner Hall from the Buckner website.

I'm not entirely sure how _safe_ I feel after seeing that. He just smiled at me with his eyebrows lifted, a superior expression on his face that rubbed me the wrong way. So before he could stop me, I reached out snatching the bag of yummy, cheesy, meaty goodness from him.

Just as I was starting to unwrap and partake of the crunchy goodness my boyfriend had brought, I saw an affronted look cross his features out of the corner of my eye. I watched him huff in his seat and could barely contain myself. I looked up, giving him a perfectly innocent and naïve look, as if I didn't know what could _possibly_ be bothering him.

"It figures that you give the food more attention than you do me!" he gritted out. He looked hurt, but I could tell that it was mostly an act.

_Oh! I know there is no way he just accused me of being remiss in my girlfriendly duties._ I put the bag to the side, giving him an appropriately chastised, demure look as I crawled closer to him. "I'm so sorry. Let me make it up to you." Emmett's eyes widened.

Smiling invitingly, I gripped the collar on his jacket, feeling the soft supple leather as I pulled him to me. I kissed him sweetly and slowly, savoring the feeling of his tongue running along the seam of my lips. I opened for him, gasping when he bit gently on my lip, his tongue now moving slowly against mine. The taste of Emmett filled my mouth. Pulling back, I smiled again.

"Hello…." I said, teasing him. Emmett gave me a breathless look that never failed to heat my blood.

I decided to really get him going. Reaching for the zipper on my Buckner jacket, I started to pull it down at a teasing pace. Emmett's hand's were shaking as he asked, "What are you doing?"

Emmett's eyes got ever wider in his face, when I answered, "Making it up to you."

Finally, the zipper was all the way down, the jacket framing my body as it hung open. I started to slip out of it. First, one shoulder and then the other. I let it fall to the seat behind me. I heard Emmett suck in a breath as he stared at me. The red shirt I wore was skin tight, clinging to _every_ curve of my body. I knew that he could even see the outline of the lace on my chest and the indent my belly button made. His eyes slowly roved over me as if he couldn't believe it. _You think you're getting a treat, but I'm not done yet. Maybe next time you won't whine….or maybe you will._

That's when he reached for me and I _let _him pull me close. His lips moved skillfully over mine, making me sigh against him and I wanted to be even closer to him. Reaching between us, I made sure to pull his jacket open, wanting to be as close as possible. I pressed myself up against him, until his back hit the door, my breasts pressed against him. Emmett broke the kiss, looking more than a bit shocked, with glazed eyes.

I chewed on my lip, till it plumped up even further, although they were already swollen from his kisses. I leaned down, nibbling on his ear trying to think, but I couldn't. All I could feel was my temperature shooting up when Emmett flattened his hands on me, teasing my ribcage, making me want more. I moved my hips, rolling against him as I felt this pressure, this seeking desire start low in my middle. He seemed to know just how to touch me, making me seek something only he could give me.

That's when I stiffened, whimpering his name softly. I could feel his hand pressing on my breast. I shivered uncontrollable, feeling him manipulate my soft globe with an expertise I didn't know he had. Opening my eyes, I looked down, wanting to see what had made him so bold. That's when I realized _I_ was the reason. My delicate fingers were wrapped around his wrist, suggesting I had placed his hand on my body.

He squeezed my tender flesh a bit, making a thrill run through me as I whimpered his name breathlessly. That need was growing stronger inside me. "Emmett…."

Then, reality hit me like a ton of bricks. I was in the backseat of my car. My _topless_ car! I was with my boyfriend, letting him feel me up in _public_ in the middle of the day at _school!_ _Craptastic!_ I didn't want to pull away. I whined internally, mourning the loss of his touch when I did finally pull away, scooting back to the other side of the seat. Before he could react and pull me to him again, I dove for the Taco bag. I grabbed one and proceeded to start crunching into it, hoping that he wouldn't find the girl with taco sauce dripping out of the corner of her mouth attractive.

I held one out to him, trying to maintain a facade of calm. "Taco?"

Emmett took the proffered item, giving me a bewildered look.

I just sat there eating. Despite how calm I looked on the outside, I was hyperventilating on the inside. _Oh My GOD!_ I just let Emmett feel me up in the back seat of my car in _daylight!_ What if somebody saw? What if my parents find out? That'd be fun to explain. Of course if that happened, I wouldn't have to worry about Melody liking me. Just her pressing charges against my Father because my Dad would kill him for touching his little girl.

* * *

><p>I knew Bay's lunch was coming up, so I decided to skip Study Hall and surprise her. On the way, I stopped into a taco place that we had been to before. After pointing to my selection, I paid and waited. The food was up within a couple minutes, so I made my way to Buckner. By my calculations, Bay shouldn't be starting lunch for several minutes. As I pulled into the parking lot, I was surprised to see her curly hair hanging out of her car. <em>Was I late? <em>I parked my bike, and grabbed the food. As I made my way toward Bay, I could tell that she was spaced out from everything around her. Her eyes were closed, yet somehow, she was still staring up at the sky, a thoughtful expression on her face_. _Gently, I started tapping the side of her car, not wanting to scare the daylights out of her. Bay just kept staring upward. I rapped a little louder, and watched her face take on an irritated expression.

Without opening her eyes, she said, "What?" Since I can't really _talk _to her, without her seeing my hands, I banged louder, knowing she would get angry and open her eyes. I wasn't disappointed. As she sat upright, her eyes finally opening, I saw her say, "I'm _N_ot Going Back Inside! So Buzz OFF!"

When Bay realized it was just me, her face turned pink with embarrassment. I grinned at her, knowing we would laugh about all this later. Without comment, she kicked her door open, and scooted further into the car. Just as I was getting in, Bay raised her hands and asked, "Aren't you _supposed_ to be in study hall…..on the other side of town?" She was playing with me, I was sure of it. _Two can play at this game. _

Silently, I took a seat, pulling the door shut. Almost immediately, Bay sat up straighter and started sniffing the air. She vaguely reminded me of a lioness catching the scent of prey. Then, she noticed the bag. A grin stole across her face.

Realizing I hadn't given her an answer, I replied, "Aren't you _supposed _to be in the cafeteria, 500 yards in _that_ direction." I pointed toward the direction of the cafeteria, watching Buckner kids being stupid. Bay cocked her head, and gave me a questioning look.

"What makes you so sure it's not on the _other _side of the school?"

Grinning, I pulled out my phone, and showed her the map of Buckner Hall on it. "It's called the internet."

Bay eyed me, a leery look crossing her face. _I'm not a stalker, really! _Just as I was getting ready to put thought to words, Bay reached over and grabbed the taco bag, taking one out. _Sure, the food would come first…guess I know where I stand. _

I must have looked a bit miffed, because Bay stopped unwrapping the food, and looked at me, a small smile across her face. _Sure, yuck it up and smile away, you little brat. _

"It figures that you give the food more attention than you do me!" I finally forced out. I was only mildly angry, but there was no point telling her that. Let her think what she wants….

Setting down the bag, she gave me a demure look, before bodily crawling closer to me. Then, with what I could only describe as a sultry look, she said, "I'm so sorry. Let me make it up to you." I think my eyes bugged out of my head.

Smiling, she gripped my jacket collar, pulling me in. She kissed me slowly, but I wanted more. I ran my tongue along the seam of her lips, begging entrance. She opened, and I delved inside, dueling with her tongue. She pulled back, and gave me a smile.

"Hello…." she teased. I gave her a special look, knowing it would heat her up. Apparently, I didn't realize how MUCH it would.

Bay reached for the zipper on her Buckner jacket, and started pulling it down at a teasing pace. _Was she going to…? _My hands shook, as I asked, "What are you doing?"

If it was possible, my eyes widened even more, when she said, "Making it up to you."

Finally, the zipper was all the way down, and the jacket framed her body, hanging open. Slowly, she started to slip out of it, one shoulder at a time, letting it fall behind her. Nothing was left to my imagination after that. I could see all her curves and indentations. Seriously, at that moment, I wanted to drool. I let my eyes wander over her body, thanking anyone who would listen for this "treat" I was receiving. I reached for her greedily.

Swiftly, I played my lips over hers, causing her to sigh into my mouth. She reached between us, pulling my jacket off. I shrugged out of it willingly, wanting nothing between us. She pressed against me, and I felt the door against my back, her breasts pressing into my front. I pulled back, slightly shocked. _The little seductress…._

She chewed on her lips, and my eyes were drawn there. She leaned down, and I felt her nibble on my ear. I flattened my hands against her ribcage, and ran my hands up and down, teasing her. Her hips rolled, pressing against me, as I felt her heat. Her fingers wrapped around my wrist, bringing my hand to her breast. _Oh my Gooooddddddddd….._

I squeezed and caressed the soft globe in my hand, wishing the cloth wasn't covering it. Suddenly, I felt Bay stiffen against me. I stopped, my hand pressing lightly into her breast. _Was she nervous now? _She glanced down between us, her eyes homing in on her hand around my wrist. She breathed in quickly, as if just realizing that she had grabbed my wrist. Experimentally, I squeezed her flesh a little, causing her to shudder under my grasp. I saw my name on her lips…"Emmett…."

Almost immediately, her eyes widened and she scooted away from me, right to the other side of the car. _What the….?_ I made a grab toward her, but she avoided me and practically _dove_ into the taco bag. She pulled it out, and started inhaling it. All the while, I stare at her, trying to figure out just _what in the hell happened!_ One minute, we were practically all over each other, the next I had a proverbial bucket of water dumped on me. _What gives?_

As if nothing had happened, Bay held out another one and asked, "Taco?"

I took it, all the while wondering if my girlfriend had suddenly gone around the bend. As we ate in silence, I thought back to a few moments ago. Bay had willingly participated in our "play", so why was she suddenly acting like a leper? _Maybe it's that time of the month…_

Or maybe…_nah. _

* * *

><p>I watched him outta the corner of my eye as a random hormonal thought snuck up on me. Would he touch me again if I let him? After pulling away, would he deny me? It felt <em>so<em> good having his hands on me, _too _good. That thought snagged in my brain, making me wonder. Had he touched other girls the way he touched me or was it beginners luck? That's when I realized I'd been staring at him and he knew.

Hastily, I asked my smirking boyfriend, "So what brought you here?"

"I wanted to make sure that you were okay. I know you said you were, but you still seemed…..shaken." Even as Emmett answered me, I could tell that he had something else on his mind.

I just shrugged my shoulders at him, not ready to cop to all my fears and anxieties.

"I was thinking about how my Mom treats you. I think I came up with a temporary solution," Emmett baited me with that statement, forcing me to speak up.

"And that would be….?" I asked, all the while giving him a bored look. I was pretty sure the only real solution was the "Let's take a break" speech.

Then, Emmett threw me for a loop by saying, "We avoid her completely. We hang out at your house or go other places."

_He's not really suggesting that we hide our relationship again, is he?_ I balked at his statement. "Emmett, that's not possible. We _can't_ avoid her. Do you _not_ remember all the ways I pointed out to you that she's connected to my life? It's not just through _you_!"

Emmett held his hands up, shaking them rapidly, a weighty expression on his face that told me to stop and asked me to wait. "I said _temporary,_ not permanent. I just need some time to come up with something better. Alright?"

I flushed, embarrassed that I thought he meant to hide me from the world. "Temporary?" Emmett nodded at me in response. "_How_ temporary?"

"Just until I can come up with a better idea," Emmett said, radiating sincerity and I cracked.

"Okay, I can live with that." My anxiety about dealing with Melody was starting to melt away.

* * *

><p>As we munched on our lunch, I kept sneaking glances toward Bay. At one point, I noticed her doing the same, but refrained from commenting. It's not like I wasn't doing the same thing. One time, we happened to glance up at the same time, and she caught me watching her. Her face pinkened.<p>

Hastily, she asked, "So what brought you here?"

_Beside the chance to see my hot, sexy girlfriend? _"I wanted to make sure that you were okay. I know you said you were, but you still seemed…..shaken." _I hope she likes the idea I have in mind…._

Bay shrugged her shoulders, as if she really wasn't bothered by anything. I knew it was a put on, but I let it slide, and forged forward with my idea.

"I was thinking about how my Mom treats you. I think I came up with a temporary solution," I told her, trying to force a response from her.

"And that would be….?" she finally said, a bored expression on her face. _Wait'll she gets a load of my solution._

With a straight face, I replied, "We avoid her completely. We hang out at your house or go other places."

Bay looked utterly shocked at my statement. Her eyes narrowed and I swear her chest started heaving. "Emmett, that's not possible. We _can't_ avoid her. Do you _not_ remember all the ways I pointed out to you that she's connected to my life? It's not just through _you_!"

I held up my hands, shaking them, trying to get her to stop talking. "I said _temporary,_ not permanent. I just need some time to come up with something better. Alright?"

Bay flushed. Clearly, she had thought I meant something else. "Temporary?" She asked, her eyebrows raised. I nodded. "_How_ temporary?"

"Just until I can come up with a better idea," I reiterated, hoping she could read the sincerity in my signs.

"Okay, I can live with that." _Thank God. _

* * *

><p>After that had been settled though, other thoughts about him started plaguing me, much baser ones. How had he felt touching me? Did he like touching me? Did he want to touch me again or had my retreat completely turned him off? Or worse, did he just not enjoy the way my body felt against his? I know I had reacted like a complete head case, but I wondered all the same. So, I finished the last of the taco I was eating and wiped my hands off on a napkin.<p>

I licked the last bit of sauce off of my fingers. Looking up, I caught Emmett staring again. Swallowing hard, I started to ask, "Emmett, I uh… about earlier. I kind of have a question…errrr request… um. I mean, earlier was so…, you were so and it was so… uh," _Oh God don't say it, don't say it, don't say it, "_ne….unexpected," _Damn I almost said it,_ "Was I too….did you like…you wouldn't want… would you want to…?" _Great, now I sound like a freaking lunatic. _Finally, I just stopped and spared myself further humiliation by looking away, _Why does this stuff have to be so awkward and hard?_

I felt Emmett's hand brush hesitantly over my knee. The sensation made me jump just a bit and I look up at him. I could see the questions filling his eyes, but there was a sense of hesitancy too, as if he were unsure somehow. I felt my mouth go dry, realizing he probably wanted me to explain my little outburst. _Well isn't that just peachy._

"Tell me what's wrong." _Sometimes, I hate being right._

I wanted to change the subject or find a distraction. My eyes landed briefly on the bag that still contained one taco, but Emmett snatched it back. I looked over at my school building, wondering if I bolted, could he catch me? Looking back at him, I realized that he could and _would_ if I tried. I took deep breaths, cursing the fact that I had parked so far from the doors. Great, so now I have to try all that again.

Turning my body in the seat to face him, I raised my hands. "I took my jacket off and you touched me. I…..wanted you to touch me, but… did you like it? The way I look and the way I felt, I mean. Did you?" I felt myself go scarlet waiting for the answer to a question that made me feel far too vulnerable.

His eyes widened and his jaw dropped slightly. The seconds ticked by and I got more antsy by the second. I was reaching for the door handle just as something flickered on his face. He shook his head at me, his fingers raking through his hair, as if he were thinking of a way to answer me. _He didn't like…._ I felt my lungs close off at the thought, as pain blossomed in my chest. I turned the handle, trying to make a break for it. I could not endure the humiliating pain of hearing him out. That's when I felt his large hand wrap around my much smaller wrist. I gave him a pleading look.

"Emmett, _please_ just let me go. I shouldn't have asked…." I couldn't sign, so I didn't know if he caught everything I said.

I could feel tears welling in my eyes as I stared at him. It hurt more than I thought it would, realizing my inexperience would kill his desire for me. A vision of perfect blonde, toned, athletic _Daphne_ flashed through my mind, and suddenly I knew what he wanted. _Who he always wanted. _I whimpered when he jerked me closer. Before I could get away, the door was slamming shut behind me. Then, he did something that made no sense.

Emmett's eyes bored searchingly into my own tear filled ones. His fingers brushed gently over my blushing cheeks. Then he kissed me softly, his tongue begging entrance, but I resisted, instead stiffening in his embrace. That's when he pulled my body flush with his, making me straddle his lap. I tried not to give into to the fire he lit within me, but I lost control when I felt his hands under my skirt, palming my butt. I gasped sharply when his tongue thrust inside the hot cavern of my mouth.

I shuddered against him as rational thought fled my mind. Using one hand, he continued massaging my ass, making me whimper against his mouth. His other hand traveled back up, cradling my head. Emmett started leaning forward, laying me out on the backseat. Never once did he let me go or stop kissing me. His possessiveness made me want to swoon. I jerked against him, breaking the kiss as I realized I could feel his erection pressing between my legs. I looked up at him, shock clear on my face at feeling so intimately the _very real_ evidence of his desire.

I was just about to remind him that this was not the place, but he shook his head at me. "Trust me. I won't take it too far."

I sputtered at him, having never done this before. Feeling him pressed so close to me fogged my mind and all I could do was nod.

Emmett shed his jacket, wearing only a t-shirt underneath. Folding it up, he slipped the soft leather under my head and shoulders, cushioning me. I stared up at the sight of him hovering above me and it made my breath catch. I reached my hand out to him beseechingly, my fingertips brushing over his stomach. Just like that, his body was pressed to mine as Emmett consumed me. My arms wrapped around him, holding tight, craving his touch. I jerked against him, my legs tangling with his as his lips brushed over my sensitive skin. His breath was hot and moist against my ear.

His lips dropped to my throat, making me groan. I wanted to touch him so badly. Tentatively, I brought my hands between us, gripping his shoulders. Emmett stopped kissing my neck and looked down at me. I could tell he was surprised by my touch. So was I.

"Can I touch you?" The words tumbled out of my mouth before I could stop them.

Emmett's eyes widened again, but he nodded his head jerkily, giving the impression that he couldn't believe that I was asking as he mouthed the word, "Always."

I pinkened, realizing just how much what he said meant to me. Leaning up, I kissed him lovingly but I could still feel uncertainty as it radiated through me, threatening to make me run. Then, Emmett returned my kiss just as lovingly, his hands dropping to my shoulders encouragingly as he mirrored my actions. I thought I knew what he was doing, but I wasn't sure.

Testing my theory, I moved my hands down, letting them curl around his upper arms as I reveled in the feeling of his lean muscles under my fingers. It was when Emmett moved, exploring the softness of my arms, tickling underneath, teasing over my elbow that I realized he would follow my lead on this. _Mostly_ anyway. I knew he would not touch anywhere that I wasn't ready to touch him. Emmett's willingness to curtail his hormones, not letting them override things and giving me the chance to relax so that I might enjoy this, warmed my heart and made room for my curiosity about the boy above me to take hold.

I let my fingers wander down over his cotton shirt, past his elbows. The second my fingertips grazed over his skin, I shivered and heated in response. I brought his arm down to me, wanting to more than touch him. I breathed in the heady scent of leather, oil and the earth, but a muskier scent that wafted from him overpowered everything, turning what was always so comforting to something hot and arousing as it burned through me. Slowly losing control, my tongue darted out, licking him. I couldn't help groaning at the taste of his skin.

This time it was Emmett who jerked and I could feel surprise radiating from him. Ignoring it, I felt a strong hunger for him take root deep within me, I'd never wanted a boy more than I wanted him. I kissed and licked my way down his arm, tracing his winding muscles with my tongue. I whimpered and bit into his skin gently, feeling him pull up the sleeve of my shirt and doing the same.

His breath was searing, while his wet mouth moved down the underside of my arm, making me yearn for more. Then his mouth covered my wrist, making me jerk and whimper as I felt the gentle press of his teeth. My pulse jumped against his tongue as my heart thumped harder in my chest. I moved my mouth to his wrist, sucking gently as I enjoyed the shivers I managed to draw from him.

Then he sucked one of my fingers in his mouth and I moaned softly, pulling back from his wrist. I never knew something so simple could feel like that. I wiggled uncontrollably beneath him as Emmett paid homage to my small hand. I moved one of my legs up, sliding against him, as I shifted restlessly, wanting more. I felt some part of him twitch against my leg. The second that happened, Emmett jerked back with a groan. My ears drank in the sound I'd never heard him make before.

It was when he looked down at me with wide shocked eyes that I became concerned. _Had I done something wrong?_ Looking down, I searched for my error and I blushed too bright. My moving leg was poised directly under the massive bulge in his jeans. _I'd brushed against…and he hadn't wanted me to._

"I'm sorry….." _That was pathetic. Utterly pathetic. _

I scrambled backwards, trying to pull away, but Emmett was having none of that. Reaching around my waist, he pulled me back under him. His hand slipping under my shirt made me call out his name and my struggling ceased as I quivered against him. Still holding onto me tightly, Emmett ran his other hand slowly up my leg. I twitched under his touch, knowing he could feel the heat of my skin through my black hose. It was when he squeezed my thigh, so gently that I jerked and whimpered, my legs unconsciously opening even farther for him in a silent offering of everything I had. I knew now that our gentle exploration of each other had suddenly become much more and it felt too good to stop.

* * *

><p>While Bay made eating taco's an Olympic sport, I watched her covertly. I had enjoyed touching her earlier. A little <em>too <em>much, truth be told. I mean, I get that we're in the parking lot, in her open top car. But, touching her felt so good, I really didn't want to stop. When Bay pulled away, I thought _I _had done something wrong. But, she didn't yell at me. She just started inhaling her food.

Even now, Bay was watching me. I didn't have to look at her to know it. It was like I had a sixth sense. I just knew. I also knew she was analyzing everything in her head now. That was just what she did. I watched as she finished her taco and wiped her hands off.

Bay licked some residual sauce off her fingers and glanced up, effectively catching me staring at her. _Blast! _Her face colored and I knew she wanted to talk about something. Her mouth opened, and….

She started rambling too fast for me to catch more than a few words. I saw Emmett, earlier, question and unexpected before she stopped talking and flushed darker. _What was she trying to say? _Finally, she got out, "Was I too….did you like…you wouldn't want… would you want to…?" _Was she trying to ask if I enjoyed what happened earlier? Or, did she want me to continue what we started earlier? _Before I could answer her, Bay looked away, effectively cutting off my means of communication.

Hesitantly, I lightly brushed my hand over her knee, not wanting to startle her. Unfortunately, Bay still jumped, but she did finally look me in the eyes. I could see the fear in her eyes, but I also say something else. _Desire?_

"Tell me what's wrong," I begged her. _Talk to me, please!_

Bay's eyes darted around, as if she were searching for something. Our eyes landed on the bag of tacos at the same time. I saw her move and I snatched the bag away before she could eat that too. _No more TACOS!_ Suddenly, bringing them felt like the worst idea on the planet. I swear, the girl is gonna look like a taco soon! Then, she looked over at the school, before glancing back at me again. I got the distinct impression she was measuring the distance to the school from her car. _Run, I dare ya. I WILL catch you! _I watched her breath deep, knowing whatever was going through her mind involved me.

Just as I was ready to start pulling my hair out, Bay turned toward me and raised her hands. _Well, finally!_ I watched her avidly, not wanting to miss anything she had to say. Bay took a shaky breath and said, "I took my jacket off and you touched me. I…..wanted you to touch me, but… did you like it?" _Did I like it? Was she CRAZY? Of COURSE I liked it! _"The way I look and the way I felt, I mean. Did you?" she finished up, her face turning scarlet.

All I could do was stare at her stupidly. I think my jaw may have dropped, even. I couldn't think how to answer her. If I told her that, "yes, I did absolutely like it," she would think I wanted to jump her bones. I _did, _but that's besides the point. If I lied and said, "Nope, not in the least," she'd probably never let me touch her again. I caught sight of Bay's hand inching toward the door. I forced my hands through my hair, shaking my head a little. _What the hell do I say to her? _

Bay must have taken my head shake the wrong way, because the next thing I knew, she was turning the door handle and trying to make a mad dash out of the car. I caught her smaller wrist in my much larger hand, effectively stopping her movements. She turned and gave me a pleading look. Her eyes were starting to mist a little.

"Emmett, _please_ just let me go. I shouldn't have asked…." she said. With my hand around her wrist, she couldn't sign, but, I read the words off her lips. _Not on your life!_

I saw the tears begin to well in her eyes. I knew then that she had misconstrued my actions from moments ago. She thought I didn't want her. I'd bet my life on it. From past experience, I knew exactly where her mind went. _Straight to Daphne. _Didn't she get it yet? I didn't want Daphne anymore. I hadn't for a _long, long time!_ I pulled her closer, slamming the door shut at the same time. Bay's eyes widened. _That's it. I really don't care who sees this. I'm proving my feelings once and for all. _

I looked deep into the dark pools of her eyes, searching. Her tears shimmered and pulled at my heart. Ever so gently, I reached out my hand and brushed my fingers gently over her heated cheeks. Shifting forward, I kissed her gently, my tongue lightly pushing against her mouth. Bay resisted, and stiffened noticeably against me. Realizing she was going to make this difficult, I pulled her bodily onto my lap, her legs straddling me. Reaching under her skirt, I palmed her rear, causing her to gasp. I took advantage and thrust my tongue deeply into her mouth.

Bay shuddered against me, and I almost lost it right there. This slip of a girl could do things to me that no one else ever had or would again. Her responses were all natural. There was absolutely nothing artificial about her. She was just my Bay. Still holding her rear with one hand, I moved my other hand up, cradling her curls in my hand. Without much conscious thought, I leaned forward, so Bay was now laying under me on the backseat of her car. Bay jerked against me, her heat cradling my growing erection. Bay looked up, shock evident on her face. _Only you make me feel this way, now and always. _

Bay looked alarmed, as well. She opened her mouth, but I shook my head. "Trust me. I won't take it too far." _Hopefully…_

Bay finally nodded, her faith and trust now entirely on me. I hoped I didn't let her down.

Shedding my jacket, I folded it and placed it under Bay's head, giving her a pillow of sorts. As I stared down at her, I wasn't thinking about where we were. All I was thinking about was the beautiful girl who was sprawled under me, her curls flying around her head. Her eyes met mine and in that second, I was lost in the depths of her eyes. She pulled me toward her, without any movement. Her fingers brushed my stomach, and I lost the thin strip of control that I had been holding onto. I pressed our bodies together, wanting…. No, _needing _to feel her completely. Her arms wrapped around me, her legs tangling with mine. I kissed her jaw, her cheek, my breath ghosting across her ear. She shuddered in my arms and I again wished that we were somewhere private. _God, how I want her…._

I kissed her throat, and felt the vibration of her response. I felt her grip my shoulder, a demand for attention. I stopped and stared down at her. Bay surprised me with her next words.

"Can I touch you?" I could tell she was embarrassed to ask me that.

I nodded my head quickly. Not trusting myself, I mouthed, "Always." _Yes, touch me, beautiful. Touch me anywhere you want. _

Bay pinkened, and leaned up to kiss me. Her hands rode my shoulders, so I copied her actions. I would do whatever she was comfortable with. I matched my movements to hers, trying to put her more at ease.

When her hands curled around my arms, feeling the muscles under her hands, I repeated her actions, teasing the underside of her arm slightly as I did. Bay gave me a look that spoke volumes.

Her fingers wandered down to my elbows. As soon as she made contact with my skin, Bay shuddered. She pulled my arm down, and breathed deeply against my skin. I felt her tongue brush quickly against the palm of my hand. _Gooooddddddddd….. _I jerked uncontrollably and stared at her, vastly surprised at her guile. My Bay was just full of surprises. She kissed and licked down my arm, tracing with her tongue as she did so. I felt her bite into my skin, and the overwhelming need to do the same took me over. Gently, I pulled the sleeve of her shirt up and bit her just as gently.

I kissed a path down her arm, to her wrist. Taking it gently in hand, I bit gently into her wrist, causing Bay to jump. I felt the pounding of her heart, and knew she could feel mine pounding just as strong. She copied me, and I felt her mouth on my wrist, biting gently. I shivered, wanting to end the torture.

Sucking one of her delicate fingers into my mouth, I had visions of other things, as well. I wanted to worship her body, inch by delicious inch. I wanted to strip away her clothes and pay homage to her beauty. I wanted to stoke the fire that I knew was building within her. I wanted to _consume _her, utterly and completely. I wanted to _be _consumed by her fire. By her desire….

Bay slide her leg up, brushing against my erection. The sudden sensation startled me, causing me to jerk back and I wanted to cry out. _Oh, please…..please, do that again!_ I groaned, needing to feel her against me again.

Bay glanced down between us, and blushed even deeper than she had before. I grew still, not wanting to scare her. Bay finally looked back at me, her eyes wide.

"I'm sorry….." _Wait…..what? Why is she sorry? _

Bay tried to pull herself out from under me. I grabbed her waist, blocking her movements. I slid my hand under her shirt, causing her movements to stop immediately. I saw my name on her lips and I couldn't help smiling. As I held her flush against me, I slowly ran my hand up her leg. Her heat called out to me, and I responded. Gently, I squeezed her thigh, and Bay mindlessly opened her legs further. I settled in between.

Right then, I knew that whatever happened after this, I wouldn't regret any of it.

_I wanted Bay. In every way. _

* * *

><p>The sunlight shone down on us while Emmett's eyes searched mine. I didn't know what he was looking for. All I knew was that I hungered for him. He must've found what he was looking for, because his arm around my middle tightened, and his lips came crashing against mine. I returned his passionate embrace while his body settled more heavily against my smaller one. I could feel his bulge pressing between my legs, making my skirt ride up completely to my waist. It left me in full view, completely exposed. I didn't even care.<p>

Emmett dominated my mouth sucking, licking and nipping. His hand massaged my thigh, coming close, _so close_ to my aching center that it pushed me deeper into the haze, where all that mattered was his body over mine. _Please just a little higher._ I almost couldn't believe that wanton thought had come from me. Just as suddenly though, his hand left my leg and I whimpered against his mouth in regret.

I felt that hand slip slowly up my body. My lungs burned, needing air, but I didn't want to let go. Emmett released my swollen lips just long enough to let me gulp in the much needed air. His hand grazed up my stomach and over my chest, making my breath catch. His name fell from my lips, just before he reclaimed my mouth, his tongue thrusting deeper than before. His hands teased over my breasts making me tremble beneath him. _More…..I want more….._

I felt a sharp tug as my body jerked. Emmett leaned back to look down at me as I panted beneath him. Slowly, I became aware that a bit of my white lace bra peeked through the collar on my shirt. I slowly realized he had pulled my bra off and away from my breasts. He looked just as lost in the fog as I felt. He cupped my breasts through my shirt, feeling the weight of them in his hands. A warm tingly sensation spread through me with his touch. I blushed in response as he stared down at me, unable to meet his gaze.

Then he started toying with my nipples that showed easily through the fabric. My eyes slipped closed, as I heard myself release a low mewling sound. My skin was suddenly too tight and too hot as all these new sensations flooded me. I could feel liquid heat pooling low in my body. Using his hands, he massaged my breast, his thumbs still using my hardened buds like little buttons. _More, _I needed _more._

"Emmett," I choked out his name, a silent plea, as I begged for that _more_.

As if that's what he'd been waiting for, Emmett thrust his hips against me, grinding against my needy center. I bit my lip, trying to hold back the moan I felt building, as heated pleasure shot through me. By now, I was running on pure instinct when I hooked my legs on his hips, grinding and rubbing against him wanting more of that friction. Emmett moaned in response and I swear I heard surprise in his tone.

Emmett reached down, wrapping one arm back around my waist, holding me tighter to him. He angled me just a touch, like he was trying to position me correctly. Just when I thought it couldn't feel any better, he thrust his hips against mine so hard I saw stars and my hips jerked in response. This time, I couldn't hold back the soft moan.

Emmett smirked down at me and using one hand he signed, "You like that?" I nodded to him not trusting my hands. "You want more?"

"God, yes." _Anything to relieve this pressure._

Emmett leaned down over me, grinding his hard on against me again and again. Everything else fell away. I didn't care where we were. All I cared about was feeling him pressing against me. His lips moved over my neck, and I found that my arms were winding tightly around him, my hands roving over him as I traced his muscles. Nothing else mattered as I held him against me. I moved with him, rolling my hips, just letting my body guide me. Every time he moved against me, I moaned. Every time he shivered, I gasped his name, lost to the rhythm as we moved as one.

He drove his hips against mine faster and harder, making the pressure expand and fill me. The more pleasure I felt, the more I wanted. My body was reaching, searching, grasping at something, but I didn't know what. I was consumed by pleasure, chanting his name. My breath was coming in harsh gasps, pressing my chest against him like an offering. I felt everything inside me tighten like I could explode. _Oh God, I was almost there. I knew it._

"Damn…." I heard a voice say and it was closer than it should have been.

* * *

><p>I could feel the sunlight beating against my back, as I searched Bay's eyes. I knew she wanted me as badly as I wanted her. I saw the passion and desire in her eyes. I knew she wouldn't say no to anything I did. But now, I had to be careful. I had to tread lightly and carefully. She was trusting me, and I had to make sure I didn't lose that trust. Tightening my arm around her middle, I settled my lips heavily upon hers. She held me tight as I settled more fully on her, and felt her soft, pliant body beneath mine. My erection settled into the open space of her legs, causing her skirt to ride up. I looked down, enthralled with what I had unearthed. Her dark hose still left her some modesty, but my imagination covered what my eyes couldn't readily see.<p>

I dominated her mouth, as I sucked and licked her plump, swollen lips. My free hand massaged her thigh, teasing her flesh. My fingers coasted by her hot, wet center. I wanted so badly to cup that center, but I knew that would probably freak Bay out, so regrettably, I removed my hand from the temptation of her flesh. I think Bay whimpered against my mouth.

Continuing to kiss her relentlessly, I finally had to pull back to get air into my starving lungs. Bay also took air in. I plied my hands and fingers along her stomach and over her chest, causing Bay to stop breathing. I saw her say my name, just before I claimed her mouth again, thrusting into the hot, moist cavern the way I wanted to do to other parts of her body. I teased her breasts, and I felt her tremble beneath me.

Jerking upward, I pulled her bra away from her breasts. I could vaguely see the dark tint of her nipples through her shirt. I had to force myself to not rip her shirt off and sample her flesh. Instead, I palmed her breasts, feeling their weight in my hands. I saw her blush, but couldn't force myself to stop touching her.

Carefully, I ran my fingers over her dark nipples, watching Bay as her eyes slid closed and she unconsciously arched into my hands. I massaged her breasts, my thumb rubbing over the hardness of her nipple. Bay was panting now, her head thrashing from side to side. Her lips moved…

"Emmett." That was the moment I had been waiting for.

I thrust my hips sharply against her, grinding against her softness. I cursed the clothing that blocked me from the ultimate pleasure, but Bay was too far gone to care anymore. Her legs hooked around my hips and she rubbed against me, causing my already rock hard erection to get even harder. I knew I moaned loudly, but I didn't care. This felt too damn good to stop now.

I reached down, holding her tightly to me as I positioned her against me. If we couldn't remove our clothes, we would at least have the best feeling we could get with our clothes _on._ I thrust my hips against hers, causing her to jump.

Using one hand to hold her, I held the other up. "You like that?" I asked her. Her only response was a nod. "You want more?"

"God, yes." _Thank God. If she said no after all of this….._

I leaned down, grinding against her again and again. I _so badly _wanted release, but knew that wasn't going to happen. At least, not today. Soon, though. Very soon. Everything else fell away. I didn't care where we were. All I cared about was feeling her pressing against me. I kissed her neck, and felt her arms wind around me, her hands roving over my skin. Nothing else mattered as I held her against me. She moved with me, rolling her hips, letting our bodies guide us.

Faster and faster, harder and harder, I drove myself against her. Her body jerked and thrashed. I knew she was close. So was I. Another few minutes and I would have to stop or risk embarrassing myself. Her breathing was harsh, pressing her breasts into my chest. _So close….come on baby. _

Bay suddenly went stiller than death under me. _What the…?_

* * *

><p>Forcing my eyes open, I looked over Emmett's shoulder. The sight that greeted me made me want to die. Standing just behind my boyfriend, watching the <em>whole<em> show, were two _guys_ from MY school. _Kill me, just kill me._ For me, everything stopped and I pushed as hard as I could on my oblivious boyfriend, pointing frantically behind him. Instantly he whipped around and I hid behind him, struggling to right my clothing while I shook.

Emmett made sure I was directly behind him while staring down the guys who made me feel so violated. I pulled my bra back in place, smoothing down my skirt in the same beat. Emmett did his best to cover me, but I could still feel their eyes on me, like I was something to be bought or sold. I decided against grabbing my jacket. Instead, I grabbed Emmett's much larger one, needing to be as covered as humanly possible. All the while the guys were talking.

"You didn't have to stop on account of us baby," Jackass one said.

Jackass two followed with, "Yeah, it was just getting good. I mean, damn girl, we could hear you two rows over." I swallowed thickly hearing that.

Then, they started talking to each other. "Isn't that….?" The other answered, "Yeah, I think it is."

"Hey baby, aren't you Liam's girl?" Jackass two asked, curiosity strong in his voice.

This time, I whipped around and felt my stomach drop out of my body. _They were…_ Oh God, they were football players. They were Liam's friends. This is gonna be all over school by next period. Why did they have to recognize me?

"Hey, hey it is! It's Kennish." I knew both of them, but I couldn't place their names.

"I'm not with him anymore." I tried to stay firm while still hiding behind Emmett.

"Obviously," they both leered like they were imagining me without my clothes, "but damn, Liam never mentioned how much _fun_ you were. Or did you never give him a taste?"

The whole time they were talking, I watched the tension in Emmett ratchet higher and higher. The muscles in his shoulders were tightening with every passing second. I couldn't see his face, but it wouldn't be hard to imagine the rage it held. Then, the impossible happened. It looked like one of them was trying to reach for me and I knew what would go down next. I reached for Emmett, trying to stop him, but all I got was jarred backwards when he vaulted over the side of my car. The next thing I heard was the smack of skin on skin and a sickening wet cracking sound.

A howl of pain, then pleading. Someone said, "Dude, he wasn't gonna hurt her or anything. We were just messin'."

I sat bolt upright, scrambling out of my car as my boyfriend stalked closer to the twosome. One was babbling, while blood poured out of the other's clearly broken nose. Emmett didn't even bother telling them he couldn't hear them and I was really barely registering what they said, either. My sole focus was Emmett.

"Emmett, NO!" I called out even though he couldn't hear me.

I grabbed his arm, hoping my touch would be enough…. it wasn't. It only stopped him for a moment before he pulled from my grasp. Just as he was pulling back for the strike, I jumped in front of him, my hands on his chest. The look in his eyes was like bright blue fire. He pulled his arm back just in time to keep from clocking me and I did some pleading of my own.

"Emmett, stop," My signs were jerky and half remembered at best, "You're scaring me." And it was the truth.

That stopped him cold. Dumb and Dumber took the chance and bolted in the other direction. Emmett pulled away from me. I walked closer, but he wouldn't let me near. I could see pain, regret and self loathing in his eyes and lines of his face. The fire in him had been instantly put out by my fear.

"Emmett, it's okay," He still kept me at arm's length.

"_It's okay_? No, it's not. I _promised _myself you'd never feel this way with me after Toby…." Here he dropped off, scowling harder.

I thought it was sweet that he wanted to protect me, not only from myself but him if need be. I loved that he was bothered by the fact that he'd freaked me out even more. What meant the most however, was that even though it was not needed, he was more than willing to knock out assholes for me. So I had to find something to soothe his nerves and make him smile again.

I couldn't help the grin that crossed my face, "If it makes you feel any better, I think they'll need to change their shorts when they get inside."

At first, Emmett just stared at me like I'd grown a second head. Then a grin cracked over his face and I was suddenly relieved. Shaking his head, he drew me back in the protective circle of his arms.

"What am I gonna do with you, Bay Kennish?" Emmett smirked.

A wicked grin crossed my face as I answered, "Whatever you want to."

* * *

><p>I stared down at Bay. Her eyes were wide and she was staring at something over my shoulder. Then, she started pushing frantically at me, pointing behind me. Instantly, I went on alert. I whipped around, and came face to face with two guys from Buckner. And, from the looks of it, they had been standing there awhile.<p>

I could feel Bay behind me, struggling to right her clothes. I cursed my stupidity. _Why the hell had I let it go that far?_ Protectively, I stayed in from of Bay, blocking her body with my own. The guys continued to leer. Angrily, I glared at them, willing one of them to be a jackass. _Come on, just walk away…_

Turning slightly, I saw that Bay was wrapped up in my jacket. Couldn't blame her. Turning to face the douche bags, I saw that they were talking to Bay. I stared hard, wanting to know what they were saying to her.

Douche one said something about stopping on their account. Douche two said it was getting good and…._they heard us two rows over? The pervs wanted a free show apparently._

Then, they started talking to each other. Their heads were together, so I couldn't read their lips. Finally, the second douche looked directly at Bay and said, "Hey baby, aren't you Liam's girl?" _Shit! They knew that ass wipe Liam? Awesome…._

Bay whipped around, finally facing the pair. Her eyes widened and she started sweating. I kept my eyes going between Bay and the other two. Douche one was gesturing and talking, but I wasn't looking at his lips to read them. I was focused on Bay.

"I'm not with him anymore," Bay said, still half hiding behind me. I had to twist to read her lips. Bay was blushing furiously. Now, I focused completely on the boys.

"Obviously," douche one said, leering. Then, he said, "But damn, Liam never mentioned how much _fun_ you were. Or did you never give him a taste?" _You son of a…..!_

The anger had been building since I realized the two were spying on us, getting a peep show. I was furious at how they kept eyeballing Bay. _She's MINE, Damnit! Keep your eyes in your freaking skull!_ I would fight anyone who dared to try anything.

I also realized that they had seen Bay in her greatest moment of passion, something only I should have been privy to. That thought made my anger boil to an explosive level.

Then, one of the jackasses moved, his hand reaching toward Bay. I didn't think, I just reacted. Vaulting over the side of the car, I stalked toward the pair. Douche one looked at me, fear in his eyes. I pulled back my fist and let it fly into his nose. Bone crunched under my knuckles. Immediately, blood began poring down his shirt. _Good, I hope I broke it!_

I saw the other one's mouth moving, but I wasn't focused enough to care what he was saying. I wanted to draw blood from him, as well. I walked purposely toward him.

I felt a pull on my arm. Glancing down, I saw that Bay was pulling on me. I stopped for a few seconds, but the need to defend her honor won out. I pulled from her grasp, and continued forward. Reaching the other one, I pulled back to strike….

And suddenly, Bay was right in front of me, her hands on my chest. Her hair was in wild disarray, and she had a pleading look in her eyes. I stopped mid swing. _Shit, I almost clocked Bay!_

"Emmett, stop," she begged, her signs jerky from fear. And then she said, "You're scaring me."

All the fight went out of me at that statement. I felt like I'd been sucker punched in the gut. The one thing I promised myself I would never do…. And I broke that promise. I pulled away from Bay, needing to get away from her, now. I had almost hit the girl I love…..

Bay came up to me, but I held my arm out, keeping her back. "Emmett, it's okay," she told me.

I stared at her. "_It's okay_? No, it's not. I _promised _myself you'd never feel this way with me after Toby…." I stopped, disgusted with myself for scaring Bay like that. I never wanted her to see me like that again.

Bay started grinning. I watched her, wondering if she had suddenly gone crazy. "If it makes you feel any better, I think they'll need to change their shorts when they get inside."

_Did she seriously just crack a joke? Yep, she's nuts. _Finally, though, her words settled into my brain. I started grinning. The mental picture _was _pretty funny. I shook my head, and pulled Bay toward me, into my arms.

One handed, I asked, "What am I gonna do with you, Bay Kennish?"

A wicked grin crossed her face. "Whatever you want to." _Oh, WOW! If she ONLY knew…._

* * *

><p>I'd managed to make it back into school before my next class. Said class was history, so it passed by in a whirlwind of daydreaming. This daydreaming mostly consisted of reliving every moment of what it felt like to have Emmett's hands on my body, with his pressed so close to mine. The shrill whine of the school bell jolted me from my daydreaming. I quickly gathered my things, following suit as everyone made for the classroom exit.<p>

So far, _thankfully_, no one had come up to me asking about any rumors about a clandestine parking lot rendezvous. If I was lucky, it wouldn't really start getting around school till tomorrow. Looking around the hallway, I was starting to get the distinct impression that the fallout would be hitting me much sooner than expected. People were staring. _Freshmen_ were staring. _Oh, this is not good._

It was when I got to my locker that my worst fears were confirmed. Our school nurse gave out condoms on the down low to the girls at Buckner. Currently, about twenty of those individually wrapped multi-colored _raincoats_ were _all taped to my LOCKER! _It was too late to do damage control- the whole school already knew!

Hastily, I started ripping them all off as quickly as I could. I panicked, not knowing what to do with them. Opening my locker, I just threw them inside, covering them with my books. I stood there taking a few deep breaths, trying to calm down. I wondered briefly if I could avoid all the rest of my classes by shoving myself in my locker and shutting the door.

_No way Bay! You're just gonna calm down, pull on your big girl panties and go to class. Who cares what they say about you anyway. You're not here to impress them._

After giving myself the best pep talk that I could, I straightened my spine and squared my shoulders. Grabbing my sketch and some pencils, I slammed my locker door shut. _You can do this. You can do this. You ca…._

Turning, I found myself face to face with Toby of all people, holding a condom that I had missed. "Drop something?" _I can't do this._

The sight of him made me jump. Irritated, I hissed, "Don't sneak up on me, Toby!"

"Who's sneaking? I've been standing here the whole time you've been hyperventilating into your locker." _Really? God, that sucks._

"Hyperventilating? Wow, that's a big word. Did Daphne teach you that one?" _I was feeling snarky, so sue me._

Toby grinned, knowing not to take things too personally, "No I looked that one up all by myself." Then his face turned serious, "So are the rumors true?"

"Depends. What are the masses tweeting about now?" I groaned softly, considering the possibility that they might _actually_ be tweeting about it.

Without missing a beat, Toby answered, "That you had sex in your car in the parking lot over lunch." _Damn that's an awful specific rumor. Too bad it's partly true._

"WHAT? I did _not_ have sex in public!" It was true, I was still a virgin…_for now._

Toby smirked, "Tell that to Chad and his broken nose."

"Emmett broke his nose?" And with that, I officially outted myself.

"Ah, Ha! So, you were with him! Bay what were you thinking?" He looked vaguely concerned and disappointed.

"It wasn't like that," Toby gave me a look, clearly wanting to know if he needed to jump my boyfriend. So I gave him the short _edited_ version, "Emmett brought me tacos. We made out. The jocks showed up and started leering. Emmett punched Chad out to protect me. Happy?"

"And that's all that happened, _right?"_ I was only telling him half the truth and he knew it. Holding the condom between his fingers he asked, "So you don't really _need_ this right?"

"I don't need it." I answered quickly.

"Are you sure?" He hedged. _Definitely suspicious. That's never good. _

I nodded my head, trying to get him off my back.

"Good, you shouldn't need it for a _long _time." He pocketed the condom and I gave him an annoyed look.

Then he turned, walking away. What is it with brothers and double standards? He's _NOT_ a virgin. I know because I've covered for him. Yet, somehow in his twisted head, I _can't _have sex, even though it's not his decision to make. _Well isn't that just peachy!_ I grumbled all the way to my next class.

* * *

><p>Reluctantly, I made the drive back to Carlton. I knew I would be late to my next class, but damn it, those assholes had that coming to them. My only regret was that I hadn't gotten to take a swing at the other one. Oh, well. Maybe that would teach them not to spy, next time.<p>

_Next time? No way is THAT ever gonna happen at Buckner again! No sirree. Next time, we'll be someplace that was COMPLETELY private. Preferably a bedroom…._

I thought back to what Bay had said to me. _"Whatever you want to." _The images of what I wanted to do to her would shock her if they were ever verbalized. Had those two jackasses not interrupted us, I would have given Bay the best orgasm she had ever experienced. Just thinking about her sexy body had me rock hard again. I really wish we had gotten to finish what had been started….

_Bay pressing herself against me. Bay's eyes, wide and searching. Her knee brushing against my erection. Her heat driving me insane. Her nipples, pebbles under my fingertips. _I groaned, the mental images bombarding me in their intensity.

_Bay lying under me, her clothes gone. My eyes feast on her soft flesh. Her breasts call out to me, and I squeeze them gently. She gasps and grinds against me, my hard on nudging her. Just a little closer…._

I shake myself, and realize I am in the Carlton parking lot. Shifting, I adjust myself and get off the bike. Grabbing my bag, I turn around….

And run smack into my mother. _Greeeeaatttt. _She eyeballs me, a sour expression on her face.

"Where have you been?" she questions. I shrug. Her eyes narrow. "With _her?"_

"Yes. I've been with _Bay_," I told her, stressing Bay's name. Mom scoffed.

"You're 20 minutes late for class. They called me, in my office, wondering where you were," Mom informed me.

"I had lunch with Bay, and we…..lost track of time."

Mom looked me up and down. Her eyes homed in on my bloody knuckles. "_What _happened?" she asked, concern painting her features.

"Nothing. Just had to take care of…something."

"Did you get in a fight?" _Was it considered a fight if only one punch was thrown?_

"Some guy was being a jerk," was all I was willing to tell her. Mom read between the lines, though.

"So, you hit him? Emmett, how could you?" she chastised me.

"Look, I wasn't gonna let that asshole diss my girlfriend!" I told her harshly.

"I'm disappointed in you, Emmett. I thought I raised you better than that," Mom said, an angry look on her face.

"You did. But, I'm not letting some guy…." I broke off, not wanting to let Mom know what all had happened.

"We'll discuss this later. You better get to class," Mom said, finality in her statement. She turned to walk away. I waved my hand, needing to say one more thing. She turned back.

"About family game night….."

* * *

><p>After school, I was searching through all the art work I had back logged in my garage. I needed something to turn in for a class, but hadn't had any real time to paint anything. So, I was trying to figure out if I had anything stashed away that might be passable for a grade. Then, I spotted a piece that was all colors, sharp angles and circles.<p>

_This just might work, _I thought, as I picked it up. I headed out of the garage to see what it looked like in real light and not the too dim bulbs I was currently working with.

Only problem was, the thing was so big that it covered my head when I went to take it outside. I was barely onto the pavement when I heard a quick thud, thud like footfalls coming towards me. I stopped instantly, realizing someone had almost run into me. I peeked over the edge to see…. _Crap,_ it was Melody. It would have to be her, wouldn't it?

"Oh, uh…ahh I didn't see you there….." _Great Bay, just great. She probably thinks you did this on purpose!_

She ignored my feeble attempt at an explanation and instead turned her attention to my canvas. "Big."

Great, now she's one word signing me like I'm slow. Wait a minute…she asked about my work. Is she interested in it? Could this help her look at me differently? God I hope so. _Oh no, _she's waiting on me to say something.

"Oh, uh…sometimes I like to see how the colors are working in the natural light." Oh no, she's giving me that confused look I use to get from Emmett all the time, "Ya know what? Never mind, it's not important. Are you here to see Regina?" All things considered, she could be here to ax murder me.

"Roots. I better go." She looked thrilled at the change of subject and seemed to jump on the opportunity to have an escape.

Wish I had asked her that sooner. As she walked dismissively around me, I knew I had to stop her. I had to make sure she knew that I hadn't put Emmett up to speech therapy. Melody needed to know that really was something that he'd decided on his own and I hadn't pushed my opinion on him. It was when she turned back to me, that I realized I must be a glutton for punishment.

I reached out to her. "Oh, uh wait," I said, hastily putting down my canvas, "Uhhhh, I just… I wanted you to know that, uh… speech therapy was Emmett's idea. I didn't, um, ask him to take it."

I gave the woman a pleading look as she walked down towards me a couple of steps and _said_, "You didn't have to."

Then, smiling like it was nothing, she turned and sprinted up the steps, leaving me scared and confused at the bottom. I gripped my discarded canvas tightly, trying not to hyperventilate as fear assaulted me. We really are over! This woman will find a way to end us! I felt tears threaten to spill as a feeling of heartbreak overwhelmed me.

_I wish I was good enough. I wish I was Deaf._

In a fit of frustration and pain, I picked up the canvas. Staring at it, my own brush strokes seemed to mock me, with its abounding sense of warmth. Right now, I only felt cold all the way down to my bones. I heaved it against the side of the stairwell, listening to the cracking sound it made. I did it until it broke and splintered, the physical pain helping to hold back the tears of what felt like defeat. Breathing heavily, I left the pieces laying there, not caring who found them, as I shuffled back into my garage, wanting nothing more than to have Emmett's arms around me, but to be alone at the same time.

* * *

><p>After school, I made a quick stop at my Dad's place. Mom was still being a bitch about the Speech Therapy class, so I was going to have Dad sign the paper for me. Going up to the door, I rang the doorbell. Seconds later, it swung open, revealing Olivia, my dad's new girlfriend. This was only the second time I had seen her. I didn't want to remember the first time…..<p>

"Emmett! What a nice surprise! Come on in," Olivia said, stepping back. I walked inside and looked around. "You looking for Cameron?" she asked. _Why else would I be here? _

"Yeah. I need him to sign something for school. Is he here?" I asked her, not wanting to divulge too much information.

"He's gone to the store, but he should be back any time. Have a seat," she invited, gesturing toward the couch. I sat in the chair, instead. Olivia shrugged and situated herself across the couch. "So, what's new?" she asked, trying to make conversation.

"Nothing much. I had a History test that I'm pretty sure I bombed, but other than that…." I left the sentence hanging. Olivia laughed and shook her head.

"History? Who needs it? It's just about a bunch of boring, old men anyway. Who cares?"

"My Mom," I said, watching her cringe.

"Your Mom is….ya know what? Never mind. Are you hungry? We have take out," Olivia said, effectively changing the subject. I declined the food. As soon as Dad signed the paper, I was heading over to Bay's to tell her about Game Night. Mom had reluctantly agreed to _allowing _Bay to participate. I wouldn't tell her about the argument that had followed my asking. She didn't need to know that part.

I was just getting ready to ask for a glass of water, when the front door swung open, and Dad stepped inside, his arms loaded with groceries. He caught sight of me, and gave a small wave. He headed into the Kitchen, and was back seconds later, the groceries on the table, no doubt.

"Emmett! What a surprise," Dad said, giving me a quick hug. I laughed at how much he had just sounded like Olivia. "What brings you here, son?"

"I want to make a class change on my schedule, but Mom is…..can you sign it for me?" I said, digging the paper out of my bag. I handed it to him. As he read it, I saw his eyebrows raise.

"You want to drop AP Bio to take Speech Therapy instead?" Dad questioned.

"Yes. Is that a problem?" I asked, my defenses rising. _Here we go again. _

To my surprise, Dad smiled. "This is for your girlfriend, isn't it?" Dad and Bay haven't even met yet, and Dad knows way more about her than even Mom does. He's a lot more accepting too.

"Yeah," I said, not needing to elaborate. Dad grabbed a pen and signed the paper. He handed it back with a smile.

"Come back soon and visit longer, okay?" he asked, probably guessing I was in a hurry to get back to Bay.

"I will, I promise," I said, grabbing my bag. Olivia waved from the couch. I waved back and made my way out the door.

_Now, off to Bay's house. _

* * *

><p>I was mixing paint on my palette, making a lighter shade of purple while studying the canvas in front of me. I was more than irritated, because I'd had to give up my after school study session with my ASL books. All because I'd let my temper get the better of me earlier. Of course, that didn't stop me from setting my books out and glancing at them while I waited for real inspiration to strike.<p>

_Maybe, I'll just turn in the broken pieces and call it interpretive art. I'd done weirder, so it wouldn't shock my teacher._ My thoughts rattled on as I added a brush stroke to the canvas in front of me.

It was just at that moment, I felt a hand brush gently over my shoulder. I turned to find Emmett smiling at me. Without slowing down, his hands moved swiftly, clearly excited to tell me something. Unfortunately, I only caught a few words and not much else.

I pulled my headphones out trying to piece together what he'd said. "Whoa, whoa, okay. You, me, your _Mom_…" _What!_ I turned, dropping my paintbrush, wondering just what was happening. "Wait, what?"

I was so lost and Emmett knew it, because he slowed his signing down and tried again, "We'll hang out, play some board games. She'll get to know you. Happy?"

Emmett looked so damn proud of himself, but my stomach was suddenly regretting the pint of ice cream I'd had earlier. "WHAT! NO!"

Now he looked confused. "What? I thought you wanted…."

"No, no, no, no, no." My head was spinning, "We will avoid her!" I can't be around her, not after earlier and I don't want to tell him what happened, either.

Emmett's eyes squinted as his confusion grew, "You told me we couldn't avoid her." Then, he looked like he wasn't opposed one way or the other,. "Okay, so I should cancel?"

_Perfect! _"Yes!...NO!" I didn't need Melody knowing I was afraid of her. "Oh, oh that looks weird. Now I have to go." _Damnit!_

"Hey!" I heard suddenly. Turning my head, I found _Regina_ of all people in my garage….._okay_, "I just wanted to say that you guys make a really cute couple." I looked back at Emmett, with a sort of shocked look on my face. He just gave a smug look that was a borderline, _"I told you so"_ look.

Yeah, Emmett, you can give me that look all you want, but part of me's not so sure that she's legit. Part of me thinks Daphne put her up to it, to spy on us. So, I don't trust her _sudden_ interest in my life. Finally, that inspiration I'd been waiting for struck, and it wasn't in the form of my next big art piece, but rather a way to kill two birds with one stone.

"Regina?" I called out just as she turned to leave.

Now, my _Mom_ had a bit of a cornered look on her face that worried me, "Yeah?"

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" I asked pleadingly, hoping my instincts about Regina were way off base, because she might be my only hope.

"Uh, nothing. Why?" Regina looked unsure as she took a couple of steps into my studio.

Her eyes kept flicking in Emmett's direction, giving me the distinct impression that he was talking behind my back, while I answered, "Well I'm going over to Emmett's tomorrow for a game night. Things are….It'd be nice to have you there."

Regina had a confused look on her face as she walked by me and closer to my boyfriend. Stopping in front of him, she asked, "Emmett, is everything okay?"

I watched Emmett look in my direction and then shift nervously. I wondered what he was thinking. Regina looked over at me too. Apparently, she didn't know what was going on either. I just shrugged my shoulders at her, too lost to explain. That's when she looked back at Emmett.

Without speaking, I saw Regina say to Emmett, "Tell me!"

There was strength and an authority as she spoke that only a Mother could pull off. Unfortunately, that was the last thing that I completely understood. Emmett instantly launched into a speech, his hands flying too fast for me to follow. I'm pretty sure I saw him use my name a couple of times, but it was the expressions flying across his face that really caught me. I saw anger, resentment, annoyance and fear. What did he have to be afraid of?

Then Regina asked a question without speaking. I think she wanted to know if she should take Daphne somewhere, but I wasn't sure, because she turned her body slightly away from me.

Emmett instantly responded with a resounding no! Then he started talking again, his hands again moving faster than I could follow. For a second, he looked over at me and I saw a love that knew no bounds reflected back at me. It was so overwhelming, that a shock almost like electricity went right through me. Then, he looked back at Regina, this time with compassion on his face and said something about Daphne that I couldn't piece together.

Regina nodded her head at Emmett, telling him, "It's okay." Looking happy and sad at the same time, she touched his shoulder before turning towards me.

Raising her hands _and_ opening her mouth she said, "I'll be there. I promise."

Then, she turned sharply on her heel, walking out leaving me to stare numbly after her. _What the HELL just happened?_ Then, I turned to Emmett, fixing him with a demanding glare. "_What_ was that all about?"

Emmett gave me a sheepish look. "What was _what_ all about?" _Right, like I'm gonna go along with that one._

"Oh no! No, no, no, no. You know what I mean. You and Regina. What did you talk about and how does Daphne fit in?" He looked at me a little surprised. "That's right, I'm not completely clueless. I caught her name a couple of times." Suddenly fear burned through me, like acid crawling up my throat.

He must have seen it, because he got that look in eyes. That look that I always saw back before my birthday, when I was still begging Emmett to come clean with Daphne. But, he'd always had an excuse. Chief among them was that it_ wasn't_ a good time for her to know. It was a cross between apologetic and worried as he approached me slowly. Then he asked a question of his own…..

"Do you trust me?" Emmett asked me calmly, but I could still feel worry pouring off of him and it broke my heart.

'Yes, but Emmett…" He jumped on my answer, "No buts, Bay."

Then he took a deep breath, flexing his fingers, "Do you trust _me_ to handle this? To take care of you? To protect you?"

"You don't know what you're asking…." My voice was weak and my signs showed it.

"Answer me." I could see agitation mixing with his worry, while a touch of fear poisoned everything else.

I looked up at him pleadingly. He was asking for my unconditional trust, which was something I hadn't given to anyone but Toby. My parents didn't even get that kind of trust, let alone Liam, Ty or any other boy who looked in my direction. Liam had asked me for that kind of trust once and I told him there was no one who deserved that kind of trust. Yet, here was Emmett asking for it. Does he _really_ understand what he's asking me to give him? Was I _ready _to give more to him emotionally than I'd ever given to anyone else? As scared as I was to admit to him or myself for that matter, the answer was simple…

"Yes." I looked him dead in the eye, praying that he understood how much I was giving up to let him through the concrete graffitied walls that surrounded my heart. "I trust you with everything."

I watched as relief pounded through him almost instantly as he closed the distance between us. "Then don't worry about it. Let me take care of it for you."

"You _better_ be worth it." I told him half joking, half serious and completely exposed.

His fingers brushed over my cheek, sending more of that sparkage from earlier through me. _Could he feel it too?_ With that said, Emmett kissed me softly, a sweet caress while cradling my jaw in his hands.

* * *

><p>Arriving at Bay's house, I parked my bike near her studio. I was rather excited to tell Bay my news. I could see her inside, mixing paint together on her palette, coming up with a light purple shade. He head bobbed slightly, leading me to believe she was listening to her IPOD, as was her usual when she painted. As I made my way toward Bay, I happened to glance down at the ground. A broken canvas lay by her door, the vibrant colors on it, jagged and broken. <em>Why had Bay destroyed her work? That wasn't like her at all. <em>I made my way inside, brushing her shoulder lightly, alerting her to my presence. Before she had fully turned to look at me, I started talking.

"Tomorrow night. You, me, my mom. My house," I told Bay, grinning wildly. I would ask her about the painting later. I just hoped my news would make her happy. Bay looked at me, confusion written all over her face.

Bay pulled her headphones out, and said, "Whoa, whoa okay. You, me, your _Mom_." Her face took on a look of horror at the word "Mom." Dropping her paintbrush, she asked, "Wait, what?"

Apparently, I had signed the last part too fast for her. Slowing down, I told her, "We'll hang out, play some board games. She'll get to know you. Happy?"

I thought Bay would be pleased. So, I was more than shocked when she damn near shouted, "WHAT! NO!" I didn't have to hear her to know she wasn't as pleased as I thought she would be.

Confused, I told her, "What? I thought you wanted…."

"No, no, no, no, no," Bay cut me off. Her eyes wide, she added, rather decisively, "We will avoid her!" Hadn't we just agreed earlier that we _couldn't _avoid her? I was _way _past confused at this point. Had something changed?

Putting thought to word, I said, "You told me we couldn't avoid her." So much for my _brilliant _plan. "Okay, so I should cancel?"

"Yes!...NO!" was the answer I got. _What the hell was going on? _Bay was starting to freak me out. Then she said, "Oh, oh that looks weird. Now I have to go." Internally, I shook my head, all the while wondering if Bay was going to have a nervous breakdown in a minute.

Bay turned sharply, looking to her left. Following her gaze, I saw Regina standing there. She smiled at us and said, "I just wanted to say that you guys make a really cute couple." Bay turned to me, shock on her face. I smirked just a little and gave her an, _I told you so"_ look.

Bay stared at me, probably trying to figure out if Regina's statement was legit. See, knowing Regina for as long as I have, I know she's telling the truth. She isn't trying to win points with Bay, or anything. She isn't just paying lip service. Regina turned to leave, and suddenly Bay grabbed her attention again. I watched Bay, wondering what she was doing.

Regina looked surprised. "Yeah?"

Bay suddenly got a gleam in her eye. "What are you doing tomorrow night?" she asked her, before turning completely toward Regina. I used the opportunity to "talk" to Regina without Bay's knowledge.

"You need to come to my house tomorrow night, _please!" _I begged her. _"Don't _tell her no!" Regina's eyes narrowed, but then she told Bay, "Uh, nothing. Why?" _That's it. Play dumb. _Regina stepped more fully into the garage. "Thank You!" I told her.

I couldn't see Bay's response. I assumed she was asking her about Game night. Regina kept glancing at me, but I wasn't going to say anything else.

Regina took that decision away from me, however. Walking over and standing directly in front of me, Regina asked, "Emmett, is everything okay?" _Damn it….._

I looked in Bay's direction, shifting uncomfortably. If I told Regina what was happening, Bay would be angry. If I didn't tell Regina, she would just find a way to pry it out of me. Regina glanced at Bay, then back at me. Her face took on a hard, set look. Firmly, without speaking for Bay's benefit, Regina signed, "Tell me!"

I sighed, knowing it would all come out eventually, anyway. Might as well get it over with. Signing quicker than I knew Bay could follow, I launched into my story.

"The other day, Mom caught Bay and I making out in my room. She launched into a tirade about a class I wanted to change. She made Bay feel like an insect and after she left, Mom basically told me she doesn't want me to be with Bay anymore. She wants me to get a new group of friends. Earlier, Mom caught me coming back from Buckner and we got into a pretty heated argument. She called Bay some things that I don't want to repeat to you. I told her I wanted to invite Bay for game night and she tried to blow it off. I _insisted _that Bay would be there, whether she liked it or not. Mom won't even try! She has never liked us as a couple. Can you _please, _come tomorrow?"

"Should I bring Daphne along? To distract Melody from Bay?" Regina asked, still not talking aloud.

"_NO!_ I want her to accept us together." I looked over at Bay, the love I felt for her shining in my eyes. _Could she see it?_ I looked back at Regina, and told her, "No offense, but if Daphne comes, Mom will be focused on her and will completely cut Bay out. I can't let that happen," I finished, begging Regina to understand.

Regina nodded, and told me, "It's okay." She reached out and touched my shoulder, giving a slight squeeze before she turned toward Bay again. Using her hands _and _mouth, she said, "I'll be there. I promise." Then, she turned quickly and made her way out the door. Bay turned to me, her glare telling me she was now pissed as hell.

"_What_ was that all about?" she forced out. _Play it cool, Emmett. Play dumb. _

I gave her what I hoped was a blank look. "What was _what_ all about?" _Please, please don't make me tell you. I'm only trying to protect you. _Bay looked livid.

"Oh no! No, no, no, no. You know what I mean. You and Regina. What did you talk about and how does Daphne fit in?" My eyebrows raised. _Shit, I thought I had signed faster than she could follow. She's getting better than I thought. _At my surprised look, Bay steamrolled ahead. "That's right, I'm not completely clueless. I caught her name a couple of times." I saw fear enter her eyes.

Internally, I debated with myself. I was reminded of when Bay and I first started seeing each other. I didn't want Daphne to know about our relationship, because I knew she would be hurt by it. I wasn't trying to keep my feelings for Bay a secret though. I was actually trying to protect her, just like now. If Bay knew how my Mom _really _felt about her, our relationship would be over. I needed my Mom to see the type of person Bay was. She was Regina's daughter, after all. Regina is her best friend. Surely, she could find a way to like Bay, eventually. I walked over to Bay slowly.

"Do you trust me?" I asked her, as calm as I could. Inside, I was freaking out, but I wasn't going to show Bay that.

'Yes, but Emmett…" Before she could continue, I cut her off. "No buts, Bay." Taking a calming breath, I flexed my fingers and asked honestly, "Do you trust _me_ to handle this? To take care of you? To protect you?"

"You don't know what you're asking…." she said, her signs weak and listless.

"Answer me." I was slightly aggravated. Why couldn't she give me a straight answer? What was she hiding from me?

She gave me a pleading look. Why was she so scared to tell me what was on her mind? Did she think I would look at her differently or something? Obviously, whatever had her so worried was upsetting her. Couldn't she see that I _wanted _to help her, no matter what? I _needed _her to trust me, to know that I would always stand by her. That I would always love her, no matter what bad shit went down.

"Yes." she finally answered, looking me dead in the eye. "I trust you with everything."

Instantly, I was flooded with relief. I pulled her close. Using one hand, I told her, "Then don't worry about it. Let me take care of it for you."

"You _better_ be worth it," she said. Was she serious or joking? Her face gave nothing away.

I brushed my fingers over her cheek, and pulled her in gently for a kiss. She melted and stepped into me more fully. _She's trusting you, Bledsoe. Don't let her down._

* * *

><p>AN So, was it worth the wait? Let me know! 2nd half up real soon!


	11. Chapter 11 Episode 12 part 2

Moments of Clarity, Moments of Insanity.

**A/N I am SO SO SO SO SO sorry this is taking FOREVER to get out. Lots of things have been going on in the personal front. Thank you so much to all who are still invested in this story, and have waited patiently for this new chapter.! Since I am putting so much into this particular episode, I've decided to make it a 3 part chapter. Here is the next installment. And know that I am more than halfway through the 3rd half. Hope you like. Review and show the love!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11- Episode 12 part 2<p>

"You only have yourself to blame. Now sit still," I told him, my breathe hissing through my teeth as I signed to him.

I sat on his knee, my legs wrapped around his thigh and my back to his chest in a feeble attempt to keep him in place. Well, maybe not so feeble, considering he'd have to dump me off his lap, onto the concrete and I just didn't think he'd risk me getting a concussion. I pulled his right hand in my lap, examining the gouges in his knuckles. _Why couldn't the mother…do what he was told and go see the nurse._

I dug out the rubbing alcohol and Q-tips, trying to _not _think about what sitting on his leg and being pressed against him did to me. _Down hormones! Now is not the time. _My hormones begged to differ when I felt his leg shift between mine, making a shiver run through me.

I began meticulously cleaning a little more thoroughly than I needed to, feeling Emmett stiffen behind me. He deserved it for not going to see the nurse like I told him too. I'll never understand boys. They can get hurt beating the crap out of someone, but pull out a little disinfectant and they _all_ cry for their Mommies. By the time I was done cleaning his wounds and dabbing them with antibiotic ointment, I'd gone through ten bloody Q-tips. Seriously, I could stack them and make a tower.

Emmett was still ramrod straight behind me and holding his breath, while I wrapped his injuries in bandages. The way I was feeling, he was lucky those bandages weren't bright pink. My hands were gentle against his as I examined my handiwork. _It would have to suffice, although I'm sure the nurse at his school would have done much better._

Releasing his hand, I slid off his leg, needing to put some distance between us before I started climbing him instead. I watched as he looked his hand over, flexing his fingers experimentally. He looked up at me smiling. I gave him a stony look, still upset that it hadn't been taken care of sooner.

"I hope all that was worth breaking C-H-A-D's nose over." I told him flatly.

This time, he gave me a satisfied smirk. "He deserved it."

I couldn't help it, I smiled and blushed, still touched that he'd done that. Liam's friends had treated me like crap we when we were dating and he'd never stepped up to do anything about it. His opinion was that I could take it, so why get involved. Emmett didn't know that, no one did. But, if he was going to be hanging around my school, I _had_ to get him to understand that it wasn't needed. Otherwise, he might be punching out half of the male student body at my school. Fact was, I got appraising looks, leering looks, eye stripped, catcalls and if someone was feeling really bold, they grabbed my ass on a daily basis. That was just a small list of the things I just had to ignore. I didn't think that Emmett could do the same.

"I'm…." _Grateful, touched, surprised…shocked is more like it._ "Thank you for doing that, _but_ you really didn't have to."

Emmett looked at me confused, "Of course I had to."

"No, you didn't." I walked over and sat on the couch facing him, while I kneeled on it and tucked my legs beneath me. "It's _nothing_ I can't deal with." _Everyday…._

He just sat there giving me a long look, gauging my words. His scrutiny made me shift nervously. Finally, he asked bluntly, "Did it make you uncomfortable when I defended your honor?" When I didn't answer him, he pressed the issue further. "Hasn't anyone done that before?" _No. I have an attitude problem for a reason and that was self defense._

It was such a new feeling having someone protect me who _wasn't_ Toby. "Maybe a little." I looked up at him, but never quite made eye contact, unsure of how he would react. "No one but Toby, and since we're not in elementary school anymore and separate pretty much all day… then yeah, pretty much no one."

I swallowed hard, praying to anyone who could hear me that he _wouldn't_ ask about my friends or what happens at school. I mean, who honestly wants to tell their boyfriend that currently their talking to their _only_ friend. Emmett stared at me for several long moments, like he was studying me, trying to take everything in. It was unnerving as hell.

"Well, say something!" I demanded my tone and hands clipped.

"Do you regret what happened earlier? What we did?" Emmett asked, but kept his expression neutral, making it all the harder for me to read him.

My eyes widened at him, feeling like I'd been hit right between them. "Come again?" _As far as I knew, he didn't in the first place…oh great, now inner Bay is making ironic sex jokes._

"Do you regret it?" He reached out, touching me briefly, letting one of my loose curls coil around his finger, "I _would_ understand if you did _considering_….."

I didn't even have to think about it, "No never! That's insane."

He just stared at me with a confused expression, like he had expected me to regret it or to be ashamed, but I wasn't. I struggled to think of how to explain what those few moments in the car meant to me…._the car_. I felt my breath catch in my throat, remembering what it'd been like. How he'd been gentle and careful, never asking for more than I was ready to give. Suddenly, I was back in that moment again.

_Emmett above me with the sun pouring down on us. His hands teasing my breasts till I was breathless. The feel of his erection pressing against me, heating me up inside. His mouth on my body leaving a wet trail. The way he made me moan for him. The way he looked at me when he moved above me, grinding against me, sending wave after wave of pleasure through me that I'd never known before. The emotion- we'd never said it, but in those few moments I'd never felt more loved or more ready to give myself over._

Just as suddenly, I wanted him again as I heard myself barely whisper his name, "Emmett."

I felt a gentle touch on my leg. I jerked, my eyes flying open to meet Emmett's lustful gaze.

* * *

><p>"You only have yourself to blame. Now sit still," Bay told me, as I cursed myself for not having gone to the nurse at school. Now Bay thought <em>she <em>had to play nursemaid. She looked more nervous than I felt.

Currently, Bay was perched on one of my knees, her legs wrapped around my thigh, in an attempt to remain upright. I chuckled silently, wondering what she would do if I decided to wiggle my leg, effectively making her land on the ground. In the same instance, I told myself that I would never intentionally hurt Bay like that. With a concentrated look, Bay pulled my right hand into her lap, and examined my knuckles. They were slightly swollen from earlier, but that wasn't my main focus. _My focus_ was in trying not to turn my hand over and cop a feel.

Bay dug out the alcohol and Q-tips and perused my knuckles again. From my vantage point, I caught a glimpse of her cleavage. I shifted my leg, hoping she wouldn't notice the effect her proximity was having on my libido. I felt Bay shiver against my leg. _Too late. _

Bay began cleaning my knuckles and I stiffened. _That hurts! _I swore she was taking a sadistic pleasure in causing me pain. She dabbed and scrapped and dabbed some more. I wanted to ask her if she was angry at me, but judging by her "meticulous cleaning job," I was under the impression I already _knew _the answer to that. By the time she had finished, she had a handful of bloody Q-tips and a very disapproving look on her face.

I stayed absolutely still. As she began wrapping my knuckles, I held my breath. _Pain…pain….Mommy!_ After she was done, Bay held up my hands, examining her work. From what I could tell, the bandages were loose enough that I would be able to sign with no problem.

Bay let go of my hand, and slid off my leg. I almost groaned at the loss. Instead, I focused on my hand, flexing and moving my fingers. I had to admit that Bay did a great job. I looked up and smiled at her, showing her I was pleased. Bay didn't return the smile. If anything, she gave me a rather stony look and glared at me. I was ready to ask her what the problem was, when Bay raised her hands to speak.

"I hope all that was worth breaking C-H-A-D's nose over." _You're joking, right? _

Just to irritate her, I smirked and said, "He deserved it."

Bay smiled and I saw the blush creep over her face. It still made me laugh how often I could make her blush. Sometimes, I did it just because I liked to fluster her. Bay was too serious most of the time. It was always fun to loosen her up and pick on her till she cracked.

"I'm…." Bay started, but then seemed to hesitate. I watched her, wondering as always, what was going through her mind. Finally, she said, "Thank you for doing that, _but_ you really didn't have to."

I was extremely confused. I was her boyfriend. Did she think I would let those jocks _get away with that? _I protected what was mine, and Bay was mine. "Of course I had to."

"No, you didn't." she responded instantly. Walking to the couch, she sat down and pulled her feet under her, giving me the impression she was trying to curl into herself. "It's _nothing_ I can't deal with."

_What the hell is that suppose to mean? _The more I got to know Bay, the more I began to realize that there was _a lot _she never shared with me. _Had those jerks messed with her before? For that matter, just how many people have…? _Her defensiveness and quick wit was suddenly making heaps more sense. I stared at Bay, hoping I was wrong, but knowing I was actually right.

Bluntly, I asked her, "Did it make you uncomfortable when I defended your honor?" Bay's answer was silence. _Fine, different tactic, then. _"Hasn't anyone done that before?" Bay's eyes widened and I suddenly had my answer. _Oh, baby girl….. How many people have treated you so horribly?_

Bay finally looked up, but didn't fully meet my eyes, and said, "Maybe a little." I raised an eyebrow, but she wasn't paying attention to me. She continued with, "No one but Toby, and since we're not in elementary school anymore and separate pretty much all day… then yeah, pretty much no one."

In that moment, I wanted desperately to _speak _to her. I was finally _really _understanding the real Bay Kennish, and what I saw almost broke my heart. _She's only ever been able to rely on Toby? What about her parents? Did she feel that she couldn't rely on me? Or, was she too scared to admit that she could, and it scared her? _I wanted to drag her into my arms, and protect her from the world. I wanted to make the bad days better, and the good days great. But first, I had to get Bay to really open up to me. She needed to trust me.

Apparently, my scrutiny began wearing on Bay, because she demanded with clipped signs, "Well, say something!"

I asked the question that was currently foremost on my mind. "Do you regret what happened earlier? What we did?" I left my expression blank, not giving any of my feelings away.

Bay's eyes widened and she asked, her hands shaking slightly, "Come again?"

"Do you regret it?" I asked, gently touching her hair, coiling one of her curls around my finger. "I _would_ understand if you did _considering_….."

"No never! That's insane," Bay replied quickly.

Now I was more confused. She had just given me a vague impression that she had regretted it, but here she was, vehemently denying it. I suddenly wasn't sure if I should believe her or not.

I watched Bay's eyes slide shut, and her face took on a dreamy expression. She absently began to run her hands along her legs, and up over her stomach. Just watching her was getting me pretty turned on. Her breath started coming faster and her face became flushed. _Was she thinking about the car?_ Just when I thought I might go mad, her mouth moved, and I saw her say…

"Emmett."

I had to feel her against me again. I needed a repeat of earlier, with no one looking and no one to stop us. I touched Bay's leg lightly. Bay jumped, and her eyes flew open. Her eyes were blazing with desire.

_Oh, baby. Let me make up all the bad shit to you. Let me be the one you fall back on. Let me be the one to show you how much I Love You….._

* * *

><p>I stared at him, trying to get a handle on the situation and explain myself. "I could never regret it. I've never felt that way with anyone else. The way you looked at me. How gentle you were. I've never had that." He stared back at me, an awestruck look coming across his face. "Even after you left, your scent clung to me in a way it never had before. It still does." I'd been unconsciously leaning forward the whole time. "You don't regret it, do you?"<p>

"No, I could never… _would_ never regret _anything_ I do with you," was his quick response. I watched an odd look come over his face, almost as if he was struggling with how to put something. "With you….I've never…I'm gonna give you everything you need."

Leaning forward, he caught my lips softly with his. I gasped, not expecting the movement. Emmett's tongue darted into my mouth, running against mine, exploring the wet haven as if he were really tasting me for the first time. I groaned when he pulled away, leaving a kiss on the corner of my mouth.

"Emmett…" My voice sounded breathless to my own ears.

Emmett put a finger to my lips, silencing my pleas. He moved off the couch, walking backwards, never taking his eyes off me. It was as if he was afraid that I would run. As he reached the entrance to my studio, I finally understood what he was doing, as he pulled down the garage door and then shut the side entrance. I could feel my heart rate pick up as we were cast in semi-darkness.

Emmett walked back over to me. In just a few quick strides, he was right in front of me. Without hesitation, he leaned down, taking my lips with his, plunging inside again. Reaching up, I gripped his arms tightly as that fire his touch fanned flared to life. I gasped against his mouth, leaning into him more as his hands cupped my rear end. Only _this _time, instead of just holding me, Emmett _lifted_. My legs wrapped around his waist, my thighs squeezing him.

I broke the kiss, looking at him, completely surprised. He couldn't sign, but the look on his face promised things that I couldn't even fathom. He tipped his head to the side. I let my eyes slip closed, thinking he going for my neck, but I got a shock when he aimed a bit higher. I groaned, my head tipping back the second his tongue touched my ear lobe, sending a shock through me.

_How did he know to do that? I didn't even know I wanted that!_ All my thoughts scattered, while Emmett continued to lick and nibble on my ear. Shivers ran through me while my legs gripped him tighter, holding him between them. His hands slipped under my shirt caressing every inch of the smooth, soft expanse of my back, while still holding me tightly to him.

I started tugging on his shirt, wishing it was gone. With his hands on my skin, I was desperate to feel more of his. I felt him blow on the ear he'd just been toying with and white hot need shot through me, making me start to sweat and groan out his name. Emmett's lips teasingly dropped to my throat, leaving a wet trail. His hands caressing my sides made my stomach flip and quiver, feeling his hot skin on mine.

"Emmett, please more," I whimpered out.

His touch was relentless against my body, even going so far as massaging and gripping those thicker soft places most guys didn't like. In his arms, for just a moment, I felt perfect- flaws and all. One of his arms snaked around my waist, offering more support as his mouth pulled from my neck. I could already feel the bruise forming as my skin throbbed. I felt his free hand grip the edge of my shirt. Before I could process what that meant, Emmett had tugged it up sharply, making me gasp as everything underneath was bared to his hungry gaze.

Eyes closed, I froze whimpering, chewing on my lip, afraid that he'd be disappointed with what I had to offer. As hot as I was, the garage was colder. I could feel my nipples stiffen, easily seen through the white lace bindings. Holding my breath, I waited for a reaction from him. It seemed like forever before I felt his touch. He squeezed my breast gently, making a tingling like champagne bubbles burst through me. I moaned softly, pushing up with my hips, as I tightened my thighs, grinding my hot soaking center against him.

Emmett continued to play with my breasts- squeezing, rubbing, massaging. Rolling my nipples between his fingers made me cry out, as my hips continued to push rhythmically against him. I wanted so badly to take my bra off, to feel his hands and mouth on my naked flesh, sucking my tormented peaks into his mouth. Emmett had reduced me to _I want, I need _and_ please _as I shook against him. I could feel his eyes on me, drinking in my every reaction- the curve of my mouth with each new sound I made. The way my neck arched, tipping my head back and every shiver or jerk that ran through me. I dragged my eyes open to look into his. I was drowning and I knew he could see it.

"I want…..I want….." I begged incoherently, not entirely sure what I was begging for, but trusting him to understand.

Emmett held me against him, his fingers burrowing deep in my hair as his mouth covered mine in a heated caress. I ran my tongue along his lips, wanting to taste him. He opened for me, and hesitantly my tongue ventured inside, rubbing against his. Soaking up his taste, I explored the moist cavern as I ran my tongue over his teeth and moving with his playfully. Walking forward, Emmett held me tightly. With a soft pop, he broke the kiss. Then slowly, as if I were a delicate porcelain doll, he laid me out on the couch, which was much more comfortable than my backseat.

Emmett lowered himself down on the couch with me, placing one of his legs between mine. I stared up at him, panting softly, entranced with the way he looked at me, like I was the most precious thing in the world to him. Taking off his shirt, he leaned down over me. I groaned against his mouth, feeling the arousing pressure of his weight on me. I could feel his erection straining against my thigh, his knee pressing against the wet apex of my legs. Gently, Emmett pulled my shirt over my head. I fought the urge to cover my breasts. Instead, I blushed.

I moaned softly, shuddering, as I felt his burning skin pressing against mine. Emmett dropped his lips to where my mounds overflowed from the barely there lace. Breath after breath shuddered out of me, feeling his lips and teeth moving over my skin lovingly, hungrily. His tongue dipping low into the valley between my breasts, tasting the sweat off my skin, his mouth moved lower still. I let out a strangled cry, arching into him, when he sucked my nipple into his mouth through my bra. _Oh…God! Oh…God!_

I could barely think, as I felt one of his hands start fondling my other breast, teasing my nipple just as endlessly. I twitched and jerked underneath him, the sensation too much to bear. He switched sides, suckling on my other nipple, while massaging the breast his mouth had just abandoned. He sucked on me, rubbing the fabric against my skin, flicking his tongue over my tortured peak. I couldn't stay still. I kept moving my leg against his hard on, that I so badly wanted to see. His knee came up harder against my center, making me moan his name and more fluid poured from my body. _Could he feel how wet I was for him?_

I just wanted our clothes off, so I begged, not caring that he probably couldn't see me speak, "Off _Please…_Take It Off…..Emmett I _need….Please"_

Then it happened. The lights flicked on and I heard _someone_ say, "Take what off?"

* * *

><p>We stared at each other. Just as I wanted to reach for Bay, her hands lifted between us. I knew she still needed to talk, so I backed off, giving her the floor, so to speak. Then, she started talking.<p>

"I could never regret it. I've never felt that way with anyone else. The way you looked at me. How gentle you were. I've never had that." I could only stare at her, a feeling of bliss passing over me. _I made her feel things that no one else ever did. _"Even after you left, your scent clung to me in a way it never had before. It still does." Bay had started leaning closer and closer to me. I was suddenly lost in _her _scent. "You don't regret it, do you?"

Quickly, I told her, "No, I could never… _would_ never regret _anything_ I do with you," _How do I tell her just how much I want her? How much this all means to me? _Finally, hesitantly, I told her, "With you….I've never…I'm gonna give you everything you need."

I leaned forward, catching her lips with mine. Bay gasped against my lips, and I snaked my tongue inside. I dueled with hers, caressing and tasting. I felt like a drowning man. I couldn't get enough of Bay. I needed _more_. Pulling away, I gently kissed the corner of Bay's mouth.

"Emmett…" I saw her lips form my name. I put my finger to her lips, and got off the couch. Walking backward, never taking my eyes from Bay's, I reached the garage door. Turning slightly, I pulled the door down and shut the side entrance. I watched Bay's eyes widen as we were cast in semi-darkness.

I walked back toward her quickly. Stepping in front of her, I leaned down and plundered her mouth with mine. Bay gripped my arms, and I was lost. I felt her gasp against my mouth and felt her body leaning more into mine. Reaching around, I possessively gripped her rear. Balancing myself, I lifted her up and felt her legs wrap around my hips. Bay broke the kiss, surprise etched on her face. My brain kicked into gear, and I remembered that no other guy had ever been gentle or compassionate with her before. I wanted to make this the _best _experience she's ever had, so far. _I'm gonna take care of you…_

I hoped my face showed her how badly I wanted her. How much I wanted to make her mine, _completely. _I tipped my head, and watched her eyes slide closed. Teasingly, I leaned forward and touched her earlobe with my tongue. Bay shuddered against me. As I continued to lick and nibble at her ear, Bay bucked against me, her legs gripping even tighter. I slipped a hand under her shirt, feeling her hot skin under my palm. I caressed her back, and felt Bay melt into me even more.

Then, I felt her tug on my shirt. _Patience, sweetheart. Patience…_ I blew on her ear, causing Bay to jump and writhe against me. I had to keep a tight grip on her so she didn't fall. Bay was oblivious to all of this. She was totally zoned out to everything. I left her ear, and kissed a path down her throat. I felt a moan that Bay released. _That's right, baby….come on baby. I want to feel how much you want this. How much you want me…_

I felt more vibrations coming from Bay's throat. I wanted to hear the sounds she was making. I _needed _to know she was enjoying this as much as I was. I roamed my hands everywhere I could reach. My hand brushed her breasts and I knew this time, I would see what I wanted to before.

Wrapping my arm around her waist, I held Bay tighter against me. _Now or never, Bledsoe. _Gripping the edge of her shirt, I pulled it up sharply. Her breasts were encased in white lace and they were _perfect._ Looking up, I saw that Bay had her eyes closed tightly. Smiling, I looked back down at the treasure I had revealed. I saw Bay's nipples stiffen through the fabric. Suddenly, my world got hot and narrowed down to the perfection that was Bay.

Gently, I reached up my hand, and squeezed her breast. Bay jolted against me, and I felt her thighs tighten even more around me. I kept playing with her, massaging and squeezing. Bay was lost to her feelings and I wasn't far behind. Teasingly, I rolled one of her nipples between my fingers. Bay's mouth opened, and I knew she had cried out from the sensation. Her hips pushed against mine even more. My hard on was straining against my pants. _Yes, baby. Yes! _Bay was beautiful to behold. The way her neck arched back, her thighs gripping mine tightly. _She's gorgeous when she…._

Bay's eyes flew open and she stared at me. She babbled incoherently, "I want…..I want….." I knew what she needed, even if she couldn't voice it. I buried my hands in her hair, caressing her mouth with mine. Her tongue ran over my lips. I opened them, and her tongue ventured inside slowly, hesitantly. Her tongue ran over my teeth and around the cavern of my mouth. Belatedly, I realized that we were still standing, that I was supporting all of her weight against me. _I need more of her. _Walking forward, I reluctantly broke the kiss, but looked at her with a promise in my eyes. _Could she see it? _

As gently as I could, I laid her out on her couch, and followed her down. I placed my knee between her legs, rubbing against her center slightly. Bay was panting, her chest heaving. _There are no words for how this woman makes me feel. _Bay was looking up at me, lust and desire shining brightly in her eyes. I ripped my shirt off, wanting nothing in between us. I was _dying _to feel her supple skin against mine. My mouth was practically salivating at the thought of tasting her hot flesh. Bay was squirming against me, trying to get closer. I ground my knee against her, causing her to jump and twitch. I glanced at her breasts. I could see the outline of her nipples through the thin lace. _Have to taste her. _Tenderly, I pulled her shirt over her head, tossing it somewhere behind us. Bay blushed hotly.

Slowly, I kissed the cleavage that was showing. Bay was breathing hard, and pulling on my back. I caressed the mounds with my lips, my teeth. Bay was thrashing, arching. Dipping my tongue low into the valley of her breasts, I tasted the sweet saltiness there. Then, I moved inward. As my mouth closed around her nipple, still encased in her bra, I found Heaven. Bay arched sharply against me, her nails digging into my back. I lapped at the sweetness, wanting to make Bay feel the way I felt.

Reaching up, I fondled her other breast, teasing and tormenting the peak at the same time. Bay was twitching restlessly, her head thrashing from side to side. _Oh, yessssss baby! Almost there. It's only going to get better from here. _Switching sides, I suckled the other nipple as I massaged the breast I had just tasted. Bay rubbed her leg against my hard on, and I wanted more. Sharply, I rubbed harder against her center, and felt the wetness there. _This is it. No turning back now. _My thoughts were confirmed when I looked up at Bay. I caught, _"_Take It Off…..Emmett I _need….Please." _

I reached for her bra, wanting the offending thing gone. I wanted to see what I had tasted. I wanted….

Then it happened. The lights flicked on and Bay stiffened under me, her face paling before my eyes. _OH SHIT! _I braced myself for impact. _I'm a dead man….please DON'T let it be John…._

* * *

><p><em>OH SHIT!<em> Emmett froze above me and I turned, only to find Toby standing in my doorway, giving me a stony look. I can't say as I blame him. When he walked in here, I _doubt_ he was expecting to find his drummer rounding second and thinking about stealing third, on top his _Sister!_ I was not very happy with him.

Emmett finally reacted. Grabbing his shirt from the ground, he draped it over me, then went to get my shirt, all the while avoiding looking at Toby. I sat up, taking my shirt from him and putting it on. I could feel embarrassment emanating from Emmett. Good, at least one of us was, because I was too pissed off to care. My boyfriend had moved over to where I had a couple of boxes stacked, _clearly_ trying to hide how much he'd been enjoying my company.

"Knock much!" I asked Toby, fixing him with a glare that withered other men. Unfortunately, my brother was immune.

His frown deepening, he replied, "Mom sent me to come get you. She wants to see you in the kitchen."

"That's not true," I retorted, picking my hands up, remembering to sign my response so Emmett would be completely in the loop.

"You _really _wanna take that chance Bay? You really wanna run the risk of Mom coming to find you after what I just saw?" Toby hedged, suggesting that he wasn't lying.

"Fine, but if you're lying….." I left the sentence to hang in the air. I turned to Emmett, "Can you hang out here a minute? My Mom wants to see me."

Emmett looked back and forth between my brother and me before nodding his assent. I could feel his embarrassment ebbing. Which was good, because I was already pretty sure Toby was going to have words with him and being embarrassed wouldn't help matters much.

Trying to spare Emmett the drama, I turned back to Toby. "_You're _coming with me."

"No, I'm _not_," Toby said, crossing his arms over his chest, the look on his face telling me he was _not_ going to budge, as tension hummed through him. "I'm staying right here."

I huffed, rolling my eyes, "Fine, suit yourself."

I straightened my clothes one more time. I was just going to walk out, but I wanted to make a point to Toby first. Walking over to Emmett, I smiled up at him. I saw him start to melt around the edges as he smiled down at me. I reached up, pulling him down to me, as I kissed him eagerly, passionately. Emmett responded in kind, his arms wrapping tightly around me. I reveled in the taste of him, not caring that my brother was behind me. I pulled away smiling, touching his cheek gently, wanting him to see how happy he makes me.

"I'll be back." I turned away from him.

I walked towards the door with my head held high, smirking at my brother, who was still shooting daggers at Emmett. Just as I was about to walk through the door, Toby grabbed my arm roughly, pulling me in close to him. The second that happened, even twenty feet away, I could feel anger start to seep from Emmett as he took a couple of steps forward.

I turned my head just enough to tell him, "No" with my eyes before Toby commanded my attention again.

Leaning into me so Emmett couldn't read his lips, Toby said, "I thought that we had an agreement about this earlier."

"_We_ didn't agree on anything. You talked and I listened. That does not mean that I agreed to anything." I was starting to get even more annoyed with him. "So thanks for the advice _Dad,_ but no thanks."

Toby gave me a humorless smile. "Come on now. You know that if Dad had walked in on this, he'd be chasing Emmett out with a shotgun and Mom would be dragging you inside by your hair."

I glared at him, "Fine." Then I softened. I knew he meant well, so I had to clue him in. "You know what you saw it was more than physical, right?"

"Yeah, I know. That's why I'm doing this." Then I saw another thought pass through his eyes. "Did you tell him?"

I knew what he was asking, I knew he wanted to know if Emmett knew I was virgin. "_Please,_ don't tell him!"

"BAY!" I jerked at the sharp tone his voice had taken, "If you really want to….go through with this, than you _need_ to tell him. That's something _no_ guy wants to find out in the process of or after the fact."

"Why? It's not like he's….." My sentence dropped off, not wanting to tell him that I was under the impression that my boyfriend was as experienced as I was. Meaning that he wasn't.

"Oh trust me, he's _definitely_ been around the bases a couple of times." I gave him an accusing look wanting to know just _how_ he knew that. "Relax, it's not like he told me, but a guy just knows. I mean, come on. He's a drummer who rides a motorcycle."

Toby had a point, but I still wasn't convinced. "Well, I don't buy it."

He just shook his head at me, finally releasing my arm. "Just go and give me like thirty minutes, alright?"

"Be nice and _don't_ tell him!" I insisted before agreeing to leave them alone.

Toby rolled his eyes. "I won't tell him, but you _need_ to. I can't promise I'll be nice, considering after I'm done here, I'll have to go disinfect my eyeballs."

I sighed heavily, annoyance etched into my face, but Toby could see the defeat in my eyes. Turning around, I gave Emmett an apologetic smile. He stared at me with confusion, but his body was tense, as if he were still ready to yank Toby away from me for grabbing my arm earlier. Before I could change my mind, I left the boys alone. I felt a sense of finality when the door shut behind me.

_I'm buying locks for both those doors!_

* * *

><p>I froze, half expecting a shotgun to be thrust into my back. Whoever was standing there had definitely gotten a good look at what we were doing. It didn't take a genius to figure out where it was headed, either. Reluctantly, I looked up. Toby stood in the doorway, a stony look across his face. <em>Pheeww, at least it isn't John. On second thought…..<em>

My brain and body finally caught up to each other. I lunged for my shirt and draped it over Bay. I got up quickly and grabbed her shirt, carefully avoiding looking at Toby. Bay sat up and took her shirt from my hand. Quickly, she pulled it on, still using my shirt for cover. Blindly, I grabbed mine and put it on. It was one thing for Bay to see my naked chest. As inconspicuously as possible, I made my way over to some waist high boxes and stood behind them. I was still turned on enough that I knew Toby wouldn't appreciate it.

Bay must have said something to Toby, because he responded with something along the lines of, " Mom wants to see you in the kitchen."

"That's not true," Bay retorted, finally signing her responses. Toby wasn't as proficient, so he didn't even try.

"You -wanna take that - Bay? You really - - - risk of Mom coming to - - after what I - saw?" was what I caught. _Better Kathryn than John. Yikes!_

"Fine, but if you're lying….." Bay answered, clearly angry. Turning to me, she said, "Can you hang out here a minute? My Mom wants to see me."

Looking back and forth between the siblings, I realized that it would definitely be safer to stay hidden in here. I nodded, and Bay smirked, almost like she knew my thoughts. _Hahahaha…_

Turning back to Toby, Bay motioned for Toby to follow her. Toby ground in his heels and said, "No, I'm _not_," before crossing his arms over his chest. _Greeeaaat! _"I'm staying right here."

With her back to me, I couldn't see if Bay responded. I did _however_, see when Bay straightened out her clothes and walked back toward me with a smile on her face. I melted a little, smiling back. Bay reached up and pulled me toward her, her lips pressing eagerly against mine. I tightened my arms around her, and pulled her in tight. Seconds later, Bay pulled away with a smile, and gently touched my cheek.

"I'll be back," she said, before turning away.

Toby still stood by the door, and was _still _staring daggers at me. Just as Bay cleared the door, Toby's hand snaked out and grabbed her arm. Instantly, I went on full body alert. I started walking toward the pair, intent on breaking Toby's hand.

Bay caught my movement. Turning her head, her eyes told me "No" before her attention was diverted by Toby again. The siblings heads pushed together. Unfortunately, that meant I couldn't tell what either of them were saying.

Toby looked angry. Bay was shaking her head. I saw Toby smile, but it wasn't a real smile. I saw Toby say "BAY!" before Bay jerked. Finally, Toby released her arm and Bay stepped away. I still watched him closely.

"Just go and give me like thirty minutes, alright?" I saw Toby say. _Great, now big brother wants to "talk."_

Whatever Bay's response was made Toby roll his eyes. I turned to look at Bay, so I didn't read his lips. Bay sighed, and turned toward me, an apologetic look on her face. Then, she scurried out the door, leaving me alone with her brother.

_Yep, I'm a dead man…_

Toby turned and checked the door, presumably making sure Bay had really left. Satisfied, he walked toward me. He glanced at the couch, and sighed. I watched him wearily, wondering when the bomb would drop.

"Emmett? I like you, man. I really do. But, we need to talk about some things."

"So…talk," I told him.

"Did Bay tell you what happened at school? _After _you left?" Toby launched right in.

"No. Why? Was there something she needed to tell me?" I asked, utterly confused.

Toby shook his head, and ran his fingers through his hair. "This is gonna be interesting," I think I saw him say. Finally, Toby looked up again. "I'm guessing that what I just walked in on has happened before?"

I looked at him, not sure how to respond. If I told him the truth, he would get royally pissed. If I lied, he would know it. "Not _exactly_ like that," was what I finally came out with.

"You care about Bay. I can tell you want to protect her. Emmett, making out in her car at lunch, where _anyone _can see, isn't protecting her. _That _is making her a target for all the dumb asses at Buckner to torment her."

"What happened?" I inquired, suddenly mad that I had been left out of the loop.

"The short answer is that after you left, Bay was the recipient of several dozen "gifts," so to speak. She was laughed at and teased, all because of what happened in her car. Those two idiots ran and told half the school that Bay Kennish was "hooking up" in her car with you. Hell, Bay keeps to herself a lot. Most people still don't even know she even _has _a boyfriend."

I felt my anger ebbing. _Shit! What had I done to her? _Because I lost control, Bay was teased about it. I knew full well what "gifts" Toby spoke off. If her school was anything like Carlton, I was certain I was right.

"Bay may _seem _like she has experience, but really, she doesn't have as much as you think. Liam wasn't the greatest boyfriend in the world. He didn't respect her like I'm _sure _you do," Toby stressed. "He always said she was too much to handle, and that her problems were "unimportant." He always called it, "more Bay drama."

_I was really starting to hate Liam more and more. _

Apparently, Toby wasn't finished. He gave me a hard stare. "Your Mother was here earlier, as well."

_Mom? What does she have to do with anything? _"And….?"

"And she was "talking" with Bay."

My blood ran cold. What had she said? "Did you see what they were talking about?"

"Nope. But Bay looked upset. You should really put your mother on a leash."

_No kidding! Mom or Bay? Who should I ask?_ "Are you finished yet?" I asked impatiently.

Toby grinned. "Just be glad it was me that caught the two of you and not my old man. I could hear Bay out in the driveway, man."

I had the grace to blush at that statement. Admittedly, we had gotten carried away. I was very glad that it was Toby and not John. Was it wrong to feel pride that I had made her feel that way?

"Noted. Done now?" I asked again.

"Yup. Behave yourselves, or next time I _will _inform Dad. See ya later," Toby said flippantly, before heading out the door.

Unfortunately, he left me with a lot to think about. _Hurry back, Bay….._

* * *

><p>I was still in the kitchen, tapping my foot nervously, hoping and praying that Toby would respect what I wanted. To distract myself, I'd been putting some food together. I'd sliced up the leftover meatballs from last night, putting them on sourdough bread with provolone cheese. Just because I was annoyed enough, I swiped Toby's pop from the fridge. I know that it's childish, but I don't really care.<p>

Of course now that I'd done all that I was left to stare pensively out the window, waiting for Toby to exit the garage. Finally, he emerged from my side of the garage going next door to his. _Great, he's gonna spend the rest of the evening right next door…..fantastic._ I stayed inside waiting about ten more minutes, not wanting Emmett to know I'd been staring down the door, waiting for Toby to leave.

I was just about to gather everything and go back to Emmett, when I had a different idea. I decided to go talk to Toby, to try and scope out how things went after the "talk". Suddenly, I had the perfect excuse of needing a cord for my laptop to get through undetected. I headed next door to Toby's piece of heaven that I had every intention of invading.

Walking back through the darkened music studio, I'm pretty sure I heard Wilkie's voice. There was a very contemplative tone to it. _Uh oh, what kind of trouble is he dragging my brother into now?_ Suddenly my original intent to gather intel for my own personal use was forgotten, realizing that there might be something more important going on here.

I walked through the beaded entryway, only to find the dynamic duo hunched over a laptop. The two of them sat close together, completely enraptured by whatever was on the screen. Right then, I knew it was one of two things. Option A- it was porn. Option B- they were up to something. _God, please let it be porn!_

"Hey uh…" I quickly snatched up what I'd been looking for. "Do you mind? I still can't find mine."

Toby answered, barely looking in my direction. "Yeah, go ahead."

_Okay, so not porn since no was jumping up to shut it down._ Then Wilkie said, "Looks like the hot tip is to make it from another state."

"What are you guys doing?" _Not entirely sure I wanna know, but spill it. Mamma needs some more blackmail material, so I can get some privacy with Emmett again._

"Starting our small business: fake I.D's. Wanna get back in the pool? Give ya the family rate," Wilkie told me. _And they both looked so darn proud of themselves._

_Uh huh, and add to my brothers impending jail sentence…. let me think about that for a minute…_ "You're kidding right?

Toby looked downright insulted. "What, you get caught and now no one can have a fake I.D?"

"Uh, having one and selling them are two _totally_ different things." _Let me explain, oh sanity challenged brother of mine._ "I get caught, I get community service. You get caught, you get a cell and a roommate at Leavenworth." _Come on think it through!_

"She does have a point. It's not the best idea." _YES!_

Enter the voice of reason….._Wilkie._ "It's on the internet dude! It's just… a unique party favor to share with all your friends." Toby's eyes flicked back in my direction, clearly wanting my input, but the tall blonde menace continued, "What people do with them after they get them, we have no control over that."

_Time to butt in,_ "Wow, way to rationalize. I thought you were turning over a new leaf after the whole _stealing the test_ thing?"

Then, Wilkie looked at Toby, perfectly calm with the little sister's rebuttal, but when Toby gave him that scared mouse look he folded…sort of. "Okay fine. We'll just ask your Dad for a couple extra shifts at the carwash. At three bucks a car, plus minimum wage, we should be able to fund our video by the time _Guitar Face_ is ready for a reunion tour." _That's what this is about….his BAND!_

This time Toby folded. "Yeah we should get some more cardstock and…" Wilkie piped up "Ink cartridges." _Here we go again. _"Yeah, definitely"

Shaking my head, I walked away, leaving the two to their diabolical schemes. _They just better not drag Emmett into this. I'll kill them both._

* * *

><p>As I made another lap around Bay's studio, I ideally wondered if Toby was still in one piece. I knew Bay well enough to know that she would hunt him down after he walked out of here earlier. A picture of Toby snatched bald suddenly popped into my head. I snorted out a laugh, knowing Bay was totally capable of doing just that.<p>

I passed the time by looking at her paintings. Bay's art had always captivated me. She held nothing back. Everything she was feeling or thinking went on the canvas. I could tell her mood by the lines and colors she would use. If it was light and wispy, with bright colors, then she had been happy. If the lines were harsh or deep, the colors dark, I knew she had been upset. Lately though, her canvas' had a new feel to them. Almost like a feeling of…discovery. Of new and different things. Was that because of _me?_

A part of me really hoped it was because of me…

* * *

><p>I headed back to the main house to get the food I'd made, when I spied my Mother through the window. With that one look, my brain shifted gears again, to my how I would handle tomorrow evening at Emmett's house and how badly I wanted things to go well. I needed a plan of attack.<p>

To have a good one, I needed strategy for navigating social events in hostile territory, which meant I needed a strategist. Not just any strategist would do- no, I needed a seasoned veteran respected and adored in social circles far and wide. I needed Mom.

It just so happened I was in luck. Walking into the kitchen, I found my Mom at the counter dumping out a load of…books? _Okay Mom, light reading much?_ What are _we _up to…hmmm. "Hey, umm Mom….What is with the books?"

"Oh, it's just a little homework." _A little? I don't use that many books writing a ten page paper and it looks like you're preparing your thesis. _"What's up?"

Of course, she jumps right to the awkward part. "Uh, I, ahh need some advice?" _Please be cool about this Mom._

I instantly knew I was asking for too much when she got that little smile on her face. "Wait, from me?"

"Don't look so happy about it. That just makes it harder." _And yet her smile gets bigger._

I was contemplating just walking away when Mommy dearest finally gave in. "Sorry. I'm sorry."

_Here goes nothing._ "I think Emmett's Mom hates me."

"Melody?" My Mom clearly wasn't expecting that question. "Why would she hate you?"

I_t's about to get more awkward._ "E…Emmett and I have kinda been….we've been hanging out and.."

"You and Emmett?" _Yes, me and Emmett._ "I thought it was _he_ and _Daphne_?"

"No!" _Let's make this all nice and clear shall we._ "He and I are together."

"Wait together, _together? _Are two are you serious?" Her questioning look was starting to irk me.

_Please understand._ "Yeah Mom it's…it's kinda serious."

"Huh….?" My Mom cocked her head to the side looking lost and I just felt _hurt_.

"Wow! Really it's that hard to believe that we're a couple." My Mom looked at me more fully this time looking both lost _and_ confused like my words held no meaning for her.

"No, no of course not." _First the backpedaling._ "It's just that…" _Now we have the rationalizing. _"Well there was Liam, then there's Ty…"

"Uh Wow.." I stopped my Mom right there not believing my ears. "You Melody should get together and discuss why I am so horrible for Emmett." Now she looked thrown but I pressed further ignoring her hurt. "She thinks he's flunking out because of me," _Which might be true considering how much time we spend together but is not my point._ "and you think I'm some sort of boy junkie." _Gonna send me to rehab next?_

She instantly countered with. "I'm just trying to understand Honey."

"He and I have way more in common than Liam and I _ever_ did and he's age appropriate which I thought you would appreciate and…." _You won't get choked up here Bay you won't! "_Mom he gets me and I…I get him."

"Well, than Melody should consider herself lucky that her son is dating someone as smart and caring and creative as you. If she doesn't well than it's her loss." I was touched by what my Mom had just said but I also had to live in reality.

_No Mom just no it's sweet but you're so WWAAAYYYY off base this time._ "Mmm no it's…it's my loss because once the Mom disapproves of the girlfriend it's only a matter of time.

"Hohoho Wait we do not have as much power as you think we do." _Huh I'm not even sure why I should dignify that with a response?_

"_Really?"_

"Really." _Time to enlighten my Mother._

_My brother is going to kill me for this one. _"Mm Hm. Do you remember when Toby was dating Melissa the hippy chick?"

Mom looked beside herself with shock "I never said a word!"

"You didn't have to." I fired back instantly. "Which is why I have to get Melody to like me. So Regina and I are going over and…the plan is to tr..try and convince her that I'm _not_ the Antichrist." I could feel my own heart shaking with my next statement. "Expect, I don't know how to do that. I..I don't know how to make her like me."

"Honey," I could feel the sympathy rolling off of her. "Just be yourself." _Famous last words Mom!_

"Yea, that's easy for you to say. People like you, they do _not _like me. So, I don't..I don't wanna be myself tonight. I wanna be _you._" The last time I was _just_ myself, I scared the guy so bad he though going to _war_ was a better option.

"Honey, you're…" _PLEASE Mom, I'm desperate._ She shook her head, sighing, before giving in. "You could lighten up a little on the sarcasm."

"Mmhm." _Oh crap, now what am I gonna say?_

Now my Mom looked downright serous. "And bring artichoke dip."

_That is an inspired idea!_ "Oh, I _love_ your artichoke dip."

"Everybody does.." Okay, now she's downright giddy instead. "It sounds like a vegetable, but it's full of mayo and cheese. There is no way Melody can resist that!"

_For once, I feel like this might actually work._ "Thank you."

Then she gave me that sweet indulgent look that she always did when she thought I was worrying over nothing. "Oh, you'll win her over."

"I hope so." _I just hope it's not too late when I do._

* * *

><p>I checked the time on my phone. Bay had certainly been gone for quite a while now. The solitude, however, gave me a chance to ponder on Toby's words. For some reason, his statement about Bay not having a lot of experience kept jumping back into my head. Could Bay be a virgin still? We certainly hadn't discussed it before. She certainly didn't <em>act <em>like a virgin when we were on the couch earlier. Nor did she in her car. Come to think of it, _any time _I've touched her, she has responded readily and given back just as much.

After considering all of that, I decided that maybe Bay had been pushed into having a sexual relationship in the past before she had been ready. Thinking about some other guy seeing Bay nude made my blood boil a bit. Maybe that was why she was so shy. Did she think I was going to demand we have sex? Didn't she know I would never push her. I would always let her set the pace, no matter what.

With that in mind, not only did I desperately want Bay back in here so I could see her, but so I could explain. She needed to understand that we -that I- would do this right. I would never let her feel pressure or scared into being with me. Liam flashed through my mind, along with an image of Bay backed against a wall in this very studio. I could see a tinge of fear and a lot of regret in her eyes as she started to disrobe for him. That will never be us, Bay. That will never be you again.

I couldn't help it though, as that image faded and the one that reformed was of Bay underneath me on the couch, her shirt gone. She stared up in my eyes. Only this time, those brown orbs were filled with desire and begged me for more while she panted. Her shirt off, her nipples showing through her bra. How easily she fit into my hand.

_This is gonna be harder than I thought….._

* * *

><p>After my Mom had made promises of dip making right after school, finally, I was able to gather up the food on a tray and head outside across the driveway. Once I got to my door, I kicked it open and walked inside. I don't know what I was expecting to find when I walked in, but it definitely wasn't the suffocating air of guilt that filled the room…I was gonna kill Toby for it. Emmett had his back to me and was looking at something. I groaned internally, realizing that while I'd been gone he'd found my stack of ASL books.<p>

I rolled my eyes, _knowing_ that those books made me look like a crazy person. I had them marked up with highlighter; pages were color coded using green, yellow and red sticky tabs. Then of course, there were always all the notes I wrote in the margins related to sentence structure, Deaf culture notes and reminders to ask Regina how the hell to sign something, because let's face it- the pictures weren't always clear. I'd never studied so hard in my life for something and now he knew I was struggling more than I let on. _Terrific!_

I walked over and set the tray down on the makeshift table where my laptop normally was. Reaching up, I tapped his shoulder gently. Emmett whirled around with wide eyes. He smiled when he caught sight of me. No matter how relieved he was to see me, I could still see in his eyes that something wasn't right with him. Then, I saw his gaze look over my shoulder and get an eyeful of the food. The sense of unease got worse.

"So, you're alive. That's a plus," I said awkwardly, when his attention landed solely back on me. "My brother didn't say anything out of line, did he? I'd be more than happy to call him on it."

His eyes widened slightly in surprise before narrowing just a bit. "No, I needed to know _everything_ that he told me."

"He didn't say anything that you'd like to share with me, did he?" _Like maybe that I'm a virgin?_

"No, not really." Judging by the way he worded that I decided that I probably didn't want to know.

"You found my books…" _Why is he suddenly so hesitant feeling with me?_

His eyebrows rose. Apparently, I finally found something that caught his interest. "Yeah. When did you start doing all of this?"

If I didn't know any better, I'd say that he was mildly impressed, "Well, you know… after the _carwash_ and then there was the festival." Of course, I had to go and ruin it by telling the truth, as I saw doubt slide across his features. _Brilliant Bay!_ _That's what you talk about after letting your brother have a go at him._ "Know what, never mind all that. I brought food."

Emmett threw me a grateful look. Trouble was, I didn't know if was for the food, or the fact that I'd officially given him an _out_ for this conversation. Either way, the end result was the same. He walked around me, going for the food. Since I wasn't hungry and the cat was outta the bag anyway, with nothing better to do I grabbed up all my ASL books. Sitting down on the couch, I started going through them. At first, I just reviewed the ones I knew like, _ha, ha,_ the back of my hand. I moved onto the harder ones, straining my eyes trying to make sense of the pictures. It was not easy, but I put all my energy into focusing on it.

I could feel the tension from him building, even as we sat quietly, him eating and me randomly signing to myself. All that stress was starting to make my skin crawl and I suddenly couldn't take it anymore. Throwing my book down, I shot to my feet, officially glaring daggers at my boyfriend. Emmett looked up at me, obviously not expecting my outburst.

"What the hell is your problem? Don't tell me nothing. You've been distant since I walked in," I demanded, making no bones about what was on my mind.

"It depends." His eyes narrowed at me and suddenly I knew I'd be putting food coloring in Toby's shampoo later.

I rose to the bait, "Okay, I'll bite. What does it depend on?"

"On if there's anything you should have told me sooner?" Did I say food coloring earlier? I meant I'd be putting _Nair_ in his shampoo later.

_I'm gonna kill him._ I fell back on the couch feeling defeated, since apparently my brother _on top _of Melody wanted to sabotage my relationship. Okay, maybe sabotage was too strong of a word…..but it sure felt that way right now. I could feel Emmett staring me down. _Well great…._

I looked back up at him and he asked, "Let's start simple. How was school _after_ lunch?"

_Toby's a dead man!_ "It sucked, but I survived. Well meaning _people_ made sure I had condoms available among other things. And yes, they stared and whispered. How did you expect it to be, Emmett?"

"I expected you to tell me!" I saw more than one emotion bubbling inside him.

"Why?! Why should I put you in a position where _you_ can feel guilty about something _we both_ wanted?" I was suddenly floored, "It's not like it would change anything. My day tomorrow will go just the same as if I hadn't told you. I mean, it's not like you can protect me. We go to two _different_ schools. I _can't_ transfer to yours and if you even thought about coming to mine, your Mom _would_ hire a hit man."

He seemed willing to let the last part go, which I was grateful for until he asked his next question, "Speaking of my Mom, have you seen her lately? Like, _today_ maybe?"

_I'm gonna kill him slowly._ "I _may_ have run into her earlier today. She _may _have been extremely cold and implied that even though I didn't ask, speech therapy is still my fault. Your Mom _might _also be upstairs with Regina….."

No sooner had I signed the words, Emmett was on his feet, headed for the door. I jumped to my feet, going after him. This time instead of just grabbing his arm, I wrapped both of mine around his waist, laying my cheek on his back. I felt his hands reach down, covering mine until slowly that sense of urgency melted out of him. It was only when he relaxed that I slowly let go and he turned to face me.

"Why are you protecting her?" I could see that he was desperate to understand.

"Because I….." Is what I started with, but it wasn't an easy thing to admit. "I don't want your relationship with your Mom to be damaged because of me….So I can take anything she has to say to me." _I hope._

Looking up at him, I watched him soften towards me. "You're _not_ hurting my relationship with my Mom. The only person who's hurting that relationship _is_ my Mom." Leaning down, he kissed my forehead gently.

Then he stepped away from me and I knew that we weren't done yet. "There's more, isn't there?"

"About your other boyfriends….." Now he had a serious look on his face.

_I'm not gonna kill him, but his guitars will suffer._ "I told you none of my other boyfriends treated me the way you do. So yeah, our situation is different for me." I suddenly felt very…..nervous that he would pry into things I didn't want to discuss at all.

He stepped up to me, his fingers trailing gently over my face. "If that's the way they treated you, then they were idiots."

He leaned down and kissed me softly, his arms coming easily around me. I responded in kind, feeling how much he cared as I opened to him, deepening the kiss. It was when I stepped into him, wanting nothing more than to melt against him. That's when he pulled away, a pained look on his face.

"What is it?" I gave him a frustrated look.

Emmett shook his head ruefully at me. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but if you're really not use to being taken care of, then I think we need to step it back a little." I was just about to reject that idea, but he stopped me. "We need to. I want to able to take the time to show you how you should have been treated in the first place."

"But I want…."

Emmett cut me off, "I know you do. I do too, believe me I do, but I've been pushing this too much. Pushing you too much, without knowing."

I stared at him, trying to figure out what Toby had threatened him with. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"NO!" Emmett responded instantly, "but it's what I'm doing."

I just stared at him awestruck. I'd never had a guy put my needs first, the way he did just now. I may still be a virgin, but Liam and others had definitely put the pressure on and were overly aggressive. Yet here was Emmett, taking three steps back when I'd be more than willing to let him take six steps forward and I think he knew that.

"Just promise me something." He had that overly serious look again.

Bewildered I asked, "What?"

"That you won't hide things from me." I was just about to object but…. "I don't care if I can't do anything about it. I just want to support you and I can't do that if I don't know."

I chewed on my lip pensively, but the way he looked at me, how could I answer with anything but, "Alright, but don't hide things from me either."

He nodded to me looking unsure, "Okay."

* * *

><p>While I patiently waited for Bay to return, I decided to look around her studio more in depth. <em>Let me see what other secrets she is hiding in here. <em>My mind was still racing, thinking about the other information I had just learned from Toby. _Why hadn't Bay told me what had happened? _I had to admit that I was more than a little angry. Not so much at Bay, but at the situation itself. Bay had been teased and tormented because of _me…._ because of my actions. _Why _did I let everything get so out of control?

Minutes passed, and still Bay didn't come back. _Was she gonna desert me now?_ I was so wrapped up in my thoughts, that I didn't notice the table until I ran into it. Books started tipping. Quickly, I grabbed them and righted them again. Squinting my eyes, I took in what was _in _the top book. _Why was Bay using books about A.S.L.?_ Not only that, but they were also…_color coordinated? _She had different color stick-its on almost all the pages. Not to mention all the stuff that was highlighted, and _tons _of notes written in the margins. I looked over a few of them and nearly laughed out loud.

"_Ask Regina how to properly sign this. I hate these stupid illustrations!"_

"_Find out why these two signs are so much alike…" _

"_No wonder Emmett laughed the first time I signed this. He must have thought I was nuts!"_

Leave it to Bay to criticize herself in a book! I shook my head, wondering why she didn't just ask me. She knew I'm always more than willing to help her with anything she asked. Almost immediately, I felt guilty. How often was she studying to learn all these signs so fast? _And how long had she been struggling to get them right?_

I felt a gentle tap on my shoulder. Turning, I spotted Bay. She had a worried look on her face. I smiled reassuringly at her. Inside, however, my emotions were churning. _How can I ask her what I need to know? _Looking over her shoulder, I saw a platter with sandwiches and sodas. I looked back at Bay, waiting.

"So, you're alive. That's a plus," she quickly said. "My brother didn't say anything out of line, did he? I'd be more than happy to call him on it."

_Of course that is the first thing she asks! _Bluntly, I told her, "No, I needed to know _everything_ that he told me."

"He didn't say anything that you'd like to share with me, did he?" _Oh, if she only knew what I knew now. _

"No, not really." I decided that some things were better left unsaid…_for now. _

"You found my books…" _By accident. But, now that you mention it…_

"Yeah. When did you start doing all of this?" I asked her, impressed at her dedication.

Bay looked slightly embarrassed. Her face reddened slightly. "Well, you know… after the _carwash_ and then there was the festival." _Shit! _Now I felt even worse then before. I had practically _forced her _into learning at a break neck speed. _Wonderful. I pushed my girlfriend into learning my language faster than she needed to. _Bay must have seen something in my face, because she hastily said, "Know what, never mind all that. I brought food."

I looked at her, gratitude across my face. I didn't want to talk about this stuff right now. Food was the perfect _out _of this conversation. I walked around her, heading for the food. After that conversation with Toby, I needed that fortification. Bay grabbed her books and sat next to me on the couch. I watched her practice the simple, everyday signs. Then, after awhile, she moved to more complicated ones.

As I watched her practice, my anger started building. I _knew _she wasn't going to tell me what happened at Buckner. Bay was very good at evading things. And _this _was something she definitely wanted to _evade._ Well, sorry sweetheart. You aren't getting out of it that easily. Just you wait.

Bay suddenly jumped to her feet, her book on the floor. I looked at her, bewildered. Her eyes were practically shooting fire. Suddenly, I knew the storm had broke loose.

"What the hell is your problem? Don't tell me nothing. You've been distant since I walked in," she spit out. Her hands were flying with her anger. _Ok, I can play this game too! _

"It depends," I told her, waiting for her to take the bait that dangled in front of her. Bay didn't disappoint.

"Okay I'll bite. What does it depend on?"

Glaring at her, I said, "On if there's anything you should have told me sooner?"

Bay's eyes narrowed. I knew she was planning ways to kill her brother. That would just have to wait. She started this conversation, so she would damn well finish it. I stared at her, waiting for her to respond. Bay continued with silence and I got more irritated. Bay looked around and I grabbed her attention, saying instead, "Let's start simple. How was school _after_ lunch?"

Her face paled. "It sucked, but I survived. Well meaning _people_ made sure I had condoms available among other things, and yes, they stared and whispered. How did you expect it to be, Emmett?"

I wanted to shake her. "I expected you to tell me!" _Why does she always have to be so freaking…BAY! Arrgghhh!_

"Why?! Why should I put you in a position where _you_ can feel guilty about something _we both_ wanted?" Bay fired right back at me. I was momentarily "speechless." She was right, but it still angered me that she felt she couldn't share this with me. Bay was riled up now, and kept going. "It's not like it would change anything. My day tomorrow will go just the same as if I hadn't told you. I mean, it's not like you can protect me. We go to two _different_ schools. I _can't_ transfer to yours and if you even thought about coming to mine, your Mom _would_ hire a hit man."

_Damn it. I hate when she's right. But since you so conveniently brought up my Mother... _"Speaking of my Mom, have you seen her lately? Like, _today_ maybe?"

Bay now looked livid. _Oh, yes. I'm getting everything out of you. _Slowly, she replied, "I _may_ have run into her earlier today. She _may _have been extremely cold and implied that even though I didn't ask, Speech Therapy is still my fault. Your Mom _might _also be upstairs with Regina….." _Really? _

She hadn't finished signing before I was heading for the door. I _would _be having words with my Mother now. She _still didn't get it!_ _I was done playing the games with her!_ Before I reached the door, I felt two arms wrap around my waist and hold fast. Her cheek pressed into my back. With Bay this close to me, I couldn't stay angry. I stopped in my tracks. Slowly, I reached down, covering her hands with my own. The anger began to drain away. Bay stepped back after a minute and I turned to face her.

"Why are you protecting her?" I needed to know why she was doing all of this. I didn't understand!

"Because I….." Bay started, before stopping completely. I could see how hard she was trying to phrase what she wanted to say just right. Finally, she said, "I don't want your relationship with your Mom to be damaged because of me….So, I can take anything she has to say to me." _Are you kidding me right now?._

I looked at her, thinking that Bay was one of the most selfless people I had ever met. She met my gaze, and I told her, "You're _not_ hurting my relationship with my Mom. The only person who's hurting that relationship _is_ my Mom." Leaning down, I kissed her gently on the forehead. _One more thing to find out about. _I stepped back so I could see all of Bay.

She looked at me with a resigned face and said, "There's more, isn't there."

Not beating around the bush, I said, "About your other boyfriends….."

Bay was _clearly _not happy with the way the line of questioning was going. She started squirming, like she had ants in her pants. Her eyes were darting around, and her breathing had picked up. Just when I thought she might start hyperventilating or something, she snapped out of it and said, "I told you none of my other boyfriends treated me the way you do. So yeah, our situation is different for me." _Ahhh, I get it now. _

Not wanting to push her anymore, I stepped closer to her and trailed gentle fingers down her face. "If that's the way they treated you, then they were idiots." Leaning down, I kissed her softly. Bay responded immediately. Her mouth opened beneath mine. I responded, and felt her move closer. Suddenly, Toby's words came back to me…..

"_Bay may seem like she has experience, but really, she doesn't have as much as you think."_

Knowing that Bay would sorely hate me for what I was about to do, I pulled away. Bay's face mirrored the frustration I was now feeling.

"What is it?" she asked, irritation coming off her in waves. _Brace for impact. It's definitely gonna be a bumpy ride now. _

I shook my head. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but if you're really not use to being taken care of, then I think we need to step it back a little." Bay looked ready to protest, so I pushed forward. "We need to… I want to able to take the time to show you how you should have been treated in the first place." _Here comes the storm. _

"But I want…." Bay started. I cut her off.

"I know you do. I do too. _Believe me, _I do, but I've been pushing this too much. Pushing you too much without knowing."

Bay stared at me, her eyes narrowed. Finally, she asked, suspicion written all over her face, "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"NO!" I responded immediately. "But it's what I'm doing." _I just hope my libido gets the message. _

Bay stared at me like she had never seen me before. I wanted Bay so badly, but I was also a gentleman. I would never push Bay into doing something she would regret later. I also knew that she would let me do anything I wanted to, but I didn't want to rush her. I would never pressure her. I did have one more thing to say to her though. "Just promise me something."

"What?" she asked, suspicious again.

"That you won't hide things from me." _Trust me Bay. Please! _I saw her mouth open. I cut her off again. "I don't care if I can't do anything about it. I just want to support you and I can't do that if I don't know."

Bay chewed on her lip. I could see her mind churning. She looked me straight in the eye and finally said, "Alright, but don't hide things from me, either."

"Okay." I nodded at her. _I'm still a dead man._

* * *

><p>Next thing I knew, Emmett was pulling me over to the couch. After sitting, he yanked me down onto his lap. Before I could collect myself, Emmett was reaching over me, grabbing my ASL books and opening them up. I just sat there kind of stunned.<p>

I turned, trying to sign without getting in his face, "What are we doing?"

"Studying." Emmett answered simply before directing my attention back to the book.

We spent the rest of the evening like that, curled up on the couch. We started out simple, going over the ones I definitely knew. I got a kiss on my temple, my shoulder, my neck wherever he wanted to when I got one right. Apparently, Emmett wanted to play games. I was all for the reward system. I snuggled deeper into him, enjoying this simple time together.

We moved onto harder signs that I was currently working on. This time, when I got a sign correct, instead of just a chaste touch of his lips, he'd turn my face to his, kissing me soundly till he'd had his fill of my lips. Even though I worked hard for those mind numbing kisses, I struggled more with these. I'm sure he noticed, but he didn't say anything about it. Emmett just kept demonstrating the movements over and over till I got it right. A couple times he even laughed at what was shown in the book, showing me a different way to sign it.

Emmett had been kissing me and pulled away just as I was starting to lose myself in the taste of him, leaving me to stare at him dreamy eyed, so I wasn't expecting it when he asked, "So, which ones haven't you started working on yet?"

I blinked at him slowly processing his question, "Um, the pages with the red tabs."

Grinning at me, Emmett quickly flipped to those pages in all my books. I watched him curiously, wondering exactly what he was thinking. I watched as he indicated certain signs in the book. My sole focus was on the book. Staring at the pictures trying to make sense, I started slightly feeling his hands covering mine, once again reminded of how much bigger he was than me.

Then with his over mine, he guided my hands in the flowing beautiful movements that made up his language. He did this over and over again. For some reason in this moment, I realized I'd never felt closer to him than I did right now. Then he pulled his hands from mine and I attempted to repeat the movement from memory while thinking about the meaning. My clumsy hands faltered, but I could feel Emmett's riveted gaze as if mine were the most fascinating hands he'd seen. So I concentrated harder, eyes flicking down to the pictures than back to my hands, willing my movements to be as graceful as brush strokes on canvas.

I must've done something right because next thing I knew, Emmett's warm lips were caressing my ear. His arms slipped tightly around my waist, holding me back against him while he continued his assault on my senses. I melted against him shivering. I really had never known till today just how sensitive ears could be. Once he finally had me whimpering and stretching in his arms is when he stopped pulling away.

I groaned, stiffening in protest, but knew I had no other choice. Looking over my shoulder at him, I could tell that he didn't want to either. As much as I wanted to try and sway him otherwise, I wasn't sure if I'd be able to and I didn't want to pressure him either. I turned just enough to press my lips to his forehead. Pulling back, I couldn't help but let how much I wanted him and loved him to bleed into my eyes. For just a flash I saw an intense look of wanting in his eyes, but it was gone so quickly I was sure it had been imagined on my part.

The rest of our time together was spent working on signs that I would find myself using tomorrow night. We covered various card and board games along with simple dinner table conversation. Slowly, Emmett was building my confidence that tomorrow night wouldn't be a complete disaster. Trouble was, I'd been up since four thirty this morning and it'd been a pretty stressful day. So the more we worked, the more tired I got.

All I could do was hope he didn't notice the way my eyelids fluttered as I fought to focus. My hands felt heavier, my fingers ached more with every movement. Much to my dismay, Emmett must have noticed because reaching around me he started closing all the books. I tried to stop him, but he'd pushed them all onto the floor before I could.

I turned looking at him trying to put force behind my signs and expression, "We're not done yet!"

"We are for tonight. I don't know how much sleep you've been getting, but you're exhausted." I could see concern lining his face when he pushed my hands down.

I yanked my hands out from under his, protesting even though I couldn't deny how tired I was. "I'm fine. I just need to…..rest my eyes for a minute that's all."

"Just a minute?" Emmett questioned with a look on his face that told me he was just humoring me at this point.

"Yeah, just a minute." I could feel my hands faltering while my eyelids drooped. "…or two."

"Then rest." He pulled me back against him without bothering to give me time to respond.

Emmett's arms held me tightly while he slid farther down onto the couch. I resisted at first, knowing that there was no going back if I gave in to the temptation he offered. But Emmett was both firm and gentle at the same time as it reminded me that he is stronger than me. I let my eyes flutter closed while telling myself I'd make him let me up in a couple of minutes. I'd make him and then we'd go back to studying.

However what I hadn't counted on is how drugging Emmett's warmth could be. With my eyes closed and my head resting on him, hair fanning out over his chest, I could feel _and_ hear the gentle beat, beat of his heart. My breathing started to fall into that rhythm with his heat all around me. I could feel myself slipping. I wanted to sleep. God, I wanted to so bad, but I wanted to be with him more.

I started to push myself up off his chest, but couldn't. The best I could do was roll over, my cheek pressing against his chest while my hair flew out. Apparently the fact that I was so tired really bothered him. Slowly though my thoughts started ebbing as I felt him rubbing over my back with one hand while combing his fingers through my hair with the other. I couldn't fight it. It was just too damn soothing, so I turned my head up enough that he could hopefully read my lips.

"Please don't leave. Just hold me for a little while please?" I questioned afraid that he would be gone the second I nodded off.

In response, he squeezed me gently and I relaxed understanding the meaning of that simple gesture. Curling into him on my stomach, I let my eyes close, not fighting the small yawn that left me. Emmett curled around me until all I could feel, all I could smell was him. Suddenly in my mind, I was transported back to the music festival and that morning we woke up together.

I'd been so content to be held by him, pressed against him, surrounded by him, _in his_ sleeping bag that I hadn't wanted to move. We didn't. We stayed in bed far longer than anyone else, enjoying the simple comfort of each other. The world containing Daphne and disapproving Mothers outside our tent was nonexistent. Slowly I came to realize my studio was like that, a safe place where, for the most part reality didn't intrude and it was just us. Here it was all about us. With that fleeting thought a smile graced my lips and I drifted off, content to float in a sea of dreams that were all about him. Here the only place where I could say all the things that I was afraid to whilst awake.

_I Love You…Emmett_

* * *

><p>In that moment, I made a snap decision. I pulled Bay toward her couch. If she was so determined to learn, I was just as determined to teach her. I sat and quickly yanked her into my lap. Bay jerked against me, clearly surprised I had done that. I reached around her, and grabbed the books, opening them around us. Bay stared at me, a stunned look on her face.<p>

Turning, she asked me, "What are we doing?"

"Studying," was my short and simple reply. Then, I nodded toward the book in front of us. That was how the rest of the evening went. We cuddled on the couch, and Bay and I went over signs. First, the simple ones she most definitely knew. When she got them right, I kissed any available piece of skin. Bay would tremble and snuggle closer.

The harder signs came next. With harder signs came better rewards. More caresses. Stronger kisses. I could tell Bay was really struggling with these signs. I patiently repeated them again and again, happy when she finally mastered them.

As we studied the book, I couldn't help but laugh at some of the idiotic signs they had in there. Shaking my head sharply, I instead taught Bay the much simpler way to sign them. I knew she was grateful. _Not everything can be learned from books. _I tried to concentrate on the signs instead of how soft and pliant Bay felt against my body. It didn't help how she kept nuzzling closer to my body, her hair brushing against my cheek. Every so often, my hand would graze her cheek, feeling her silky smooth skin. _Focus, man! FOCUS!_

After a particularly hard sign, I gave Bay her reward, a heart stopping, enveloping kiss. Just as I felt myself start to harden, I pulled back sharply. Bay looked dazed, and her eyes were glassy. Shaking myself, I asked her, "So, which ones haven't you started working on yet?"

She blinked owlishly, before saying, "Um, the pages with the red tabs."

Grinning, I flipped to the pages with all the red tabs. Bay eyed me curiously, her lips pursed slightly. She looked so freaking adorable like that. She stared at the book, almost as if for the first time. Gently, I took her much smaller hands into my own. I was reminded again how small and fragile Bay really was. Love and compassion swelled through me. I indicated signs in her book, showing her how to form them. Our hands moved gracefully together, like a bird in flight. I know, it sounds corny, but that is what it actually looked like. As we moved as one, I was overwhelmed by the feeling of how close we were. Not just physically close, but an all encompassing feeling of body, mind and soul.

Regrettable, I pulled my hands away, allowing her to do the signs herself. Bay faltered a few times, her signs unsure. She glanced at me unconsciously, her cheeks pink. I saw her steel herself, and try again. Her eyes flicked between her book and her hands. I grinned to myself.

I nuzzled her ear, causing Bay to jump slightly. Wrapping my arms around her, I pulled Bay tight against me. She melted into my embrace, and I felt a shiver flow through her. I continued to nuzzle and kiss her ear and felt the vibrations of the sounds she made against my chin. When I felt I had _tortured _her enough, I pulled away and stopped my assault. Bay glanced over her shoulder and gave me a pouty look with her eyes. _You're killing me, you know that, right? _Bay placed a gentle kiss on my forehead, and I fought the base urge to take her. _Back to business, Bledsoe….._

The rest of the time, we spent working on signs that would be useful for dinner and after. Bay worked hard, and seemed to get everything I was teaching her. I was very proud of all that she had accomplished in such a short time. I felt for sure that Mom wouldn't have any reason to doubt Bay after tomorrow night.

I noticed that Bay was starting to nod off a little bit, her eyes fluttering closed before she would force them back open. I glanced at the clock. It was relatively early, but now that I knew how much work Bay had been putting in to learn my language, I had no doubts that she had risen fairly early this morning. Her hands started slowing down, her signs getting less fluent.

Making another snap decision, I reached around Bay, closing books. She protested, but I pushed them to the floor, out of her reach.

She turned to me, her face tired, but her expression fierce. "We're not done yet!"

"We are for tonight. I don't know how much sleep you've been getting, but you're exhausted," I told her, the concern plain on my face. I pushed her hands down gently.

Bay yanked her hands away, protesting my move. "I'm fine. I just need to…..rest my eyes for a minute, that's all."

"Just a minute?" I parroted her, fighting to keep my expression neutral. Her look said I wasn't fooling her any.

"Yeah, just a minute." Her hands faltered, and her eyes began to close. "…or two."

"Then rest," I told her, as I pulled her back against me. I slid us down farther into the couch. Bay resisted at first, but soon gave in. I smiled as I watched her eyes slid shut. I could feel the rise and fall of her breathing against my chest. As her breathing evened out, I brushed her hair back, inhaling her scent.

Bay gave on more last ditch effort to move, but was apparently too tired to follow through. Instead, she rolled over, and pressed her cheek against my chest. I pulled her closer, using one hand to rub her back while the other combed through her silky curls.

Bay looked upward slightly, and I saw her lips move. "Please don't leave. Just hold me for a little while, please?"

I squeezed her gently, reading her subtle message. I would stay for a little while after she feel asleep. I could do that for her. Her body curled around me, and I caught the yawn that escaped her. I curled in closer to her, allowing my body heat to keep her warm. She gave me a drowsy, unconscious smile.

I allowed my mind to drift as I felt Bay give in to the healing power of sleep. The last time she slept this close to me was at the music festival. I could still remember waking up that morning to a tangle of dark curls in my face. Bay had been pressed so close against me, that I had never wanted to let go of her. In our little tent, the world couldn't intrude. It was just her and I.

When a sufficient amount of time had passed, and I knew Bay wouldn't wake back up, I slowly disentangled myself from her. Placing a blanket on her, I gently kissed her forehead. Walking to the door, I shut off the lights and walked outside. Getting on my motorcycle, I headed home. Something told me Bay would need a wake up call in the morning….probably several.

_I love you, Bay…._

* * *

><p><strong>AN 3rd part will be up hopefully very soon. I know I am uber behind, and I am totally sorry about that.**


	12. UPDATED AUTHORS NOTE-PLEASE READ

**HELLO! JUST WANTED TO LET EVERYONE KNOW THAT I WILL BE DISCONTINUING THIS STORY ON FFN AFTER I POST THE LATEST CHAPTER. IF YOU **

**ARE INTERESTED, I HAVE STARTED MY ****OWN WEBSITE TO POST MY STORIES. THE WEBSITE IS CALLED FANFICTIONMYWAY. WEEBLY. COM. JUST PUSH **

**THE ADDRESS TOGETHER. I AM ****FINDING IT DIFFICULT TO KEEP UP WITH ALL THE REQUESTS, SO I AM JUST POSTING THE WEBSITE FOR EVERYONE. **

**I ****HAVE POSTED ALL THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS ON MY WEBSITE, AND I WILL POST ****ALL FUTURE CHAPTERS THERE AS WELL. **

**I AM ****KEEPING THIS PROFILE OPEN, AS I DO READ AND REVIEW OTHER STORIES ON HERE, SO IF YOU ARE HAVING TROUBLE, JUST CONTACT ME **

**THROUGH HERE. **

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS EMBRACED MY STORIES IN THE PAST AND I HOPE TO SEE YOU IN THE FUTURE ON MY WEBSITE:)**

**BONESBEMMETTLOVER :)**


End file.
